Charm Bracelet
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: The story of a handsome head of a record label in desperate need of the next pop diva, and a little suburban girl with a big voice who dreams of only being a star. Present AU, Link x Zelda.
1. Lost

* * *

Start time: January 19, 2007; 6:48 PM, PST

* * *

This here is my next major work. Like _Sensei_ this story is going to be AU and Link/Zelda. The only main difference is that this isn't going to be a high school story, which I think many people will find refreshing, especially from me. 

Once again, many elements from _Sensei_ are going to be incorporated into this; the same old stuff, really: last names, settings, etc.

Summary time: Zelda Harkinian, eighteen and fresh out of high school, moved out of her quiet and uneventful existence in the suburbs of Hyrule Castle Town into the fast lane: Downtown Castle Town. Ever since she was a child, all she's ever wanted was to be a famous singer. She's wanted her face plastered on magazine covers, on billboards and on store posters. She's wanted to hear her songs on the radio, to see her album go triple Platinum, and to watch her singles climb the charts to the number one spot. She's wanted to be on stage receiving the Artist of the Year Award at the Ocarina Music Awards. Unfortunately, she's been very unsuccessful in achieving this dream, and for a good part of her life, it seemed as if that's all it would ever be—a dream. But one person believing in a dream is all it takes to make it happen, no matter how far fetched it is, right?

Link Avalon, twenty-seven, is a struggling executive of Rarity Records, a small record label on the brink of bankruptcy. He's on the prowl, searching high and low across Hyrule for the next biggest pop star. His boss, who is the CEO of Hylia Musical Entertainment, the parent company of the label he heads, has threatened him over and over that if he does not find "Hyrule's pop idol," he will be dismissed and Rarity Records will be shut down. Determined to keep his job, Link kicks his search into high gear. As of late, he has had no luck in finding anyone who would be a potential great among pop music, and his time is running out. Still, he strongly believes that somewhere, is the world's greatest undiscovered talent, and he'll stop at nothing to complete that goal.

This story will feature songs, all of which are written by me, all of which are from my personal songbooks. Some of them are going to be fixed so it's from a female's point of view, like "Fantasy" was in my one shot of the same name.

This is most likely going to be my longest story. I've had quite a few people call me out for not making my stories long enough, so this will hopefully please them.

This story, like _Under Glass_, will have an alternating point of view, starting with Zelda. For example, chapter one is narrated by Zelda, chapter two is narrated by Link, then back to Zelda, etc.

**Please read before you continue**: Please refer to the maps of Hyrule and and Hyrule Castle Town in my profile as you explore the _Legend of Zelda_ world as it appears in this story. It's highly recommended that you do so. The maps are attached with all the details about my present-time Hyrule that you need to know.

I do not own _The Legend of Zelda._

* * *

Charm Bracelet  
Sir Joshizzle

_"People have different ways of recording their memories so they have something to remind them of their pasts.  
Some people write out journals and diaries, with each entry a written account of an event in a person's life.  
Some people record them in pictures or on video, because like they say, a picture is worth a thousand words.  
Some people even keep weblogs on the Internet, giving them the opportunity to share their lives with the millions of people online.  
Me? I keep a charm bracelet. Charm bracelets are special pieces of jewelry that carry ornaments and pendants,  
which are tiny representations of memories of the wearer's life. When linked together, these charms create one giant story._

_My life has had its ups and downs. There are memories that I think I'm better off forgetting about.  
There are memories that I'd go through over and over just to feel the happiness of that time.  
Be that as it may, they are still memories, and most importantly, they are my memories.  
All of these songs are memories. They are representations of times in my life, both good and bad.  
When linked together, these songs create one emotional story, one long chain of memories, one glittering charm bracelet."_

-----

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN--HYLIAWEALTH TOWERS- ZELDA'S APARTMENT: AUGUST 14, 2004; 3:03 AM

I slowly slip my house key into the doorknob, and I turn it softly, hearing the tumblers inside the locks click. I turn the knob, opening the door, and I step inside the pitch-black room. Fumbling for the light switch as I run my hand on the wall, I finally feel a small nub protruding from the surface, and I flip it on, causing the overhead lights to turn on, revealing to me my drab and dreary apartment.

The walls are gray and dull, with permanent water stains on them and the wallpaper peeling off. The couches are beat up and worn out, with the stuffing falling out of the cushions. The lamps and the overhead lights flicker on and off occasionally. The kitchen is less than sanitary, with dirty dishes piling up in the sink, black spots on the ceiling above the stove due to many of the meals catching on fire, and many of the appliances in bad condition. There is one bathroom, one bedroom, and five tenants, with me included in that count. The four girls that I live with are Malon Adame, Ruto Sasis, Saria Martel, and Nabooru Calata. These four girls are my best friends, and they moved out of the Eastlake neighborhood in the Gateway Ward to Downtown Castle Town with me so we could all help each other fulfill our dreams. Given our shelter conditions, you can tell that we aren't exactly on the road to making our dreams realities.

Malon is whom I've known the longest. She's a really sweet girl, but definitely not the kind you'd want to make mad, because she can raise some serious hell when she's provoked. Underneath her pretty red hair and chocolate brown eyes lies the spirit of a fierce young woman. Her family owns the Lon Lon Ranch, a farm in the middle of the Hyrule Field Prefecture, but her parents sent her to live in Eastlake so she can pursue a better education than what is provided in Lon Lon Village, a small hamlet around the ranch that is home to about half a million people.

Ruto is someone I met in seventh grade, about two years after I met Malon in fifth grade. Ruto is a Zora, a group of humanoid amphibious fish who live in Zora's Domain, a secluded Zora settlement in the Shadow Prefecture that is home to about a million Zora. She's not very bright to say the least, but personally, I think she's just lazier than she is "stupid" as people say. She likes to shop—a lot. You'll probably go as far as to say she's an obsessive-compulsive shopaholic. She spends more than she makes, and her income isn't a whole lot, much like the rest of us, but I'll get to that later.

Saria I met in the middle of seventh grade. She's kind of short for her age, but she's no midget. She has a very nurturing, material instinct, and because of this, she's studying nursing at Southwestern Community College, which is a few blocks away from here. She plans on becoming a pediatrician or pursuing a job that she can incorporate her caring personality into. She's very sweet, and very polite, and she's a girl you can really count on when you're in need.

Nabooru is the girl out of the four that I've known the shortest. We met during freshman year in high school. She's one of the Gerudo, a tribe that lives in the deep western deserts of Hyrule in the Spirit Prefecture that is a predominantly matriarchal society. Because she comes from a group of people that is ruled by mainly women, she's a take-charge, independent kind of girl. She's the quintessential "woman president" kind of person, because she really takes matters into her hands, and she strives to break the stereotype of women only existing to serve men. She's the virtual exact opposite of Ruto. She has flowing red-brown hair, deep brown eyes, very tan skin, and a longer nose than a normal person. She's always scantly clad, wearing barely there outfits. However, she doesn't dress so revealing that you mistake her as a prostitute, because she knows better than to get involved in things like that. She dresses provocatively in a classy way, if that makes any sense at all.

Together, we feel like we can take on the world. Really, the only thing stopping us from doing so is our horrible lack of money.

Eastlake is a pretty upper-class neighborhood. It's a gated community, so you can pretty much base the rest of it off of that. But to go from that kind of environment to _this_ definitely takes some getting used to.

I think I should explain just how we got into this predicament.

It was the day of our high school graduation, probably about four months ago. Malon and Saria, being honor students, were wearing the coveted white robe, while Nabooru, Ruto and I were in the traditional blue. I would have been in white that day, but for much of my high school career, I've been absent from class—so much that at times, I missed so many lessons that _Ruto_ had higher grades than I did. The reason for my absences is because I'd always skip school to go to the recording studio to write, record and produce some songs for demo tapes. You see, for as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be a singer. I was singing before I could even talk. I took singing lessons for a very good portion of my life, and not to brag or anything, but I have a few octaves on my belt. I've been writing poetry and songs for as long as I can remember. There were songs on the radio that I thought paled in comparison to the ones that I wrote—not to sound full of myself. When I was in eighth grade, I finally decided that I wanted to be a famous singer, and that nothing and no one would try to get in my way or talk me out of it. So I looked around the city and made friends with some amateur unsigned record producers, and we started writing, recording and producing. There would be times that I wouldn't get home until three in the morning or something like that. So after I graduated high school—_barely_—I decided that I'd get nowhere if I just stayed in that confining suburb. So that night, while most of my classmates were partying, I packed up my things, wrote a note to my parents, and I snuck out of the house, catching a subway to the city core.

…

_I cap my pen and put it in my purse and I lay it on my desk. I pick up my backpack and duffle bag full of my clothes and I exit my bedroom. I tip toe down the stairs, and as I descend, I see the dark living room and the flickering lights coming from the television. I peek over to the living room and I see Mom and Dad passed out on the sofa, cuddled together under a blanket. I smile warmly at them and blow them kisses, and I run towards the front door, trying my hardest not to make a sound. I slowly unlock the door and open it slowly. I take one more look at them, and I slowly close the door._

_I turn around and I walk down the concrete path over to the sidewalk and I turn right in the direction towards the subway station. I turn the corner, making a right, and I jump in surprise as I see Malon, Saria, Nabooru and Ruto standing in front of me._

"_Zel, where the hell do you think you're going?" Malon asks with an eyebrow cocked up._

_The jig is up... Oh well._

"_I was, um… I was planning to move into Castle Town proper," I explain._

"_Is this about your singing?" Ruto asks, folding her arms._

"_Yes…" I nod. "What are you gonna do, tell my parents?"_

"_No," Nabooru shakes her head. "We're just not letting you go alone."_

_I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"_

"_We have to stick together," Saria pipes up. "It's too dangerous to move into the inner city alone, especially if you're a girl. We want in."_

_I stare at them for a little bit, taking in what Saria said. Then, a wide smile creeps upon my lips at that._

…

So we all got on a subway to Castle Town proper, and before we knew it, we were in the middle of Hylia Square, staring in awe at all the growing digital billboards and the neon signs. Unfortunately, we forgot one thing: money.

I was so caught up in my plan to move out that I totally forgot about packing money, and I bet it was the same for the girls. The money I brought was only enough for the subway, and a little bit of pocket change. We managed to get a little more money for an apartment, and that happened to be this little place. To get by, we all worked various odd jobs, but even then, the money we made combined is just a little over enough to pay for the month's rent; there's still a matter of food, clothing, whatever. The job I'm working now is as a cashier at the McDonald's in Hylia Square. The wage is a mediocre eight Rupees a day. Wow, aren't I living the fabulous life? Still, I guess I shouldn't be complaining because at least I'm raking in _some_ money to say the most.

I got off at work around ten, and I hit the studio around eleven. None of my co producers were there, so I was on my own, writing songs for the four or so hours I was there. It's a little after three right now.

I walk through the living room and I turn off the lights with the two-way switch next to the bedroom door. I slowly open the door and I step inside the room.

The room is illuminated with the moonlight pouring in through the window. The one queen sized bed in the room has Malon and Nabooru sleeping in it, and the twin sized inflatable bed on the ground that we all bought together with some spare change we put together as Saria and Ruto on it.

I'm usually almost always the last person to come home, and the last person to leave the house.

I make my way past the inflatable mattress towards our makeshift stackable plastic drawers for my drawer with all my personal belongings. After a few seconds of digging, I pull out a small piece of jewelry: my charm bracelet.

This charm bracelet was my high school graduation present from my parents. I know it isn't much, but it's really the thought that counts, and I didn't need any flashy presents, anyway. I only have one charm on it, though, and that's a mortarboard. My plan is that for every significant moment or event that happens in my life, I'll go out and buy a charm that represents that event. So far, other than graduation, nothing really monumental has happened.

I gently place it back in the drawer and I reach for my iPod, one of the few things I kept from my life in Eastlake. There aren't many songs on it, though; just songs that I wrote and recorded in the studio, and I loaded it onto my iPod through the computer there. I push the drawer closed and I sit on the edge of the bed next to Nabooru, trying not to shake the mattress. I stick the ear buds in my ears and turn on the iPod. I look through the music library for a song to listen to, and I finally settle on a song that I wrote a few weeks ago called "The Only One." It has a pretty nice pop/R&B tune to it, and it's built around a guitar riff that one of the musicians I worked with made. It's sounds like something that would be called a "summer anthem" on the radio, you know? A really down-home beat and mellow vocals.

_Once upon a time  
We were unbreakably tight  
But as time turned the page  
You slipped away and took flight  
And now all I can do  
Is reminisce about you  
But though you're so far away  
My love burns all through the night and day_

_Even though you're with someone else  
What we had is beyond compare  
I may have accepted that you're long gone  
But that's not changing the fact you're the only one  
'Cause our memory still lives on  
Our unbreakable bond is still going strong  
There's no way that just 'cause you're long gone  
That I'll forget that you're the only one_

_Every now and then  
I watch you and her from afar  
Inside, I'm so conflicted  
My mind and heart is at war  
My mind tells me to forget you  
My heart tells me to hold fast  
Either way, I know that  
My love for you will always last_

_Even though you're with someone else  
What we had is beyond compare  
I may have accepted that you're long gone  
But that's not changing the fact you're the only one  
'Cause our memory still lives on  
Our unbreakable bond is still going strong  
There's no way that just 'cause you're long gone  
That I'll forget that you're the only one_

_Sooner or later I know  
That you'll realize she's not the right girl for you  
And when you decide to come back running  
Remember that I'll be standing here with open arms_

_Even though you're with someone else  
What we had is beyond compare  
I may have accepted that you're long gone  
But that's not changing the fact you're the only one  
'Cause our memory still lives on  
Our unbreakable bond is still going strong  
There's no way that just 'cause you're long gone  
That I'll forget that you're the only one_

When I get my record deal—note that I said _when_, and not _if_—this is the song that I want to put out first. I've gone to record labels and gave them demo tapes and CDs with my songs on them, but for one reason or another, they turned me down. Whatever, because they're going to regret it when they see my name up in lights and read the article about how my concert at the HCT Metrodome selling out all its 80,000 seats.

I look out my window, and I see a billboard advertising Marin Tarin's upcoming album that's due sometime in the summer next year. Marin Tarin is the current reigning pop star in a way. She's the biggest name in music right now: three number one singles, five million albums of her debut album sold that came out earlier the past March, and she won the Ocarina Award for Best New Artist last February. I want to be just like her—as far as success in her music career goes. She has an okay singing voice, but it's pretty generic and sounds overly digitized by studio machinery. She doesn't write or produce her own songs, either. While that isn't really a concern to many people, it does to me. I personally think that it helps a singer's credibility if they write or produce their own songs. It upgrades them from being just a singer to an artist. When I'm famous, I'm going to be just like Marin, only the songs that I sing are going to be written and produced by me.

The chorus of the song repeats before it fades, and as the song ends, I feel my eyelids get kind of heavy. I lay my head on the pillows, and before I know it, I'm out like a light.

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN--McDONALDS HYLIA SQUARE: AUGUST 18, 2004; 2:27 PM

I lean on the cash register, looking out the open front doors, watching the crowds pass by. It's been a pretty slow day compared to others, and I'm bored out of my mind, but what else is new in my life?

I drum my fingers on the counter, yawning tiredly. I barely got any sleep last night, yet again. I came home around five o'clock in the morning after an all night "recording tangent" in the studio, and then I had to wake up at 5:45 to cover for my friend's because she was sick. The only thing fueling me through the day up to this point was few cans of Red Bull. I almost fall asleep, but then just as my head hits the counter; I awaken abruptly, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. I look up to the doorway and I see a pretty good looking guy walk inside.

He has flaxen blonde hair shines brilliantly in the sunlight. His eyes are a charming cobalt blue, and his teeth are a perfect pearly white. His skin is pretty tan, as if he spends most of his days in the sun. He's wearing a pretty expensive white and navy blue business suit, but it looks pretty casual despite being corporate styled: his jacket is open, his matching blue tie is kind of loose, and his white dress shirt is untucked. He looks no older than thirty, but no younger than twenty-five. As he approaches me, I stand up straight, adjusting my red uniform shirt and I put on my best smile.

"Hello, may I take your order?" I ask in a sweet voice.

He looks up to the overhead menu and folds his arms over his chest. "Yeah… Can I get one McChicken sandwich… A medium fries… And a medium soda?"

I press a few buttons on the register, and the total comes up on the screen. "Six Rupees," I tell him. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet and pulls out two blue Rupees, each worth five Rupees.

"Keep the change," he tells me, a charismatic smile on his face. I blush slightly and accept the money, tossing them in the tray, and I close the register. I tell the fry cooks his order, and I get a medium soda cup and matching cap for him, and he thanks me as he takes them, walking over to the soda machine.

…

A few minutes later, I'm on a quick five-minute break, and the blonde man is still there. I'm listening to my iPod again, playing over a few of my songs. Every now and then, I steal quick glances of him, watching him eat his meal like a child. I giggle softly, and then I see him pause for a second and look up at me.

Our eyes lock on each other, both of us staring square in the eye. I freeze, unable to look away from him. He takes a sip from his drink and he smiles at me, flashing his white teeth, causing my face to blush the same red color as my shirt. I see him chuckle, smiling lopsidedly, and I force myself to turn away, completely embarrassed.

I bury my face in my hands. Goddesses, I'm so stupid! I feel someone tap my shoulder, and I pray to sweet Nayru that it isn't him. I unbury my face and look up, to my relief; it's not him, but my boss.

"Zelda?"

"Yes?" I ask, taking my ear buds out.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" He suggests. I'm taken aback for a second, not believing what he said.

"R-really?" I stutter incredulously.

"Sure," he nods smiling. "You're obviously very tired. You've already worked your eight hours, and since today is slow, it would just be a waste of labor."

I beam widely and nod. "Thanks!"

Hey, the pay may be below mediocre, but at least my employer is gracious enough to let me get some much needed sleep.

I turn off my iPod and go back into the kitchen. I check out my time card, grab my purse, and I walk out the door. Before I step outside, I stop and turn back to the man, who is still engrossed in his meal. To my disappointment, he doesn't look back at me, so I turn around and I walk over to the bus station.

…

On the bus, I watch the buildings pass by nonchalantly. The bus driver is playing some yodeling to the oldies, one of my least favorite music genres. Unable to stand another minute of this "music", I reach in my purse for my iPod, but then I feel nothing but receipts and my wallet. I begin to panic, and I literally stick my whole head inside, searching fervently for my iPod. Then it hits me: I forgot it back at the table at work!

_Oh my Goddesses!_

All of my songs were on that thing! All of my personal songs! How could I be so stupid!

...But then again, there's a sticker on the back with my name, address, and phone number so that whoever finds it can contact me. I just hope that someone is selfless enough to return it to me, safe and sound.

I can't believe that I lost one of my most personal possessions.

But you know what's worse?

For the next ten-minute ride home, I'll be cruelly subjected to nonstop yodeling to the oldies.

* * *

There goes chapter one of _Charm Bracelet_. I'm sorry if it's kind of boring, but this chapter and chapter two are mainly used to establish the main plot and setting. 

Review, please.

* * *

End time: January 21, 2007; 5:22 PM, PST

* * *


	2. Found

* * *

Start time: February 6, 2007; 6:22 PM, PST

* * *

Thanks for the support so far, because it really means a lot to me. Like I said, this story will most likely end up being my longest, but that's at the expense of the chapters being drastically shorter than chapters compared to _Sensei _or_ Under Glass._ Still, that shouldn't be a problem to anyone, because people have wanted longer stories out of me in terms of number of chapters, and I'm personally getting rather tired of cramming so many details and events into single chapters that usually go in excess of four thousand words.. 

If anyone has forgotten, this chapter will be told from Link's point of view. The summary of this chapter is basically an outline to Link's history like chapter one was for Zelda, the events at McDonalds as told from Link's point of view, and in addition to that, this chapter progresses the main story.

Link and Rauru are friends in this story once again, but unlike _Sensei_, nothing will happen that will cause animosity between them, so if you have bitter feelings towards him because of _Sensei,_ get over it and picture this friendship, which will be a lot nicer and friendlier.

Anyway, here's chapter two.

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD--HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- FIFTY-SIXTH FLOOR: AUGUST 16, 2004; 1:13 PM

I exit the elevator after it stops at the 56th floor, the top story of the Hylia Music Entertainment headquarters.

As I walk down the empty, quiet halls, I tighten my blue necktie slightly, trying to make myself look presentable to my boss and CEO of Hylia Music Entertainment, Rauru Sayge.

Hylia Music Entertainment is one of the three major record companies in the world, with all three having center of operations inside Hyrule. One of the other two is Majora/Goddess Music Industries, a joint venture between two former major record companies: Majora Industries, which is headquartered in Clock Town, the capital of Termina, a country to the west of Hyrule, and Goddess Music, headquarted in Hylia Village, a wealthy seaside resort community on the shores of Lake Hylia in southwest Hyrule. The second is the Sheikah International Group, which is headquartered in Kakariko Village, the second largest city in Hyrule behind Hyrule Castle Town, which is south-southeast of here. Together, Hylia Music Entertainment, Majora/Goddess Music Industries, and the Sheikah International Group make up the "Big Three" record companies, also aptly named the "Triforce of Music." In terms of control of the world music market, the rankings stand as the Sheikah International Group with 42.54 percent of the music market in their control, followed by Majora/Goddess Music Industries with a 31.23 percent share, and in last place, Hylia Music Entertainment with a dismal 26.23 percent of the market belonging to us.

The reason why we are in last place in the world music market is because for some time, Hylia Music Entertainment has been without a major recording act to bolster our revenue. Majora/Goddess has The Indigo-Go's, a Termina based band consisting of six Zora, a group of amphibious human-fish hybrids. The Indigo-Go's was formed recently, and their biggest hit to date, "The Ballad of the Wind Fish", went to the top of the charts across the world. Sheikah International has Marin Tarin, a singer from Koholint Island, an island country south of Hyrule, but she is based here in Hyrule, and she is probably the most prolific pop singer at the moment. She's the most successful artist out there as of late, with three Hylian Blazing 100 number one singles, ten million copies of her debut album sold worldwide, with half of that figure in Hyrule alone, a next album in the works, and she recently won the most coveted award a fresh artist can win at the most prestigious awards show in music: the Best New Artist Award at the Ocarina Music Awards. She's sent Sheikah International's revenue skyrocketing, and she's the main reason why they're controlling so much of the music market. As for us at Hylia Music, we're in desperate need for a recording act, because if we go any longer without one, we'll have to file for bankruptcy.

I reach the double doors to Rauru's office, with two guards in black suits and black sunglasses on either side of the doors. They nod to me in acknowledgement, and I casually salute them with two fingers, and I open the doors, entering his large waiting room, decorated with modern, contemporary and sleek furniture, windows that offer a panoramic view of the Castle Town skyline, and fish tanks that are built into the walls, filled with tropical and exotic sea life. There is another pair of double doors, decorated ornately in gold and blue, and another pair of guards standing by the doors. One of them turns to me, and they nod as I approach them.

"Mr. Avalon," he says in a deep voice. "Mr. Sayge has been expecting you."

I give him a half-smile and I put my hands in my pockets and he turns to the doors and knocks on them.

"Come in," a voice from the other side says. The guard slowly opens the door and pokes his head in.

"Sir, Mr. Avalon is here."

"Ah, yes…" I hear Rauru breathe. "Send him in."

The guard withdraws his head and turns to me, motioning me to come over. I walk to the doors and the guard opens them for me. I thank him, and he closes them behind me.

I'm standing in a large, expansive room. It's shaped like a semi-circle, with the wall where the door is straight, and the wall I am facing is one giant, curved glass window. There are assorted pots of plants next to the windows, pictures are hanging on the wall where the door is, and across from me is a desk with two beige leather seats in front of it, and sitting at the desk is Rauru. His back is turned to me so that he's facing the window, and he's looking at a projector screen that drops down from the ceiling, watching some sort of animated chart on it.

I clear my throat softly, trying to gain his attention. He turns to the side, and he seems to have seen me. He turns his swivel chair around so that he's facing me completely, and he smiles slightly at me.

"Link, my boy," he speaks, and he gestures to one of the leather seats in front of him. "Come and have a seat."

I walk over to his desk in silence, and I take my seat, casually reclining into the back. "Yes, sir?"

"Link, you're still calling me that?" He asks, chuckling. "We've known each other for three years… You'd think that people who have known each other for that long would be on first-name terms by then."

I smile somewhat, but I want to get down to business. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Rauru?" I ask him, though I have a pretty clear idea of what it is, since it's the only thing he ever talks to me about anymore when he calls me over to his office.

"Link…" He starts, his smile fading and his tone darkening somewhat. "As you know, the company is in an all-time slump. We are in control of less than thirty percent of the market, as you can see on this chart on the screen." He points over to the chart, which is an overview of the world's music market shares.

"Yes, Rauru," I nod.

"Lately, you've been making promises about finding the next "it" girl… You promised me another one of this…" He grabs a small, thin remote from his desk and points it at an overhead projector, and the chart is replaced with a picture of Marin Tarin in a vibrant red dress holding her Ocarina Award at the after-ceremony press room interviews. "…But as of late, I have seen nothing."

I lower my head slightly after taking in the sight on Marin flaunting her Ocarina statuette. "…Yes, Rauru."

"Link, I know you've been trying hard to help this company bounce back on its feet; believe me, I do… But I've given you more chances than I can count, and I'm tired of broken promises."

I have a bad feeling of what he's getting at, but I try not to think about it. I've learned that the more you think about something, even if it's about making it go away, it will gravitate towards you and it will happen.

"Rauru?" I raise an eyebrow slightly.

"You know you're one of my closest friends, Link…" Rauru trails off. "But I'm afraid you are dismissed."

Dammit.

"Rauru!" I cry out, getting up from my chair. I lean on his desk, looking down at him straight in the eye. "I know said all those things, and I know I am to blame for nothing ever coming up, but please, Rauru, give me another chance to redeem myself!"

He looks hesitant to answer yes, so I go on, trying to persuade him.

"Please, Rauru… Give me two days. Two days is all I ask of you. If I don't come up with anyone in forty-eight hours… _Then_ you can fire me. You can shut down The Rarity…" 'The Rarity' is the nickname for the record label that I run, Rarity Records. "You can do anything. Just give me two more days…"

He doesn't say anything for several seconds. He just stares me square in the eye. He lowers his head slowly, and he sighs deeply. He lifts his head again and looks up at me. "Two days…"

I jump for joy, throwing an uppercut in the air in excitement. Rauru laughs at my exuberance, and I take his hand to shake it vigorously. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Rauru… You won't be sorry!"

"Make me proud," he smiles, and I nod.

"Of course!" I grin widely, and I run out of his office in happiness,

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN- HYLIA SQUARE: AUGUST 18, 2007; 2:19 PM

So, two days are almost up, and surprise-surprise, I have come up with a resounding… none.

Today, I don't go to work until five o'clock, and that's when I have to tell Rauru that I have nothing, and then I'll have to clean up my corner suite-office. Oh well. I can't say I didn't try, and boy did I try.

For the past two days, I've been searching nonstop all across Hyrule. I've been on more subway trips across the country in those short forty-two hours or so than I'll ever make in a lifetime. Karaoke bars, singing auditions, you name it, and I've been there and done that. Sure, I found some pretty good singers, but none of them have that voice that would wow the general public. Then again, Marin doesn't really have a singing voice; her entire success is attributed to hype, overadvertising, and most of all, the marketing of her looks.

I'm on a lunch break right now, headed for the McDonald's Hylia Square, the busiest McDonald's in the world. I've never been there, but I got a sudden craving for fast food, and that was the closest place.

I slowly approach the famous Hylia Square Scramble Crossing. It is the busiest intersection in the world in terms of how many people cross it daily; a little over a million people cross this intersection every time the lights change, and that number nearly doubles during the time of year when sales at the surrounding stores arrive, especially during the holiday seasons. A few years ago, the city had to change the street light's settings to accommodate the overwhelming amount of pedestrians by programming the street lights to simultaneously turn red and the crossing signs allow the pedestrians to cross all at the same time. Even with the change from a normal intersection to a scramble crossing, it helped the crossing traffic only marginally.

In the crowds, I see a familiar man standing with the other hundreds of thousands of people on the sidewalks, waiting anxiously for the crossing lights to turn green. It is Ganondorf Dragmire.

Ganondorf is a Gerudo, which is a group of people who live in the western deserts, and their settlement is mainly run by women. Ganondorf is my rival in a way, I suppose. He is a record producer for One Tear Drop Records, a subsidiary to Sheikah International, and it is the label that Marin is signed to. Ganondorf discovered Marin, and the two are rumored to have a romantic relationship. Taking Ganondorf's womanizing behavior and Marin's perceived image as being a loose woman, I don't doubt it for one minute. He has fire red hair, dark tan skin, and piercing red eyes.

He catches sight of me, and he snickers a bit. "Well if it isn't Mister I'm-gonna-find-Hyrule's-next-pop-idol…"

I shrug him off and I stop walking, stepping into the midst of the crowds. Ganondorf pushes by a few people and he stands next to me. "How's the idol hunt going?"

I turn to him, cocking up a careless eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Whoa, whoa…" He holds his hands up defensively. "Touchy…"

I just cross my arms over my chest and I stare at one of the crossing lights, and I hear him speak again. "I take it that it's not going so well."

"Whatever, Ganondorf…" I shake my head, and he just laughs. He casually says goodbye, saying he has an album by a certain brunette to produce, and as if on cue, the lights change, and the hundreds of thousands of people on the sidewalk pour into the intersection.

I'm on the other side of the street now, and I walk down the sidewalk, feeling like a salmon trying to swim upstream as I struggle to get passed the crowds that are washing over me. I turn a corner, finally reaching McDonald's. I peer through one of the windows, and to my utter amazement, there are absolutely no customers here. The lunch rush is usually still going strong by this time of day, yet there is no one inside. _That's_ something you don't see everyday.

The doors are being held open with trashcans acting as door stops, so I walk in casually, and I see a girl behind a cash register who looks like she's about to fall asleep at her post. Her head almost hits the countertop, but she suddenly wakes up, her head shooting up abruptly. She takes one look at me and she quickly fixes her red uniform shirt and visor. It's then that I notice what a beautiful girl she is.

She looks probably under twenty-one, probably around eighteen or nineteen. Her golden blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands left going down either side of her cheeks. Her pretty violet eyes sparkle in the light, but under them are small bags, and it seems as if she's barely gotten any sleep the night before. Her skin is kind of a peach color, tanned lightly. She puts on a smile, revealing sparking white teeth hidden behind her pink lips. She clears her throat as I near her.

"Hello, may I take your order?" She asks politely.

I look up at the menu above her, scanning it back and forth for something that interests me. "Yeah… Can I get one McChicken… A medium fries… And a medium soda?"

As I speak, she looks down at the register, pressing a few buttons as they make small beeping sounds. The cash tray pops open with a ching.

"Six Rupees," she says. I reach in my back pocket for my wallet, and I open it, pulling out two blue Rupees, the equivalent to ten Rupees. I extend them out to her, dropping the money in her hand.

"Keep the change," I speak, smiling brightly at her. I see her cheeks turn a soft pink color as she puts the money in the tray and pushes it closed. She turns around to grab a medium sized drink cup and cap and she turns back to me, handing me it. I thank her, taking the cup and cap, and I walk over to the soda machine. I fill the cup halfway with ice, and with Sprite until it fills the cup almost all the way. I put the cap on and I grab a straw, tearing off the wrapper and poking it into the hole.

"Sir," I hear from behind me.

I turn around, and I see the blonde girl staring at me, setting a tray with my order on it. I grab my drink and I walk over to her. I pick up the tray and I smile again.

"Thank you," I nod. She smiles back and I turn around, walking over to a table.

…

I'm voraciously hounding down my meal, stuffing fries and bites of my burger down my throat. The last meal I ate before this was half a bagel before I left the house at seven to search the city one more time for a potential singer. I swallow the burger in my mouth and I wash it down with Sprite. I take a quick breath before continuing eating, when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up and I see the blonde cashier.

She's sitting at a table alone that's a few feet away from me. She appears to be on break or something. She has earbuds in her ear that are connected to an iPod that's resting on the table top. Our eyes are locked onto each other, and as much as I want to look away and continue eating, I can't. I reach for my soda and I take a quick sip before flashing a grin at her. Her face turns the darkest shade of hot pink, and I see her swallow nervously. I chuckle softly, my smile going a little lopsided, and she turns away, looking to her left out the window, her hand hiding her face from me. I laugh a little bit as she covers her face with her hands, and I continue eating the last few bites of my burger.

After a minute or two, I look back at her, and she's talking to a man who looks in his mid-thirties. His uniform is a little different and looks more ornate than her's, and I assume that he must be the manager or something like that. She grins widely and nods her head exuberantly and she presses a few buttons on her iPod and I look back at what's left of my fries. I hear her run into the kitchen, her rapid footsteps fading away.

…

A few minutes later, the blonde girl is already gone, and I toss my trash in the trashcan and place my tray on a stack of others. I turn around, ready to leave, when I spot something.

I see the girl's iPod laying on the table she was sitting at earlier.

How could she forget something _that_ valuable? I shake my head slightly, and I walk over to the table. I pick up the iPod and I turn it around in my hand. On the back, there is a sticker with a name, phone number, and an address:

This iPod belongs to Zelda Harkinian  
(314) 555-6969  
840 Poppyseed Avenue. Apt. #417  
East Village, Hyrule Castle Town, Hyrule 42592

"Zelda", eh? That's a nice and unique name. It's not everyday that you come across a girl named "Zelda." I should return this to her. She's most definitely worried sick about this by now. But I still have a lot of errands to run, and I have to go straight to work right after and crack the bad news to Rauru. I'll make sure that right after I clean out my office, I'll return it to this Zelda girl.

…

It's about 4:45, and I'm stuck in evening traffic on my way to headquarters.

Evening rush hour is always a bad time in Castle Town, but no where near as the morning commute. Take it from someone who knows; it is absolute _hell_.

I turn off my engine, figuring that I'd only be wasting gas if I keep my car on when it's obvious that I'm not going to move so much as an inch in the next hour or so.

I glance to the front passenger seat next to me, and I see that girl Zelda's iPod on the seat with the ear buds wrapped nicely around the body. I wonder what kinds of songs and singers she listens to. Rap maybe? How about Marin's music? The kind of music a person listens to says volumes about their personality.

…I guess it can't hurt to listen to just one song.

I reach for it, unplugging the ear buds and placing them on the dashboard. I reach for my CD player adapter and I plug it into the ear bud slot. I take the end with the cassette and push it into the cassette slot. I unlock the iPod and it automatically turns on, and the main menu appears on the screen. I click on 'Music Library' and down to 'Songs', and as I scroll up and down the list, I find that not only are there no less than twenty song on this thing, but there all songs that I've never heard of.

"The Only One"?

"Through My Eyes"?

"Babydoll"?

I go back and click on 'Artists', and I see that there's only one person listed.

Zelda Harkinian.

Ah, so she's a musician? She records her own songs, maybe? I wonder how well she sings? Her speaking voice is rather melodic, and it seems only fitting that she has a good singing voice.

…I wonder…

I go back to the song list, and I scroll up and down the list again, looking for a song that sounds listenable. I finally settle on that song "The Only One." I click play and it pauses for a second before music starts playing over the speakers.

I turn up the volume a bit to get a better listen, and the song starts off with a nostalgic sounding guitar instrumental. Then, as the riff plays over, there's a soft, female voice cooing over the music.

_"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah…"_

Along with the guitar, a bass line comes in, with a hand clap coming on every two-second interval. A piano comes in and accompanies the guitar in playing the same break.

"_Baby, don't you know you're the only one… for me."_

The voice begins singing, and I'm instantly blown away by what I hear. The vocal arrangements are simplistic, but in a laid-back, mellow sort of way. There is no digital mixing to make the voice sound computer generated like what's in Marin's songs. She slips between head voice and falsetto seamlessly. There are a few cracks in her voice, but it adds grit and an attractive sense of rawness, like you can really sense the emotion in her singing.

I listen through the song, and when it reaches its climax after the bridge, the music and the voice raises probably half an octave. During the last chorus, she belts out ad-libs over the chorus, and I get chills down my spine.

"_Even though you're with someone else  
What we had is beyond compare  
I may have accepted that you're long gone  
But that's not changing the fact you're the only one  
'Cause our memory still lives on  
Our unbreakable bond is still going strong  
There's no way that just 'cause you're long gone  
That I'll forget that you're the only one_

_Baby, you're the only one  
__The only one  
The only one  
You're the only one for me_

_You may have flown far away  
But my love for you will burn through the night and day _

_You're the only one for me  
Even though you're long gone  
You'll be the only one"_

If the belting wasn't enough to blow me away, what I heard in the background behind the "Baby, you're the only one, the only one…" part. In the Mixed in with the music and behind the foreground were these subtle, melodical whistling sounds. They didn't sound like a normal whistle, but something that came from a vocal register that many people claim to possess, but that very few have full control over: the whistle register.

The whistle register is a highest register in the human voice, that includes most of the sixth octave and beyond, or the last thirteen white keys on a full piano keyboard. It's mainly woman who can access this part of the voice, though there are a few men out there who can sing in this register.

I think I've found Hylia Music Entertainment's key to bringing us back on top.

But you know what else?

I think I've found the next singer who is destined to be one of the most successful music artists in history.

* * *

So there's chapter two. FYI, the contact sticker on Zelda's iPod is full of inside jokes about myself. Shall I explain them? 

**(314) 555-6969**: "314" is the first three numbers of Pi without the decimal point between 3 and 1. Pi is one of my favorite numbers. "69" is another of my favorite numbers, and if you're old enough, you may know why.

**840 Poppyseed Avenue. Apt. #417**: "840" is my house number. "Poppyseed Avenue" is a play on one of my favorite childhood television shows, "Sesame Street." "417" is my friend's current grade point average, 4.17.

**East Village, Hyrule Castle Town, Hyrule 42592**: "East Village", the district of Castle Town Zelda lives in, is a district in San Diego, California, my hometown and current location. "42592", Zelda's zip code, is my birthdate: April 25, 1992 (04.25.92).

Pretty smart, eh? It's like I said, every chapter of every story I've written is in one way or another, autobiographical. You just have to know where to look.

Review, please.

* * *

End time: February 7, 2007; 7:28 PM, PST

* * *


	3. Discovery

* * *

Start time: February 8, 2007; 10:39 AM, PST

* * *

People may be asking what I'm doing writing when I should be at school, but I'm sick at the moment with a slight fever I should be resting, but I thought that this is more important.

Zelda's point of view this time. You know the drill.

* * *

APARTMENT #417: AUGUST 20, 2004; 11:12 AM

Today's my day off from work, and I don't really feel like going to the studio.

The girls and I are in the living room, watching television. Nabooru and Saria are out getting some food from Jack in the Box.

No one has yet to return my iPod to me, two days after I lost it… Then again, I wasn't really searching my mailbox or waiting for the doorbell to ring for it. People these days are very selfish, and I don't think anyone would have the decency to give something like an iPod back to its rightful owner. Oh well.

The door opens and Nabooru and Saria walk with three Jack in the Box bags.

"Lets eat!" Nabooru exclaims, holding up one of the bags in the air. We all laugh and we gather around the table and lay out all of the burgers and fries on the table. We all greedily take our respective orders, peel back the paper wrapping and hound it down like none of us have eaten in days… Then again, that's pretty much our real life situation.

Days like this are pretty seldom in this apartment. In fact, probably the last time we were together like this was a few months ago, probably around the time we moved in here. There aren't many days when all five of us are home simultaneously like right now, so it's really nice to get together around a table and eat, catching up on lost times.

"How's school going along?" I ask Saria, taking a sip of Pepsi.

"It's fine," she replies. "Just a lot of homework, but otherwise, it's all good."

We continued to talk while eating, updating each other on our lives. One of the very few plus sides of this life—and I use "plus sides" very loosely—is that our lives aren't as uneventful as they are in Eastlake. There is always something going on other than the "whose dating who" or "wasn't that math test freakin' hard?" conversation limit. Had we not moved out, we would be talking about some superficial mess right about now.

"So I still can't find my iPod," I say after a quick silence.

Ruto looks up from her food to glance at me. "You lost your iPod?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"It's probably somewhere in the bedroom," Malon shrugs. "I'll help you look for it after I'm done eating."

"No," I shake my head. "I mean it is _lost_. I forgot it at work on Tuesday."

"Wow…" Nabooru sticks a few fries in her mouth. "None of your coworkers found it?"

"If they did, they would have given it back to me by now," I reply.

"Well you can always buy another one," Ruto speaks.

I just give her a look like she's been smoking something. "The five of us combined barely have enough money to scrape up a hundred Rupees for the rent. What possessed you to think that I could shell out three hundred Rupees for an iPod?"

"Have your parents lend you some money," she then says, and I just roll my eyes.

"After I just got up and left them like that? I said in the note that I left behind that I love them, but that I'm determined to make it on my own without their help, no matter how much they insisted on lending me a hand. After that little tangent, if I just go back asking for money, I'll look like a little girl who can't last without being dependent on them."

"But that's what they're there for," Malon presses on. "They're your parents. I'm sure they wouldn't care if you went running back to them, even if it was just to ask for some money. In fact, I think that's what they would want."

I ponder that for a little bit. I guess it's just my pride telling me it was wrong to go back to them. After all, I haven't given them so much as a phone call or a letter since I left. I'm positive they're worrying their butts off over me.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can say anything, the phone rings.

Saria gets up to answer it, but I stop her.

"Just let the machine get it," I tell her. "The five of us never talk anymore, and when we finally do, we're gonna let a phone call disturb us?"

She smiles a bit and she takes her seat. We continue to eat as the phone rings five more times before our answer machine goes off.

"_Hello, you've reached the phone of five poor girls,"_ I hear my voice say.

"_If you've managed to get this number, chances are is that you know our address as well. If you do, and I know you do, please send money!"_ Malon's voice yells, cutting mine off.

"_Lots of it! We need money!"_ Ruto's voice chimes in, and Nabooru's voice comes next. _"Do it or I'll come after you and beat your ass!"_

There is a few moments of laughter on the message before Saria's voice comes in. _"Please leave a message,"_ she says very calmly in contrast to much of the voice message.

I giggle softly at our message. I don't even know what we were thinking when we recorded that thing. We were just having fun and testing the voicemail machine out to see if it would record. That really wasn't supposed to be the voicemail. We said we would record a new one, one that didn't make us sound so much like a pack of crazy fools, but we never got around to doing it.

The beep goes off and there's a short pause before we hear a man's voice come on.

"_Um… This is Link Avalon from Rarity Records at Hylia Music Entertainment…"_

The five of us look at each other. "Hylia Music Entertainment"? That big shot record company? What's a guy from there calling "five poor girls"?

"_I'm calling for Zelda Harkinian… I've called about five or six times, but no one has answered… I have something that belongs to you, and I'm coming over right now to give it back."_

The voice message ends and I can't help but burst into laughter. He must think I'm such an idiot after hearing that mess of a voicemail.

"What do you think he wants?" Nabooru asks, turning back to me.

"What do you think he's going to give you?" Saria raises an eyebrow.

"He's called six times already?" Malon furrows her brow.

I get up and check the answering machine. On the screen, it says "SEVEN MISSED CALLS." I press "Playback" and they all start playing one after another.

"_This is Link Avalon from Rarity Records at Hylia Music Entertainment. I'm calling for Zelda Harkinian. My phone number is area code 619 555-8519, call me back, Miss Harkinian."_

"_Link Avalon again from Rarity Records at Hylia Music Entertainment, area code 619 555-8519, call me back, Miss Harkinian."_

"_Link Avalon from Hylia Music Entertainment, area code 619 555-8519, call me back, Miss Harkinian."_

The next three are basically the same as the first three, and the last message is the one that he just left a few minutes ago.

After seven times of hearing that crazy message, there's no doubt in my mind that he _truly _does think that I'm crazy.

The doorbell rings and we all look at each other.

"That must be him," I breathe. I walk over to the door and I pause a second before opening the door. I reach for the handle and I twist it, slowly opening the door. On the other end, I see the man that I served at McDonald's the day I lost my iPod.

"Hello," he says, flashing that same, heart melting smile. "Miss Harkinian?"

"…Yes?" I ask.

He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out something white with some rope or something wrapped around it. "I believe this is yours."

He holds it out to me, and I find that it's my iPod. I feel a giant grin fall on my face and I slowly accept it. I examine it for a few moments, and there are no scratches or any scuffmarks on it.

"Thank you so much," I smile, looking up at him.

"You're very welcome," he nods, and I turn around to place my iPod on the coffee table.

"Please come in," I offer, motioning him to step inside. He looks kind of hesitant at first.

I couldn't impose," he starts, shaking his head, but I won't have it.

"Please, I insist," I take his hand and I guide him into the living room, closing the door.

I take him to the dining area and I introduce him to the others, and he shakes all of their hands, introducing himself.

"I assume that you're all the five "poor girls" that I've heard about so much?" He asks in a joking tone, and the girls and I laugh.

"Yes," I reply. "Unfortunately."

"Would you like anything to eat, Mr. Avalon?" Saria offers, but he politely declines.

"No, thank you, Saria, and please call me Link. Mr. Avalon is my father." He laughs, and we all giggle softly.

"Well, I should get down to business and tell you the other reason why I'm here," Link says. He turns to me and leans on the refrigerator. "Zelda, I hope you don't mind, but I listened to a few of your songs on your iPod."

I'm kind of upset at first, because those are _my_ songs, but then I shrug it off, because it's pretty inevitable that he'd listen to at least one song.

"Did you?" I ask. "Which ones?"

"Just a few," he replies. "One of them was "The Only One"… I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to listen to them."

"Not at all," I shake my hand. "…What did you think of them?"

"They were very good to say the very least," he gushes. "You have a beautiful singing voice.

I feel my face flush a soft pink. "Thank you…"

"She writes her own songs, too!" Ruto pipes in, and he turns to her smiling.

"Do you really?" He asks, glancing over to me, and I nod.

"In fact, she wrote her very first song when she was in third grade, and she entered it in a poetry contest in fifth grade, and she won!" Malon exclaims, and I feel my face blush harder.

"You must be really good at songwriting, then," he smiles lopsidedly, and I giggle like a mindless schoolgirl. Jeez, I'm so lame.

"I guess I'm okay," I reply modestly.

"Well anyway," he continues on, "I have an offer for you, Zelda, that I'm sure you can't resist."

"Is this like _The Godfather?_" Ruto smiles, and Nabooru pushes her slightly. "That was an offer he can't refuse."

Link and I chuckle a bit.

"What is this offer you speak of?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Well…" He scratches the back of his head. "…I can't explain it as well as my boss can… I was wondering if you could come with me back to headquarters so he could have a word with you."

"Hold on a minute," Nabooru starts. "Just who is this guy you're talking about?"

"My boss, Mr. Rauru Sayge," he tells her. "He's the CEO of Hylia Music."

"…Is it okay if my friends come?" I ask timidly, and he nods immediately.

"Of course!" He exclaims. "In fact, bring anyone you want. I'm sure they'll be just as shocked when they hear what my boss has to say."

I accept slowly, a million questions running through my mind. What does Link want? What does his boss have to say? And whatever they're going to say, why ask me, a girl without so much as a single Rupee to her name?

The girls and I clean up our food and we quickly get dressed up. I grab my house keys and he tells me to bring my iPod. I get my purse and I put it in my bag, and we all leave.

HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT- CEO'S WAITING ROOM: AUGUST 20, 2004; 11:47 PM

"Just wait here for me."

Link settles us in a sitting area of this giant waiting room filled with modern furniture, windows giving spectacular views of the city, and a giant wall mounted LCD television. He reaches for a television remote on a coffee table in front of us.

"Watch something while I'm gone," he smiles, placing the remote in my lap.

He walks towards a giant pair of blue and gold painted doors, and he opens one of them, steps inside the next room, and closes it behind him.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Saria asks me and I flip through channels.

"I don't know," I shrug. "Whatever it is, it must be big for the CEO of one of the world's most prestigious record companies wants to talk to a girl like me."

I look over to Nabooru, who is fervently examining every nook and cranny of the room. "Damn! I haven't been in a place this nice since we left Eastlake!" She holds up a very, _very_ expensive looking vase next to a window.

"Nabooru!" I cry out. "Be careful! I don't want to be held accountable for something I can't even dream of paying off!"

"Take a chill pill!" She shrugs me off, placing the vase on the carpet gently. "You're talking to me, not Ruto!"

"Hey!" Ruto tosses a throw pillow at her playfully, but Nabooru catches and hurls it back at the Zora.

We hear the doorknobs jingle quietly, and we all settle down and fall silent as one of the doors open and Link's head pops in.

"We're ready for you, Zelda. Bring in your friends if you want."

I turn to them and motion to come over, and they huddle up closely behind me, and we all walk towards the door. Link opens it wider so we can all fit in.

Once we're all inside, there is a bunch of prominent looking men in business suits all smiling at me mysteriously, and right across from me in front of a wall that is one giant window is a desk with a man in an expensive looking suit. He has a bald spot on the top of his head and what's left of his hair is a silvery gray, as well is his bushy moustache.

"Miss Zelda Harkinian?" The man speaks. "Please have a seat. You too, Link."

Link motions for me to follow him to take a seat at one of the beige leather chairs in front of the man's desks.

"Men, please get some seats for Miss Harkinian's friends to sit at next to her." He instructs one of the businessmen. They push a giant beige leather sofa from the back of the room next to the chair on the right. Link takes a seat on the chair on the left, so I take the right chair, and the girls sit on the sofa next to me.

"Link…" I glance over to him. "He told me you wanted to speak to me, sir."

"Yes," he nods. "Miss Harkinian-"

"Please, sir, call me Zelda," I smile. He pauses for a second, and chuckles.

"Okay… Zelda… Link has showed me your iPod, and I've listened to all of the songs on it, and I'll be frank with you when I say that you have the potential to go down as a musical great, and that is no exaggeration."

"Frank?" I hear Ruto whisper to Nabooru. "I thought his name was Rauru…" From the corner of my eye, I see Nabooru elbow her gently in the side.

"Thank you, sir, for the compliment." I nod. "I'm very flattered you think that, but I just don't feel that way about myself. There are singers out there—some of which I'll even go as far to say as calling them legends—who have influenced my singing and musical style greatly."

"I admire your humbleness," Rauru smiles, "That is always a good trait in a person in general, but in all respects, you have the chance to be one of those "legends", and I personally think you can eclipse them."

I feel my palms get kind of sweaty at that. What does he mean by "you have the chance"?

"…Sir?"

He reaches under his desk and pulls out a giant stack of papers and sets it on top of his desk.

"Zelda, this is an offer you can't refuse," he says.

"I told you it was like _The Godfather_!" Ruto exclaims abruptly to Link. "And you said it was one she couldn't resist…"

Rauru chuckles at her. "Well, it's that too…"

I turn to Rauru when he says my name again. "Zelda… Link and I are offering you a spot on Hylia Music's artist roster."

I feel myself go kind of light headed at his offer. I have to blink a few times just go get myself to focus clearly. "R-r-really!?"

"Yes," he grins. "You will be signed to Link's record company, Rarity Records, know around these parts as 'The Rarity'. What do you say?"

The girls and I immediately get up from our seat and we start jumping around exuberantly, holding hands and moving around in circles.

"What does this deal entail?" I ask him as I let go of their hands, trying to calm myself down. I see Link laughing at me, and I smile at him before turning back to Rauru.

"Well…" Rauru starts. "How do five years, five albums, fifty _million_ Rupees sound to you?"

I almost fainted at that moment—literally. I felt my knees give way and Malon and Saria had to prop me back up. Rauru laughed at me heartily and Link's jaw just fell.

"Fifty _million,_ Rauru!? Isn't that too much, especially for a new artist? Marin's record deal was only worth _ten_ million, and even then, that's a lot for someone who's just starting out!"

Link had a point. Most record companies don't give even established, successful artists deals worth no more than twenty million at the most, when Hylia Music was giving me _fifty._

"Yes, it may be, Link, but this what we have here," Rauru takes my hand, "is obviously no Marin—Zelda can actually sing!"

Everyone in the room laughs at that, though no offense to Marin—at least in my case, anyway.

"Zelda will be ten times as successful was Marin was her debut year, and chances are is that Zelda will do even better than ten-fold!" Rauru raves.

We all take our seats again and Rauru hands me a pen and pushes the stack of papers towards me. "Zelda," Rauru starts. He motions for a group of men to come forward and they stand to his left. "This is your writing staff. They will write all of your lyrics and music." He motions for another group of men to step forward and they stand to his right. "This is your production crew. They are in charge of the production and mixing of all of your songs."

He puts the pen in my hand and points to the first page of the contract on where to sign.

I look at both groups of men, turning my head back and forth between them. I finally set the pen on top of the contract.

"No," I say, shaking my head.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy or that I'm possessed for something. "WHAT!?"

"Sir," I turn to Rauru, "I know you and your men are trying to help, but I strongly urge you to let me get involved with the writing and the production of the songs that are to go on the album."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Zelda?"

"I spent a good portion of my life in the studio writing and producing songs for a reason," I say. "All of those songs that you listened you on my iPod were all written or co written by me, and I produced or co produced all of them as well. It was to help me get some practice and familiarity with the studio so that when it comes for the big time like right now, I'll know what to do. For my debut album and the other four to come after, I want to be allowed to at least co write and co produce all of the songs. Of course I want your men to be involved, but I want to be as well. The reason why I don't want to have other people write and produce songs for me is because I feel that I know what kind of songs are good for me, and it makes me feel uncomfortable that I can only say that the album is mine, but the songs aren't… It's like I'm taking credit for something I didn't do."

I shrug slightly and I fold my arms across my chest.

"If I don't get writing and production rights, then I'm afraid there is no deal between us," I finish firmly.

The entire room falls silent for several seconds. Rauru sighs deeply and smiles at me. "You sure know how to argue," he finally says. I just chuckle and smirk smartly. "Okay, Zelda. You can write and produce on your albums. I trust your abilities after hearing the songs on your iPod."

"Mr. Rauru Sayge," I say, extending my hand out to him, "you've got yourself a recording artist."

"And you, Zelda Harkinian," he says, taking my hand and shaking it heartily, "you've got yourself a record deal."

The mood instantly lightens up and everyone is watching me sign and initial all of the papers on that contract. After about five minutes or so of signing and initially, my hand is cramped and aching to the point that I'd look like the poster child for carpel tunnel syndrome.

After finalizing the deal by signing the last line on the bottom of the last page of the contract, I click the pen and I set it on top of the contract after flipping it back to the first page.

"Zelda, your vocal capabilities are astounding, namely your control of the whistle register."

"Thank you," I smile. "It was something I discovered when I was about five or six. I just hit a note up there and I've been experiencing with it in my songs ever since."

"Tell me, Zelda, how many octaves can you sing in? Six? Seven, maybe?" He chuckles.

I shake my head as I laugh. "You're really asking the wrong person. I just sing. My vocal teacher knew all the technical details. I just nodded and pretended to understand what she was talking about."

Everyone laughs at my comment.

"Zelda Harkinian," Rauru starts after the laughter dies down, and we shake hands again.

"Welcome to the Hylia Music Entertainment family."

* * *

That was chapter three for you. There are more inside jokes in this chapter.

**Eastlake**: I didn't mention this in chapter one when it first came up, but Eastlake is a gated neighborhood in San Diego that some of my friends live in. There are lots of Filipinos in that neighborhood, so it seems fitting that I'd get along with the kids there, right? No, because I don't live there and because I'm too poor, I live in "the ghetto".

**Area code 619 555-8519**: "Area code 619" is a play on my AIM screen name "eriacode619" (talk to me sometime, I'd love to hear from you), which in turn is a play on pronouncing the sentence "Area code 619." My last name Eria can be pronounced like "Area" (I personally pronounce it like "Ehh-REE-ahh"), and my area code is "619". The numbers "8519" are the last four digits of my cell phone number, but that's as much information as I am gonna give you for security's sake.

Review, please.

* * *

End time: February 8, 2007; 1:43 PM, PST

* * *


	4. Eponymous

* * *

Start time: February 9, 2007; 10:06 PM

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews so far, and thanks for wishing me good health soon. My fever is actually going down, so that's always a good thing. 

One reviewer who shall remain anonymous (no, really, because it was an anonymous reviewer) said that this story sounds like another story out there called _Only in Hyrule._ I don't know if that's true or not, nor can I disprove this claim, because I've never read that story, nor have I even seen it on this website. Should the author of that story come over by chance and read this, any similarity between this and _Only in Hyrule_ wasn't intentional; how could I rip off a story I haven't even read, much less _heard _of until I started writing this chapter? If this story is based on anything, it's partly autobiographical, but you know all about that.

Link's point of view. Here's chapter four.

* * *

THE HIT FACTORY- RECORDING STUDIO 4: FRBRUARY 4, 2005; 9:03 PM

For the past five months or so, everyone has been hard at work.

Zelda has been working nonstop ever since the tip of her pen left the last page of that contract five months ago. She was given a four-week break before we all headed into the studio in late September. In those twenty-eight days, she must have written at least fifty different songs, and she thought that out of those fifty, probably less than eight she deemed worthy as possible records.

Rauru started advertising Zelda's debut album sometime mid-January last month, and he's projected an early to mid-Spring release, probably around April or May. The main problem with that is we have so much to do in the short one-and-a-half months to do it: we have only finished five songs, and there are twelve to go on the final copy. The album has to be pressed and finalized in March. Zelda still has to do a photo shoot for the album, and most of all, we need to get the band ready to kick off her promotional tour in early April.

Zelda has told everyone that she wants her debut single to be "The Only One", and it was unanimous decision between everyone involved anyway, because we all felt that it was one of the best records on the iPod she recorded. It was the first song we professionally recorded in the studio, and the final product doesn't stray too far from the rough copy she did in terms of musical and vocal arrangement: it's basically the same thing, only it's a little more "polished" and everything is more fluid and smooth. The whistling notes near the end were pushed more into the foreground rather than keeping it subtle because the advertising Rauru is running on Zelda is emphasizing her voice more than anything else.

It's now a little after nine at night, and we're at The Hit Factory, which is a pretty well known recording studio and is used by many of music big shot artists and producers. I'm at the mixing table along with the group of producers getting everything ready for Zelda to get back into the recording booth, who is in the sitting area behind her friends, playing and messing around.

"Zelda!" I call, turning around in my swivel chair so that I'm facing her and her friends. Her and her friends fall silent and they all turn to me.

"Yeah?" She asks, and I point behind me with my thumb to get into the booth.

"Get in there, we're ready," I tell her. She nods and picks up her water bottle at the foot of the sofa and takes a quick drink. She takes it with her and opens the glass door leading to the booth and closes it gently behind her. Through the glass wall, I see her walk over to a microphone and she puts on her headphones and takes a seat at a light blue director's chair with "ZELDA" in bold white letters on the back.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

"Whenever you are," she says into the microphone, and it echoes throughout the room.

I give her a thumbs up and I turn back to the girls. "We'll gonna need absolute silence," I say, and they smile and nod. I give them a quick smile and I flip a switch in front of me that turns a red light in the hallway on to signal that a recording session is going on and we're not to be disturbed. I press a few buttons and the lights flicker on, the reels start moving, and a slow piano intro plays, and Zelda softly ad libs over it. Then, there's a rise in tempo and a bass line, a guitar, and drums join in.

_Finally I  
Realized the dream  
After months of desolation  
I can rest assured now I'm relieved  
Of all the pain  
And now my reprieve  
From the subjection to frailty  
Has delivered itself onto me_

_I've found my gateway to freedom  
Leaving my ache and my suffering behind_

Zelda raises the pitch to a new key, about three signatures above the initial key she started in.

_Thankfully I  
Held onto the hope  
That someday someone would come find me  
And help me get though the struggling that I had to cope  
With for so long  
But now my reprieve  
That liberated me from absolute scarcity  
Has finally laid itself onto me_

_I've found my gateway to freedom  
Leaving my ache and my suffering behind  
That very same gateway to freedom  
The one that led to the ultimate find_

_I've finally found my way  
And it unlocked the gates  
And guided me to my place  
In happiness  
I'm indebted to my saving grace  
For selflessly bestowing  
Itself onto me_

Both the music and Zelda's voice raise another half octave.

_Finally I__  
Realized the dream_

She switches into the whistle register on "Realized the dream" and holds the note for five seconds, and trills up and down the scale before going back to head voice.

_Thankfully I  
Held onto the hope  
Freedom from subjection to frailty  
Has delivered itself onto me_

_I've found my gateway to freedom  
Leaving my ache and my suffering behind  
That very same gateway to freedom  
The one that… Led to… The ultimate… Find_

Zelda adds ad libs and melisma onto "Find", and as she does that, her pitch and the music fall back down to the original key signature, and she finishes off the song with one last whistling note, and holds it as I slowly pull down one of the sliders, making the music fade. I press "Stop" and all of the lights turn off and the reels stop spinning.

"Good job, Zelda," I compliment with a wide grin on my face as I look at her. "It gave me chills."

Her friends all clap and cheer, and Zelda laughs as she waves at them, taking a few drinks from her water bottle.

"Thank you," she bows slightly.

I flip a few switches and slide a couple of the sliders up and down. "Okay, Zelda. We're going to add a few background vocals."

"Okay," she says. "Can you get the lyric sheet?"

"Where is it?" I ask, and she points to the coffee table. "It's in my songbook. It's somewhere in the back of the book. It's one of the pages hanging out of it."

I push against the table so that my chair slides backwards, and Malon picks up the book and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I smile, and she tells me, "No problem."

I slide back to the mixing board as I open the songbook to the back of the book and look for the page.

"It's titled "Gateway to Freedom" at the top," she says. I finally find the paper and I pull it out of the book and place the songbook on the ground next to me.

"Are they the words in parentheses?" I ask, and she nods, taking one more sip of water.

"Okay," I turn to one of the men next to me. "Take the song to the first chorus."

We turn the machines back on and we fast forward to the first chorus, and Zelda adds a few ad libs in the background, a few "do wops" into the second verse to give it a throwback to the fifties feel in a contemporary way, the same ad libs during the second chorus, and harmonizes with her own voice on the bridge and sings through the verse she hit the first whistling note in, and harmonizes with her voice throughout the rest of the song, and during the last whistle note as the song fades, she sings in a soft falsetto to add harmony.

For the next few hours, Zelda joins the other producers and I in mixing everything and producing everything together so that's its one fluid package.

…

It's about two in the morning, and we finished two more songs. All we need is to record, produce, mix and master four more songs, and we can send the CD to be pressed. Next comes the photo shoot, which should take a day at most, and Zelda is scheduled to appear on many different morning, daytime and late night talk shows, promoting the album and performing songs. We've already arranged a mini-concert on "Wake up, Hyrule" in the middle of Hylia Square, which is not too far from Hyrule Castle. She's set to go on a promo tour across the country, with stops all over the city, Kakariko Village, Lon Lon Village, Hylia Village, and Gerudo Valley, and if we can, one or two stops in Clock Town in Termina. Rauru dropped in probably an hour ago to see how we were progressing, and he was particularly impressed with "Gateway to Freedom"; he said it was his favorite track so far.

"I think "Gateway to Freedom" should be your debut single," I say to Zelda. Both of us are on a loveseat perpendicular to the sofa that Malon, Saria, Nabooru and Ruto are passed out on. The production crew left a while ago, leaving the six of us in the studio. Zelda has her songbook and a pencil in hand, and she's back at work, writing lyrics and tweaking a few lines around on the songs she finished.

"Why is that?" She turns to me.

"Well," I start, "it's sounds like a song about how you believed that this would happen to you, and it's finally happening. It's pretty fitting that it becomes your first single."

"I don't know," she shrugs. "I was planning for it to be the second single, but I'll see where things go."

"Fair enough," I nod.

"…Where do you get the inspiration for your songs?" I ask.

She sets down her pencil and sighs through her nostrils. "…I don't know. The ideas just come naturally to me. Ever since I was little, I'd write about what I was feeling at the moment. Anytime there was something troubling me, I'd write poems. Every time something exciting happened, I'd write a song about it, I'd write melodies to go with it."

"Wow…" I raise both my eyebrows.

"All the stuff I write is in someway applicable to my life," she adds.

"Is that so?" I smirk. "Does that mean "The Only One" is about you too?"

She giggles and smiles coyly. "Don't worry about it."

"Come on, Zelda," I press on. "Who's 'the only one' in your life?"

She laughs and pushes me away softly. "Music. Music is 'the only one' in my life. Music is my boyfriend."

I laugh as well and I sigh softly. "…Is there an 'only one' in _your_ life, Link?" She asks me with the same playful interrogating tone as the one I used on her.

A goofy, lopsided smile appears on my lips. "Yeah…"

"Oooh," she giggles at that. "What's her name?"

"Her name?" I raise an eyebrow. "Her name is Epona."

Epona is what I named my black Lexus LS430.

"Epona?" She asks. "Sounds exotic."

"I guess," I shake my head. "I like to ride her a lot."

She blushes at that, as if it sounded racy or something. "Do you?"

"Yep," I recline in my seat, and I press my luck to see how uncomfortable I can make her feel. "Best ride in town."

"I… I see," she turns away.

"She's a black beauty," I laugh. "I need to get her a lube job one of these days. Maybe sometime you, Epona and I can all go on a ride. You can bring your friends, too. The more in a ride, the merrier."

"Link, I've heard enough!" She screams, swatting my upper arm.

"What!?" I raise an eyebrow, chuckling at her obvious discomfort. "She's my car!"

She turns to me slowly. "…Your car?"

"Yeah! …What did you think I meant?" I ask slyly, and her cheeks turn a crimson red that's darker than Malon's hair.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, right," I roll my eyes. "You're dirty, Zelda."

She makes a face at me and then there's a short silence.

All of a sudden, Zelda bursts into laughter. "Wait a minute. You named your car? How _guyish._"

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. "As if girls don't do the same thing. Spill it, what have _you _named?"

"The only inanimate object I've ever named was a stuffed animal," she states firmly, but she smiles a bit. "…His name was Sam."

She continues to write when I notice a quiet jingling. I turn to her and on her right wrist is a charm bracelet.

"Nice bracelet," I say quietly. She turns away from her notebook and lifts up her wrist with the bracelet. "Oh… Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?" I ask.

"My mom and dad got it for me as a high school graduation present. It isn't much… But I personally think it's more heartfelt than something like an expensive car." She explains. She holds her wrist in front of my eyes so I can get a better look and I examine it. I see that it's almost devoid of any trinkets or pendants.

"There's only two charms on it," I state.

"Yeah," she nods. "The only time I add charms is when something monumentally important happens to me. This charm bracelet is a representation of my boring, uneventful life."

"Nice," I chuckle. "What do the charms that are on it mean?"

"Well," she holds up a graduation hat charm. "This one represents graduation day." She holds up three charms in the shape of the letters 'H', 'M' and 'E' that are connected to one small link hanging onto the bracelet. "These three stand for 'Hylia Music Entertainment'. See? It represents the day that I signed with Hylia Music."

"That's cool," I nod. "I like that idea."

"You think so?" She smiles. "It's sort of my way of chronicling my life."

I chuckle softly as I recline deeper into my seat and she goes back to her writing.

KEE STUDIOS: MARCH 14, 2005; 1:59 PM

We finally managed to get the album finished in time for it's pressing and mastering—_barely._

All we need is Zelda's photo shoot for the album covers and for promotional posters and we're done as far as creating the album is concerned.

A few days before we completed the album, Zelda typed up all the liner notes in the album's packaged booklet, such as the lyrics to all the songs. "If whoever buys the album wants to sing along but doesn't know the lyrics, then the lyrics are in the booklet right there for easy access," she said. "That way, they don't have to go on the Internet to search for lyrics from a third party, because lyrics from those kinds of websites are always inaccurate." She also put in a thank you letter to show gratitude for everyone involved in the project. Needless to say, I'm in there—I think. I didn't get a chance to look it over.

She also gave the album a title, _Eponymous_. "It's just a joke, really," she said when everyone at Hylia Music asked her why she named it that. "Lots of artists name their debut album after themselves, and I just wanted to break the mold without actually breaking the mold. I know you guys just told me to name it '_Zelda Harkinian_', but technically, it's still a self-titled debut album if you think about it." I personally think it's a really clever name. Zelda seems to think out of the box a lot, and that's what I like about her.

Lastly, Zelda went along with my idea and she told Rauru and the executives that she wants the debut single to be "Gateway to Heaven". None of them were complaining, and they automatically made changes to everything.

The final date for _Eponymous'_ release is April 25, 2005, but that's only for Hyrule. For Termina, it's being released two days before that on the twenty-third, and that's never easy for anybody involved in the project, because we all have to fly into Clock Town at least a week before the release date to promote the album there, Zelda has to perform at a few TV shows, and the night before the Hylian release date, we have to fly back to Castle Town and do the same thing over again, only on a tighter and more restricting schedule because everything is literally back to back and there is virtually no time to take breaks in between.

Zelda's taken the liberty of hiring all of her management and entourage, of course with the help of Rauru and I. The girls are included obviously, but there are more of those superfluous folk such as her security, her manager, her publicist, her group of stylists, and she hired four well known female back-up singers whom she has made best friends with rather quickly, and she calls them "The Fabulous Four."

I'm sitting at a vanity table in a swivel chair, with Malon and Ruto sitting in swivel chairs to my right, and Nabooru and Saria in swivel chairs to my left. The four of them are watching Zelda take her pictures in front of a white and silver backdrop, and I'm spinning around slowly so that I don't get dizzy or anything.

I feel something stop my chair so abruptly that I almost fall out, and I turn to Malon, who is holding my chair in place. "Stop," she says through giggles. "You're making me dizzy."

I chuckle and I spin back so that I'm facing Zelda. "Sorry."

Zelda's wearing a white minidress held onto her body by thread-thin spaghetti straps, matching white high heeled sandalettes and white drop diamond earrings. Her hair is styled so that it curls at the tips and most of the left side of her face is covered with hair because the photographer said that her right side is "her most photogenic". She's positioned so that her right cheek is facing the camera. She's sitting on a modern styled stool, her toned legs are crossed with her left leg over her right, she's looking up with her eyes closed and a girlish smile on her face, and she's leaning back in her seat with her right arm propping herself up and her left index finger is twirled around a few strands of her blonde hair. The photographer is snapping his camera rapidly, getting pictures of her in the same pose from different angles.

"She's pretty, ain't she?" Nabooru leans over to me.

I blush slightly at that. "Yeah…"

Ruto gets up from her seat and starts poking me in my stomach playfully. "Does Link have a crush on Zelda!?"

"Cut it out," I tell her through laughter, pushing her hands away. "She's just pretty and talented. Besides, I don't know that much about her."

"But do you want to get with her?" Saria asks with a smile in her voice.

I pause for a second. Before I can say anything, my cell phone goes off.

Saved by the bell.

"Ooh, that's for me," I say, my face automatically lighting up. "I'll just be a second." I pull my Motorola RAZR out of my pocket and I get up from my chair to get away from all the commotion. I check the caller ID and I see that it's Rauru. I flip it open and I speak into the mouthpiece.

"Hello? …What about her? …What!? Can they do that!?… Zelda's not… Okay… Bye."

I flip the screen down and I stuff my phone back into my pocket. I pace the ground nervously, running my hand through my hair, something that I tend to do when I'm stressed out.

"Link?"

I look up and see Zelda approaching me. I put on a smile and I try to pretend everything is fine. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" She asks, tilting her head to the side, causing some of her hair to fall in front of her eyes, but she tucks them behind her ear.

"…Nothing," I reply, but she doesn't seem to believe me.

"Something is wrong," is all she says. I just sigh deeply at that. I might as well just tell her.

"The people at Sheikah International apparently have seen your advertisements," I start. "You know, they're the company that Marin is signed under."

"Yeah?" She shrugs. "And?"

"Her album was originally scheduled for a mid-summer release, but once they heard about the hype circulating around you, they moved up the release date in direct competition with _Eponymous._"

"To what day?" She raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The same day as yours."

Her eyes go wide at that. "What!? Can they do that!?"

"My words exactly," I chuckle. "If we want to beat Marin and Sheikah International, we're gonna have to kick our promo schedule into high gear."

"…I understand," she finally says.

RINKU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT- TERMINAL ONE: APRIL 25, 2005; 1:07 AM

The main gateway for international travelers is Rinku International Airport, the second being Sheikah International Airport in Kakariko Village. Rinku Airport is named after the legendary Hero of Time, who saved Hyrule from the King of Evil in Hylian folklore. Rinku Airport is the second busiest airport in the world, second only to Hyrule International Airport, which is in southern Castle Town, despite the fact that all of Hyrule Airport's flights are within Hyrule's borders alone. Hyrule Airport was the main gateway for international travelers before Rinku Airport was built and took over.

We just got back from our promotional tour in Termina.

Zelda said that she was very nervous about performing in front of a crowd, because she has never done anything like that before according to her.

"While many artists make a living of performing in front of small audiences before they actually land a deal, I never had that experience," she said. "I was literally pulled out of the studio and into a recording deal with no real familiarity with performing in front of an audience, and that's pretty much where my sense of stage fright came from."

Despite that, I personally think she did a really good job with performing. She could use practice, but it's her first time getting in front of people, so she should be given credit for at least trying, especially since her stage fright.

"Oh Goddesses, 'Wake Up, Hyrule' is so early…" Zelda moans as she pulls her rolling luggage behind her as we leave baggage claim after everyone got their luggage and belongings, but one of her security guards takes it for her and she thanks him.

"We may or may not make the show so early," she laughs.

Zelda's right. The flight back here was a lot later than anticipated. We left Four Giants International Airport in Clock Town around eleven at night, and it's now a little after one. The plane was supposed to leave at nine, which would have given us at least a few more hours to prep everything, but we had damn engine trouble and we weren't able to get it fixed until then.

"Wake Up, Hyrule" starts at nine, and the stage is getting built right now, and it should be done by then. We have seven hours to get everything in order: Zelda has to sleep for three hours to rest her voice so she sounds her best at the show, and she has two hours for sound check and to rehearse the set list. She's performing three songs at the concert: she's going to start it off with "Gateway to Freedom", "Through My Eyes", which is another song that's was on the iPod and made its way onto the album's track list, and she's finishing it off with "The Only One." The next day, she has an album signing at a Best Buy downtown. It would be today on the release date like most artists do, but she has so much going on today that we couldn't cram in the signing.

"I mean I really want to do this show… But it's early…"

…

It's around one-thirty, and we're in a van on our way to the Three Goddess Hotel near Hylia Square. One of the car rental drivers from the airport is taking us there.

Anju, Zelda's publicist, is sitting in the front passenger seat to the driver conversing with him, Zelda and I are in the second row, and the girls are in the third row, all passed out.

"I'm so tired…" I hear Zelda whisper as she yawns quietly.

I turn to her and I smile softly. "Go ahead and sleep," I tell her. "You need your rest, and I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."

She just nods and she almost instantaneously falls asleep. I chuckle softly at her. I reach for my jacket on the floor next to the door and I place it on her torso as a blanket and I wrap my arm around her and hold her close to me, and I feel her head rest on my shoulder.

We're at the Hylia Square intersection, and it's just as busy as ever. The skyscrapers around us are all lit up with neon signs and lights, and you can hear the traffic noise clearly, even when all the doors and windows are closed. On one thoroughfare of the intersection, it is completely closed off to traffic and there are workers diligently constructing Zelda's stage. On a building, I see a giant poster that automatically brings a smile onto my face. It's the picture of Zelda sitting on the stool smiling with her eyes closed, which is serving as the front cover for the album. At the bottom, there are tag lines in bold Century Gothic and Bauhaus Lt Bt fonts:

ZELDA HARKINIAN  
_EPONYMOUS_

THE DEBUT ALBUM BY ZELDA HARKINIAN FEATURING  
"GATEWAY TO FREEDOM" & "THE ONLY ONE"

IN STORES APRIL 25, 2005

That poster is the last thing I see before I myself slowly fall asleep.

HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT- SUITE 1027: APRIL 25, 2005: 11:11 AM

The concert went along very, very smoothly.

Everything was absolutely perfect. The stage was complete, the band was all ready, there was a giant audience that came to watch, and most of all, Zelda was pitch perfect, just as always.

She sang "Gateway to Freedom" beautifully to say the least. All the notes were solid and the transitions from register to register were seamless. She spoke with the audience for a little bit, thanking them for coming out to see her and that it meant a great deal to her. She then sand "Through My Eyes", which is a much more down-tempo and serious song than others on the album. The vocals were more restrained, as in it didn't utilize her upper register, but that style helped others think that she isn't all about the bells and whistles—literally. She finally finished off with "The Only One", and she got the audience to sing the hook, "you're the only one, the only one for me" with her. She did this "competition" to see which part of the audience could sing the loudest. It's like she's slowly overcoming her stage fright, and she's finally gaining a sense of stage presence, which is always a plus when performing live, and it will help her when she performs in front of an arena or stadium audience.

It's only the first day, so no statistics of Zelda's sales have come in. I'm pretty anxious to see how well she did; it would be a major disappointment if our projected sales didn't match what really came out. Zelda said she did want to hear about our predictions because she didn't want to end up disappointed should the actual statistics be lower than what we speculated, and I'll just say we speculated a whole lot from this project. We predicted half a million copies sold in the first week and "The Only One" to debut in the top twenty on the Blazing 100 at least.

There's a knocking sound on my door, and I tell whomever it is to enter. A man comes in with a stack of magazines.

"Mr. Avalon, your magazine subscriptions have arrived," he says.

"Oh, perfect," I smile. I get up from my seat and I walk over to him and take the magazines. "Thank you." I reach in my pocket for ten Rupees and I hand it to him.

"No, thank you!" He exclaims with a grin. He runs down the halls happily, and I shake my head, chuckling.

I close the door and I flip through the magazines, when I find _Hylian Blazing Magazine_, the magazine that publishes music charts such as the Blazing 100 for singles and the Hylian 200 for albums. It says on the front cover that it's an extra-extra special edition.

I take _Hylian Blazing Magazine_ out of the stack and I place the rest next to my desk. I take my seat at my chair and I open it up to look at the Hylian Blazing 100 chart. What I see astounds me.

15. **Marin Tarin**  
"In the Zone"; **DEBUT  
**Peak on chart: 15; Last week: N/A

Fifteen only? Marin's single was promoted way more than Zelda's was. I look up to the top of the page and I read the header and the number one spot, and I'm literally blown out of my mind.

**DEBUT ARTIST ZELDA HARKINIAN FIRST ARTIST IN HISTORY TO DEBUT AT NUMBER ONE ON BOTH BLAZING 100 AND HYLIAN 200 SIMULTANEOUSLY  
**

1. **Zelda Harkinian**  
"Gateway to Freedom"; **HOT SHOT DEBUT  
**Peak on chart: 1; Last Week: N/A

Is this article serious? I turn the page over to the Hylian 200, and sure enough, it said as the article title claimed.

1. **Zelda Harkinian**  
_Eponymous_; **HOT SHOT DEBUT  
**Peak on chart: 1; Last Week: N/A

2. **Marin Tarin**  
_Shining;_ **DEBUT**  
Peak on chart: 2; Last Week: N/A

* * *

This chapter is _loaded_ with inside jokes. 

**KEE STUDIOS: MARCH 14, 2004; 1:59 PM**: "Kee" is my middle name. "March 14" is "3.14", which is Pi, my favorite number as I said before. The time "1:59" are three of the first six numbers of Pi, so March 14, 1:59 is "3.14159". March 14 is also Pi Day, my favorite holiday.

**RINKU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT- TERMINAL ONE: APRIL 25, 2005; 1:07 AM**: "Rinku" is "Link" with the Japanese accent. I explained this in _Sensei,_ but I might as well put it here too. I thought it would be weird if the airport was named "Link International Airport", so I used "Rinku". "April 25", the release date of both Marin and Zelda's albums, is my birthday of course, and "1:07 AM" is the time I was born according to my parents.

**FOUR GIANTS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**: An homage to the Four Giants of Termina, as seen in _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_.

**Century Gothic and Bauhaus Lt BT fonts**: These two are my signature fonts. Century Gothic is the font that I always used for types assignments, and the font that I always use when typing up chapters for my stories. Bauhaus Lt BT is what I use for other typed projects that aren't essays.

**SUITE 1027**: "1027" is the time of day that I typed that line, 10:27 PM.

**11:11 AM**: "11:11" is the time of day that people make wishes, because it's the only time of day that all four numbers repeat itself. Zelda wished that she'd become a famous singer, that she wanted her singles and albums to go to number one, and what better time for that to happen in this story than "11:11"?

Review, please.

* * *

February 10, 2007; 11:18 PM

* * *


	5. Cat Fight

* * *

Start time: February 11, 2007; 5:54 PM, PST

* * *

So I'm cured of my fever. 

I'm still coughing a little bit, but it's nothing to freak out over. I've been taking a few Ricolas and sleeping with the humidifiers, and that's helped me a lot.

I'll make sure to read _Only in Hyrule_. Maybe tomorrow because I don't have school, and work isn't until four, and if I finish this chapter by tonight and stay up until three like the workaholic I am, I'll be able to read at least the first three or so chapters. People tell me it's a good read, and I saw it in the "K" section. Seven hundred plus reviews makes it look good. I want to get that many reviews. I thought I'd come close with _Sensei_, and that _Signed, Sincerely Me_ would exceed the numbers _Sensei_ got, and when I look at them, I'm disappointed to say the least. Oh well. Maybe this story will help me get back on my feet. All I can say at this point is that I'm grateful for my supportive readers/reviewers, and I'm thankful to get the feedback that I get.

Anyway, here's chapter five, as told by Zelda. Personally, it was a struggle to write up the last chapter because to me, it's more descriptive if Zelda was the one narrating it, but for this chapter, it'll be a breeze, because the events that are going to happen are best told by her. Enough rambling; here's chapter five.

* * *

McDONALD'S: APRIL 25, 2005; 12:47 PM

Believe it or not, I'm rather reluctant about quitting McDonalds.

I know I've complained about it—or at least implied about complaining—but I've known my coworkers for so long it's like they're like my surrogate family, along with the girls and my new Hylia Music family, and saying goodbye to people that you consider a part of your family is never easy.

…I wonder what they think about the whole pop singer-overnight thing and me.

I look through the window, and as usual, the place is packed with customers. I walk into the building and the second everyone lays their eyes on me, they start clapping and cheering my name.

"Is that Zelda!?"

"Hey, Miss Superstar!"

"Zelda why didn't you tell us you were gonna put out an album!?"

"I loved your concert, Zelda!"

"Zelda, who knew you could hit those notes!?"

They fire more questions on me than I can even dream of possibly answering, and I try to get them all to settle down like they're a bunch of five year olds hiked up on sugar and caffeine or something.

"GUYS, QUIET!" I yell.

They slowly simmer down and the customers, who were asking me to sign their copies of the album that they were all holding resume their business after I tell them that I'm going to have an album signing at Best Buy on Fifth Avenue tomorrow.

I might as well help them serve everyone, so I get behind the counter and I we all get through the lunch rush rather smoothly. After a little while, the crowds thin out to a more reasonable amount of people, and my boss, a few of my coworkers who are also good friends of mine, and I sit down at a table and we talk for a little bit.

"None of us even knew you were going to release an album," my boss Bipin laughs.

"I didn't even know you had a record deal," my friend Blossom muses.

"Well, it just sort of slipped my mind and forgot to tell you guys," I giggle, my cheeks turning a little red.

"What do you mean it slipped your mind!?" One of the guys cries out.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, smiling meekly. "Next time I release an album, you guys will be one of the first to know."

We all share a quick laugh and my boss looks over to me.

"So what's a fresh new artist doing here?" He asks.

"Well…" I start, my smile fading. "Actually, I'm here to sort of pick up my last paycheck if that's possible…"

The mood suddenly turns solemn, as if someone just died, and to be honest, that's how it feels right now, like we just lost a dear family member, only that person is me, so it's like I'm sad because I just lost myself? …I don't know.

"I had a feeling you were here for that," he breathes.

"But hey," I say, "That doesn't mean that just because I'm leaving you, doesn't mean I'm actually going to leave you, guys… I'll make sure to drop by as often as humanly possible."

They all look up at me with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Of course!" I laugh. "What do you think? I'm not so caught up in myself that I'd forget my friends just because I land a record deal! Being able to do something like live a dream is amazing, but that doesn't compare with being able to say that I have some of the best friends in the universe."

We break into laughter again and we share one long group hug, and we pull apart slowly.

"We all bought your album this morning," Blossom says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," Bipin says. "After your concert at Hylia Square. We would have gone, but we had to open up."

"Aww," I frown slightly.

"But we were able to watch it on that screen over there," Blossom tells me, pointing to a giant screen hanging from a skyscraper across the street from us, and we all turn to it, and it's now displaying highlights from the concert.

"You were awesome!" one of the guys yell out, and we all laugh.

"Thank you," I bow slightly in acknowledgement.

"Zelda, do you think you'd make an exception and sign our copies?" Bipin asks with big eyes, and I giggle softly, nodding exuberantly.

"Of course!"

They all get their copies of the album out, and I sign the back of the booklet and the CD. "Did you know I mention all of you in the 'thank you' section?"

"Yeah," they all reply simultaneously.

The stereo system playing throughout the room just ran an audio advertisement of my album, and we all fall silent to listen to it for a second. We're such nerds.

I hear my new cell phone that the label got for me so that I can keep in touch with them, and they were gracious enough to get some for the girls as well. I check the caller ID and I see that it's Link. I press "Talk" and I hold it to my ear. Before I can say hello or anything, Link yells into his mouthpiece, almost rendering me deaf.

"ZELDA TURN ON THE RADIO! TURN ON THE RADIO!"

I pull the phone away from my ear, and even then, I can hear Link's voice clearly.

"Link, calm down!" I laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Zelda!" He pants, lowering the volume of his voice. "Turn on the radio to Channel 9.33!"

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow. Are they playing another advertisement or something?

"Just do it!"

"Fine," I sigh exasperatedly. I turn to Blossom. "Can you change the station to 9.33?"

She nods and gets up from her seat. She walks behind the counter and over to the radio, and she presses a few buttons, and the station changes to 9.33, and a familiar song is playing.

_…I've found my gateway to freedom  
Leaving my ache and my suffering behind_

I immediately start squealing in a high-pitched voice and I turn to everyone and yell to them and in the mouthpiece of my phone boisterously.

"I'M ON THE RADIO!"

BEST BUY: APRIL 26, 2005; 7:11 PM

Good Goddesses, and I thought signing that contract was horrible.

I signed more than a hundred thousand copies of the album in twelve hours starting at seven in the morning, and I talked twelve hours straight to probably a hundred fifty thousand fans. You do the math.

Still, it's amazing to have that many people in front of you who love your music and show up to support you. Some of them have told me that they even camped out overnight just to reserve a spot in line, and it's really gratifying to know that there are people who are that devoted and supportive of you, and it was a really nice moment to meet the fans face to face and just talk to them, and probably take a few pictures with them. I'm forever indebted to those hundred fifty thousand people or so that came out today, as well as the many other people across the world who bought the album and enjoy the music that I enjoyed making.

The last few people just left, and my hand is sore as hell to say the very least. We're all cleaning up the place, fixing up everything and putting away the cardboard cut outs of the posters of me and the album back to their original place in the store.

Link told me the statistics of the album last night over the phone. At first I didn't want to know them because I personally had high hopes for this album's success, and it would be a horrible spirit breaker if it were to under perform in comparison to what I predicted. He said that I would really want to hear them, so I caved in and let him tell me. To say the least, the album surpassed my wildest expectations.

-_Eponymous_ debuted at number one on the Hylian 200 chart  
-"Gateway to Freedom" debuted at number one on the Hylian Blazing 100, making me the only artist in history to occupy number one on both charts at the same time  
-_Eponymous_ sold one _million_ copies on its first day _alone_, setting the record for highest album sales in one day.

Never in a million years had I imagined this happening to me. What's more amazing is that I beat out Marin on both charts because after Sheikah International found about my album, they kicked promotion for Marin into high gear, and they even pushed the release date forward to yesterday to compete with me. Her album _Shining_ debuted at number two, which it's pretty good, and the lead single "In the Zone" debuted at number fifteen, which is weird because it received way more promotion than "Gateway to Freedom" did, and let me tell you that we went into promotion overdrive with that single. "In the Zone" even has an accompanying music video and remixes, and my single doesn't have either of those. I don't know. Maybe I just got lucky. It would be unreal if it were to happen again.

To be honest, I feel kind of bad about the success. I know it sounds strange, but it feels like this moment really was for Marin. It was like it was her birthday party, and I showed up uninvited and took everything.

After Link told me everything, I dropped by the Hallmark store and picked up a small silver charm of a rectangle and on it was engraved "NUMBER ONE". I bought it in honor of the album and the record hitting number one on the charts.

"Hey, Miss _Eponymous_."

I look away from a cardboard cut out of my poster to turn around and Link's there smiling at me.

"Hey, Link."

"I brought the ice pack you called for your hand," he holds up a small zip lock bag with ice cubes in it, and I accept it graciously.

"Thank you." I place it on my right hand and I sigh in deep relief. "Ahh, that's so much better…"

"I bet it is," he laughs. "You were out there for almost thirteen hours signing over and over."

"Yeah," I chuckle. "But the pain was worth being able to see all those people that bought the album."

"Good point," he nods. "Get some sleep tonight, okay? We're waking up at five thirty tomorrow to appear on _The Yesterday's Tomorrow Show_, the rest of the day is scheduled for interviews until three o'clock, and we're going on _The Late Show with Dana Numberwoman_ at ten."

"Great," I sigh in a less than enthusiastic tone. "I'll be performing on the shows as well?"

"Yes," he replies. "You're performing "Gateway" on _Yesterday's Tomorrow_ first, then a quick interview after that. That should be done around ten. From three to seven you can rest up your voice for _Numberwoman_, and from seven thirty to nine you're on sound check."

I nod and take a seat on a nearby chair. "Am I interviewing on _Numberwoman_?"

"Um…" He thinks about it for a second. "That's up to Dana. You'll be performing first, then a commercial break, and if time allows for both you and her, there'll be an interview."

"Okay…" I breathe.

Tomorrow's going to be a _long day._

HYLIAN BROADCASTING COMPANY STUDIOS- _THE YESTERDAY'S TOMORROW SHOW_ SET: APRIL 27, 2005; 9:47 AM

"That was a very good performance you gave us, Zelda."

The studio audience applauds once again and cheers my name loudly, and I can only smile and wave, my cheeks blushing softly.

I'm sitting on a bar stool styled chair, and to my left are the Twinrova sisters Koume and Kotake, the hosts of _The Yesterday's Tomorrow Show_, sitting on bar stools as well. They're both Gerudo, and their identical twins, with only the fact that Koume usually wears red and Kotake wears blue differentiating themselves from one another. They're really funny and add comic relief to the show with their bantering, and that's what I like about them.

"Thank you," I bow slightly in my seat.

"So Zelda," Koume starts. "You've been singing since childhood right?"

"Yes, I have," I reply.

"When exactly did you start singing and develop your interest in music?" She asks me.

I pause for a minute to think about it. "I think… The time I started singing was basically simultaneous with the time I began talking, probably when I was two or three. I came from a musical environment because everyone in my family was in someway immersed in music at least one point in their life." I pause again. "My parents were both low-key singers in their teen years before they met each other, my cousins played musical instruments and some took Hylian folk dance lessons, and that's pretty much where my love for music came from."

"I see," Kotake nods. "When did you decide that you wanted to become a singer?"

I sigh through my nostrils deeply. "…Probably around the time when I was seven or eight. You know, the time in a kid's life when they start considering when they want to do in life. While most girls around me aspired to become nurses or teachers, I wanted fame."

I chuckle a little bit and Koume speaks up. "Before you landed your record deal with Rarity Records, you were always in studios writing and recording songs for demos, is that correct?" I nod and she continues on. "You would stay up until the early morning in the studio, surrounded by… men. Men who were in their twenties and thirties, while you were in your mid-teens… What did your parents think of this? Did they disapprove of this?"

I laugh softly at that. "I… I really don't know if they approved or disapproved of it because when I decided that I wanted to be a singer, they were very supportive of me, and I know that's different from a lot of people's parents because when their children have dreams and aspirations that seem… Unrealistic, they try to steer them away from those dreams because the chances of those dreams being realized are very, very slim… My parents had this sort of philosophy that if you truly believe in something, and if you believe it can happen, you'll find your… 'Gateway to freedom', I guess."

Everyone laughs at my play on the title of the song.

"But about the guys," Kotake says. "You'd stay up until three or four in the morning surrounded by men who are experienced in every way possible, and there you are barely fifteen or something. Your parents didn't freak out or anything?"

"No," I shake my head. "No because some of my cousins were performers at cafes or nightclubs, and they had good relations with producers and writers, and they kind of hooked me up with them in the studio. My cousins were in the studio whenever I was in the studio up until I left home to be on my own, so there was really no way of those men trying to make a pass at me without someone in my family knowing about it."

"Okay," Kotake nods. "Now about your album _Eponymous_…" She turns to the audience. "I don't know if you guys are aware of what this girl has done, but in the two days the album and the single "Gateway to Freedom" has been out, _Eponymous_ has sold over one million copies, it debuted at number one, "Gateway to Freedom" debuted at number one as well, and Zelda is the first and only artist to hold number one on both charts concurrently."

The audience cheers deafeningly and I laugh, smiling and my cheeks blush again, only a darker shade.

"That's amazing, Zelda," Koume turns to me. "How did you react to this success?"

"Well," I start. "It's really amazing as you said, Koume, but I try not to think about it a whole lot because it makes me look and sound pretentious if I were to say 'I sold a million albums in a day, how many did _you_ sell?' you know? I want to stay grounded and realistic about everything, and the best way to do that—for me, anyway—is to just not think about it."

"That's humble of you," Kotake smiles. "Now I feel guilty because if it were me, I'd go around to everyone I know and brag and gloat about it."

We all laugh and once it dies down, Koume speaks again. "Now for comparison's sake, we will now look at the statistics of Marin's debut two years ago."

"Oh dear," I shake my head.

Koume takes out a piece of paper and reads what's on it aloud. "Marin's debut album _Marin_ opened on the Hylian 200 at thirty-four and ascended to number one four weeks after the release and held the top spot for two non-consecutive weeks. _Marin _sold a little over two hundred thousand copies in its first week, and hit the one million mark two months after the release date. Her debut single "Warm it Up" debuted at eighty-one on the Hylian Blazing 100 and hit number one in seven weeks and held number one for three consecutive weeks." She turns to me. "What do you have to say about that?"

I just laugh. "Why do you have to put me on the spot like that?"

Everyone laughs again and I shake my head. "Just kidding… I really don't know what to say. I just think it was dumb luck. Marin's a talented girl and I hope her the best."

"Yeah, she's gonna need that hope now that you're around," Kotake snickers.

The set erupts in laughter and I just shake my head again. "Ah well…"

"Well it was a pleasure having you here, Zelda." Koume extends her hand out for a handshake and I accept it. "You gave a beautiful performance once again."

"Thank you so much," I smile and I shake Kotake's hand as well. "It was a pleasure and an honor being here."

"We hope we can have you back again sometime," Kotake suggests and I nod.

"So do I," I reply.

Koume turns to the camera in front of her. "We'll be back after this commercial break."

The audience applauds and "The Only One" starts playing over the sound system.

TRIFORCE BRODCASTING CORPORATION STUDIOS- _THE LATE SHOW WITH DANA NUMBERWOMAN _SET: APRIL 26, 2005; 10:37 PM

I think it's really important to appear on late night talk shows like this because it's a whole different demographic than those who watch morning or daytime talk shows. You have to reach out to all the different people.

The performance I just gave a few minutes ago I think is a whole lot better than the one I did on _The Yesterday's Tomorrow Show_. I usually sing better at night or in the evening than I do in the morning because the cold air isn't good for my voice. Still, that doesn't stop me from giving my all in my performances.

We managed to fit in a really quick interview with Dana. Just a few questions—probably three at the most—and I'm on my way.

The audience starts applauding as the theme music plays over the sound system, signaling we've returned from the commercial break.

"Welcome back, we're here with Zelda Harkinian," Dana says to the camera as the applause dies down and the music stops, "who just before the break gave a beautiful performance of the number one song in the country right now according to the Hylian Blazing charts, "Gateway to Freedom."

The audience claps and I bow in acknowledgment and appreciation. "Thank you, Dana."

Dana then talks about the success and the achievements of both the record and the album and the audience cheers once again.

"How are you feeling about the whole thing, Zelda?" She asks me. "About the whole "I came from nothing to becoming a celebrity" deal?"

"Um…" I furrow my brows for a second. "It's really surreal. When I do interviews, people seem to focus on the fact that I was just a girl from the suburbs who had it all, moved into the inner city and struggled with having nothing, and being whisked away into the fabulous life."

"Well that kind of background to fame is always an interesting page turner," Dana jokes and I chuckle at that.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrug.

"Now," she starts. "Ever since advertising for the album that's out, the _Eponymous_ album… There has been media speculation about a rivalry between you and another established singer Marin Tarin."

I just laugh and shake my head. "I don't think there really is any sort of animosity between us, and I hope it stays that way."

She sighs and gives me an uneasy look. "I don't know… Marin was here last night to promote her album _Shining_, just like you're doing right now, and she dropped this quote about you. I think we're going to play it on the screen over here…" We both turn to a giant flat screen LCD screen behind us and Marin appears on the screen.

"_I've heard "Gateway to Freedom" by Zelda and I think that it's a good song,"_ she says. _"She has a beautiful voice, but what I don't like particularly is that when she switches into the upper register of her voice, she sounds like she's having an orgasm on stage or something. She hits those dog whistle notes and it sounds like she's being castrated. What is that?"_

The audience "Ooohs" and I try to maintain a smile and a happy exterior, but inside, I'm hurt. We haven't even met, and she's attacking me like we ran into each other at a club and I smacked her. Can I help it if I can access that part of my voice and take advantage of it?

"…What are your comments about that?" Dana asks me quietly.

I just smile at her. "I know I can't please anyone," I say after a few moments of silence. "If someone doesn't enjoy my music, then there's nothing I can do about it. I said this on _The Yesterday's Tomorrow Show_ this morning, and I think she's talented and I wish her the best."

The audience claps at that. "Well I'm glad that you didn't take it personally," Dana nods. "I personally think that those "dog whistles" complete your songs. You voice is truly Heaven sent from the Goddesses themselves."

"Thank you…" I say modestly. "But I will say this about Marin… I'm kind of jealous about all the spare time she had during the production of her album. I mean, when we were working on _Eponymous,_ I really had no time to myself. Then again, I'm to blame for that because I'm writing all the lyrics and music, and then I'm going into the studio producing them. If I didn't know how to write a song, I'd probably make other people do it for me like what Marin did."

The audience immediately erupts into a loud cheer and clapping at my comment and Dana laughs.

"Oh, no she didn't!" Dana exclaims, looking into a camera with a shocked look on her face. I notice one of the cameras zoom in on my face, and I look straight back into it, smiling innocently as if I didn't say anything wrong.

If Marin wants a cat fight…

…Then that's exactly what she's gonna get.

* * *

So ends chapter five of _Charm Bracelet._

**_The Yesterday's Tomorrow Show_: **A play on the real life morning talk/news show, _The Today Show._ "Yesterday's tomorrow" is "today." Get it?

**_The Late Show with Dana Numberwoman_**: A play on the real life late night comedy talk show _The Late Show with David Letterman._

If you're wondering why Koume and Kotake are nice in this story and if you're about to attack me for not staying canon, it's because I used the Koume and Kotake from _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_ because the Koume and Kotake in that game are protagonists as opposed to their antagonistic counterparts in _Ocarina of Time._

Review, please.

* * *

End time: February 11, 2007; 12:47 PM, PST

* * *


	6. Eight

* * *

Start time: February 15, 2007; 3:48 PM, PST

* * *

One of my more faithful reviewers, PrincessKunoichi, brought up that Zelda's musical upbringing is rather similar to my own childhood (I told her about it in a PM conversation): my parents both like to sing a lot (and being that I'm Filipino and Japanese, and that karaoke is omnipresent in my house, what do you expect?), my older brother took piano lessons for a good portion of his childhood (and he still plays) and he also plays guitar, my little sister took Polynesian hula and Filipino folk dances for a few years, and my cousins, aunts and uncles are also karaoke maniacs. I took singing lessons since I was three up until the past summer, and if time—which I have very, very little of—allows, I'll take it up again. My brother also taught me how to play the piano and I also play a little bit of the drums. Like Zelda, my upbringing was very musical to say the least. To be honest, I didn't even plan to make Zelda's childhood like mine; I didn't even notice it until she brought it up. It just goes to show that there are autobiographical tidbits in my stories that even I am not aware of.

I also noticed that the "If you believe, it will happen" thing is very recurring in my stories (I think it started in _Under Glass_). In real life, it has also been a running theme in my songwriting (take note that songs like "Fantasy" in my one shot _Fantasy_, "Gateway to Freedom", and "The Only One" are either centered around or are making the implication of that theme) and my life in general. If you haven't caught on yet, I'm someone who is very much living by the "Dreams and miracles can come true if you truly believe" mindset, but that doesn't mean that I'm unrealistic or that I'm disillusioned by fairytale Disney movies. Just an observation is all.

Anyway, here's chapter six.

* * *

HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT- SUITE 1027: DECEMBER 7, 2005; 11:09 PM

In the past seven months, Zelda has accomplished more than artists with multi-decade spanning careers can only dream of doing in their entire careers.

"Gateway to Freedom" spent four consecutive weeks at number one on the Blazing 100 until it was knocked down to number two by Marin's "In the Zone" on May 14. "In the Zone"'s run was short-lived, as Zelda returned two weeks later with her second single "The Only One", which like "Gateway to Freedom", debuted at number one, making Zelda the only artist with more than one number one debut. It spent eight consecutive weeks at number one from June 4 to July 23 and is considered by most to be the "Song of the summer" due to its laid-back mid-tempo beat, the mid-register vocals, and the fact that it dominated the charts for a good portion of the summer. It was also deemed the most played song of 2005 as it held number one for sixteen weeks on the Hylian Blazing 100 Airplay chart, and so far, this achievement hasn't been outdone. On July 23, "The Only One" was relieved of its number one spot—by Zelda herself. Her third single, "Through My Eyes", replaced "The Only One", making Zelda the first female and solo artist to replace themselves at number one after The Indigo-Go's did it last year, it gave Zelda her third consecutive number one debut, and the next week, "Through My Eyes" and "The Only One" occupied the number one and two spots respectively, making Zelda the only artist to simultaneously occupy the top two spots. "Through My Eyes" only spent two weeks at number one, and from November 19 to 26, the last single off _Eponymous_, "If You Only Knew", debuted at number one and held number one for three consecutive weeks, and it was her fourth number one debut. In seven short months, Zelda spent a little over four months at number one—one fourth of the 2005's chart year.

"If Only You Knew", as well as the other three singles, made _Eponymous_ one of the most successful debut albums in history—if not the only—as all of its singles hit number one, not to mention they all started their chart lives at the top spot, and it spent a record breaking sixteen consecutive weeks at number one on the Hylian 200, breaking the eleven week record set by Marin's debut album. _Eponymous_ is also still in the top three of the Hylian 200; it is currently at number two, seven months after its release; Marin's _Shining_ peaked at its number two and left the Hylian 200 three months after the 25th of April. As of today, _Eponymous_ sold eight million copies in Hyrule alone, and fourteen million worldwide. It has been certified 8x Platinum by the RIAH, the Recording Industry Association of Hyrule. For comparison's sake, _Shining_ sold four million copies in Hyrule, and eight million worldwide.

Zelda's also been grabbing awards left and right: she's won two Hylian Music Awards, four Hylian Blazing Awards, four International Music Awards, and the Radio/Retail Music Award for most played song of the year with "The Only One" and the best selling single of the year with "Gateway to Freedom" in honor of selling five million copies.

In September, Zelda went back into the studio to work on her second album. Since then, Zelda's been kind of low on the radar in terms of making live appearances, but when music award season started around early October, she became more ubiquitous as she appeared on the many award shows to perform and accept her awards.

Speaking of awards, the nominations for the Ocarina Music Awards are expected to be announced in front of Hyrule Castle tomorrow. Zelda and I are among the many artists who are invited to read off the nominations. The Ocarina Awards are voted on by over 12000 people who are involved in the music business, such as record producers, songwriters, record label bosses, and even other artists, and that's what makes the Ocarina Awards the most prestigious music award show: because people in the business are the ones deciding who gets what award. While the nominations are usually swayed by record and album sales and commercial achievements, sales and commercial success mean almost nothing in deciding who wins, though it may make somewhat of an impact. Among the people who vote for the awards, Rauru is one of them. I'm not, because I never signed up for it, but I might next year or so. Everyone at Hylia Music is anxious to see if Zelda are one of the nominees, and if she is, we're all confident that she'll take home the gold.

I should stop by the Hit Factory to see how progress is coming along and if need be, I'll help out a bit. If not, then I'll just drive home and get some sleep, something I haven't gotten very much of in the past few months due to all the promotion for _Eponymous._

HYRULE CASTLE- FRONT GATES: DECEMBER 8, 2005; 10:15 AM

"Welcome to the nomination reading for the 48th Annual Ocarina Music Awards."

The audience—which is primarily made up of news reporters and newspaper journalists—and all of the people on stage, including Zelda and I clap as King Nohansen, the King of Hyrule, announces the commencement of the reading ceremony.

"Without further a due, here is the first of our presenters, Lulu Tan from the band The Indigo-Go's," he says. There is an applause, and Lulu steps forward to the microphone with a paper with the nominations in her hand, and she begins to read off the nominations in the Pop category.

…

Around twelve, the ceremony is over, and just as we thought Zelda is nominated. Not once, not twice, but _eight_ times. She's leading the pack of nominees. The awards she's up for are Best Pop Vocal Album for _Eponymous_, Best Female Pop Vocal for "Gateway to Freedom", Best Female R&B Vocal for "The Only One", Best New Artist, Album of the Year for _Eponymous_, Record of the Year for "Gateway to Freedom", Song of the Year for "Gateway to Freedom", and Artist of the Year. Guess who is competing against her? Marin Tarin, of course. Guess which awards they're both competing for? All eight of them except for Best New Artist, since Marin won that last year, and Song of the Year, since that award is given to the songwriters of a song, and we all know that Marin's no songwriter. Who's going to come out on top? I think we all know the answer to that.

Marin wasn't able to appear today because she's in her home country of Koholint Island promoting _Shining._ If she _were_ here, you can only guess how tense the ceremony would have been, especially after that less than friendly comment Zelda made on _The Late Show With Dana Numberwoman_ about her songwriting ability, or according to Zelda, Marin's lack thereof.

I'm also nominated along Zelda in the Album and Record of the Year Awards, since I was co-producer of "Gateway to Freedom" along with Zelda and the co-executive producer of _Eponymous_, also along with Zelda.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder from behind, and I turn around to see who it is, only to see Darunia Rock and Mido Lee, the hosts of _The Rock and Lee Show_.

"Oh, hey!" I smile at them, surprised at the sight of them.

I've been on their show a handful of times, and because of that, I've developed a friendly relationship with them. Darunia is a Goron, a group of humanoids that live on Death Mountain, an active volcano to the east of here, specifically Goron City, which is perched near the summit of the mountain. Mido is rather short, and as an affinity for green colored clothing.

"Link, congratulations on the nominations," Darunia laughs.

"Thanks, but that should really go to Zelda, since it's her song and her album," I reply into his microphone.

"Well congrats anyway, Link," Mido pipes up. "What did you have to do with the record and the album in terms of producing?"

"One of the things I did on "Gateway to Freedom" was do the vocal arrangements along with Zelda, and I'm co-executive producer of the album with Zelda." I tell him.

"By 'co-executive producer'," Mido furrows his brows, "you mean?"

"What it is," I start, "is that Zelda and I were basically in charge of the entire album's production, including the recording, the writing, and the mixing, arranging and mastering of the songs."

"I see," Darunia nods. "Well, congrats again on the nomination, and send Zelda our best wishes to Zelda."

"Yeah, we love the album," Mido laughs, "along with the singles. She's sure to beat out Marin in February at the awards ceremony!"

The three of us laugh and they walk away with their cameramen and I watch them walk over to the Indigo-Go's. I turn around and search for Zelda, and after a few minutes of pushing through the crowd, I see her being interviewed by Koume and Kotake is over in the distance interviewing Rauru. The two girls catch sight of me, and they both wave, and I wave and smile in return.

"It seems we have a guest," Koume says to her camera as I approach them. She turns back to me, "Hello, Link."

"Hey there," I reply.

"We were just talking about Zelda being nominated for eight awards," Koume tells me and she turns to Zelda. "Zelda, you're up for the Big Five awards on February 8 at the Metrodome… Best New Artist, Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Album of the Year and the biggest one of all, Artist of the Year."

Zelda just smiles and laughs. "How do you feel?" Koume asks.

"I'm…" Zelda starts. "It's a really good feeling to say the least. I'm really honored that they recognized me like this. I mean come on... These are the _Ocarina Awards_. Also, these awards are voted by my music peers, so it's really gratifying that they even considered me a possible nominee."

Koume and I chuckles. "Now you're going up against Marin in almost all of your nominations. Should one win more than the other, do you think that it's going to add to the tension between you?"

"Of course!" Zelda nods rapidly, and the three of us laugh. "But all I can say is let the best girl win, you know?"

"_Right_," Koume says with sarcasm in her tone, and Zelda and I laugh. Koume turns to me and holds up the microphone to me. "Link, you're also nominated alongside Zelda for your work in production."

"Yes I am," I nod. "I'm thankful that they recognized our work because we both put a lot of ourselves in these projects, but of course Zelda gave her all."

Zelda blushes and Koume smiles. "Well, we're going to see not _if_ you win, Zelda, but _how many_ you'll win in February." The three of us laugh at that. "Well thanks for the interview, and I guess we'll see each other at the red carpet in February."

The three of us say goodbye and before we walk away, Koume turns back to the camera. "Now we'll take it over to Kotake."

* * *

Well there's chapter six. It's pretty short, isn't it? A hell of a lot shorter compared to other chapters in my story. I didn't want to put a whole lot in terms of plot progression because I'm saving it all for chapter seven, and all I'm saying right now is that it will shock you; it even surprised me when I thought up the idea.

Inside joke time:

**Darunia Rock and Mido Lee**: My brother and sister are crazed fans of the anime show _Naruto_. I paid homage to a character from _Naruto_, Rock Lee, by using his name as last names for Darunia and Mido: Darunia **Rock**, and Mido **Lee.** And you thought that I just gave Darunia that last name because Gorons eat rocks.

If you noticed, The Ocarina Awards are influenced heavily on the real life Grammy Awards. It was pretty evident since the first chapter because they're both named after musical instruments (the Ocarina and the Gramophone respectively), and that they're both the most prestigious music award shows as I said in chapter one.

On a closing note, I got a private message from an author that goes by "Ashe Van Hollow". I just want to say thanks for the extreme amount of appreciation you expressed in your private message, and that I'm gratified for it. Read his/her story _From the Ashes of a Kingdom Reborn_; it's a good read.

Review, please.

* * *

End time: February 15, 2007; 7:06 PM

* * *


	7. Scandal at the Ocarina Awards

* * *

Start time: February 17, 2007; 12:57 AM, PST

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers. I appreciate it. 

Anyway, here's chapter seven.

* * *

HARKINIAN RESIDENCE: JANUARY 17, 2006; 10:08 AM

Eight nominations.

Can you believe that? I for one can't. It's all very overwhelming. People say that they can't believe all of the success I've had, like the four consecutive number one debuts, the fourteen million albums sold worldwide, and the eight Ocarina nominations, but how do they think _I_ feel? I'm still having trouble trying to believe that I even got a record deal. If you want me to actually mull over everything, then you'd better call an ambulance, because I'd probably have a stroke due to being too overwhelmed.

I'm going up against Marin in six of my nominations, including Record of the Year, Album of the Year, and Artist of the Year. People may have trouble believing this, but I really do wish her luck, and may the best girl win. We're both deserving in our own rights. I'm uncertain about those six awards, but I'm pretty much certain I have my two other nominations, Best New Artist and Song of the Year, secured. Then again, I'm going up against The Indigo-Go's in those categories, and I'm personally a fan of theirs, so I don't know. It's gonna be one hell of a night come February 8, that's for sure.

I'm invited to perform at the ceremony; I'm opening up the show. I still don't know what song I'm going to do. The typical thing to do would be to perform "Gateway to Freedom" since that's the song that's nominated the most. Maybe "The Only One", "Through My Eyes" or possibly "If You Only Knew", but you never know. I'm thinking about doing a song that I wrote for the new album I'm working on. That's my temporary plan, but it might end up being what I'm going to do.

I was recently paid by Hylia Music. I made thirty million Rupees off _Eponymous_, more than half of what my contract's worth, and that's not counting the songwriting royalties. I was paid an additional ten thousand for my songwriting effort. So what did I do with my money? I took the girls out on a shopping spree, of course! The first thing I bought was a pair of Chanel glasses for eight hundred Rupees. I replaced by iPod photo with that fifth generation video iPod that came out last September or so. I bought a whole new wardrobe, replacing all the worn out clothes I used to wear. I bought a 2006 Acura RL, and I know I'm stooping down to Link's level, but I named it like he named his car. My car's name is David. It's lame, I know, but it's my life and welcome to it. The girls and I moved out of the apartment a couple of months ago, but we have no real new permanent residence at the moment. Since then, we've been staying in hotels because of our jet setting schedule of the past eight months. That doesn't mean that I'm not looking for a place to call home, though. I've been looking around the metro area for the ideal home. I might just buy a house in Eastlake. Speaking of which…

I pull up into the driveway of my old home in Eastlake. The house, the parents and the familiar life I left behind almost a year ago. This is the first time I been in Eastlake since I left, and this is going to be the first time since that night that I'm going to make contact with my parents. I wonder what they thought about my abrupt departure? I wonder what they think of my fame and fortune and living the dream that I've been so wrapped up in for the past eleven years of my life? Chances are is that they aren't too happy that I just left with only a note behind, but I'm sure they're happy for me that I'm finally doing what I wanted to do for so long.

I turn off the ignition and I pull the key out. I grab my purse and I get out of the car, closing the door and locking it. I walk over to the front door as I take in my surroundings. All the houses are model homes, each similar to one another in architecture. The walls of the houses are a light mocha color, the doors are oak with ornate oval glass windows, and there are two garage doors: one big enough for two cars, and another one-car sized. The roofs are made of red-orange tiles. The front yards are made up of grass lawns and are lined with shrubbery and topiaries.

Nothings really changed at all.

I'm now in front of the doors, and I press the doorbell button on the wall to my left. The bell goes off, and I wait patiently for someone to answer. I pull off my Chanel glasses and place them on top of my head. The door finally opens, and on the other side, I see my mother.

Mom hasn't changed, either. She still has the same blonde hair, the same sparkling blue eyes, and the same house clothing comprised of a T-shirt, sweat capris, and fuzzy slippers. For the first time, I actually see that I resemble her very closely. It's like looking into the future.

She immediately bursts into tears ans she mauls me, encasing me in a giant bear hug. I can only laugh and return the hug. After several minutes, she pulls away and she examines me.

"Is that really you?" She asks, and I nod.

"Yes…"

She turns around and yells into the house, "Dad, come out here! Zelda's back!"

…

I'm sitting with Mom and Dad in the family room. In front of me is the giant flat screen LCD television. On either sides of the TV are shelves built into the wall filled with DVD's, books, stereo and entertainment equipment, and souveneirs from other countries Dad brought back from his overseas tours when he was in the Hylian Navy.

"So you guys aren't mad at me even after I left the way I did?" I ask them, placing my glass of water on the coffee table in front of us.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Mom says. "But we were kind of shocked. The morning after you left, we woke up, but we didn't go up to your room to wake you up because we figured you were tired from the night before. It wasn't until one in the afternoon that I went up to your room because you never sleep in that late. When I found the note, I was kind of scared, but Nabooru, Saria, Ruto, and Malon's parents found notes that were very similar to yours, so I was relieved that you weren't alone."

"Although we were rather upset that you never even called to let us know you were okay," Dad adds, and I blush slightly at that.

"Sorry," I apologize. "Did you ever doubt that I wouldn't make it as a singer?"

"Of course not," Mom shakes her head. "You father and I know perfectly well what you are capable of, and as your parents, we know better than to undermine your ability. You're a strong girl, Zelda."

"We knew that if you were to come back," Dad says, "it would be when you were a star. I guess we were right."

The three of us laugh softly at that.

"Where were you staying before you landed your deal?" Dad asks me. I just laugh and shake my head.

"I don't even want to think about that place," I chuckle.

"Was it that bad?" Mom smiles, and I shrug.

"Yeah," I nod. "It was really bleak. The wallpaper was peeling and there were water stains on the ceiling, but I guess I can't complain because at least I had a roof over my head."

"Where are you living now?" Dad asks again, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'm hotel hopping at the moment," I reply. "I'm a vagabond in that sense. I'm still looking around for a place to live in permanently, but no luck as of late. I was thinking about buying a house here in the neighborhood."

"How are the girls doing?" Mom asks.

"They're fine," I answer. "They're back at the hotel room. They're the same as they were before we left, although all the spoiling I did recently might have made them a little more pretentious."

Mom and Dad both laugh softly. "So about that blonde man," Mom starts with a smile.

"What blonde man?" I raise an eyebrow.

"The guy that's always with you," Dad says with a smile as well. "Blue eyes, tan skin…"

"You mean Link?" They both nod simultaneously. "What about him?"

"He's quite the handsome young man," Mom giggles.

"Mom!" I groan. "He's the head of my record label! I can't be in a relationship with him. Do you know how awkward it would be to work at the label if a relationship between us were to not work out?"

"You two seem to be very compatible," Mom shrugs. I blush furiously at that and Mom and Dad laugh at me.

"Whatever mom," I roll my eyes. "He's good looking, but I doubt we can be anything but good friends."

"Oh?" Dad rubs his chin slowly. "I saw you on _Dana Numberwoman_ a few days ago… You said your date for the Ocarina Awards was going to be Link."

I blush harder and Mom laughs. "Is that really?"

"Two friends can't go as dates?" I ask them. "Besides, we're both nominated that night, so it's only natural that we'd go together."

"Sure, Zelda," Dad nods slowly, taking another sip of his coffee, and I roll my eyes in reply.

"Whatever, dad…"

HCT METRODOME- DRESSING ROOM: FEBRUARY 8, 2006; 7:55 PM

I'm _so_ freakin' nervous.

Yes, I've performed in front of people before, but those were small studio audiences of around two hundred people or so, and even then, that's unnerving. I've done awards shows before, but half the audience was made up of fans. These are the Ocarina Awards, and I'll be performing in front of the biggest names in music. Eighty thousand people to be exact. Yes, half of those people are fans and regular people, but the entire floor level of the arena are where the celebrities are, and the fans will be on the upper levels.

For the performance, I'm wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that goes straight to the ground. There are slits on both sides that go all the way up to my mid-thigh. I'm also wearing black stiletto heels. My hair is wavy and curls at the ends, with the left side of my face mostly covered with hair, and my bangs are styled so they cover my left eye.

I hear someone knock at my door, and I tell them to come in. The door opens and I see one of the stage managers walk in.

"Five minutes before you go on, Miss Harkinian," he says, and I nod.

"Okay," I say, and he leaves the room.

I get up from my seat and I walk out of the room, making my way towards the stage. I'm greeted by many celebrities who are presenting the awards, most of them wishing me luck on my performance and that I win some awards. I smile and wave at them until I meet with Link.

"Here's your microphone," he says, handing me a black microphone. "And here's your ear piece," he hands me a small black dot, and I put it my right ear.

He guides me towards a staircase. "I'll be in the audience, okay?"

"Okay," I nod with a smile.

"Good luck," he gives me a thumbs up, and I give him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Link," I say when another stage managers comes up to me.

"Three minutes!"

"Hurry and get up there!" Link exclaims, pushing me up the stairs, and I laugh as I run up the steps. They lead to a catwalk above the stage. For my entrance, I'm going to enter through a caged elevator where the band is going to play the intro to "Gateway to Freedom", and when I reach the stage, the band and I are going to switch into a song that's going on the new album called "Sensations".

I look down, and below me is the band getting ready. I hear the announcer's voice boom throughout the arena.

"It's time for the 48th Annual Ocarina Music Awards. Ladies and gentlemen, Zelda Harkinian!"

The audience roars with applause, and I see all the lights on the stage go off. I get on the elevator platform and the music begins to play the intro to "Gateway to Freedom". I ad lib softly as the elevator goes down slowly. The elevator reaches the ground when the intro ends. I get off the elevator and there's a loud booming sound as the stage lights flicker on and off rapidly, and the audience breaks out into another loud applause.

The drums start first and the rest of the band jumps in, and I desend the steps leading to the lower level of the stage slowly, humming softly as I do so, causing the audience to cheer louder.

_Mmm  
Yeah_

When I reach the bottom of the steps, the back up singers sing the first chorus, and I join in on the second line.

_There's no way to describe the sensations  
That I'm feeling only for you  
Ohh, there's no way to describe the sensations  
That makes me feel so shiny and new_

The audience dies down somewhat, and I switch into the first verse.

_When there's you  
In my life  
I always feel so  
Good inside  
I am yours  
You are mine  
You make my heart beat  
Doubletime_

The lights dim to a bluish-purple hue, and I slowly walk to the right.

_I'm on top of the world  
When I feel you lovingly  
You're too good to be real  
I like the way you make me feel  
Sublime_

On the last syllable of "sublime", I switch into the whistle register, pressing my finger to my earpiece so I can hear myself over the music. Through my squinted eyes, I can see all the lights on stage go off except for my spotlight, and when the backup singers and I begin the chorus again, all the lights flicker back on, and I continue to walk energetically to the right.

_There's no way to describe the sensations  
That I'm feeling only for you  
Ohh, there's no way to describe the sensations  
That makes me feel so shiny and new_

During the second verse, I slowly walk back to the left towards the center of the stage.

_When I open  
Up my eyes  
I see you there  
With a smile  
And when I lay me  
Down to sleep  
I can see you  
In my dreams_

The lights dim to the same violet color again.

_I'm on top of the world  
When I feel you tenderly  
You're just too good to be real  
I like the way you make me feel  
Sublime_

I sing the whistling note on "sublime" again, only I trill up higher up the scale, and the same lighting effect goes off, and when I go into the chorus, the lights come back on and I walk over to the left side of the stage.

_There's no way to describe the sensations  
That I'm feeling only for you  
Ohh, there's no way to describe the sensations  
That makes me feel so shiny and new_

We sing the chorus again, and I slowly walk back to center stage.

_There's no way to describe the sensations  
That I'm feeling only for you  
Ohh, there's no way to describe the sensations  
That makes me feel so shiny and new_

The lights turn the mauve color again as I sing the bridge.

_There's no real way  
To explain how you make me feel inside  
A single drop of your sweet love  
Is enough to make me feel  
Sublime_

On "sublime", I press my finger to my earpiece and hold a note in the whistle register for five seconds, and the lights flash on and off rapidly. I can barely hear myself or the music over the audience as they roar loudly with applause again to the point that I almost forget to let go of the note because all I hear is the audience. Once I finally break the note, the lights return to the purple color

_Ohh  
Oh, baby  
Yeah, alright  
Oooh… Ohh  
Mmm… Hey, hey…  
Whoa…_

The backup singers and I begin the chorus again and the lights return to their normal colors, and I power walk to the right, waving at the girls who are sitting in the upper decks.

_There's no way to describe the sensations  
That I'm feeling only for you  
Ohh, there's… sensations  
That makes me feel so shiny and new_

The backup singers continue to sing the chorus again, and I take a deep breath before I trill up in the whistle register three times over the chorus, with each ending note higher than the last, walking back to the center of the stage as I do so.

_You make me feel sublime_

Instead of singing a whistling note on "sublime", I dip into the lower register so I sound like a bass, and the song ends. The lights dim to pitch black and the audience breaks out into another applause. A few seconds later, they turn back on, and I see that all of the celebrities and artists and producers on the ground level giving a standing ovation. I see Link in the front row right in front of me, smiling with approval and clapping, and around him is my management group, Rauru to his right, and an empty seat—my seat—to his right. It's then that I decide that I really don't care if I win anything tonight. Knowing that they appreciate me like that is gratitude enough.

…Thorugh winning an Ocarina or two would really make this night perfect.

…

I'm sitting with Link, waiting for the commercial break that the show went to after my performance, since the show is being filmed live. I changed out of my black dress into a white strapless evening dress that hugged my figure, matching white stiletto heels, and white diamond earrings and bracelets. My hair is in the same style, only I'm wearing a sleek white headband.

Backstage, I did a couple of interviews and took a few pictures with the celebrites there, who were all saying they loved my performance, and I was really happy they enjoyed watching it as much as I enjoyed giving it.

I see Lulu from The Indigo-Go's come up to me, and she bends over to say something.

"Great performance, Zelda," she tells me with a smile.

"Thanks, Lulu," I blush slightly. "That means a lot to me."

"…Well, the first award is coming up in a few minutes," Lulu says.

"I know," I nod. "Best New Artist."

"Good luck then," she pats me on my shoulder and I smile up at her.

"You too. I hope you win, though," I reply.

We both chuckle softly and she walks over to her seat with the rest of the band two rows behind me when the announcer's voice comes up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome talk show host Dana Numberwoman," the man says, and the audience claps as she comes up from backstage in a cream colored designer pants-suit holding a white envelope with the Ocarina Award logo on it. She approaches a microphone that comes out of the ground and pauses a second before speaking.

"The first award of the night is Best New Artist, which is awarded to the breakthrough artist of their debut year," Dana says. "The nominees are The Indigo-Go's…"

The audience claps loudly as they appear on the screens, and I turn around to smile at Lulu, who returns the smile back.

"…Bootie and the Glowfish…"

The audience claps again and they appear on the screens.

"…Chris Green…"

The audience cheers as he shows up on the screens.

"…And Zelda Harkinian."

I appear on the screens and the audience cheers for me. I smile and I clap softly, turning to Link, who is smirking at me with a thumbs up.

The clapping dies down and Dana speaks up again. "The award for Best New Artist goes to…"

She opens up the envelope and she looks at it for a second. There's a quick moment of silence before she smiles and leans into the microphone.

"Zelda Harkinian."

The audience cheers loudly as "Gateway to Freedom" plays over the stereo system, and Link, my management and I get up from our seats. I hug Link quickly and shake the hands of Rauru and everyone. I turn around and walk on stage towards Dana and she hands me a golden statuette of the ancient Ocarina of Time. I take one good look at it, and on the black base, there's a small golden plaque with an inscription on it.

HYLIAN ACADEMY OF RECORDING ARTS AND SCIENCES  
ZELDA HARKINIAN  
BEST NEW ARTIST  
2006

I turn to the audience and their applause slowly dies down. I feel some tears stinging my eyes, due to the overwheming feeling of it all, but I fight them back.

"I just want to thank the Goddesses for the gift of music that gives me infinite joy in my life… Link Avalon for his invaluable friendship, guidance, and his believing in me from day one…" I glance at him quickly and he gives me another thumbs up. "Rauru Sayge and everyone at Hylia Music and The Rarity, HARAS for giving me this award, thank you very much… Everyone at my management that I hired to take care of every single factor of my life…" I giggle softly. "My parents for their fath in me and my friends who are up in the audience somewhere…"

I hear a group of girls cheering to my right and everyone in the stadium including myself turn in that direction, and we all see the girls standing and cheering like crazy maniacs. Everyone laughs softly and I wave at them.

"Thank you," I finish through laughter and they all clap again. I walk over with Dana backstage, and the announcer declares the next presenters.

…

The next few awards were the ones I was nominated in. The Indigo-Go's won Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Group or Duo for "The Ballad of the Wind Fish" and they beat me for Song of the Year with "Ballad of the Wind Fish" as well. I won another award: Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. I lost Best Female R&B Vocal Performance to Marin's "Hot and Spicy" and Best Pop Vocal Album to Marin's _Shining_. For my nominations, all I have left are Record, Album, and Artist of the Year. The next award up is Record of the Year.

"For Record of the Year," the female presenter on stage says into the microphone, "the award goes to the artist and the record's production crew. The nominations are "Gateway to Freedom" by Zelda Harkinian. The producers are Link Avalon and Zelda Harkinian."

The audience cheers as the song plays and Link and I appear on screen.

"…"In the Zone" by Marin Tarin. The producer is Ganondorf Dragmire."

The audience claps as Marin and Ganondorf show up on the screens.

"…"Gust Underneath My Shoulders" by Betty Mydlir. The producer is Afir Gardin."

Betty appears on the screens as her song plays and the audience cheers.

"…And "Street of Shattered Visions" by Brown Week. The producers are Bob Vocallo and Brown Week."

They appear on the screen and their song plays, and the aucience claps.

"The award goes to…"

She opens the envelope and looks at it for a second.

"Marin Tarin and Ganondorf Dragmire for "In the Zone"," she says.

The audience claps softly as the song plays, and the two walk up on stage. As Marin passes me, I feel her brush against me rather roughly, and I jerk away, raising an eyebrow. She walks up on stage and accepts her award.

"I just want to thank HARAS for giving me this award, Ganondorf for being an amazing producer, my label One Tear Drop Records, and my family and friends," she says with a snooty smirk. The audience claps again as she and Ganondorf walk off stage.

…

They gave out Album of the Year just a few minutes ago—to Marin for _Shining._ In the few minutes, they're giving out the last award of the night, Artist of the Year, my last nomination—as well as Marin's.

King Nohansen, King of Hyrule comes out on stage. He always presents Artist of the Year, which is always the last award given out.

"The last award of the night," he says, "is Artist of the Year. It is given out to the artist whom the voters at HARAS deemed the best artist of the previous year. The nominees are Marin Tarin… Bootie and the Glowfish… Brown Week… and Zelda Harkinian."

"The award goes to…" He pulls an envelope out of his pocket bearing the Ocarina Awards logo, and he slowly opens it. He takes a long look at it. There's a moment of silence before he leans into the microphone.

"…Marin Tarin."

There is a short quietness after he announces Marin's name, as if they were expecting me to win it. Marin appears on screen and the silence is broken as "In the Zone" plays, and the audience finally claps—but for one reason or another, the audience as a whole doesn't sound all too happy about the decision HARAS made.

Marin accepts the award and kisses King Nohansen on his cheek before he steps aside so Marin can make her speech. To my left on the other side of the aisle, I hear Darunia Rock and Mido Lee talking to each other, and all I'm saying is that they weren't too kind to Marin in their conversation.

"Thank you, HARAS, for giving me this award," Marin says into the microphone. "You picked the right person… I, um, want to thank everyone at Sheikah International, my parents and my friends, and especially Zelda Harkinian for inspiring me to write my own songs for my new album. I mean, she's the only reason why I'm writng songs this time."

I see her look at me with a face that has "How many Ocarina Awards did you win, again?" written all over it. I feel my face heat up and I look away from her towards Link, Rauru, and my management, who are all bearing expressions as if someone just died.

"Um… Yeah, thanks," she finishes and she walks backstage. King Nohansen approaches the microphone. "Thank you for watching the 48th Annual Ocarina Awards. We'll see you at the 49th."

HCT METRODOME- BACKSTAGE: FEBRUARY 8, 2006; 11:16 PM

So I walked away with two of my eight nominations won, while Marin got away five awards. Still, I'm happy that I won something. The fact that HARAS recognized me to win one of the Big Five was really gratifying, as well as a possible choice for the other four that I lost.

I've done a lot of interviews since the show ended, and they've been asking more about how I felt that Marin stole the show from me rather than focusing that I even won.

I'm about to walk with Link across the street from the Metrodome to the Metrodome City Amusement Park where it has been closed off to celebrities for the after-party, when Koume and Kotake approach us.

"Zelda, you gave a wonderful performance!" Kotake gushes.

"Thank you," I nod, holding onto my two Ocarina Awards.

"So the story of the night is you and Marin," Koume says. "You lost Album, Record and Artist of the year to her, along with Best Pop Vocal Album and Best Female R&B Vocal Performance."

"Well, what can you do, right?" I laugh. "I'm grateful that I got these two, and congratulations to Marin on winning those five."

"And Link," Kotake turns to him, and he leans in. "Have you talked to Ganondorf or Marin at all lately? Since Marin _is_ your ex-girlfriend and all."

I turn to him slowly, and he cringes noticeably. I raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Ex… girlfriend?"

* * *

So that's chapter seven for you. There are many references to the Grammy Awards in this chapter. 

**Th Hylian Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences (HARAS)**: A play on the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences (NARAS), the 12000 member academy of people who vote on the awards given during the Grammy Awards ceremony.

"**Bootie and the Glowfish"**: A play on Hootie and the Blowfish, the winner of Best New Artist at the Grammy Awards in 1996.

"**Chris Green"**: A play on Chris Brown, one of the nominees for Best New Artist at the Grammy Awards in 2007.

"**Gust Underneath My Shoulders" by Betty Mydlir. The producer is Afir Gardin."**: A play on the winners of Record of the Year at the Grammy Awards in 1990: "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Mette Midler. Producer: Arif Gardin.

"**Street of Shattered Visions" by Brown Week. The producers are Bob Vocallo and Brown Week."**: A play on the winners of Record of the Year at the Grammy Awards in 2006: "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. Producers: Rov Covallo and Green Day.

For one last show of statistics:

Zelda: 2/8  
Marin: 5/6

Review, please.

* * *

End time: February 21, 2007; 10:01 PM, PST

* * *


	8. Homewrecker

* * *

Start time: February 28, 2007; 8:56 PM, PST

* * *

Thank you to all the reviewers so far. I deeply appreciate your support, especially Super Davis, because after reading his profile, I finally found someone who is more brutally honest than Simon Cowell himself is, and to have someone like him compliment me is a very good feeling. And all of my other reviewers, of course. Not a single review goes unappreciated. 

Have you noticed I've been lagging in my updates?

I personally think it's a good thing in a lot of ways, at least for me, anyway. If you've noticed, since _Sensei_, I've been continuously churning out chapters literally days apart from each other. The publish dates of all my Legend of Zelda stories overlap. To see someone like me who is famous for almost-daily updates suddenly go silent is I bet a shocker to some people (people have sent me private messages asking if I discontinued my stories; it's that surprising to some of you). I've really been going without any break between chapters (like a lot of other aspects of my life), and really, I could use one. I've taken my break (a week is good enough for me), and I think it's time I give you all chapter eight, because I know how impatiently many of you have been waiting.

Some people have asked why Link and Marin's relationship wasn't brought up in the earlier chapters from Link's point of view. That's going to be explained here, which if you have forgotten, is told from Link's point of view this time.

On a side note, who saw the Oscars this past Sunday? It was pretty predictable that Jennifer Hudson would win Best Supporting Actress, though I personally think she was given the award not so much for her acting, but for her singing. I think Rinko Kikuchi should have won that award (simply for being Japanese. Just kidding, she was very good in Babel, even though she doesn't say a single word).

I forgot to mention this at the end of the last chapter, but remember when Zelda said she named her car David? Inside joke alert: David is the second part of my first name. My full first name is Joshua David. Hahaha.

Okay, enough rambling. Here's chapter eight.

* * *

HCT METRODOME- BACKSTAGE: FEBRUARY 8, 2006; 11:18 PM

I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?

I really feel like walking away right now, but I can't do that, seeing as how Koume, Kotake and Zelda are right in front of me, eagerly waiting for my answer, and the fact that they have their camera crew filming me right now, live in front of millions of people.

After a short silence, I chuckle and shake my head.

"No, I haven't really talked to either lately," I tell Kotake. The most I've ever made contact with either of them was seeing them at places like this. You know, award shows, movie premieres, other public appearance opportunities…"

From the corner of my eye, I see Zelda eyeing me curiously, almost suspiciously, but I pay no attention to her. I don't even glance at her.

Koume turns to Zelda and breaks the tension when she speaks. "Well congratulations to both of you on your wins, Zelda."

"Thank you," she smiles, flashing her teeth. "It was a really fun way to spend a Wednesday night."

"And hopefully you'll make up for lost awards next year," Kotake laughs.

"Well you never know," Zelda shrugs. "But it is a nice thought."

Koume and Kotake say goodbye, and we wave to both of them as they walk away into the crowds.

Zelda and I turn around and make our way for the back entrance to Metrodome City where the after-party is being held in an awkward silence.

"So you and Marin were… together?" Zelda finally asks as we walk out the open double doors, only to be greeted by larger crowds, more of the paparazzi, and the cold winter air.

"I guess you can say that," I reply nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She raises an eyebrow.

I don't reply right away. I just cough softly and shake my head. "Lets… talk about this later, yeah? After the party, we'll go to your hotel room and I'll tell you everything you want to know," I tell her.

She's quiet for a few seconds, and I see her smile and nod. "Deal."

We both laugh and as we approach the gates to Metrodome City, the guards automatically let us in after identifying us. From the corner of my eye, I see Ganondorf and Marin posing on the red carpet with hordes of cameramen flashing their camera bulbs and interviewers shoving microphones into their mouths. Ganondorf is smirking smugly, and Marin is ostentatiously showing off her six Ocarina Awards.

THREE GODDESS HOTEL- FORTY-SEVENTH FLOOR, ROYAL PRESIDENTIAL SUITE: FEBRUARY 9, 2006; 4:56 AM

The party at Metrodome City was a whole lot of fun. There were many rumors floating around that Zelda was locked in her dressing room in embarrassment after being almost shut out at the awards ceremony, but how could she be doing that when she has having too much fun at the park? The party ended around 4:15, and Zelda and I were literally the last people to leave. I personally wanted to leave sometime around 3:30, but Zelda was having too much fun, and I didn't want to leave her alone, so I stayed.

We're now at the Three Goddess Hotel, which is where Zelda and her friends have been staying for the last couple of months at one of the hotel's five two-floored royal presidential penthouse suites. To spend the night at one of these suites runs you five thousand Rupees a night, and they've been staying here for almost ninety days. You do the math.

The girls are all sleeping, and Zelda and I are in the living room, and we're overlooking a giant view overlooking the Castle Town skyline, with Broadway at street level, not far from Hylia Square where Zelda gave her very first concert on "Wake Up, Hyrule" concert almost a year ago.

The room is dark except for a giant stone fireplace crackling softly. We're on a sofa-bed, underneath a few comforters. Zelda is changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms, and I'm still in my tuxedo since I don't have any extra clothes, though I took off my bow tie, my blazer, and my vest. I didn't really like the idea of pulling out the mattress and laying down on it, because I knew I'd be out like a light before I knew it, but Zelda insisted.

"So when did you and her start going out?" Zelda asks.

"It was about three years ago," I reply. "She didn't have a record deal yet."

"Why didn't you sign her?" She raises an eyebrow, propping herself up so that her elbow is supporting her.

"I didn't know she sang back then," I shrug. "She didn't think of being a professional singer as a possible choice in her future at the moment."

"Oh…" She nods. "How long did you two go out?"

"It was a couple of months," I tell her. "A summer relationship to be specific."

She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear and pulls the covers over her. "Did you two… Sleep together?"

I almost choke at that. "What!? Why would you ask something like that!?"

"You said you'd tell me anything I wanted to know!" She shot back with a smile. "Now spill it."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "No, Zelda, we didn't. I haven't done that with anyone before."

She in turn rolls her eyes at me. "Yeah, right…"

"I serious!" I protest, banging a fist on the mattress. "I'm lying if I say that I've done anything more than kiss a girl. I have morals, you know."

She giggles softly and looks down at her pillow. "…Why didn't you tell me?"

My smile slowly fades and I stay silent for a minute. "…It was one of my less memorable relationships. It ended badly, and I don't like talking about it very much. For example, even after we broke up, and when she was in a relationship with Ganondorf, she's been leaving messages on my cell phone and sending me eMails about how she wants to get back… She _still_ does it. A few days ago she left at least five messages on my answering machine at home…" I pause for a second. "If you're going to ask me how we broke up, I'd prefer not to answer, and I hope you respect that, Zelda." I say, almost surprising myself at how serious I sound.

"Of course," she nods slowly.

In fact, it's not only the break up I don't like thinking about; it's the entire relationship itself. The time together between Marin and I was very tumultuous, and there was a lot of distrust and jealously going on, all of it on her part, of course. If she saw me even looking at a girl, she's make a giant scene about it. How Ganondorf deals with that girl, I'll never know, but I do have to give him credit for putting up with it for that long. The guy has patience, I'll give him that.

There's another silence between us, and I speak up softly. "Why did you ask if we slept together?"

Under the light from the fireplace, which is slowly dimming, I see her cheeks blush. "…No reason."

"Are you jealous?" I smile, and she swats my chest playfully. "No!"

I see her face blush deeper, and I chuckle softly. I look up to the ceiling, and hanging above up is an ornate, glass chandelier. The crystals twinkle and gleam as the firelight shines on them. I look forward and I see that many of the skyscrapers are still lit up, even at this time early in the morning.

I turn back to Zelda to ask her a question, but she's fast asleep, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. I smile softly and I lean into her and I gently kiss her on the forehead. As I pull away, I feel my face heat up.

Did I just do that?

I remember back to the photoshoot for _Eponymous_ when Ruto was asking me if I had a crush on Zelda.

I didn't.

But now I'm beginning to think I am.

…

My eyes open slowly, a bright light blinding me. I quickly shut my eyes closed and hide under the layers of blankets. I open my eyes again, and all I see are the covers. I tentatively poke my head out from underneath the blanket, slowly letting my eyes adjust to the brightness. Once I'm finally able to focus, my surroundings are easier to make out, I sit up, the covers falling off my chest and onto my lap, and I find that I am in the living room of Zelda's hotel suite.

The fireplace is out, of course. I look out the giant glass windows in front of me, and I find that a light layer of snow fell over the city overnight, since we're still in the midst of winter. The sun is out, and despite the snow, it looks fairly comfortable out there. I find that I'm still in my tuxedo, which is now horribly wrinkled and creased after tossing and turning all night, I guess. I turn to where Zelda was sleeping, and I see that she's gone with her side of the mattress made neatly, while mine is messy and disheveled.

I look at a clock on the side table next to me, and it reads "11:26 AM". I run a hand through my tangled hair and I push the blankets off of me, and I get off the mattress. I dig my toes into the soft beige carpet and I stretch a little, loosing up my muscles and limbs. I grab my black vest and I put it on slowly, when I hear a female voice from the second floor.

"Oh, you're awake."

I stop for a second and I turn around and look up to see Nabooru leaning on the banister, smiling slightly at me. She's in a cream colored camisole and shorts, and her hair is in a ponytail draped over the left side of her chest.

"Good morning," I smile, and she simply nods in reply. She walks down the stairs slowly.

"You sure do like your sleep," she says, walking over to me.

"I was up until five," I tell her, taking the blankets and the pillows off the mattress. "But I guess you can say I like to sleep."

I go over to the end of the mattress, and I get ready to fold it back into the sofa, when Nabooru assists me. I put the cushions back on the sofa, while she folds the blankets and stacks them neatly next to the side table. I pull over the coffee table back in front of the sofa so that everything is back to the way it was before Zelda and I moved everything.

"Thanks," I turn to her, and she nods again. "No problem."

I take a seat on the sofa, looking out to the skyline, when Nabooru speaks up.

"So the girls and I saw you and Zelda sleeping together…"

I chuckle and shake my head at that. "We didn't do anything," I explain. We just talked for a little bit."

She raises her eyebrow slightly. It seems like she doesn't believe me by the look she's giving me, but she shrugs and it looks like she's giving me the benefit of the doubt. "Okay then… We saw you guys at the Metrodome on television last night. You two looked great."

She sits down on the other end of the sofa and I smile. "Thank you."

"Zelda totally deserves those awards way more than Marin does." She grumbles, and I laugh at that.

"We've heard that a lot at the after-party. With all the bad-mouthing towards Marin floating around then, it's no wonder why she or Ganondorf didn't show up, even though they were invited," I scratch my temple. "But at least Zelda didn't walk away empty handed."

"For real, right?" She muses. "That would have been a total embarrassment."

"...Would you like some breakfast?" She asks me. "You must be pretty hungry."

"No thank you," I shake my head. "I have to be going right about now, anyway."

"Okay then," she nods. "I'll show you to the door."

We both get up, and I pick up the remainder of my clothing on the floor, and we walk over to the front door.

"Do you know where Zelda is?" I ask her.

"She's at The Hit Factory," she replies. "She left before any of us woke up."

"I see," I nod. We approach the door, and I quickly slip my feet into my socks and into my shoes, and Nabooru opens the door for me.

"Later, Link," she waves, and I flash a quick smile.

"Bye, Nabooru." I walk out of the suite, and Nabooru slowly closes the door as I walk down the empty, quiet halls towards the elevators.

THE HIT FACTORY- RECORDING STUDIO 4: FEBRUARY 9, 2006: 12:35 PM

Before driving over to The Hit Factory, I dropped by my place to change into some clothes. I'm now in dark blue jeans, light brown Timberlands, and a navy blue sweatshirt, since snow began to fall again. I also stopped by Starbucks for a quick muffin and a milk chocolate.

I approach the entrance to Recording Studio 4 where Zelda always works. I see that the red light is off, deeming it safe to enter, so I slowly open the door. I poke my head inside the room, and I see a row of people at the mixing table. In the recording booths are Zelda and her four back-up singers. I quietly step into the room and close the door behind me. Zelda turns and she looks at me, and she beams widely and waves.

"Hi, Link!" She exclaims, and I smile lopsidedly and wave. I walk over to the lounge and I take off my shoes before lying down on the sofa.

"Are you all ready?" One of the women at the table asks the girls, and they all give a thumbs up. She directs one of the men to turn on the red light, and the music starts.

The music starts with a synthesized guitar instrumental, and Zelda ad libs over it softly. The music slowly gets louder as the guitar is joined by a bassline and a myriad of other instruments, and Zelda and the girls start singing.

_Homewrecker, what's your plan?  
Don't you already have yourself your own man?  
You're pathetic_  
'_Cause you want him, but you know that you can't have him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back  
Homewrecker, you're losing  
Don't you know that you're not the one he's choosing?  
It's useless  
That you want him, but you know that you can't him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back_

The back up singers pull away as the chorus ends, and I'm surprised as to how this record sounds radically different than anything she's recorded so far, because she sings the words so rapidly, it's almost like she's rapping more than she is singing.

_Now, homewrecker  
I honestly feel bad  
That your relationship didn't last  
But it's been so long  
Since you both had broke up  
It's all now in the past  
While I admire  
Your determination  
It's beginning to become old  
So you might as well just  
Give the whole thing up  
You're gonna end up lost and cold_

The back-up singers come back in for the B-section, and followed by that comes another chorus.

_So just put the phone down  
When you're tempted to call  
Close your eMail window  
When all you do is gall  
Him with your desperate  
Attempts to get him back  
You're merely a memory  
And a bad one at that_

_Homewrecker, what's your plan?  
Don't you already have yourself your own man?  
You're pathetic_  
'_Cause you want him, but you know that you can't have him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back  
Homewrecker, you're losing  
Don't you know that you're not the one he's choosing?  
It's useless  
That you want him, but you know that you can't him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back_

The back-up singers pull back again, and Zelda sings the second chorus, and the girls jump back in for the B-section and the third chorus.

_Now, homewrecker  
There is a distinct line  
Between normalcy and you  
Don't you know when someone says "Stop"  
It's time to call it quits  
You really haven't got a clue  
But I'm not surprised  
You're too delusional  
To listen to anyone  
You have your own man  
To love and comfort you  
And I'm shocked he hasn't said "We're done"_

_So just put the phone down  
When you're tempted to call  
Close your eMail window  
When all you do is gall  
Him with your desperate  
Attempts to get him back  
You're merely a memory  
And a bad one at that_

_Homewrecker, what's your plan?  
Don't you already have yourself your own man?  
You're pathetic_  
'_Cause you want him, but you know that you can't have him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back  
Homewrecker, you're losing  
Don't you know that you're not the one he's choosing?  
It's useless  
That you want him, but you know that you can't him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back_

There's an instrumental break as all but the guitar withdraws, and Zelda and her back-up singers sing the bridge.

_You're efforts are fruitless  
So just step back  
You're sinking low  
To dirty depths  
To win his heart  
Just start  
Walking away_

_Homewrecker  
Homewrecker  
Homewrecker  
Homewrecker_

The music returns to normal as the bridge ends and they start singing the chorus over again.

_Homewrecker, what's your plan?  
Don't you already have yourself your own man?  
You're pathetic_  
'_Cause you want him, but you know that you can't have him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back  
Homewrecker, you're losing  
Don't you know that you're not the one he's choosing?  
It's useless  
That you want him, but you know that you can't him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back_

_Homewrecker, what's your plan?  
Don't you already have yourself your own man?  
You're pathetic_  
'_Cause you want him, but you know that you can't have him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back  
Homewrecker, you're losing  
Don't you know that you're not the one he's choosing?  
It's useless  
That you want him, but you know that you can't him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back_

_Homewrecker, what's your plan?  
Don't you already have yourself your own man?  
You're pathetic_  
'_Cause you want him, but you know that you can't have him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back_

For the last part of the final chorus, the music is cut off completely, and the five girls all sing a cappella.

_Homewrecker, you're losing  
Don't you know that you're not the one he's choosing?  
It's useless  
That you want him, but you know that you can't him  
Face the fact that he don't want you back_

The producers stop the machines, and they all start clapping.

"Good job, Zelda."

"Nice work, girls!"

"Good job!"

They all turn around in their swivel chairs to look at me, and they give me questioning looks.

"What did you think of that, Link?" The female producer asks me.

"I like it," I nod, clapping slowly. "I like the rap-styled singing."

"Do you think it's appropriate for the album?" Zelda asks me through the microphone, and I shrug.

"It's your album, Zelda." I say. "If you like it, then I like it…. Really, you're asking the wrong person. Rauru has the final say on what goes on the album since he heads Hylia Music, so you're going to have to show him before you can put it on the album. Personally, I think that's one of the better records you've done."

She smiles, blushing a little bit, and I laugh softly.

"Thanks, Link," she nods.

The back-up singers exit the booths and sit around me in the lounge, and Zelda goes over the record, adding additional background vocals, occasionally calling in one or two of the girls to help her. She then goes over to the mixing table, and she joins the other producers in mixing and polishing the record while the girls and I talk and get better acquainted.

VANTAGE POINTE CONDOMINIUMS- LOBBY: FEBRUARY 9, 2006; 7:56 PM

Zelda and I are at Vantage Pointe Condominiums, an upper-middle class condominium complex in the heart of Downtown Castle Town, not too far from the commercial districts and Hyrule University, the most prestigious university in Hyrule, and also my alma mater where I majored in Hylian History. At forty-one floors and 419 feet or 128 meters, it's actually one of the shortest skyscrapers in Castle Town.

"So who is "Homewrecker" about?" I ask Zelda, though I have an idea of who it's about.

"Oh…" She pauses. "Just… someone."

"Someone, eh?" I smile. "Who?"

She smirks and shakes her head. "Don't worry about it."

I laugh and shrug it off. It's obvious to me that she wrote that song about Marin and her near-obsession with me. It's so obvious even a blind man can tell. Then again, these kinds of situations happen all the time, so it's could be just a very time-appropriate coincidence. You never know.

"Well, I have to go now, Link," she says. "I'm having dinner with my parents."

"Sounds exciting," I smile.

"Would you like to come over?" She offers. "My parents would really like to meet you."

"…I'd really love to, but I can't. I have a lot of stuff to finish tonight," I tell her, and her smile falters slightly. "Next time for sure, though." I add quickly at the sight of her fading smile. "I promise."

Her smile comes back to life and she nods happily. "Okay then! Bye, Link."

She hugs me quickly, and I'm caught off guard for a moment, but I loosen up and return the gesture. She lets go slowly and waves as she walks out the front doors.

I turn around and walk towards the elevators.

…

I'm in my kitchen, in my condo which is on the thirty-sixth floor of the building. I'm drinking a mug full of hot chocolate and reading the front page of _The Hyrule Castle Town Union-Tribune_, the main newspaper for the surrounding metropolitan area. The cover story is about the Ocarina Awards last night, and the headline reads in big, bold letters:

**THE GREAT OCARINA AWARD CAPER: MARIN TARIN BEATS OUT ZELDA HARKINIAN FOUR OF THE BIG FIVE AWARDS**

The cover photo is a combination of two photos. Zelda on the left, who is holding her two Ocarina Awards, and juxtaposed to her right is a picture of Marin holding her five.

The answering machine catches my eye, and the small LCD screen reads "One Missed Call." I lay the paper on the counter and I reach over for the "Playback" button.

"_One new message. February 9, 2006; 3:16 PM…"_ The automated voice says, and the voice message comes on.

"_Hey Link… It's Marin. You haven't answered any of my other one hundred or so calls… My offer for us to get back together is still up in the air. Just say the word, and I'll drop Ganondorf like a fly… I'll be waiting."_

The machine beeps, signaling the end of the message, and I groan loudly, throwing my head back. I pick up the newspaper and take a good look at the picture of Marin and Zelda.

Perhaps that song really was no coincidence.

* * *

So there's chapter eight for you. 

**Vantage Pointe Condominiums**: An actual condominium building in Downtown San Diego. Like in the story, there are forty-one floors and stands at 419 ft (128 m). When completed in 2008, it will be the tenth tallest building in San Diego.

_**The Hyrule Castle Town Union-Tribune**: _An homage to the newspaper that serves the metropolitan San Diego area, _The San Diego Union-Tribune._

"The Great Ocarina Award Caper" was originally going to be the title to chapter seven, but I changed it at the last minute to "Scandal at the Ocarina Awards". Which one do you think would have been the better title?

"Homewrecker" isn't from my songbooks. I wrote it on the spot, and I wrote it in a way that the lyrics actually are supposed to be sung in a rap-styled form of singing.

To those who read _Sensei_, I make a reference to that story here. In this story, Link says his alma mater is Hyrule University, where he majored in Hylian History. In _Sensei_, he attended Hyrule University, graduated Salutatorian, majored in Hylian History, and taught it at Hyrule High.

Review, please.

* * *

End time: March 1, 2007; 6:37 PM, PST

* * *


	9. You Make Me Want to Love You

* * *

Start time: March 2, 2007; 10:27 PM

* * *

So this is chapter nine. I was thinking that I might as well get started on it right away, because I know I'm going to end up getting lazy and procrastinating, which is what happens to 99.9 of all authors on this freakin' website. Don't deny it, because you know perfectly well that it's happened to you at least once in your life before, but keep telling yourself that it isn't true; whatever helps you to sleep at night. 

I think I'm going to have fun writing this chapter the most out of the other eight that I've written for this story, simply because of the monologues Zelda will be giving. I don't know how they'll turn out, nor do I know if you will find them funny the way I do (maybe because they're filled with jokes that only I get), but I'll still have fun all the same.

The next few chapters (though I feel that this will be the last one in fear of becoming sidetracking from the main storyline) will focus less on the aspect of Zelda's developing career (though it will still play an important part), and more on the developing of the relationship between Link and Zelda that was not-so-subtly hinted at in the last chapter. I don't know. I do know that in this chapter, the main plot progression will take a back seat and their relationship will enfold more.

I've given away too much. I better not mention that extra shocker scene at the end.

On a last note, I think it would have been nicer if the last chapter was when they read off the Ocarina Award nominations, just to coincide Zelda's eight nominations with the eighth chapter. Oh well. That means that I'd have to come up with two chapters of filler, and that's not something I think I'd enjoy. Anyway, here's chapter nine.

* * *

VANTAGE POINTE CONDOMINIUMS- THIRTY-SIXTH FLOOR, HALLWAYS: MARCH 12, 2006; 6:35 PM

So what if I wrote that song about Marin?

I'll admit that "Homewrecker" is slamming Marin and her strange obsession with Link. I'll even go as far as to say that it's a "diss" record, but it's not like I'm going to come out in interviews and say "I wrote "Homewrecker" about Marin, where's my Ocarina Award!?" or something crazy like that. If it's a song like "Homewrecker", I know better than to give away who I'm talking about, especially when the content is offensive to the subject in question. Besides, it's really a song that a lot of people can relate to; it's not only applicable to her.

Does that song mean that I'm jealous that she and Link were together? Of course not. Why would I envy a relationship that went so sour to the point that Link doesn't even acknowledge the fact that it even happened? Exactly. I just drew inspiration upon Marin, so I guess I can say she inspired me on this album, kind of like how I inspired her to pick up a pen and write something for once in her life. When I write songs, especially when I'm pressured into it like during the production of an album like right now, I try to draw inspiration from anywhere I can get it, and I try to turn it into a song that I think could be a hit record, and "Homewrecker" is a perfect example. If the fact that I wrote a song about the head of my record label and his crazy ex-girlfriend is anything, it's a pure coincidence.

So for the new album, which is due for release sometime in early May, I've completed eleven of the twelve tracks. Well, I might end up having to do two more, because "Homewrecker" making it to the final cut is really an iffy still; I have yet to show it to Rauru and the Hylia Music heads. The reason why I'm nervous about showing them the record is because after the first album, I've really built a reputation for being someone who puts out pop ballads; all four singles that were released off _Eponymous _were all ballads. Taking that into consideration, "Homewrecker" doesn't necessarily sound like a conventional Zelda Harkinian recording; even the title sounds like it came out of left field. It's more hip-hop styled than anything else, really. I've played it over in the studio, and I noticed that we did so much to it that it doesn't even sound like me; we actually had to re-record the song just so that it sounds more like Zelda Harkinian and less like Marin, which I think is who I really sounded like. "Sensations" is slated to be the lead single, we know that much for sure.

So, why am I at Link's apartment building? Link promised me he'd have dinner with my parents and myself, and he said that tonight would be perfect for him. I arranged everything with my parents, Link and I both cleared our schedules, and we're basically ready. I'm picking Link up, and he's supposed to be ready by now. I called him around 6:15, but he didn't answer, so I figured that he'd be in the bathroom taking a shower.

I turn the corner to the left, and I walk down the quiet hallway. The interior of the building is really modern and contemporary. The walls are a brilliant red, the kick and crown moldings, the ceiling, the doors, and the carpets are all black. The light fixtures in the ceiling are all recessed. Instead of the room numbers being on the door or on the walls, there are floor panels at the feet of every door, and when you pass by them, they light up, as if detecting your motion, and the room numbers appear on them, and they fade as you walk away, which I think is a really cool feature about this building. The buttons for the doorbell also glow as you near them, and fade away as you move by. There are small surveillance cameras next to each door, and I'm guessing that they act as peek holes of sorts so the people in the condos can see who's knocking or ringing the doorbell or something like that.

I look for Apartment 201, and after a minute for two, I see that it's one of the doors on the right side of the hallway. I'm standing in front of the door, with "201" glowing on the floor panel at my feet. I press the glowing doorbell buzzer, and the bell goes off.

I wait a moment, and the door opens slowly. I look down and I notice that the room number fades away and is replaced with elegant cursive writing that reads "WELCOME". I look up to greet Link, but what I see absolutely shocks me.

It's Link, alright, but I didn't expect him to come out like _this._ He's absolutely naked had it not been for the towel he's wearing around his waist, rather loosely, I might add. Water is dripping off his wet, shaggy blonde hair, with some of his bangs sticking to his face and covering parts of his blue eyes. His skin is tan, and pulled over a rather taut and muscular torso, which has droplets of water running down his skin as well. He has a happy trail starting at his bellybutton, and it goes down , but it's covered by the towel. I can only gawk stupidly at him. He's always in business suits, tuxedos and baggy clothing; how on earth am I supposed to know he has _any_ body at all? I thought that he'd be a little fit, but I didn't imagine a six-pack or anything like that.

"Nice to see you too," he chuckles lightly after what seemed like forever, leaning on the door knob. It was then that I realized I had been staring at him, and I feel my cheeks redden furiously.

"Hi…" Is all I manage to get out, hiding my cheeks with my hands. He laughs and steps aside so that I can enter, and I step into the condo slowly, trying vainly to divert my eyes anywhere that isn't on his body.

"Sorry if I'm not all that presentable at the moment," I hear him say behind me, but of course, I don't mind.

…So what if I'm physically attracted to him? That doesn't mean anything. Looks are only skin deep.

It is a rather large condo; there's a lot of floor space covered with a cream colored carpet, and it looks as if Link had just moved in. Even for one person living here, it's really sparsely furnished. It really has only the necessities he needs to get by, with some indulgences here and there. There's a big, white suede, and in front of it is a medium sized wall mounted LCD television over a small home theater stereo set, but large enough for some decent surround sound quality, and next to that are videogame consoles. On the other side of the room, walking deeper into the condo is a small dining table that can accomodate four people, and the surface is cluttered with papers and his folded iMac laptop, and to the left of the table is a kitchenette with a stove, a toaster, a microwave, a mini-refrigerator, a dishwasher and a sink. On the ceiling are the recessed lighting fixtures, and the white walls are rather bare, with the exceptions of Link's framed high school and college diplomas, his credentials in the field of history and a few family portraits, and some casual pictures with friends.

I hear the door close behind me, and Link walks past me, brushing by me softly. I get a few drops of water on me, but I'm too busy ogling at him to care. I take note of the fact that even his back muscles are well defined. He's always in the studio with me and at the office all day… When does he find the time to work out?

"A-are you ready?" I stutter slowly, and she shakes his head, with water droplets flying off the ends of his blonde locks.

"I just need to change into some clothes, and I'll be done," he tells me as he faces me to flash a smile. "Make yourself at home while you wait." He walks over to a door, and he opens it. I see a little of what's inside, and I'm guessing it's his bedroom. He steps inside and closes the door, and I hear the lock click from inside.

I'm left standing alone, and I decide to take a seat on the sofa. I tuck a few loose stands of hair behind my ear, and I see a picture frame on the side table next to me. I pick it up and I take a look at the picture. It's of a man who's wearing in the white Hylian Navy uniform, just like my dad. He's standing at attention, and he's saluting with his right hand. His face is expressionless. He looks very much like Link; he has unruly blonde hair, azure blue eyes, and his facial features are almost identical to Link's only the man in the picture looks older. His name tag reads "Avalon", Link's last name.

I hear the door open, and I look up to see Link fully clothed. He's in a white Lacoste polo shirt, faded dark blue jeans, and white socks. His hair is dry, and like always, it's unkempt, but looks nice all the same.

"So what do you think?" He asks, closing the door behind him. "Am I respectable enough for your parents to see?"

I smile and nod. "As always."

He nods approvingly and we walks over to me. "What are you looking at?"

I turn the picture frame around so that the photo is facing him. He bends over to look at it. "Who is he?" I ask him. "Your brother?"

"No," he shakes his head. "He's my dad."

"Well that was my second guess," I shrug, and he laughs a bit.

"I don't have any brothers," he says. "I have a little sister, and that's about it."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "What's her name?"

"Aryll," he replies. "She's fourteen, turning fifteen in June. She's a big fan of your music."

I can't help but smile widely at that. "Is she really? I'd love to meet her sometime."

"When I take you to meet my parents, you can meet her then," he tells me.

"I'll be looking forward to it," I nod, placing the picture back on the side table.

I get up from my seat, and we both walk over to the door to my left. Link grabs his house keys, a jacket, and his shoes, and he opens the door for me. I thank him quickly, and I step out of the apartment, and he follows. He locks the door, and the floor panel lights up with a message in the same cursive font, "GOODBYE".

I have to get one of those installed in my future house.

HARKINIAN RESIDENCE: MARCH 12, 2006; 7:27 PM

"Nice place you got here."

Link and I are walking towards the front door as a nice, cool breeze sweeps past us. It's dusk right now, and the skies are a purplish color with a few streaks of red orange as the sun slowly fades away.

"Yup," I nod. "This is what I called home for the first eighteen years of my life."

We apprach the door, and I ring the doorbell. We wait for a minute for either Mom or Dad to answer. The door slowly opens, and we see that it's Dad who opened the door. He's in a gray shirt that says "HYLAN NAVY" in bold lettering and a pair of shorts.

"Hello!" He rings happily, and he literally pulls me into the house and captures me in a tight hug. I laugh as I try to pull away, and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Dad," I say, "this is Link." I gesture over to Link, who is standing with a lopsided smile. I can't help but notice how handsome he looks when she smiles like that.

"Hello Link," Dad says, extending his arm out to him. Link accepts it, and they both shake hands amiably.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Link nods, and Dad slowly lets go of his hand. "Come on in, Link."

Dad steps aside so that Link can get in, and he takes his jacket off, and I take it from him to hang it on the coat rack on the wall next to the door. Link takes his shoes off and places them neatly next to mine.

As Dad walks over to the kitchen, he leans next to me and whispers in my ear. "Don't let this one get away."

I blush in embarrassment and slap him playfully on the arm. "Dad, please!" All he does is laugh and walk away.

"Your father is nice," Link tells me, and I chuckle softly. "He is. He's gonna offer you some beer. He likes to drink, but he's a happy drunk."

Link laughs at that, and I lead him over to the family room. Link looks around in wonder, examining everything curiously, and as we approach the family room, we see Mom and Dad preparing dinner.

"Mom," I speak, and she turns towards us and she smiles.

"Oh, Zelda!" She exclaims, putting down the knife she's holding. She quickly washes her hands and dries them, and we walks over to us. We both hug each other quickly.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Link," I say as I pull away from her. She turns to Link, and they both shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Link," she says.

"Likewise," Link smiles politely, and they both let go.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Mom tells us. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, so sit tight."

We both turn around and I lead him around the sofa and we sit down on the couch. I grab the TV remote from the coffee table, and I hand it to him. "Do you want to watch anything in particular?" He shakes his head.

"I'll watch whatever you want to," he smiles, and I nod. I turn on the TV, and I flip through a few channels.

"Link," I head my dad say from behind us. Link turns around to face him.

"Yes sir?"

I turn around as well, and I see Dad digging through the refrigerator. "Do you drink alcohol?"

Link and I glance at each other quickly, exchanging smirks. Link turns back to him. "Umm… Occasionally, sir."

"Would you like some beer?" Dad asks him. Link seems to hesitate for a second, but he accepts. "Uh, sure."

Dad pulls back from the refrigerator with a glass beer bottle in his hand. He pops the cap off with a bottle opener, and he hands it to Link.

"Thank you," Link nods.

"You're welcome," Dad says. He turns to me with a smile. "You want some beer, Zelda?"

"Dad!" I laugh with a raised eyebrow. "I can't drink alcohol, I'm underage!"

"What?" He gives me a confused look. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty, Dad," I say in a blunt, matter-of-fact tone.

"So that's only a year!" Dad prods. "Plus, you're turning twenty-one in May!"

"Dad!" Mom scolds, giving him a sharp look. "Leave the girl alone!"

Dad merely snickers and walks back to the stove before taking a drink of his beer on the counter.

I shake my head slowly and turn back to the television and Link. "Honestly…"

Link chuckles and takes a sip of his beer.

…

"Would anyone like some dessert?"

Both Link and Dad groan at Mom's offer as they decline tiredly. Mom and I both laugh at them. I take a drink of my water.

"So Link," Dad starts. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-eight now," Link replies. "I'm turning twenty-nine in May."

"Oh really?" Mom raises an eyebrow. "Like you, Zelda," she glances at me and turns back to him. "What day?"

"The twenty-ninth," Link smiles. "Coincidentally."

The four of us chuckle softly at that.

"Did you attend college?" Dad asks him.

"Yes, I did," Link nods. "Hyrule University. I majored in Hylian History there, and I have a credential to teach it in high schools."

"Hyrule University, eh?" Dad takes a swig of his beer. "That's a really good college… Why did you study to become a teacher if you weren't going enter that profession. You're a record producer, yes?"

"Well…" Link pauses for a second. "I entered the music business before I studied to become a teacher. I decided to go back to school because when you enter a profession like I'm in right now, there's always a chance that it won't work out." Link takes a drink of his water and runs a hand through his hair. "For example, before I signed Zelda to my label, it was on the verge of bankruptcy. For a moment, it looked as if I'd be out of a job. If that were to happen, I'd have no other back-up plan to fall back on… Basically, should being in the music business just not work out, being a teacher is my Plan B in a sense."

Dad laughs softly. "Good plan, Link." He turns to Mom, who just walked into the room with a full glass of water. "He's a boy who thinks ahead…"

They both turn to me and give me looks that say "He's a keeper", and I just smile and shake my head.

"Sir," Link says, and Dad turns to him. "Were you in the Navy? I can't help but wonder because of your shirt."

Dad looks down to his shirt and he smiles before turning back to Link. "Yes, I was. I joined in 1985, and I retired 2004. Why do you ask, Link?"

"It's just that my dad was in the Navy as well," Link responds, and Dad's face lights up, as if he's taken interest.

"Is that so?" Dad asks. "When did he join?"

Link furrows his brow and rubs his nose softly. "I think it was… I think it was 1975. He retired last year."

"Interesting," Dad rubs his chin. "What was his rank?"

"He was an officer," Link answers. "Lieutenant Commander." Dad laughs slightly.

"He outranks me by three ranks," Dad muses.

"Really?" Link raises his eyebrows. "What were you?"

"I was an Ensign."

I really don't know what they're talking about, so I just smile and nod as if I do. I'm happy that they have common ground, though. It's always a good thing that your male friend gets along with your dad.

I'm also learning a lot about Link's past before I met him. I didn't really know that much about him until this dinner. I find out that his mom is a librarian at the University of Hyrule Castle Town, which is a private university and one of Hyrule University's competitors in terms of prestige. My mom is an accountant for the Navy Exchange stores. She works at the Service Building on 32nd Street at Naval Station Castle Town on Castle Town Bay, which is a medium-sized natural harbor near downtown that opens into Zora's River, leading into Lake Hylia and to the Great Sea.

VANTAGE POINTE CONDOMINUMS- LOBBY: MARCH 12, 2006; 8:29 PM

Link and I walk up the steps to the front doors, which are being held open by chairs working as doorstops.

"Thanks for the dinner, Zelda," Link says.

"Thank you for coming along," I smile. "Dad really likes you."

Link puts his hands in his jacket pockets. "That's a good thing, right? With that, I'm able to do lots of stuff."

I raise and eyebrow and fold my arms over my chest. "What are you suggesting?"

He takes his hands out and holds them up defensively. "I'm suggesting nothing… What do you think I'm suggesting?"

I pause for a second, and I can't help but break into a giggle. "Nothing."

He eyes me with narrow eyes and smirks. "Whatever."

I roll my eyes and shove him softly in a playful manner. "Whatever yourself… Bye, Link."

I wave and I start to turn around to walk down the steps, when he stops me.

"Did you show Rauru "Homewrecker" yet?" He asks. I hesitate a little bit.

"No…"

"You're gonna have to sooner or later, you know," he says in a knowing tone, and I nod.

"I know. I will tonight. I'll play it over the phone for him," I tell him. "Promise."

"Okay," he smiles. "Bye, Zelda."

"Bye," I flash a quick beam, and I continue to walk down the stairs towards my car.

THE HIT FACTORY- RECORDING STUDIO 4: MARCH 12, 2006; 9:48 PM

I dial up Rauru on my cell phone, and it rings a few times before I hear someone pick up.

"Hello, Rauru?" I speak into the microphone.

"_Zelda? Hello!"_ I hear him exclaim. _"What can I do for you?"_

"Well, I finished a song recently," I say. "I want you to hear it, since it has to pass by you before it can make it on the album."

"_Okay,"_ he says. _"Lets hear it."_

I put my phone on speaker, and I turn the machines on, and "Homewrecker" starts playing.

…

The song ends, and I turn speaker off on my phone. I put the ear piece to my ear, and I hear nothing.

"…Well?" I ask timidly.

"_It's…"_ Rauru finally says. _"It's different… It's a good different, but…"_

I was afraid of this.

"_Perhaps if you ran it over a more… mainstream beat?"_

I pause for a second. "This is what I want on the album," I say. "I don't really like being restricted to one genre. I want to be able to experiment with it."

I hear a silence on the other end. I don't know if that's good or not, but I think that it isn't a good sign. Oh well. I didn't actually expect him to like it. You can't please everyone.

"…_Okay, Zelda. I trust your judgment."_

My face and my tone lights up. "Is that a yes?"

"_Yes, Zelda."_

I smile and nod approvingly and I thank him before I hang up.

I turn the machines off, and I grab my songbook. I get up from my chair and plop down on the sofa in tha lounge. I open the book to an empty page, and I think about an idea for the last song to go on the album.

I want it to be special. All the songs on this album has been about different feelings and emotions and what I think about different subjects and topics. I open up my mind and let my thoughts roam freely.

After a few minutes, the first idea that pops to mind is Link.

I've spent a lot of time with him in the past year and a half, and we've developed a really friendly relationship. We've created a lot of great material together, and we're very tight with each other. I… guess I'm developing a crush on him. He's really good looking, his personality is carefree, down to earth and funny, which are all qualities that I find attractive in a guy. Isn't it only right that I'd develop any sort of feeling for him that's beyond platonic?

When I wrote "Sensations", I guess I was thinking about Link then, but not to the extremities that the lyrics in the song implies. Like the case with "Homewrecker", I was just drawing inspiration from wherever I could get it.

But he doesn't seem to think of me as anything more than just a friend. After what happened with Marin, I bet he's a little uneasy about getting into another relationship, and I can't blame him if he feels that way. Whatever happened then is obviously troubling to him, and that can take a toll on someone's outlook on life.

I sigh deeply, and I begin to write.

_It's been a few years  
Since I had first met you  
And you have absolutely no idea  
Of what you can make me do  
We've both been friends  
And it seemed like nothing more  
But now the feelings that I have for you  
Are nothing like before_

_I can't believe that I  
Just let it all pass by  
The way I want you, I can't describe  
It's impossible to verbalize  
And now I'm so confused  
I've lost my heart to you  
I'm tumbling over and over  
And it's overwhelming me, my baby_

_You make me wanna love you  
And I like the way it feels  
All I want is to love you  
You'll never know the extent  
Of my forever burning desire  
For you_

_There's no escaping  
The effects you have on me  
I'm on a roller coaster of emotions  
Now baby, can't you see?  
It's inexpressable  
It's like surprise after surprise  
And I'm so enamored  
When I look into your azure eyes_

_I'm filled up with delight  
Only I can love you right  
Despite the fact that you may be  
Oblivious, boy can't you see?  
But I'm still so confused  
I've lost my heart to you  
I'm tumbling over and over  
And it's overpowering me, baby_

_You make me wanna love you  
And I like the way it feels  
All I want is to love you  
You'll never know the extent  
Of my forever burning desire  
For you_

_You make me wanna love you  
And I like the way it feels  
All I want is to love you  
You'll never know the extent  
Of my forever burning desire  
For you_

_Can't you see  
I'm deeply in love with you?  
Put your trust in me  
And I'll trust you, too  
You've single-handedly blown away my mind  
I can't wait no longer  
Come with me and we'll leave the world behind_

_You make me wanna love you  
And I like the way it feels_

_You make me wanna love you  
And I like the way it feels_

_You make me wanna love you  
And I like the way it feels_

_All I want is to love you  
You'll never know the extent  
Of my forever burning desire  
For you_

_You make me wanna love you  
And I like the way it feels  
All I want is to love you  
You'll never know the extent  
Of my forever burning desire  
For you_

_You make me wanna love you  
And I like the way it feels  
All I want is to love you  
You'll never know the extent  
Of my forever burning desire  
For you_

* * *

Okay, here we go. 

**Apartment 201**: A reference to one of my all-time favorite sitcoms, _Three's Company._ Jack, Janet, and Chrissy/Cindy/Terri lived in Apartment 201.

**Zelda's dad served the Hylian Navy as an Ensign from 1985 to 2004.** My dad served the US Navy as an Ensign (O-1, the lowest possible rank for a commanding officer) from 1985 before retiring in July 2004.

**Link's dad served the Hylian Navy as a Lieutenant Commander from 1975 to 2005.** My uncle served the US Navy as a Lieutenant Commander (O-4, the fourth highest of the ten commissioned officer ranks in the US Navy) from 1975 before retiring in August 2005.

**Link's mom works as a librarian at the University of Hyrule Castle Town, a private university.** My aunt works as a librarian at the University of San Diego, a private Roman Catholic university.

**Zelda's mom works as an accountant for the Hylian Navy Exchange at the 32nd Street Naval Station Castle Town.** My mom works as an accountant at the Navy Exchange Service Building at Naval Station San Diego on 32nd Street.

Unlike "Homewrecker", "You Make Me Want to Love You" is from one of my songbooks. The only differences are in "When I look into your azure eyes" (It's originally 'chocolate eyes') and of course, in "Oblivious, boy can't you see?" (Originally 'girl can't you see?').

Review, please.

* * *

End time: March 4, 2007; 6:08 PM

* * *


	10. Under the Terminian Moon

* * *

Start time: March 14, 2007; 8:34 PM, PDT

* * *

Happy Pi Day, everyone. 

I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Link and Zelda's birthdays are also from my life. May 19th, Zelda's birthday, is my cousin's. She was born May 19, 1985. May 29, Link's birthday, is my brother's. He was born May 29, 1987.

Anyway, this is chapter ten as told by Link. Enjoy, guys.

* * *

RINKU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT- RUNWAY TWO: MAY 15, 2006; 6:39 PM HYLIAN TIME

Zelda and I are walking down the empty runway towards her private jet. Everyone else is on the plane already, waiting for the two of us to get on. On the other end of the runway is a Hylian Airlines Bowing 747 making its way off the runway so our jet can take off. It's about dusk, and when I turn around to look behind me, I see the Castle Town skyline and the setting sun behind it. On the other side of the city, I see planes arriving at and departing from Hyrule International Airport. We hear the airport's intercom go off.

"_Hylian Airlines Flight 309 bound for Subrosia International Airport ready to take off from Runway One. All passengers please report to Gate 14 at Terminal Two, please."_

We're flying to Clock Town to promote Zelda's new album, which she titled _Emerald_.She decided that name because the emerald is the birthstone for the month of May, her birth month. The album is being released on her birthday, a move that she decided on her own. The cover for the album is a picture of her cut at the bottom of the neck. She isn't smiling like in the cover for _Eponymous;_ her mouth is slightly open, exposing some teeth, and her left eyebrow is raised a little.Most of the left side of her face is covered with her bangs, showing parts of her left eye. On her ears are drop emerald earrings. On the right side of the picture is her name in Century Gothic font lettering, and under it is the name of the album in Bauhaus Bt Lt. The front and the back covers are decorated with tiny sunflowers, since the sunflower is the birth flower of May.

Unlike _Eponymous_, _Emerald_ is going to be release on the same day worldwide. We're just promoting it in Termina earlier so by time of the release, we'll basically be done with the Terminian leg of the promotional tour, and then we can focus on Hyrule, and if time allows, we'll make quick stops in Labrynna, Holodrum, the Great Sea Archipelago, and Koholint Island. We're leaving Clock Town around midnight of the twentieth Terminian Time to make it back to Castle Town around 9:00 AM of the nineteenth Hylian Time.

Also of note is that Zelda is not in direct competition with Marin like last time album-wise. Marin's album is due for an early June release, but her single is going to be released a week after _Emerald_ to be put in competition with "Sensations", the album's lead single, which is released the same day as Marin's.

Because of time constraints, Zelda does not have time to film a music video for "Sensations". Instead, the recording of her singing the song at the Ocarina Awards in February will be used, and she brought her personal camera along with her to Termina to take home videos, which will intercut the performance video to make the music video more interesting than a normal live performance music video.

We approach the jet, which is decorated in _Emerald_ livery to help promote the album, and we make our way up the steps to the door. I step aside so that Zelda can get inside first, and when I'm inside the plane, one of the flight attendants pull the door close and locks it tightly.

The interior of the plane is decorated so luxuriously to the point that you forget that you're even on board a plane. All the passenger seats in the middle row that you usually find on a commercial plane are gone, leaving plenty of walking space. The side rows are turned so that their facing the opposite side of the plane, and are replaced with one long sofa. The couches are all beige leather, and the walls and ceiling are beige as well. The small screens that you'd find on a plane are replaced with giant LCD screens. To put it all short, it looks like one long lounge area that you would find in a mansion, only this was built to go up 50000 feet in the air.

…

It's been almost three hours since we took off, and as I look out the window to my left, I see we're over the Gerudo Valley metropolitan area and the surrounding desert. I turn to my right and I see Zelda messing around with her friends, camera in hand. I can't help but laugh a little bit.

The girls have been like that ever since we were given the go-ahead to unbuckle our seatbelts and move around freely, and I've been in my corner of the cabin using the computer finishing up work. I guess I'm just really boring like that. It's not that I'm some xenophobic who tries to avoid people at all costs, it's that I have a whole lot to do in not much time. I guess you can say that I'm a workaholic, but I'm nothing compared to Zelda: she pulls all nighers on a regular basis in the studio, working on songs and doing interview after interview on very little sleep.

I turn back to my Powerbook that's on my lap and continue to check my email. I'm in a tank and pajama bottoms right now, and everyone else is in similar clothing. My back is pressed against the wall with a few pillows behind my head. I open a web browser window to search for the latest news like I usually do, but then I pause when I feel someone looking at me.

I don't turn my head, but I glance from the corner of my eye, and I see Zelda with her camera fixated on me. A smile creeps upon my lips, but I try to fight it back and I turn my attention back to my computer. A few moments later, I can still feel the lens on me, and I start chuckling softly.

"What are you doing, Zelda!?" I laugh as I reach for a pillow and throw it at her. She giggles and narrowly dodges it as she approaches me.

"Hey Link," she says, "say something to my fans. This is going up on YouChoob."

"I thought it was going to the music video?" I raise an eyebrow, looking straight into the lens.

"That too," she nods, looking up at me. "But I want to give my fans a look behind the voice."

"Fine," I sigh. I set my laptop aside and I turn around so that my body is facing straight into the camera. My legs are folded and I'm slouching heavily like a teenager. "Hey guys, I'm Link, Zelda's…"

"Link, can you sit up, please? Your posture is terrible," she whispers.

I raise an eyebrow and pause for a second, and I reluctantly straighten up my back, and I start over. "Hey guys, I'm Link, Zelda's…"

"Spit out your gum as well," she tells me. "No one can understand what you're saying when you're smacking your gum like that."

I give her a really dirty look and I carelessly spit out the gum I was chewing on the floor. I roll my eyes and I take a deep breath before starting over again. "Hey guys, I'm Link, Zelda's…"

"And put a shirt on, Link. All the girls will be too preoccupied staring at your body to hear what you're saying."

I freeze for a couple of seconds and I give out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, guys…" I start. "Zelda's being really obnoxious right now," I smile, wagging my left index finger to her, "and she's totally criticizing everything I do."

"I was kidding!" She laughs, waving her hand. "Go on, go on."

"Okay," I breathe. "I'm Link, the head of her record label, and on behalf of Zelda, we all want to thank you guys for making Zelda such a success."

"Tell them how you discovered me," she says.

"Well…" I stop for a few seconds to think about it. "I found her lost iPod at a McDonald's she worked at, and it was filled with songs that she wrote and recorded, and after I listened to a few, I tracked her down and… I guess it all just unraveled from there."

"Excellent," she nods. "Thanks, Link… Oops."

I raise an eyebrow at her and I lean in slightly. "What do you mean, 'oops'?"

"I forgot to press the record button, so can you just repeat everything?" She asks sweetly.

"ZELDA!"

FOUR GIANTS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT- RUNWAY FIVE: MAY 16, 2007; 10:46 AM TERMINIAN TIME

We all walk down the steps as we exit the plane, and we are greeted by thousands of Zelda's fans being held back by security guards and barricades in front of the Swamp Terminal. Hanging off the Swamp Terminal building is a giant sign that reads "WELCOME ZELDA HARKINIAN!" in giant bold letters. "Sensations" is playing over the airport's intercom system, and the crowds are singing along.

As we make our way to the entrance to the building, Zelda walks by the crowds slowly to speak with her fans and sign autographs.After meeting with a few fans, she runs over to me, as I am far ahead in front of her.

"This arrival was a whole lot different than the last time I was here," she muses with a giant bouquet of sunflowers in her hand, most likely from a fan. I chuckle softly.

"Well two years ago you didn't have any fans," I tell her. "You were just a starting artist."

"I guess so," she shrugs.

"But that there," I point to the crowds behind the barricades. "That's nothing," I laugh. "Just wait until you get inside the terminal."

"It can't be that bad," she looks at me.

I just smile and look forward as we approach the automatic sliding doors leading to the inside of the terminal.

FOUR GIANTS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT- SWAMP TERMINAL, THIRD FLOOR, CHECK IN: MAY 16, 2007; 10:59 AM TERMINIAN TIME

Absolute chaos.

There were thousands of people crowding the entire building. Most of them were fans, the rest were journalists and news crew personnel. Many people were holding signs reading "WE LOVE YOU ZELDA" or some other similar message of adoration. People were holding digital cameras with the floodlights flashing rapidly and giant video cameras being held up in the air. I, along with several of Zelda's and the airport's security guards, were surrounding Zelda, trying to make a pathway for her through the hordes of people. As I try to lead Zelda through, I feel her arm slip between my chest and a security guard accept cards, stuffed animals, and flowers from the people.

As we pass by a group of girls, I almost laugh because they're not cheering Zelda's name as much as they're cheering mine. I blush slightly as I see a girl wink at me from the corner of my eye. I feel the guards veer to the left, in the direction closer to the group of girls, and I curse bitterly under my breath so that Zelda can't hear me… Not that it really matters because with all of the shouting going on, I can't even hear my own thoughts. The girls are to my immediate left, and I feel their hands grasp onto my torso and pull at my left arm. My cheeks turn a deep shade of red as I feel their hands go upward onto my chest, and it's at that moment that I try to swerve Zelda and I away from them. I guess the guards took the hint, and me moved away from them. To my surprise, over all of the din, I could still hear them very clearly shouting at me.

"LINK, I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU'RE HOT AND SPICY!"

I'm "hot and spicy"? That's something you don't get everyday. Who says things like that? As much as a complement that is—at least I think it is—that's got to one of the strangest I've ever gotten.

FOUR GIANTS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT- SWAMP TERMINAL, OUTSIDE: MAY 16, 2007; 11:04 AM TERMINIAN TIME

After finally escaping the crowds, we got Zelda into her limousine. I step into the backseat with her and her security guards close the door for me. The girls are sitting with her and her retinue is sitting across from us. There are people banging on the car windows and their screams can be heard distinctly through the doors. The car slowly starts moving at first to avoid running somebody over, but once the crowds dissipate, we pick up speed and we make our way out of the parking lot. Through the window I can see the runway from where we landed and Zelda's jet moving into the airport's hangar.

"I didn't expect anything like this," I hear Zelda say from my left. I turn to her and I find that she's talking to her camera as Ruto is holding it for her. "I mean, I knew there would be fans, but I didn't know there would be _that_ many."

"Ruto, did you press the record button?" I joke. Zelda gives me a dirty look and she throws a small cushion on the ground at me. I chuckle softly as I catch it and set it aside.

"So Zelda, where are you staying while you're here in Termina?" Ruto asks.

"I'm staying at the Milton Hotel in East Clock Town," Zelda replies. "It's where I stayed the last time I was here in Termina."

Zelda continues to talk to the camera as I look out the window to look at the scenery. In the distance ahead of us, I can see the Financial District of South Clock Town, and hundreds of people crowding the sidewalks waiting for Zelda's limo to drive by.

MILTON HOTEL EAST CLOCK TOWN- SIXTY-FOURTH FLOOR, ROOM 1026: MAY 19, 2007; 7:09 PM TERMINIAN TIME

So today is Zelda's birthday—at least it was here in Termina.

She's the big twenty-one now. I guess her dad will be pretty happy with that so she can drink now.

We didn't do anything really flashy or extravagant today mainly because Zelda didn't want to. She was saving her energy for the Hylian promotion leg of the promo tour, and she's having a big party for the nineteenth in Hyrule. Today all of us just had a simple lunch at a restaurant called C. F. Pang's. I did get her a few charms of sunflowers for her charm bracelet.

We got the sales of the new album earlier today, and according to it, Zelda sold about half a million copies. "Sensations" is picking up lots of airplay, even though it's not released commercially until next week.

We're bound to leave Termina at one in the morning. The jet is getting prepped already to avoid any delays since we're already getting back to Hyrule kind of late. Even though Zelda doesn't really want to do anything for her birthday today, I want to do something special for her. I lay down on my bed and sigh deeply. I look out my window to my right and I see some skyscrapers in the area all lit up. They're all shorter than the hotel because this building is the tallest in East Clock Town. I can see a large opening outside of the city limits, but it's not Termina Field. To the far right I can see the land slowly rise and become more rugged. I think that's part of the Terminian Mountain Range, probably Snowhead. In the far-off distance is the Great Bay and the sun slowly turning red-orange as it sets over the horizon.

The Great Bay… A sunset…

I think I have an idea of what to do for Zelda.

…

I'm at the front foor of Zelda's suite, which is next door to my room. I knock on the door softly and I step back a little bit as I wait for her to open it. After a few moments, the door slowly opens and sure enough, it's Zelda on the other side. She's in a black blouse with only two buttons in the middle buttoned so that her cleavage and belly is exposed. The sleeves are rolled up just below her elbows. Her black skirt goes to her thigh with small slits on either side and her black boots goes up just below her knees. Her long blonde hair falls straight down to her mid-back, while some of it is held up with chopsticks. Long tresses of hair fall to the sides of her cheeks. On her wrist is that charm bracelet, as always.

"Hey Link," she smiles.

"Hi," I nod. She opens the door wider and steps aside slightly. "Would you like to come in?" She asks.

I shake my head and my hand. "No thanks. I just came to ask you something."

"Okay," she nods.

"So…" I start. "Today's your birthday, and I just wondered if you'd like to come with me to Great Bay and spend some time there before we have to leave."

She furrows her brows and sighs through her nostrils. "I don't know… I have some stuff to do before we have to leave…"

"Aw, come on Zelda…" I prod. "You've been working non-stop ever since we got here. You almost never have any breaks, and this is our last day in Termina for some time… Plus it's your birthday, and you really deserve some time off…" My eyes lower to the ground run a hand through my hair slowly. I look up at her with hopeful eyes. "…Please?"

She smiles and chuckles softly. "…Okay."

"Okay!?" I exclaim with a grin.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Come on," I tilt my head down the hall quickly. "Let's go."

"Right," she says. "Just let me get my purse."

GREAT BAY- TURTLE PIER: MAY 19, 2007; 9:10 PM TERMINIAN TIME

We spend around two hours walking along the beach.

It's nighttime and the sun set some time ago, but the beach at night looks way nicer. All the stars are out and are clearly visible unlike in the city because of all the lights. There's a full moon above us shining brightly. Dolphins are jumping in and out of the waters in the distance. Probably a mile off the shore you can see an area of the water glowing because Zora Hall, home of the Terminian Zora population, is located there. The Indigo-Go's make home there as well. We didn't get to see them here, but they did drop by earlier today to tell Zelda happy birthday.

We're sitting on the edge of the pier. Our shoes are off and we're dipping our feet in the cold water, kicking softly to make ripples in the water.

"It's really pretty out," I say softly.

"It is," she nods.

"No where near as pretty as you are, Zelda…" I turn to her. She looks up at me and giggles girlishly. "You're just saying that…"

"I know," I nod.

She gasps and pushes me playfully. "Link!"

"I'm kidding!" I laugh. "I'm kidding… You really are a beautiful girl, though…" My laughter dies and I lean back with my hands behind me to support me. "You know that?"

She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. "I've been told that."

"You do," I say. I lean forward with my hands in my lap. I look down and I see her take my hand in hers.

"You know you're pretty handsome yourself," she raises an eyebrow as her eyes bear into mine.

"I know I am," I joke, sticking my nose in the air.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Conceited much?"

"It's not being conceited," I say in a snotty tone. "It's being confident."

"Whatever," she chuckles. "That's what I like about you. You can always make me laugh. I love funny guys."

I raise an eyebrow and grin slyly at her. "What was that?"

Her cheeks immediately turn red and she looks away so I can't see her face. "Nothing."

"…Didn't sound like nothing," I reply, smiling wider. She looks back at me and shakes her head. "You're hearing things. Hearing is always the first to go."

I laugh heartily at that. "Making fun of my age, eh?"

She shrugs and smiles smartly. "Maybe."

We both sigh simultaneously and she rests her head on my shoulder again. I look down at her and she looks up at me. Her sapphire eyes twinkle in the moonlight and her hair moves slowly in the breeze. She lifts her head so that she's sitting up straight, but doesn't take her eyes off me for a second. We're both staring deeply into each other's eyes. I start to subconsciously lean into her very slowly. She begins to do the same thing. Before long, our lips are millimeters away from each other. I can feel her hot breath and I can literally hear my rapid heartbeat. Before I know it, our lips are touching.

I'm surprised at myself for a second; my eyes are wide, wide open. Any wider and I swear they'll fall right out of their sockets. I slowly relax and close my eyes before I lean in more to deepen the kiss. She puts her hand to my cheek and I do the same to her. She moves around a little so that she's sitting on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap one arm around her back and I move the other so that it's supporting us. I let her take control of the kiss and I feel her slip her tongue into my mouth. I moan deeply as I move down her chin and into the nape of her neck. I hear her groan softly and I feel her bury her face into my neck. I suck on her skin gently and I pull away to see that I've left a small red mark on her neck. I look up at her and she smiles down at me, both of us breathing heavily, gasping for air.

"I… I love you, Zelda," I breathe softly. Her smile widens brightly, showing off her pearly white teeth, and she hugs me tightly. "I love you too Link…" She whispers, her voice muffled.

We stay like that together for sometime, in each other's arms under the Terminian moon.

MILTON HOTEL EAST CLOCK TOWN- SIXTY-FOURTH FLOOR, ROOM 1026: MAY 19, 2007; 11:56 PM TERMINIAN TIME

I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life.

I'm lying on my bed again, clad only in my pajama bottoms. Zelda's in the other room finishing packing her bags. I look out the window again and I see the same view. I squint my eyes and I can see Turtle pier from here. I'll never forget that place. Every time we come here to Termina, Zelda and I have to visit that place.

I turn to my night stand to my left and I see a magazine that wasn't there before we left. I guess it just came in complimentary of the hotel. I grab it and I turn to my side to read it. I turn to a random page and the header of the article that I see completely shocks me.

**ZELDA HARKINIAN THE VOCAL FRAUD**

* * *

I'll end it here for now. Finally I finished this chapter. How long have you been waiting for that kiss? I can only imagine. :) 

Well, before I sign off for the moment, I thought I'd let you know that because of all the questions I get in reviews and private messages, I started a video blog on YouTube where I answer a few of the many questions. It's a four-part interview, and all the links are in my profile, so if you're going to ask me a question, chances are is that they'll be in the video, so just check it out. I'll try to do more of those, and hopefully they'll be better quality. :p

Also, I have a new story that I put out earlier today called _Springtime Love._ It's a Link/Zelda one shot and it's based entirely on an event in my life. All the commentary and dialogue is exact and word for word. It's also a songfic of a song I wrote at the end of that day called "Springtime Love." Make sure to read and review it.

The thing with Link and Zelda on the plane (when he was talking to the camera) happened to my friend and I. She made me do an About Me for her on Myspace that we was going to upload on YouTube, but half way into it, she noticed that she forgot to press the record button. You can only imagine how pissed off I was at that.

**Subrosia International Airport**: A reference to the Subrosia tribe in Holodrum/Labrynna.

**YouChoob**: A play on the website YouTube. It's how my parents say it because of the Filipino accent they have.

**SWAMP TERMINAL**: A reference to one of the four elements of Termina's Four Giants. Because the airport is named Four Giants International Airport, it's implied that the airport has four terminals, each named after the four elements that the giants represent.

**Milton Hotel**: A play on Hilton Hotel.

**C. F. Pang's**: A play on the Chinese restaurant P. F. Chang's.

Review please, and _remember to wear your Bicks._

* * *

End time: March 31, 2007; 2:45 PM PDT

* * *


	11. Emeralds Are Forever

* * *

Start time: April 3, 2007, 10:43 PM PDT

* * *

I put up a new vlog up on "YouChoob" yesterday afternoon, so be sure to check it out. It's two parts this time and almost ten minutes shorter than the first. Anyway, take a look after you finish this chapter (or before you start reading, whatever floats your boat).

So thanks to the reviewers, and if you haven't checked out _Springtime Love_ yet, be sure that you do, okay? Anyway, here's chapter eleven.

* * *

PRIVATE JET- CABIN ONE, LOUNGE: MAY 20, 2007; 12:17 PM TERMINIAN TIME

What a way to end my birthday, right?

I've been waiting for that kiss for some time. I'm just glad that he made the first move, because I'm way to shy to do it myself. I've never kissed anyone before to be honest. Link was my first kiss, and I'm pretty lucky to have him be my first kiss. He's pretty good… _Really_ good… His lips are really soft… Now I see why Marin wants him back so badly.

The girls and I are here in the jet now, while Link and the others are on their way. They told me to leave the hotel and board the plane first because they all had to finalize some of that corporate business mess that I'll never understand. The plane is taking off as soon as they get here since we're already behind schedule.

"You're awfully smiley lately…"

I turn to Nabooru, who is sitting with Malon and Saria across from me. There all giving me these weird suspicious looks.

Nabooru's right; I haven't stopped smiling ever since Link and I left Turtle Pier at Great Bay. Every time I tried to hide it, my lips kept curving into the same goofy schoolgirl smile. I'd even break out into little giggles. Good Goddesses, I'm so lame.

"What are you smiling about?" Malon asks with a joking accusing tone in her voice as a small smile creeps onto her own lips.

"Nothing," I say with a big, stupid grin.

Saria narrows her eyebrows at me a little bit and she throws a pillow at me, but I catch it before it hits me and I set it aside. "Come on, Zelda. Spill it."

Ruto walks into the cabin out of the bathroom, pushing a few of the curtains separating the cabin out of her way so that she can walk through. "What are we talking about, girls?"

"We're asking why Zelda's so happy," Nabooru answers, not taking her eyes off me.

"She hasn't stopped smiling since we left the hotel," Malon tells her.

"Oh yeah," Ruto nods and she turns to me. "Where were you and Link for the past two hours? Everyone's been looking for you two before we left."

The other three look at me, taking great interest in what Ruto said. "What!?"

"Where were you guys!?" Saria exclaims.

"Okay!" I cry out, breaking into laughter. "Link and I were at the Great Bay. He wanted to do something for me since it was my birthday so he took me there and we spent the time walking up and down the shore. That's it."

So I left out a few details. Hey, it wasn't the absolute truth, but I didn't lie, right?

"Oh," Malon nods.

"Yeah," I nod.

I'm not ready to tell them just yet. When Link gets here, I'll pull him aside to tell him that we're going to tell them together. I think it's better that way.

I turn around to look out the window with my right cheek facing the girls. The airport is located just outside of Clock Town's city limits and about ten miles away from Ikana Valley, right in the heart of western Termina Field. Right ahead is the permanently snowcapped Terminian Mountain Range. To my left I can see the outskirts of East Clock Town's and its many skyscrapers lit up. To my right is mainly shrouded in the darkness because of the barren Ikana Valley, the site of the now wiped out Ikana Kingdom. Ikana Castle dominates the landscape, towering menacingly over the valley and to its right is the Ikana Graveyard, which is said to be the most haunted cemetery in the world. Because Ikana Valley is so haunted, very few people inhabit the valley if any, and no major roads or highways run through it, which causes major commuter problems since Hyrule is beyond Ikana Valley. To get to Hyrule, you must go underground in the Terminian-Hyrule subway link, travel by plane from Four Giants Airport here in Clock Town or Darmani Metropolitan Airport in Goron Shrine in northeastern Termina, or by boat from Great Bay to Lake Hylia. Also, because of Four Giants Airport's proximity to Ikana Valley, there have been many relocation proposals for the airport. The most popular with politicians has been the area between the Great Bay and West Clock Town, but residents have protested against it because of noise pollution and that West Clock Town is the main residential community of the Greater Clock Town area.

"WHAT'S THAT!?"

Ruto's shrill cry almost literally knocked me off the sofa. I turn to her in bewilderment, my hand clutching my heart. "What!?"

She crawls over to me rapidly and brushes some of my hair back to show the right side of my neck to the other girls. "That!"

The others move other to us and examine my neck and I watch them helplessly. "What are you talking about, Ruto?"

They all gasp and Malon starts slapping my arm rapidly like it's a pair of bongos. "Is that a hickey!?"

My eyes go wide and I stare at them in shock. "WHAT!?"

Saria reaches behind her and comes back with a compact mirror. She opens it and shows me the mirror. She positions it so that I can see my neck, and sure enough, there's a small but very noticeable red mark on the lower right part of my neck, just above my collarbone.

What!? I mean… What!? I did feel Link suck on my neck, but I didn't think it would be hard enough to leave a mark like that. I pull the collar of my blouse down a little bit to get a better look, and to my shock, I see another right there at the top of my breast just above the hem of my bra.

"GOOD GODDESSES!" Ruto screams at the top of her lungs, ramming her finger into my breast. "Ow," I whimper, swatting her hand away.

"Those _are_ hickeys!" Nabooru cries out.

"Well," I start off chuckling, "I prefer that they be called 'love bites'…"

"Nothing happened, right?" Saria scoffs, closing her compact mirror and setting it behind her.

"What really happened!?" Ruto demands.

I sigh and I sit up and tell them to simmer down a bit. "Okay," I nod. "We spent two hours walking down the beach, that was true. Then we sat at the end of Turtle Pier, and we talked for a little bit."

"About what?" Ruto interrupts.

"Nothing really," I shrug. "We were just joking around with each other. Anyway, there was this silence between us, and then he starts leaning into me slowly, and before I knew it, we were making out."

There's a long pause between us. I'm looking at all of them and they're all staring back at me. After about ten seconds, we all start screaming in high-pitched voices simultaneously.

"Are you serious!"

"No way!"

"What did he say!?" Ruto pressed on.

"Okay," I breathe, trying to regain my composure. "Are you ready?"

They all lean in closer like it's some big juicy secret… Which it is in a way.

"He said…" I pause for a second and they lean in closer. "…I love you."

There's another pause and then we all squeal girlishly. My Goddesses, we're so lame.

We hear the plane's door open and the Fabulous Four, my stylists, and the rest of my management crew come walking in and into the next cabin. We watch the entryway for Link to come walking in, and sure enough, he does. He's wearing dark blue jeans, a black polo shirt and a white sports jacket.

"It's freakin' cold out there," Link says, adjusting his backpack which is hanging on his body by one strap. He sets his backpack on the sofa across from us and takes his jacket off. His shirt is kind of tight yet fitting for him as it shows off his well defined muscles underneath. He turns to look at us, and we are all staring at him with wide schoolgirl smiles, trying to suppress our giggles. He raises an eyebrow and grabs his jacket and backpack and walks into the next cabin without another word. As soon as he leaves, we all turn to each other and start giggling uncontrollably.

…

It's been about five hours since we took off, and we still have a long way to go before we reach Castle Town. We're somewhere over the Terminian-Hyrule Mountain Range that separates the two countries.

Link is sitting across from us with his PowerBook in his lap, the back faced toward us. His eyes are fixated on the screen and he seems to be typing as they keypad is making rapid clicking sounds. He's wearing a white tank top, a pair of black shorts that are sagging somewhat, and a green floppy looking cap on his head.

The girls and I are watching him intently with smiles planted on our faces. I see him stop typing and he looks up from the screen to glance at us. He raises his eyebrow and sighs deeply.

"Okay, am I missing something?" He asks us. "Because you've been staring at me ever since we took off and you're making me feel really self-conscious right now…"

We start laughing at him, even though he does look very confused. Ruto gets up from the couch and runs over to him and takes a seat next to him. She starts poking at his upper arm rapidly. "Ooh Link, you lucky dog!"

He brushes her hands away and rubs the area she was poking. "Quit that," he scolds.

"We know." Ruto simply tells him.

"You know what?" He asks.

"About you and Zelda…"

He glances over to me with a lopsided smile and I blush slightly. "Do you really?"

"How'd you find out?" He asks as he turns back to Ruto. She laughs a bit. "We have our ways," she tells him as she takes his cap and puts it on her head.

"Hey!" Link leans over to Ruto and snatches the hat off her head. "Give that back." He puts it back on his head, moving it around and adjusting it a little to make it comfortable.

I can't help but laugh at how young Link looks for his age. He's almost thirty but he looks… my age, probably even younger than I. I wonder how he looks so young. Then again, it's probably genetics. I remember seeing the picture of his dad at his apartment—he's like a younger version of his dad, but even though there's probably a good twenty-something year age difference, they look like they could be no more than two years apart.

I snap back to reality and I find Link staring at me. The sight of him automatically makes me smile and I occasionally turn away and look back, and there he is with his eyes locked on me. I give him a look as if to say "What are you looking at?" He chuckles softly and shakes his head as if to tell me "Nothing." He smirks and turns his attention back to his laptop and begins typing again.

I sigh quietly and look over to the girls, and they're all huddled together on the other end of the sofa, grinning widely at me. I give them a dirtiest look I can muster, but they all start giggling furiously, to which I just roll my eyes at, but I also start smiling.

"OH!"

We all turn to Link, who has a shocked expression on his face. He takes his laptop off of his lap and sets it aside next to him.

"What's up?" I ask, taking interest in his sudden outburst. He gets up from his seat and runs into the next cabin. After a few moments, he comes back in with a _Terminian Beat_ magazine. Terminian Beat is Termina's equivalent to the Hylian Blazing music charts and magazine.

"What's that?" Saria asks as Link walks towards me.

"I found this in my hotel room when we got back from Great Bay," he says. He hands me the magazine and I slowly accept it. I'm looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. I look at the cover and I read it aloud.

"'Zelda Harkinian's _Emerald_ debuts at number one on Beat 150'."

"Ooh, go Zelda!" Malon cheers.

"Turn to page five," he tells me with a serious tone in his voice. The way he sounds so urgent about it tells me that this is important. I nod and I flip open the magazine to page five, and the bold header I see makes my eyes open wide.

"'ZELDA HARKINIAN THE VOCAL FRAUD'!??!"

"WHAT!??!" The girls all cry out in unison. They crawl over to me, tripping and clawing their way over each other to grab the magazine from me. Malon snatches it out of my hand and her eyes dart around the page. She starts reading aloud what the article says.

"In a little less than just over a year, Hylian 'singer'-songwriter Zelda Harkinian has become the most recognizable name in music. Her first album and single became the first to ever occupy number one on the album and singles chart at the same time, her first album was certified Diamond for selling over ten million copies in Hyrule alone and sold eighteen million copies worldwide Her sophomore album, as expected, started off at the top spot in Termina and sold an estimated half a million in its first day alone. In addition to her commercial accomplishments, she is known for possessing a 'voice' that can scale virtually every note on a piano back and forth at supersonic speed… But is that voice the real thing, or a charade made by the wonders of studio technology?'"

I think I've heard enough. I just want to leave the room and be alone, but I know that I'm going to get criticism and detractors, and if I can't stand to listen to them and keep an open mind, I have no place being in the industry. I take a deep breath before Malon continues reading.

"'Yes, we have seen and heard Ms. Harkinian sing live, such as her debut showcase in Hyrule Castle Town's Hylia Square a year ago and her performance at the Ocarina Awards the past February, which was considered by the general public to be the performance of the night. In both performances, she displayed those glass-shattering notes and those deep commanding growls. One may argue that if she was able to sing live, no less sing better than she sounded on the album, that voice is all hers. But let me argue that a possible solution could be in two small words: lip-syncing. Take note of how at every performance, even if it's on a small television show, she has a giant band behind her, and more noticeably, mixing tables. It's possible that she pre-recorded the song, and during the 'actual' performance, lip-synced and had all of those high notes pitched. In the studio, it's so easy to fix all those nasty sour and off-key moments to make it sound pitch perfect. Also, have you ever noticed that not once she has not even so much as mentioned the possibility of a full-scale tour? It's been reported that she suffers horrible stage fright, and yes, that's perfectly understandable… and it's so easy to see why.'"

"Trash!" Ruto screams, almost ripping the magazine out of Malon's hands.

"Can they say that?" Saria asks Link.

"Isn't that legal?" Nabooru asks.

"Yes," Link nods. "It only becomes illegal if he slanders and extremely defames her."

"Isn't that definition of character enough!?" Ruto cries out. The five of us give her really strange looks. Link opens his mouth to say something, as if to correct her, but he just shakes his head.

"Freedom of speech is a bitch, ain't it?" Nabooru reclines into the sofa.

They all look at me like they're waiting for me to say something. My eyes dart back and forth. "…What?" I finally ask.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ruto asks me. "You're not going to freak out?"

"What do I have to freak out over?" I shrug. "If they feel that way, then they feel that way. Of course I can't appeal to everyone's tastes. If I could, this music thing wouldn't be much fun…"

Malon raises an eyebrow at me. "Zelda?"

"All I can do is make music that I like, and if people don't like it, oh well. If they don't like it, they don't like it, and there's nothing I can do about it."

I give them one last smile and I get up from my seat and I leave them to go into the next cabin. I push a curtain aside, and to my surprise, no one's in here. I thought my entourage would be in here, but I guess they're all in the last cabin. All that's in here is carry-on luggage like our backpacks and duffle bags. I take a seat on the sofa on the left side of the cabin. I take a look out the window, and all I see are clouds beneath us and a dark, night sky above us. I hear the curtains from where I entered close and soft footsteps make their way towards me.

"You okay?" I hear a soft but masculine voice whisper behind me.

Link.

I say nothing. So yeah, I'm upset. It doesn't bother me that it was an unfavorable review. What _did_ bother me is that it was a review that undid a lot of self-esteem building. So yeah, I had stage fright, and yeah, I still do to a small extent, but was there really a need to use it against me? If it were critiquing something such as an overuse of the upper register—which I will admit that I'm guilty of doing, then I wouldn't really mind that. This article, however, attacked my voice in general, or according to him, a lack thereof. Still, the only thing I can do is take it maturely.

After a few moments of stillness, I feel him take a seat behind me and he slowly wraps his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my right shoulder and he kisses my cheek softly. I pull my eyes away from the window and I turn to him. My lips meet his and he brushes his softly against mine before pressing into me. I somehow manage to turn myself around so that my body is facing his without breaking the kiss. I'm in his lap again with my arms wrapped around his neck. He slowly lays me down on the sofa and he pulls away from me. I can only imagine what I look like to him right now: my hair is sprawled out over the suede cushions, my blouse is almost open if it weren't for only two buttons keeping it closed, exposing my stomach, and my legs are wrapped around his waist with my skirt barely low enough to cover my underwear. He dives back into me. He parts my lips with my own and deepens the kiss. His lips leave mine and he trails his tongue down my chin and down my neck.

"…Stop." I whisper.

He pauses almost instantly, and he slowly lifts his head to look at me straight in the eye. To my amusement, he looks kind of upset that I told him to stop. I just smile and I speak out loud.

"Girls, quit spying on us!"

We hear the girls groaning in disappointment and we hear them walk away.

"How did she know!?" I hear Ruto pout.

Link and I chuckle softly, and he crawls back up my body and starts all over again.

TRIFORCE BROADCASTING CORPORATION STUDIOS- _THE KAREN AGBUYA SHOW_ SET: MAY 25, 2006; 3:21 PM HYLIAN TIME

So what did I do for my Hylian birthday? I partied.

And I partied _hard._

No, I didn't drink any alcohol. The people at Hylia Music threw me a party in the Wisdom Hall in the Hylian International Forum. A lot of big name celebrities were there, mostly people involved in the music industry. It was then that Link and I announced publicly that we were together. Funny enough, a lot of people gave us looks like "But what else is new in the world?" I suppose it was pretty predictable… Maybe 'pretty' is an understatement.

But for the past few days after my birthday, I've been busy promoting the album and the single. The single is commercially released tomorrow, but it's getting heavy airplay just like in Termina.

Now, I'm on _The Karen Agbuya Show_. We're on commercial break, and I perform at the end of the show.

"And we're on…" The director says. "In 5… 4… 3… 2…"

The audience starts clapping again as "Sensations" plays over the stereo system. The applause slowly dies down as the music ends.

"And we're back with Zelda Harkinian," Karen says. "_Emerald_ is the new album and "Sensations" is the new single…"

I nod in reply as I brush a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Now a funny thing is that you and I actually ran into each other last night," Karen takes a drink out of her coffee mug.

"Yes, we did," I respond. "It was C. F. Pang's, and we saw each other there. We were probably two tables away from each other. You were alone, I think."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Did you have to announce that to the world?"

The audience and I laugh and I shake my head. "Sorry, sorry."

"Were you with anyone?" She asks. "I forgot, too much alcohol last night…"

I chuckle again and I nod. "Yeah, I was with Link."

She smirks slyly and leans onto the arm of her chair and the audience starts to 'Oooh'. "Link? Link who?"

I sigh quietly at that. "Link. Link Avalon, my boyfriend."

The audience's howling gets louder and I give them all a mock-dirty look. "Stop that!" I laugh.

"So you and Link are together?" Karen smiles.

"Yes, Karen," I roll my eyes. "Come on, you were there at the Forum when we announced it."

She laughs and tucks some hair behind her ear. "Is he a good kisser?"

The crowd starts howling and cheering and hooting all over again, and I feel my cheeks blush a light red.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" I ask rhetorically.

"This is just the beginning," she laughs. "Bring Link out!"

I give her an incredulous look and the loudness of the audience becomes deafening as Link comes out from backstage. I turn around to look at him, and he's waving to the crowds and he walks over to Karen and I. Karen gets up to hug him quickly and he takes a seat next to me.

"Hello Link," Karen says and Link nods in reply. "Hey Karen. Nice to see you again."

"Okay," she claps her hands. "Now that we've gotten the small talk out of the way, lets see you two kiss."

I start laughing while Link is shaking his head and smiling lopsidedly as the audience starts clapping encouragingly.

The both of us finally give in after the audience starts chanting "Kiss! Kiss!", and we both peck each other on the lips quickly. We turn to Karen, who's shaking her head in disapproval.

"That's pitiful," she complains, and Link, the audience and I start laughing. "No, see that's how old people kiss. Come on, now! Give each other a _real_ kiss!"

The audience starts chanting loudly again, and all I can do is sigh.

"Oh dear."

* * *

There's chapter eleven.

Sorry you had to wait for a little while for this chapter, but at least it didn't take a month like what happened with chapter ten. Spring Break is over, but I'll try to keep up my reputation of frequent updates. I have an idea for a oneshot, and I'm hoping that will be up before the week ends.

Remember I have a new vlog up that I put up last Tuesday I think, so check it out. Audio wise, it's better quality, so that should be good. Check my profile for the links.

Also, to help you become more familiar with the Hyrule I use in my stories, I made maps of Hyrule and Castle Town and the links are in my profile as well. As you may know, I use the Ocarina of Time version of Hyrule, but I've added more original things to it. There are more detailed descriptions there, so check it out, yeah?

**Karen Agbuya**: My friend Karen Agbuya wanted to be in one of my stories for the longest time, so I gave her a minor role as a talk show host. Are you happy now!??!

Review please, and _remember to wear your Bicks._

* * *

End time: April 8, 2007 11:52 PM PDT

* * *


	12. Dinner and the Park Milton Hotel

* * *

Start time: April 22, 2007; 5:29 PM PDT

* * *

Before I start, I just want to take the time to say that anyone who has been affected—both directly and indirectly—by the recent Virginia Tech incident has my thoughts and prayers. Also, on Wednesday April 18, I posted a one shot/poem dedicated to the Virginia Tech community named _Goodbye For Now_. You may not have read it yet because fanfiction's email alerts are lagging—again, so read and review that for me, please. 

Guess what? After a how many months long hold, _Three Days to Live_ is finally updated! My Battle Royale inspired FFX story. Chapter three was posted a few hours ago. Be sure to check it out, okay?

Anyway, I said that it would be up by the end of the week in my latest vlog, and it's now published—my latest oneshot (named _When Zelda Met Link_). For those who don't know, it's AU, Link/Zelda, and it was based on a commercial I saw. Have you heard of the clothing brand Bean Pole International? It's a South Korean brand. Anyway, it was based on the "When Gwyneth Met Daniel" commercial starring Gwyneth Paltrow and Daniel Henney. I play the commercial in the vlog, so check it out to see what you're in for. It keeps all the main elements from the commercial, plus original material by me. Unlike _Fantasy _or _Springtime Love_, it doesn't have a song in it. There isn't really anything in my back catalog that goes with the idea. It's from Zelda's point of view like _Fantasy_ was.

Also, I already have a new multichaptered story in the embryonic stage (do I EVER take a break!??!), and it should go up almost as soon as this story finishes up, which should be around late May (but I'm not making any promises). I don't want to give away a whole lot, but I _will_ say that it will be my first story in any category that will _not_ be AU (I suppose _Through the Looking Glass_ and _Goodbye For Now_ are non-AU, but those aren't really stories), it will be Link/Zelda, and it's going to be canon to _Ocarina of Time_ and maybe _Twilight Princess_. In my opinion, that's already _way_ too much information given out for a story that's in development, so I'll shut up about that project for now.

I know I usually answer questions in my vlogs, but this one was so frequently asked that I might as well answer it here. People have asked me why the story is named "Charm Bracelet." They say, "I know that Zelda owns one and that it's very close to her, but her charm bracelet is such a minor element in the story itself and is only referred to once or twice every other chapter, so why name the story something that's so downplayed?" I'm not giving the full answer now (maybe I should say I'm not answering that question at all just to keep you guessing), but I will say that it becomes very significant in the later chapters near the end of the story. Also, in chapter one before the story starts, there's dialogue about charm bracelets. I put it there to hint that the role of Zelda's charm bracelet is more than just a little piece of jewelry. Hmm…

Here's chapter twelve. Link's POV this time, remember? Hell, even _I_ forgot, and I'm the freakin' author. I had to open up the story on fanfiction to check. -.-

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD—PARK MILTON CASTLE TOWN HOTEL- FIFTY-SECOND FLOOR, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE: MAY 27, 2006; 6:32 PM HYLIAN TIME

So _Emerald_ spent a successful week atop the Blazing 200 album chart.

The album was released last Friday, and so far, it's sold a little over 750,000 copies. Not bad at all, but _Eponymous_ passed the one million mark on its first day of release, and sold two million after the first week of release. Still, 750,000 is more than some artists will sell worldwide, so none of us are really complaining.

"Sensations" was also released commercially yesterday. It also debuted at number one, along with Zelda's past four singles from the last album, continuing her streak of number one singles and debuts. We're all wondering how long Zelda's going to keep this up, but whatever she's doing, it sure as hell is working and then some.

Marin's single, "Your Love" was released yesterday as well. It debuted at number two behind Zelda, which is an improvement over the lead single from her last album, which opened up at fifteen. Rounding up the top three is The Indigo-Go's' single which was released three weeks ago and held number one last week.

Some other news concerning the music industry is talk on what's the best selling album of the year so far. The Indigo-Go's were given a three-month head start since their album was released in February shortly after the Ocarina Awards, and right now, they're at a little over four million copies sold in Hyrule and six million worldwide. A lot of media publications are predicting Zelda to take over again like she did last year, but Marin has recently been getting a lot of media attention and promotion after she beat out Zelda as favorite for the Ocarina Awards, so some are speculating Marin to come out on top this year. It's still kind of early to say anything since Zelda just released her album and Marin has yet to get hers out onto the market, so we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

I'm now walking down the halls of the top floor of the Columbia Park Tower's D Complex in the southeast corner of the Columbia Ward, two miles south of Hylia Music's headquarters. The Columbia Park Tower is unique to the Castle Town skyline, as it's actually three different towers joined together. The building resembles a cell phone bar signal ascending from left to right when you're facing north toward Holodrum. The tallest tower is call the D Complex, the middle tower is the N Complex, and the shortest tower is the F Complex, each standing for the three Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore respectively. The D Complex has 52 floors, the N Complex with 47 floors, and the F Complex has 41 floors. Floors 1 through 8 are mainly retail and department stores, the 9th through the 38th floors are office space with its main tenant being Mango Computer, and the 39th through the 52nd floors are occupied by the Park Milton Castle Town Hotel, which is where Zelda and her friends are staying. The past March Zelda and the girls had to check out of the Three Goddess because they were running up quite the hotel bill: whopping 600,000 Rupees. The staff actually had to ask them to leave because many people who wanted to reserve the presidential suite they were staying at were disappointed. So the girls went hotel hopping for a bit before the Park Milton offered them a stay-as-long-as-you-like deal on the presidential suite occupying the entire 52nd floor for 10,000 Rupees every two weeks. Pretty sweet deal.

I promised that I'd take Zelda to meet my family. I think it's only fair since she took me to meet hers and that she's been wanting to meet Aryll ever since I told her she was a fan of her music.

I approach a pair of giant oak double doors with "PARK MILTON PRESIDENTIAL SUITE" across both doors and the same written in Traditional Hylian underneath it. I see a gold button in the shape of a Triforce next to the right door. I take it that the button acts as a doorbell and I press it gently. Almost immediately a ringing tone plays. I step back a little bit and I stuff my hands in my jeans pockets. A few seconds later, the doors open.

I see Zelda on the other end of the doors. She's wearing a white Terminian cotton bathrobe and her blonde hair is being held up in a white bath towel. She smiles instantly when she sees me.

"Hey Link," she waves.

"Hi," I smile and step forward and she gestures for me to walk into the hotel room. On my way in, I lean in to kiss her softly on the lips, tasting a tinge of fresh apricots on her lips. I hear her close the doors behind me.

The hotel is furnished, styled, and decorated in a very modern, sleek, contemporary fashion. There's an emphasis on neutral, white and black colors and dark oak and mahogany furnishing. There's separate sitting areas with their own plasma televisions, contemporary paintings, recessed lighting fixtures, mirrors to create the illusion that the room is bigger than it already is, and around the walls are giant glass windows revealing panoramic views of the Castle Town skyline lit up as the sun is setting beyond Castle Town Bay.

"Pretty swanky place you got here," I tell her slowly as I take in my surroundings, nodding in approval.

"Yeah," she replies. "This isn't called the best hotel in the Greater Castle Town area for nothing."

"Where are the girls?" I ask her as she walks past me into the parlor, and I follow her into the room, passing by a black lacquered grand piano beside a window.

"They're out shopping," she says. "It's Saturday, so what do you expect?"

I chuckle softly and nod in agreement. "Yeah, good point… So do you need more time to get ready or what?"

"Just a few minutes," she answers, taking the towel off her head and running through her hair rapidly. "Wait a little bit out here," she offers. "Watch some TV or something."

I nod slightly and she walks off down a hall.

So I'm left standing alone in the middle of the parlor. I walk over to the windows and I look out at the view. The D Complex by itself is one of the tallest buildings in Castle Town, and being that we're on the top floor, I can see out for miles. To my right is Castle Town Bay. On the shores of the Emerald District is Naval Station Castle Town. To the right of the naval station is Metrodome City with the white air-supported roof of the Metrodome clearly visible from here. The steel roller coaster and the Ferris wheel are lit up brightly in violet, dark blue and red. Straight ahead is the Gateway Ward with Hyrule International Airport, and beyond it is the Gateway to Lifelong Happiness, separating the city from Hyrule Field. A little to my left is Castle Town proper, and in the heart of the city is a giant conglomeration of towering skyscrapers built around Hyrule Castle. That area is called the Hylia District, not to be confused with Hylia Ward. In that area are the tallest buildings in both Greater Castle Town and all of Hyrule. The tallest building in Hyrule and in the world is the Hylia 360 near Hylia Square, which was completed in 2000.

Like the name suggests, Hylia 360 is 360 meters or 1181 feet tall, has 100 floors, and it's elevators are the fastest in the world, traveling at ten floors per second. The building's exterior was designed to loosely resemble the legendary Master Sword wielded by the Hero of Time with the last upper floors made to look like the handle. The wings of the handle are not occupied and are only there for the design. The exterior of the first ten floors were made to look like the Pedestal of Time complete with the design of the Triforce on it. There is also a Triforce design near the top of the building just below the floors styled like the sword's handle. The Triforce designs all light up red, blue and green at night like they are now. Because Hyrule is an earthquake prone country and the Greater Castle Town Area is one of the most earthquake susceptible regions in the world, Hylia 360—along with all the buildings in the metro area—has been built according to very, very high construction and architectural standards: the building has been constructed to withstand earthquakes with magnitudes above 9.5. In addition to being part of the building's design, the wings of the "sword's handle" act as balances to reduce sway during an earthquake. Also, there are two mass dampers that act as pendulums to negate the sway of the building.

I turn to the piano and slowly make my way towards it. I glide my hand down the keys, scaling down the seventh octave towards the middle C. I took piano lessons from when I was twelve until I was fourteen. I quit then because all my piano teachers were middle-aged women with very low fuses for patience, and usually lost their temper with me. It kind of traumatized me in a way, so I just quit lessons. Even after that, I still played the piano and I continued my lessons by using what I learned from my teachers and taught myself. I still play piano; I have a keyboard under my bed that I play when I'm bored at home.

I take a seat at the piano bench and place both my hands on the keys, curving my fingers so only my fingertips are touching the keys. I sit up straight and set my feet on the pedals and play the first song I ever learned how to play, which was this ancient Hylian folk song. I stop for a second and place my hands on my lap as memories of my piano lessons come back to me.

When I first started playing, my hands and my arms to be really stiff, so when I played, it sounded choppy and kind of rushed. They would always correct me by trying to loosen my wrists and my arms.

"Play with feelings," they used to say in a thick Hylian accent. "You're too stiff; you have to relax your muscles and play with feelings."

I never did know what they meant by "playing with feelings". From what I saw when they demonstrated to me, it looked like playing slowly and over exaggerating your hand motions.

I put my hands on the keys and start playing the first verse of "Gateway to Freedom" as I hum the words softly.

I hear a soft female voice sing the words out, and I slowly stop playing. I look up and I see Zelda standing on the other side of the room. She's wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a white polo shirt, and her hair is held up in a clip. A black jacket is hanging over her right arm.

"You play?" She asks, walking over to me.

"Yeah," I nod. "How about you?"

"I took a few lessons," she tells me. "But I'm terrible. It's mainly because I can't read sheet music."

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Of course," she replies. "Why do you think I always have to have someone help me write the music for my songs?"

We both laugh softly at that. "It's the lyrics I have no problem with," she continues. "Once it gets to writing down the melody, I'm lost."

I smile and I get up from the bench. "You ready now?"

She nods in reply.

"Then let's go."

EMERALD WARD—AVALON RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD: MAY 27, 2006; 6:58 PM HYLIAN TIME

Funny enough, I was born and grew up in the Emerald Ward, not far from Metrodome City and Hyrule University's Spirit Campus. I lived in a rather upper-middle class neighborhood like Zelda, though Zelda's place looked a little nicer. Though my parents potentially made a higher amount of money because my dad outranked Zelda's, we chose not to move into one of those ritzier communities like where Zelda lived.

"So this is the childhood home of Link Avalon," Zelda says, zipping up her jacket. Our house is a single-story house unlike Zelda's though the exterior and interior design is basically the same.

"Yep," I nod. "I spent eighteen years of my life here."

"When did you move out?" She asks me.

"Before my freshmen year at Hyrule University," I tell her. "All my classes were at the main campus, and the commute from here to there is too far and too long even by subway, so my I bought a condo at Vantage Pointe when it was just built then."

"Interesting," she nods.

We're at the front door now, and Zelda rings the doorbell on the wall of the garage to our right. We wait for a few seconds before someone answers. The door opens and we see that it's my dad.

People have told me that Dad and I are the spitting image of each other. He's in his mid-fifties, and I've got to admit that you wouldn't be able to tell that. When I think about it, he looks probably two or three years older than myself. We both share the blue eyes, the tan skin, and the shaggy blonde hair. He's rather physically fit as well, though he has gained a few pounds since his retirement last April.

"Link!" He exclaims heartily. I smile widely as we both hug each other tightly and he pats me on the back a few times. We let go of each other after a few seconds, and I motion for Zelda to step forward.

"Dad," I start. "This is Zelda."

"Hello there, Zelda," Dad bows his head slightly and they both shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Avalon." She beams, nodding.

"Come on in," he tells us, gesturing for her to come inside. I allow her to go inside first and I close and lock the front door behind us.

"Ma, Link and Zelda are here!" Dad yells out towards the kitchen.

From the hallway leading to the bedrooms comes mom in a black Hyrule University sweatshirt and gray shorts. Mom is a few years younger than Dad, currently in her late forties. Still, she looks pretty good. Her hair is blonde like me, though hers is a little darker. Her eyes are a darker shade of blue as well, but not so much that they look violet like Zelda's eyes.

Once she catches sight of us, her face breaks out into a wide beam and she runs towards me catching me in a tight embrace with her arms around my neck. I can't help but laugh as I snake my arms around her back and return the hug with alacrity.

"Nice to see you well, Mom." I say as we slowly let go of each other. I kiss her softly on the cheek and I take her to Zelda.

"Mom, this here's Zelda." I tell her as Zelda smiles warmly and extends her arm for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Zelda." Mom says, taking her hand and shaking it. "I love your music."

"Thank you very much," Zelda bows slightly. "That means a lot to me."

"Well come on in and make yourself at home Zelda," Dad offers, gesturing to the family room. "You two have come just in time, dinner is just about ready."

Mom and Dad head into the kitchen and I lead Zelda to the family room when I hear Dad speak again. "Link, you mind helping set the table?"

I turn to him and he's holding out a stack of glass plates with silverware on top. I nod and take the plates from him. "Sure thing."

I walk over to the oak dining table and set the plates in front of each of the five seats, setting a fork, spoon and knife on top of each plate. "Where's Aryll?" I ask. "She home?"

"She's on her way home," Mom replies. "She was playing a badminton game." She sets a giant bowl filled with beef stew in the middle of the dining table and Dad places another bowl filled with white rice next to it.

"Zelda, come on over!" Dad calls. She turns her direction from the TV and gets up to her seat. She makes her way over to the three of us. I pull out a seat and I gesture for her to sit down, and she obeys, thanking me quietly. I take a seat to her left, with Dad to my left and Mom to his left.

Almost as if on cue, the front door opens, and we all turn to look. A girl with blonde hair pulled back in two ponytails walks in. A light blue backpack in slung over her shoulder and in her right hand is a badminton racquet.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" She calls out. "Link here yet?"

She closes the door and our eyes connect.

Aryll.

A jovial grin creeps on my lips, and the same happens to her. I get up from my seat and I run towards her, and I take her in a tight bear hug, causing her to drop her racquet and her backpack to fall of her shoulder. She laughs happily and tries to pull away from me, slapping my chest repeatedly like I'm a pair of bongos.

"Link!" Aryll squeals. "Let go of me!"

I laugh softly and I let of her, placing my hands on her shoulders. It's been some time since I last saw my little sister. The last time I saw her was probably before the Ocarina Awards. I've visited here on a number of occasions since then, but Aryll's never home when I visit because she's in school or at her badminton games, which I just found out about. Since then, we've only been able to talk on the phone or on the computer. She resembles Mom more than she does Dad: they both have the same dark blonde hair and the deep blue eyes, and she's more fair skinned than Dad or myself like Mom.

"So that's how it's gonna be, eh?" I raise an eyebrow. "We haven't seen each other in months, and you won't let me hug you?"

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "You haven't changed much," she tells me with a smile. She takes my hand and leads me to the table, but she stops in her tracks just after moving.

It seems that she's caught sight of Zelda, since Zelda's smiling at her. Aryll turns to me and I see her utterly shocked expression, which causes me to laugh a little.

"It's her!" Aryll squeals, slapping my upper arm. "It's her! It's her!"

"Yeah!" I whisper, grabbing her hand and leading her to the table. "Hey Zelda, this is my sister Aryll."

Zelda gets up from her seat and extends her hand out to Aryll. "Nice to meet you, Aryll."

Aryll doesn't say or do anything. I see Mom and Dad smile in amusement. Finally, Aryll does something: she practically throws herself at Zelda, hugging her so tightly it looks like Zelda's going to turn blue. Still, Zelda manages to laugh and she returns the hug. Aryll finally lets her go and covers her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Harkinian…" Aryll breathes heavily. For a second I worry that she may pass out or something. "It's just that I'm such a huge fan and…"

"No problem, Aryll, no problem," Zelda chuckles, shaking her head. "It's okay, and call me Zelda please."

Aryll gasps and she turns to me. "I'm on first name terms with Zelda Harkinian!" She screams, grabbing hold of my arms and shaking me back and forth. All of us laugh at the girl and we all take our seats. Midway through the dinner, Aryll finally managed to calm herself down.

"So Aryll," Zelda starts, taking a drink of her water. "You play badminton?"

"Yeah," she nods. "I joined in early March."

"Who were you playing this evening?" I ask her.

"Mission Bay High School," Aryll tells me. "It was a home game."

"Where do you go to school?" Zelda asks her, and Aryll replies, "Hyrule High like you and Link. All the teachers talk about you."

"Really?" Zelda raises an eyebrow.

"Almost as much as Link, since he was one of the school's best students," Aryll takes a sip of her soup.

"That so?" Zelda turns to me. "I knew you were your class' valedictorian, but one of Hyrule High's best students? That's a lot to live up to, Aryll."

"Tell me about it," Aryll sighs. She gives me a look as if to say "Thanks a lot, Link."

"But Aryll has no problem with that," Mom says to Zelda. "Come on Aryll, tell Zelda your GPA."

Aryll gives her this "Please, no you're embarrassing me" look. "Mom…"

"Come on, Aryll," Mom urges. "Never mind, Aryll has a 4.12. She's in her freshman year and she already takes those AP classes."

Zelda laughs and takes a bite of a piece of beef in her soup. "Good for you, Aryll! She's already a better student than I was at Hyrule High."

"How so, Zelda?" Dad asks her.

"As far as grades themselves went, I was always struggling to keep them up." Zelda tells us.

"Why?" Aryll asks her. "You're so smart!"

"It's not that I was a bad student in the traditional sense of the term," Zelda explains. "It was because throughout my high school years, I probably missed more days of school than I attended. It was because I was always out in studios writing and recording songs, trying to make my demo and putting it out there. I got all the work I missed during those days and turned them in and I passed all my tests despite that I almost never showed up when they gave out lessons. It was the fact that I had so many tardies and absences that dropped my grade point a great deal."

"What was your graduating GPA?" I ask her.

Zelda takes a deep breath and a thoughtful look falls on her face. "I think it was around 2.8. Something like that. But my counselor said that had it not been for all my absences, I would have been at a 4.2 at least."

The four of us all nod in understanding and we continue to eat in silence.

"So Zelda," Mom starts. "Are you attending a college now?"

"No, I'm not." Zelda replies. "And that's because of the music career." She takes her napkin and wipes her lips. "When you're involved in something like a music career, it demands a lot of your attention and time. Do I want to continue my education? Of course I do. But I'm busy with promoting and studio work and performing and this, that and the third that I have no time to study… But when I invited Link over to my parents' house for dinner, Link explained that he went back to school to get a teaching degree so he had a back up should the music industry not work out for him at a point in time… For sometime I've been considering doing the same thing once my schedule opens up."

"That's good," Mom nods in approval. "That's very good."

"So Aryll, do you have any colleges in mind?" Zelda asks her.

Aryll puts her fork down and pauses for a second. "…Not really. Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?"

"Not at all," Zelda shakes her head. "It may seem like a long time from now at the moment, but three years will go before you know it and you'll be a senior applying to universities. It's better to have an idea of what you want to do while you're still fresh in high school so you don't have to go through the hassle during your later years."

"Zelda is right, Aryll." Dad speaks, taking a drink of his beer. "It's better to be ahead of the ballgame."

Aryll nods slowly and takes another sip of her soup.

COLUMBIA WARD—PARK MILTON CASTLE TOWN HOTEL- FIFTY-SECOND FLOOR, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE: MAY 27, 2006; 8:50 PM HYLIAN TIME

Before we left, Zelda signed some of Aryll's things and took a few pictures with her.

We're now in front of the doors to Zelda's suite.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Link," she says quietly. "I love your parents, and Aryll was fun as well."

"No problem," I shake my head and smile. "I'll make sure they get the message."

"Okay," she nods. She slowly moves towards me and gently wraps her arms around me, and I return the gesture by doing the same. Our eyes meet and before I know it, our lips are touching. Without pulling away from her, I slowly lead us towards a wall before her back touches it, causing a soft, muffled grunt to emit from her mouth. I feel her arms unwind from my torso and she slips them between our stomachs. Her hands find their way under my shirt and she moves them up and down my stomach and my chest.

After what seemed like an hour later, I realize that we are still in the hallways and at any given moment, we could be discovered, so I reluctantly pull away from her. I plant a soft kiss on her forehead and I rest my forehead on her.

"I love you, Zelda." I whisper.

"I love you too," she murmurs back.

She lets go of me and she digs into her purse for her card key. She slips it into a slot under the doorknob and she opens a door. She steps inside the room and I step forward so that I'm standing right in front of her on the other side of the door.

"Good night," she smiles.

"G'night," I respond.

I lean in to give her one more kiss, but before I can, she winks and closes the door on my face.

* * *

So there's chapter twelve. If you've noticed, the last few chapters do not really progress the main plot, and I did that purposely to reinforce Link and Zelda's relationship. Chapters thirteen and on will go back to the main story. 

**Columbia Park Tower**: The Columbia Park Tower was based on the Shinjuku Park Tower in the Nishi-Shinjuku district in Shinjuku, Tokyo. The architectural design is very much the same, and the Shinjuku Park Tower is occupied by a rather famous hotel: the Park Hyatt Tokyo (of _Lost in Translation_ fame). If you still can't picture what the Columbia Park Tower/Shinjuku Park Tower looks like, Google Image "Shinjuku Park Tower" or "Park Hyatt Tokyo".

**Mango Computer**: A play of Apple Computer. I chose mangoes because they're my favorite fruit.

**Link's piano ability**: I went through a lot of piano teachers, mainly because they were all Filipino and you know how Filipino teachers of any sort generally have low patience. Because I'm left handed, my left hand would play louder than my right (it's supposed to be the other way around), and my right hand was always stiff, so they'd say to me "Joshua, play with feelings."

**Aryll playing badminton**: A few of my friends are on our school's badminton team.

**Mission Bay High School**: A high school in San Diego. Our school has resentment towards them after Mission Bay vandalized and tagged up our school (mainly the amphitheater, the auditorium and the elevator) after our male volleyball team beat them.

**Link and Aryll's mom bragging about Aryll's grades**: If you're Filipino, you know that your parents _love_ bragging about your accomplishments to your guests. They will take your awards and trophies and display them in a manner that it's the first thing guests will see when they walk through the front door. They ask us "Play piano for your auntie and uncle" or "Come on anak (my child in Tagalog), entertain us and sing karaoke". If you refuse, they will say "Come on anak, play piano/sing karaoke. Don't hurt your auntie and uncle's feelings."

Today is April 25, and today is my fifteenth birthday! I wanted to get this chapter before the day ended, and I have an hour to spare. Good job, self.

Remember to read "Springtime Love" and "Goodbye For Now" if you have yet to do so, yeah? They're quick reads, so they shouldn't take a whole lot of time out of your day.

Lastly, I recently agreed to create a Link/Zelda story with eight other talented authors under a joint account called lxzc2. The story is called _I'd Love to Love You_, and I'm set to write chapter seven--at least that's what they're telling me (it's on chapter four right now). The links are in the **Story Reference/Resources** section of my profile so be sure to check that story out, yeah?

If you have a Xanga, I started a blogring for fanfictionphiles. If you have a Xanga, join yeah? The link is in the **Contacts **section of my profile.

Review please, and _remember to wear your Bicks._

* * *

End time: April 25, 2007; 10:58 PM PDT

* * *


	13. The Key to Commercial Success

* * *

Start time: May 3, 2007; 6:51 PM PDT

* * *

Yes, I finished my CST testing Thursday! We did the geometry section that day (Wednesday was physics and Tuesday was English). Now that I got that out of the way, I can resume normal fanfiction business. It's almost my turn to add to _I'd Like to Love You_, so I'm getting ready for that. I'm working up chapter four of _Three Days to Live._

Major news alert: my new multi-chaptered story I told you about at the beginning of the last chapter is now up. It's called _Just Thought You Should Know,_ and like I said, it's Link/Zelda, but it's AU and a high school story (_Another one? _Darn). I know I said it's going to be in the _Ocarina of Time_ Hyrule, but I also came up with a concept for a new story (the idea of which became _Just Thought You Should Know_), and after giving it much thought, I went with the story that I felt had the most potential But when that story is completed and if I have no other ideas for a new story right then, I'll use the shelved story. You never know, though, especially with indesicive people like me (just kidding).

I feel that a vlog is very overdue at this point, and the reason why I haven't put one up recently is because my brother has been hogging my camera lately. I got it back yesterday, but now I can't find my 2 GB memory card, and I need that for extended video recordings. Right now, I'm running on my 256 MG back-up card, but that's too small of a memory capacity (on full memory it can record to around one and a half minutes). To make longer videos, I'll have to reduce the video quality of the recordings, and I don't want to do that because the quality on the highest setting is already ghetto and subpar. So for now, vlogs will be on hold until I either find my memory card or buy a new one.

Getting back to _Charm Bracelet_ business, I know that the last three or so chapters have been very slow as far as plot progression goes, and I know that sometimes they even look like filler chapters. To make up for it, this chapter will most likely have more plot progression than the last three combined. So I'll just say that we're going back to Zelda's point of view and get started with chapter thirteen.

* * *

HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- FIFTY-SIXTH FLOOR: NOVEMBER 19, 2006; 2:16 PM HYLIAN TIME

Link turned 29 on the 29th of the past May.

Surprisingly, he didn't do anything special for his birthday, other than a small gathering with his family and everyone at Hylia Music. He said that "birthdays became kind of boring after turning eight". He said when he turned nine and then on, he hasn't had a birthday party, only small family dinners. The gatherings we had were during the day, and that night, I took him out to The Ice Cream Cake Factory, which is a restaurant in East Village that specializes in ice cream cakes, but also serves entrees and meals.

I'm now at Hylia Music because Rauru called me over, saying that there was a "mandatory conference" that he, Link, all of the company's executives and I needed to attend. He wouldn't tell me what it was exactly that he wanted to tell everyone.

I walk down the halls and turn a left before reaching a pair of giant double doors with two security guards on either side of them. They give me small smiles and open the doors for me. I thank them quietly and walk into the waiting room and they close the doors behind me.

I look around the room. Nothing has really changed much since the last time I was here, which was probably a few months ago. My eyes fall on the double doors to Rauru's office, and there is another pair of security guards standing in front of the doors.

"Miss Harkinian!" The man on the left says.

"The others have been expecting you," the one on the right tells me. I nod slowly and I walk towards the door. They open them for me, and I thank them as well, and they close the doors behind me.

Rauru is sitting at his desk with the back of his chair tuirned to me as usual, and around him are the company's executives, with all their backs facing me. The projector screen is down, and they're all watching what's playing on it. On the left side of the screen is the album cover for _Emerald_, and to its right are a whole bunch of words, numbers and percentages. On the top of the screen it reads

**_EMERALD_  
ZELDA HARKINIAN  
DOMESTIC/WORLDWIDE SALES STATISTICS  
MAY 19, 2006-NOVEMBER 19, 2006**

Is that what they called me over for? To discuss my sales?

In one of the beige leather seats in front of Rauru's desk is someone sitting there. The person has unruly blonde hair, and from that, I immediately figure out that it's Link.

They seem to be unaware that I'm in the room, so I clear my throat quietly, but loud enough that they can hear me. They all turn around and face me.

"Zelda!"

Link's face lights up, and I smile at him, making my way towards him. He gets up from his seat and steps over to me, taking my hand and pecking me softly on the cheek. He leads me to the empty seat next to him, and my eyes lock with Rauru's. He's beaming at me with his hand extended out for a handshake, and I accept his offer.

"Nice to see you again, Zelda." He says in his deep voice. I smile back. "Likewise."

"Have a seat," he tells me, and I promtly take my seat next to Link.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask him.

"Well," he says. "We're here to discuss the sales of your recent album."

I knew it.

I nod slowly, and he points to take a look at the screen.

"Now Zelda," he starts. "_Emerald_ was released the past May 19—six months from today—to markets across the world. On it's first day in Termina, it sold around 487,000 copies. Here in Hyrule, it's first day sales were 754,000 copies, and at the end of its first week, sold almost 1.6 million copies."

He takes his laser pointer and aims it at the numbers on the screen. "Okay," I say.

"Now," he continues. "It's nearing the end of November, and as of 10:00 AM this morning, in Hyrule, _Emerald_ sold 6.5 million copies. In Termina, a little over 5.5 million, in Labrynna it sold 4 million copies, in Holodrum it sold 2.9 million, in the Republic of the Great Sea, just under 2.5 million, and in Koholint, 1.2 million copies. That brings worldwide sales to around 18.6 million copies sold."

The "18,600,000" on the screen blinks red as his laser hovers over it.

"Cool," I nod. "That's good, right? Almost 19 million in half a year?"

"Oh, of course!" Rauru laughs. "It's tremendous. It takes most artists around half a decade to sell that much!" His laughter slowly dies down and he regains his composure. "But… We've compared these numbers to your last album in the same amount of time.

He turns to his keyboard and presses a button, and the images on the screen change. It now displays the cover art for _Eponymous_ where _Emerald_'s cover was, and all the words and numbers change as well. The title now reads

**_EPONYMOUS_  
ZELDA HARKINIAN  
DOMESTIC/WORLDWIDE SALES STATISTICS  
APRIL 25, 2005-OCTOBER 25, 2005**

"Now _Eponymous _was released the 25th of April last year," Rauru tells us. On its first day in Hyrule alone, it sold around 1.1 million copies. At the end of it's first week, almost two million. Six months later from the release date, in Hyrule, _Eponymous _sold 7.4 million copies, 6.2 million in Termina, 4.6 million in Holodrum, 4.3 million in Labrynna, 3.9 million in the Great Sea Republic, and 2.8 million in Koholint. Altogether, 29,200,000 copies sold at the end of six months."

"…And how much has it sold up until this point?" I ask him.

"Around 33 million," he replies. "But that's aside the point."

I take a look at the numbers, and it clicks in my mind. "Oh…" I start. "I know where you're going with this. You're saying that the new album sold less than _Eponymous_ in the same amount of time."

"Bingo," he snaps his fingers. "But not just less. Try a ten million difference."

"Well Rauru," Link speaks up, and we all turn to him. "Things like this just happen. You can't expect any artist to keep surpassing their own record sales with each album, even if it is an artist like Zelda… That's just not possible."

"Mr. Avalon does have a point, Mr. Sayge," one of the men tells the CEO. "Also, the nominations for the upcoming Ocarina Awards are to be announced tomorrow. Zelda is bound to be nominated for at least one. Whether it's one nomination or eight like she just had, it's inevitable that _Emerald_ is going to sell more because of the media attention."

Rauru's face furrows, and it looks like he's considering this very hard. "You men may be right," he finally whispers. "But… I have a theory of my own."

"Do you?" I ask, my curiosity piqued. "I'm sure we'd all like to hear it."

"Okay," he nods. He turns back to his keyboard, and he clicks around before the screen changes again. Now instead of album art, the covers of all the singles from _Eponymous_ come up, with words and numbers to the right of each picture. At the top,

_**EPONYMOUS**_  
**ZELDA HARKINIAN  
HYLIAN BLAZING 100 SINGLES STATISTICS**

"The debut single for the last album was "Gateway to Freedom", as we all know," Rauru tells us. "It debuted at number one, and held the top spot for four consecutive weeks… "The Only One" was another number one debut, holding the spot for eight consecutive weeks… Single number three was "Through My Eyes", spending two non-consecutive weeks at number one, and finally, "If You Only Knew", with three consecutive weeks. Altogether, the singles from _Eponymous _spent seventeen weeks at number one."

The slide on the screen changes, and it displays the three singles we released from _Emerald_.

"Now, "Sensations" was the kick-off single, debut at number one again and spending eight weeks at number one. The second single was "You Make Me Want to Love You", another number one debut, and spent five weeks at number one… The last single, "Homewrecker", became your seventh consecutive number one debut, but it's chart run… One week."

He says the last party rather slowly, and he continues. "Finally, the singles from _Emerald_ spent a collective fourteen weeks at number one."

I stare at the screen for a long time. I raise an eyebrow, and I slowly turn to Rauru. "I'm sorry if I sound rude, Rauru, but how does this relate to the album sales?"

"That brings up my next point," he says. "_Eponymous_ was an album consisting of mainly pop/R&B hyrid ballads. _Emerald_, on the other hand, has probably one or two pop songs, one of which is "Sensations". The other ten tracks are all influenced mainly by hip-hop and R&B."

Before Rauru can go any further, I stop him. "Wait, wait, wait… Are you saying the reason why _Emerald_'s sales are lower than that of _Eponymous_ is because of the genre of the music?"

"Exactly," he claps his hands. "Also, up until "You Make Me Want to Love You", all of the singles we agreed on releasing were mainly pop with a hint of R&B. "Homewrecker" is the only single that has a hip hop sound to it. Funny enough, look at its run at number one compared to the others."

He was right, all except the last single had runs that were at least two weeks long, and there "Homewrecker" was, barely getting away with just one.

"Also," Rauru adds, "if you've been paying attention to the Blazing 100 chart, look at the single that displaced "Homewrecker"… A _pop_ song… By _Marin Tarin_."

"Lastly, we just got the album sales for Marin this afternoon. Her sales are at a career high for her. Her latest album _Threepeat_ is now at 6 million copies in Hyrule, 5 million in Koholint, 2.9 million in Holodrum, 2.4 million in Labrynna, and 1.2 million in both Termina and the Great Sea Republic. Altogether, 18.7 million copies."

Link and I look at each other. Wow, good job Marin. Her album has been around shorter than mine, and she's almost reaching what it took me to sell, even when I had a month's headstart.

"Well, Rauru…" Link speaks. "I think it's only normal that Marin would sell that many copies in a shorter amount of time. She _has_ been out longer than Zelda has as an artist, meaning she most likely has a larger fanbase."

"Yes, that may be true Link, but where was her fanbase last year when _Shining _was released?" Rauru asked. "For those who don't know, that album had a prominent hip-hop sound to it, and even though she won four Ocarina Awards for that album and its singles, it sold only ten million copies worldwide. Here she is this time around with a _pop_ album, and she's knocking on the twenty million mark!"

"He's right, Link," I speak up, and everyone turns to me. "But you said it yourself, Rauru—she was the Ocarina Award winner this year. Consequently, she's been getting a lot more promotion lately, so I think that the album would obviously sell a lot.

"I think it's much deeper than that, Zelda," Rauru shakes his head. "All three singles released from _Threepeat_ were pop ballads with a tinge of R&B, just like _Eponymous._ All of them spent over six weeks at number one, and her last single became a number one debut!"

I sigh deeply and recline into my seat. "So what you're saying is… Pop is the key to commercial success."

He points his index finger to me and nods slowly. "Bingo… If you want to maintain your best-selling streak, you're going to have to put out pop albums and pop singles."

"But Rauru," I reply quickly. "I want to do hip-hop. I want to do R&B. You said when I signed my contract that I would get full creative control!"

"But you're forgetting that any song that you want to put on your album has to gain approval by me." He shoots back, his tone serious.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I cover my face with my hands and sigh loudly. I slowly uncover my face and place my hands folded on my lap.

"Fine," is all I say.

Rauru nods slowly and presses a few keys on his keyboard and the screen changes. It now shows the tracklist for _Emerald._

"The next thing that I wanted to discuss is the next single from _Emerald._" Rauru speaks. "Sensations", "You Make Me Want to Love You" and "Homewrecker" are then grayed out, leaving nine possible choices. "What I had in mind is one of the very few pop songs we have available."

I glance at Link, who is also looking at me from the corner of his eye. I look up at the screen. I have nine songs to choose from, and all but one have heavy hip hop influences. After our earlier discussion, I strongly doubt that he'd allow me to release any of those eight. That just leaves one choice that I know for sure that Rauru won't turn down, and it's this pop/gospel influenced song called "Whenever You Need a Hand".

"Umm…" I pause. "How about "Whenever You Need a Hand?"

Rauru beams widely and nods. "My thoughts exactly. Now, Marin's next single is scheduled to be released December 2, so we will release your single that day as well for a little competition."

He grabs a pen on his desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Dismissed, everyone."

I waste no time getting out of here. The second he says that, I promptly get up from my seat and I storm out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

So much for creative expression.

* * *

There's chapter thirteen. Yeah, I know, pretty short, right? But wasn't there more plot progression than the other three like I said? More or less, I know, but this chapter certainly had some drama that a few readers have been asking for. 

Remember to read and review my new multi-chaptered story _Just Thought You Should Know_, okay?

Review please, and _remember to wear your Bicks_.

* * *

End time: May 5, 2007; 4:27 PM PDT

* * *


	14. Number Two

* * *

Start time: May 20, 2007: 7:32 PM PDT

* * *

Here's chapter fourteen. I know it's been long awaited, and I've been putting out oneshots to give you something to read before this comes out (make sure to read "Candle in the Dark", _The Life and Times of Zelda Harkinian_ and _Questions_, those are some of my favorite works). After the last chapter, a lot of people have been like, "What's gonna happen!??!" From here on out, there's going to be a lot going on as far as Zelda's career (and her relationship with Link and everyone at Hylia Music), both positive and negative. Also, chapters will start becoming noticeably shorter than they were before.

So because a lot of people have been waiting, I'll just cut the pre-chapter Author's Note short and get started.

Remember, Link's POV this time.

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD--HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- CEO'S OFFICE: NOVEMBER 19, 2006; 2:34 PM HYLIAN TIME

I wanted to say something.

Anything. Anything that could have helped in Zelda's defense.

But what could I say? Zelda may be the artist recording the songs and accepting the awards and accolades for them, but the label is the one that ultimately decides what song will go on what album, and what songs will be released as singles in which order, with or without the recording artist's input.

All I could do was watch Rauru and Zelda argue, and when she left—rather angrily at that—that's when I knew I had to say something.

"Rauru," I speak, turning from the door Zelda just exited through to face him. "Aren't you blowing the whole sales and success thing just a bit out of proportion?"

"…Maybe Link," he replies. "Maybe I am, but let's face it Link—Zelda's our driving force! We've commanded over half of the shares in the music industry wars with just Zelda alone! She's got that magic touch! Any song she records turns to automatic gold!" He scratches his grey breard. "…It's just that some songs are more lucrative than others."

Rauru did have a point about our presence in the music industry "war", as he put it. This time two years ago, Hylia Music was on the verge of bankruptcy. After Zelda was signed to our roster, she alone made one-fourth a billion Rupees for the company. That told us she was doing something right, and that was when she was promoting _Eponymous_—pop inspired songs.

"Yeah, but…" I stutter, but then he raises his hand, stopping me.

"Link, I know Zelda's your girlfriend, and I know you're only trying to help her. But you can't let that interfere with business," He says. "I don't blame Zelda for being angry and storming out like she did… But when you've been in the business long enough like I have, or when it's time for you to lead your own record company, you'll understand."

He leans over his desk and places a hand on my shoulder. "I… I guess," I nod, brushing a few strands of my bangs out of my sight.

"Now," he sits back down. "You have a girlfriend on her way out of the building to talk you… I think she'll listen to you more than she will to me."

I smile weakly and nod, and with that, I run out of his office, down the halls, and ride the elevator to the first floor.

The elevator doors open, and I step outside, whirling around quickly to spot Zelda, hoping she hasn't left yet. I run down the halls to the lobby, and I see her walking out of the doors. I speed up to catch up to her.

"Zelda!" I call.

She slows down and turns to me. "Oh, Link."

I stop in front of her, breathing heavily and trying to catch my breath. "…I know… I know you're upset."

"Did Rauru send you all this way to tell me the obvious?" She asks with a sarcastic smile. I can sense the bitterness in her voice.

"Look, Zelda… I know you're upset. Rauru knows you're upset. Everyone in that room knows you're upset… But Rauru didn't do it on purpose." I try to explain. "Just bear with him, okay? Rauru's my friend. We go way back, and I can't tell you how many times he's done this to his artists. But at the end, everything works out!"

She sighs deeply. "Link, I know all that. It doesn't bother me that he's just trying to keep the company in power. I have no problem with that. What bothers me is that he's doing it at the expense of taking away the creative leeway that he _promised_ me in my contract!"

I say nothing. All I can do is look her in the eye, her indigo orbs sparkling.

"…I'll see you later, Link." She finishes finally, shaking her head slightly. She leans in and kisses me on the lips softly, and she turns her heel and walks out the open glass doors, taking her car keys out of her purse and walking down the steps to the sidewalk.

I heave an exasperated sigh and run both my hands through my hair and turn around, making for the elevator to get back to my office.

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN--HYRULE CASTLE- FRONT GATES: NOVEMBER 20, 2006; 9:58 AM

Today's the readings of the nominations for next year's Ocarina Awards.

It's pretty much the same people that were here last year. The Indigo-Go's, Marin, Ganondorf, Zelda, Rauru, and a lot of other music artists and record and label executives.

A group of people from HARAS gave out the closed envelopes with a list of nominations for each category earlier. I'll be reading Record of the Year. Zelda's reading Song of the Year. Rauru's reading off Album of the Year. Marin's reading Artist of the Year. Ganondorf's reading Best new Artist.

We're all sitting on chairs that were set up on stage, with the podium in the front, and the audience is comprised of mainly the media and fans. Zelda's to my left, and she's currently in the middle of an interview.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turn around to see Ganondorf. I can instantly feel my mood turn sour.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"So Link," he starts, "Who do you think will be leading the pack in nominations this year? Another Marin-Zelda competition?"

I sigh softly and shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, Ganondorf," I reply, keeping my tone cool and calm. "They _were_ leading ladies in music this year. Then again, it was a big year for The Indigo-Go's. You never know."

The Gerudo chuckled and folded his arms. "I guess you're right. So how goes it at Hylia Music? Word around the record and label execs is that there's quite a stir up with Zelda." He smirks vindictively and narrows his eyes.

"Quite the contrary, things are just fine," I respond. "Yeah there was, but those things just happen. You can't tell me nothing like that happens with you and Marin."

"You're," he replies. "Marin and I have a few disagreements, but she keeps silent about it."

I roll my eyes and breathe loudly. "I'm sure she does," I nod, folding my arms. "How many times did you have to bone Marin just to shut her up about it? Quite a few times, I bet. You can't be _that_ good to keep her mouth shut after just one ride."

His eyes narrow and flips me off, hiding his hand from everyone else. "Piss off, Avalon." And he walked away.

I watch him go back to the other side of the stage where Marin is sitting. Funny how he said that _I_ should be the one to "piss off", when it was _him_ who walked away.

"Link," I hear Zelda speak from behind me. I turn to her, and she has an eyebrow raised. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I shake my head. "Just a little banter from one label head to another."

She nods slowly and she crosses her legs, adjusting her white skirt. Rauru comes up to us after talking with King Daphnes. "Link, Zelda!" We turn to him and he stops next to us, kneeling down beside Zelda.

"Now," he starts, "the readings are about to begin. Because we're reading off the big awards, we'll be the last to read, so just sit tight."

"Okay," she and I say simultaneously.

"And Zelda," he says, and she turns to him. "I'm sorry that I made you mad yesterday, but you understand what I said, right?"

"Of course," she smiles brightly. "For the good of the company."

He returns the smile and walks away. When he's gone, she turns to me and her beam is gone. "How was that for bearing with him?"

I chuckle softly. She obviously has some hard feelings against him still. "Just be patient." I place my hand on her upper leg. "He's kind of hot headed, but really, he does mean well."

She just nods slowly and she places her hand on mine, and we wait for the readings to begin.

…

"And here's Link Avalon with the nominations for Record of the Year."

The audience applauses and I get up from my seat, envelope in hand, and make my way to the podium. I wait for the clapping to die down before speaking.

"The following artists, producers and songs have been nominated for next year's Ocarina Music Awards," I read off the top of the envelope. "The nominees are…" I open the envelope, and read off the nominations.

""Beneath my Skin" by Marin Tarin. Producers: Marin Tarin and Elle Din… "Candle in the Dark" by The Indigo-Go's. Producers: The Indigo-Go's and Helen Ayru… "Sensations" by Zelda Harkinian. Producers: Zelda Harkinian, Frandolf Aron, and… Link Avalon." The audience and the people applause and I chuckle to myself. It felt awkward referring to myself in third person. "Here's Zelda Harkinian with the nominations for Song of the Year."

The last four of the Big Five went on like that. We find out that Zelda's leading the nominations once again with six: Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Sensations", Best Female R&B Vocal Performance for "You Make Me Want to Love You", Record and Song of the Year for "Sensations", Album of the Year for _Emerald_, and Artist of the Year.

Marin's nominated five times: Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Beneath My Skin", Best Pop Vocal Album and Album of the Year for _Threepeat_, Record of the Year for "Beneath My Skin", and Artist of the Year.

The Indigo-Go's are nominated five times as well: Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group for "Candle in the Dark", Record and Song of the Year for "Candle in the Dark", Album of the Year for _Indigo_, and Artist of the Year.

All three are invited to sing, but none of them know what song to sing, in which order they'll sing in, who will open the show, and who will close it. It would be typical for all of them to perform the song they're all nominated for, but Zelda already sang that song at the last Ocarina Awards. She told me that she might end up singing one of the songs she wrote for the new album that's due in June 2007, but she doesn't know yet. We'll just have to see.

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN—VANTAGE POINTE CONDOMINIUMS- LINK'S CONDO, LIVING ROOM: DECEMBER 2, 2006; 8:32 AM HYLIAN TIME

I lazily step out of my bedroom, clad in only my pajama bottoms and a floppy green sleeping cap, yawning loudly.

It's a Saturday morning, and I was up all night at Hylia Music planning the promotion for "Whenever You Need a Hand" with Rauru and Zelda, which is being released to radio and retail today.

I walk into the kitchen and to the sink, where I turn on the taps and cup my hands under the running water. I splash it in my face to wake me up, and it does a good job at doing that. I gasp and start coughing as some of the water gets in my mouth and up my nose, and I immediately turn off the faucet and grab for a few paper towels to dry myself off. I turn to the faucet again, giving it a dirty look and breathing heavily.

"Damn faucet…"

I sigh and look out the window above the sink and take in the view.

Vantage Pointe is in a rather low-density residential area, which is very rare for Castle Town proper, so I have a pretty clear view of the city and the surounding wards. The Temple of Time, the seat of the Hylian Archdiocese of Hyrule Castle Town is nearby. Straight ahead I can see the main Light Campus of Hyrule University. The Light Auditorium is in the front of the campus, with its tall clock tower that sounds off every fifteen minutes. To the far left I can see Hylia Square, with all its skyscrapers, neon lights and LCD screens. On one of the many television screens mounted on the sides of the Hylia 360, I can see it advertising the Ocarina Awards, which is being held on February 11, 2007.

I head for the living room and plop down on the sofa and turn on the TV.

"…Leaving thousands homeless and costing millions of Rupees in property damage. In entertainment news…"

I turn up the volume. Every Saturday the news makes a report on the Blazing 100.

"Today will sure be a rude awakening for Zelda Harkinian and everyone at Hylia Music, as competitor Marin Tarin has ended her streak of number one debuts. Marin's new single "Compatibility" beat Zelda's "Whenever You Need a Hand" to the number one spot, making this Marin's second number one debut, and keeping Zelda down at number two."

* * *

So that's chapter fourteen. Short, right? I told you. The next chapters will probably be around this length, but I don't know yet. I know I said this would be updated after I updated _Just Thought You Should Know_, but this story has more readership, is more anticipated, and higher priority for me, so I updated this first.

Make sure to read my new oneshots! "Candle in the Dark" is a quick poem set post-Ocarina of Time, and it's about Link reflecting on Zelda. Nice little poem there. Rated K+ for one swear word (Don't freak out, though—_SpongeBob_ has more swearing than "Candle in the Dark").

_The Life and Times of Zelda Harikinian_ is a oneshot from Zelda's POV, and it takes a little spin on the journal/diary format and makes it a blog on the Internet. Zelda is a normal teenager in my AU Hyrule, and it follows her through her senior year of high school and freshmen and sophomore years of college, dealing with all the typical teen stress that we all face. It's geared towards humor. Rated T for language and pseudo-teen angst.

_Questions_ is set post Ocarina of Time where Link wasn't sent back in time. Malon stops by Hyrule Castle to drop by the week's supply of dairy, and calls in Zelda for an "important" conference. What was a friendly conversation turns into a heated battle for Link in the ultimate game of Questions. If you don't know how to play Questions, I'll explain it. A group of people are in a normal conversation, and when someone asks a question, another person has to identify the game (ie, "What are we? Playing Questions?") That officially starts the game. From then on, everyone has to speak in questions, and whoever says anything that isn't one loses. The last person remaining wins. _Questions_ is just a quick humorous oneshot, rated K.

I also put up a new oneshot yesterday May 27. It's called _Anniversary_. Like _Questions_, it's set post Ocarina of Time, and Link and Zelda are five years married. It's the day of their anniversary, but one problem: Link seems to have forgotten about it. You can probably make up the rest from that. It's a nice, romantic oneshot rated K+ (except for one or two very mild curse words and usage of alcohol on Link's part, but this ain't no movie theater).

**MAJOR ALERT**: I have a new fanfiction profile. If you've seen, I deleted my profile page (except for the contacts), but I left a link that leads to my GeoCities. Everything that was on my old profile is there, but everything is explained in greater detail. All my contact links, vlog embeds, and fanfiction updates are going to be there, so you might want to bookmark that because I update it frequently.

Speaking of vlogs, I finally found my memory card, and I put up a vlog Wednesday May 23. You can watch it in the **Fanfiction Vlogs** section of my GeoCities, or go to my YouTube profile (link in my profile here on fanfiction) to watch it.

Have a happy Memorial Day. Think of this chapter (and _Anniversary_) as my presents to you this weekend. One last thing, chapter three of _Just Thought You Should Know_ should be up soon, so just sit tight if you've been waiting for that.

Review please, and _remember to wear your Bicks._

* * *

End time: Monday May 28, 2007; 3:00 PM PDT

* * *


	15. Whenever You Need a Hand

* * *

Start time: Saturday June 2, 2007; 9:40 AM PDT

* * *

Here's to a happy June, and I hope to spent May well. 

So because making a vlog is kind of out of reach at the moment, I'll answer two questions here. A user who says that I inspired her to write fanfiction and create an account said that she wants advice. I answered this privately, but I thought that everyone should know as well. All I can say is to write stories that you believe in, and don't give up. If you get less than favorable feedback (ie, a flame) from someone, don't let it get to you; ignore it because for every one flamer that you get, there's probably three more people who enjoy reading your work. If you get constructive criticism, then use it to your advantage and improve on the areas that they say could use more work. They mean well and want your story to come out its best just as much as you do.

Another question is that if I weren't writing fanfiction, what would I be doing with the time that I use to write? I'd probably be out with friends or studying, but then I'd still be writing things like poems, songs and short stories.

So that's enough of that, and I might as well get started since I have nothing else to say. Zelda's POV.

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD—PARK MILTON CASTLE TOWN HOTEL- FIFTY-SECOND FLOOR, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE: DECEMBER 2, 2006; 8:29 AM HYLIAN TIME

Six nominations.

Not bad at all, right? To be honest, I'm not really expecting to win anything come Ocarina night. For anyone who doesn't know, HARAS has a nasty reputation of going against who the public thinks who should win, and makes decisions that most people think is ludicrous. One example is the last Ocarina Awards: I can't begin to tell you how many magazines that were predicting that I'd win in everything, and how outraged they were when they found out Marin beat me out.

But that isn't the reason why I'm being rather pessimistic, as one would call me. It's the competition I'm against. The Indigo-Go's had a really good year this time around, and I really hope they bring home at least one of the Big Five. I'm even pulling for Marin; she co-wrote almost her entire album, and it might be because she was working with professional writers, but they came out pretty well, and I'm a fan of some of her songs, even though she most likely doesn't feel the same way about me.

Today's when my "Whenever You Need a Hand" is released. I'm kind of reluctant to promote it, since I only decided to release it because of Rauru. Why does he care so much about commercial success, anyway? Yeah, seeing your singles go to number one and watching your album make the best sellers list is all nice and self-rewarding, but it really isn't everything, you know. Still, I like that song; it's very gospel-like in its arrangement and message. It sounds like I had a church choir come in and record the song with me, but really, it's just my four backup singers and myself. We amplified our voices in the background during last minute arrangements to make it sound like a group of people were singing along.

I walk across the living room, where the girls are sitting watching TV, towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. I grab a box of cereal and a gallon container full of milk and head for the counter. I pull out a glass bowl from the cabinet and proceed to pour cereal.

"ZELDA!!!"

I yelp loudly and jump at the sudden outburst of my name. Cereal flies everywhere, some of it getting in my hair.

"ZELDA!!!"

I set the cereal box on the counter and shake my hair of the corn flakes quickly and run to the living room. Ruto's standing up, repeatedly yelling out my name.

"ZELDA!!!"

"What!?" I stumble in, looking at the girls in bewilderment. Ruto tries to explain, but she's talking so fast that I can't understand a word she's saying.

"OhmyGoddessesthenesjustsaidthatyoursinglewasbeattothenumberonespotbyMarin!!!"

"…What!??!" I stare at her like she's crazy… which she is half of the time.

"Your single is at number two!" Nabooru cries.

"What are you talking about?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Watch," Malon points to the television screen. I nod and take a seat between her and Saria.

"Today will sure be a rude awakening for Zelda Harkinian and everyone at Hylia Music, as competitor Marin Tarin has ended her streak of number one debuts. Marin's new single "Compatibility" beat Zelda's "Whenever You Need a Hand" to the number one spot, making this Marin's second number one debut."

It finally happened. My string of number one debuts and singles that never seemed to end was finally cut short—by Marin of all people. It was bound to happen, anyway. But what I found ironic about it is that a song that's supposed to appeal to the public didn't make number one, while the past two or so singles from the album _did_ make number one, but was in a genre of music that isn't very popular. Funny how things like that work out.

"She's rigged something!" Ruto cries. "First she steals Zel's Ocarina Awards, and now she's debuting at number one!?"

"Calm down, Ruto," I shake my head.

"You're not upset about that, Zelda?" Saria asks me, changing the channel as the entertainment report ended.

"What's there to be upset about?" I shrug. "I wasn't really expecting "Whenever You Need a Hand" to debut at number one, as much of a pop song it may be. In my opinion, it's not number one material… Besides, I already have seven of them, and to be honest, that's probably seven too many. Time to let someone else have a turn, you know?"

I get up from my seat and without another word, I leave the room to clean up the mess that Ruto made me make.

I can only imagine how Rauru and everyone at Hylia Music will react to this news.

COLUMBIA WARD--HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- CEO'S OFFICE: DECEMBER 2, 2006; 1:45 PM HYLIAN TIME

"She's rigged something!"

I chuckle in the back of my mind as Rauru gets up from his seat and starts pacing back and forth.

"Rauru," Link, who is sitting to my right as usual, speaks. "Did you really expect every single that Zelda puts out to debut at number one?"

Rauru stops in his tracks and stares at him.

"…Don't answer that," Link shakes his head. "But in all honesty, no matter how popular an artist is, having number ones consecutively like that just isn't possible. A number two or three in between them, maybe, but never back to back… Be realistic."

"Besides," I say, "just because it hasn't debuted at number one doesn't mean I won't make it. Just give it a week or two, and it might."

In all honesty, that statement to me is a boldfaced lie. Of all the songs I recorded for _Emerald_, "Whenever You Need a Hand" is probably the least likely to make number one. In fact, I'm kind of shocked that it even made the top ten, much less number two. I just said it to appease Rauru.

"You may be right…" Rauru rubbed his chin. "We'll promote the song more! However many times Marin performs "Compatibility", we'll book twice as many performances!"

My mouth hung at that. "Rauru! You can't be serious! Have you seen my schedule!? I barely have time to sleep! I'm in the studio writing and recording, I'm already busy with the promotion that we planned last night, and I have a week's worth of interviews lined up! There's no way I can cram in more performances!"

"Plus," Link adds, ""Whenever You Need a Hand" is a difficult song to sing. Zelda already has to plan at least a day's rest inbetween performances for her voice to recover. We can't jeopardize her vocal abilities just to help a song make number one."

Because my voice is such a "gift", my entourage is really anal about protecting it. My doctor requires a day of absolutely no talking inbetween performances. I sleep in a room full of humidifiers for about twenty hours just to protect my voice from any potential damage. That's another complication to my already jam packed schedule.

"Fine…" Rauru grumbles reluctantly. "We'll record remixes for the song! We'll make price cuts on the single CD! We'll do whatever it takes to make that song go to number one!"

I just roll my eyes and slouch in my seat. Why was it such a big deal that it made number one? Wasn't the fact that it debuted so high like it did good enough?

"Zelda, you're going to perform that song at the Ocarina Awards."

I look at him completely stunned. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second! Don't _I_ get any say in this decision?"

"You can say yes," is all Rauru says.

I curse under my breath, but Link probably heard me since he turns to me.

"Bear with him," he mouths discreetly.

I scowl angrily and cross my arms as Rauru sits down and calls someone on his phone and confirms that I'm going to be singing "Whenever You Need a Hand."

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, and I look up to see that it's Link. He takes my hand and lifts me up and pulls me out of the office into the waiting room. He seats me on one of the sofas and kneels down so that we're both at eye level.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly.

I stare into his deep blue eyes. "Link, don't try to rationalize."

"I'm not trying to rationalize," he replies. "I just want to know what's really bothering you… Just tell me."

"Link…" I breathe. "It's just that everything is starting to change… You know how when most artists first start out, they really don't have freedom in creativity?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"It's like the total opposite for me…" I explain. "It's only my second year, and there's so much oppression… It's like Rauru's living my career _for_ me."

"Zelda," he speaks, "It may be your second year, but you're still just a beginning artist. This always happens. Once you gein more experience, I promise you 100 pecent you'll have all the freedom you want… Just hang in there."

I look away, unable to face him. I look down to my lap, my fingers drumming on the dark blue fabric of my jeans. His hand reaches for my chin and he gently lifts my head so I'm facing him again.

"…Please?" He smiles weakly.

His small grin is so infectious that a smile of my own makes it way to my lips. I chuckle softly and nod slightly. "…I'll try."

"Atta girl," he nods proudly. He leans forward and hugs me tightly. "I'll tell you what, Zel… The best way to deal with this… predicament, is to just work with what you're given. You're performing "Whenever You Need a Hand"… So why not make the best of it? Rauru may have decided that it's the song you're going to be singing, but what he has no control over is _how_ you perform it."

I feel his hot breath near my ear, his arms around my neck, and I nod… I never really thought of it that way. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right? I'll just try to make due with what he gives me.

He lets go of me and I get up from my seat. I take his hand and we both head back into Rauru's office to complete negotiations.

HCT METRODOME- BACKSTAGE: FEBRUARY 11, 2007; 10:47 PM

It's almost the end of the Ocarina Awards, and The Indigo-Go's was just awarded Artist of the Year.

I was so happy that they won. The Indigo-Go's were really the favorites this time. They won all of the Big Five except Best New Artist since they aren't eligible. The only award they lost was Best Pop Vocal Collaboration by a Duo or Group.

Marin beat me in Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. It's okay, at least I walked away with one award tonight, and that was Best Female R&B Vocal Performance for "You Make Me Want to Love You." Unfortunately, that award is given during a pre-awards ceremony, so it wasn't televised. To be honest, that didn't bother me. To me, giving a speech is more nerve racking than a performance. In a performance, you know all the words, and you know what to do. In a speech, it isn't rehearsed. Everyone's expecting you to say something specific or thank a particular person. In a performance, they pretty much know what they're in for, more or less, anyway.

When we were doing rehearsals in January, there was an argument between Marin and I over who was going to open the show… Better yet, it was an argument between Marin and _Rauru._ Marin went as far as to _bribe_ HARAS into giving her the rights to perform at least before me. In the end, Marin was given the rights to open the show, and I'm closing the show. It doesn't bother me that I'm performing last, though. The way I planned to perform the song was in a way that's suitable to close the show, and this was before the whole argument thing. I'm performing the song with the Hyrule Castle Town Metropolitan Opera Choir, and after the bridge, I'm transitioning into the dance remix that I recorded to promote the song.

Speaking of "Whenever You Need a Hand", two months after it was released, it never did make it to number one, predictable as that is. But here's an accomplishment: it set the record for most consecutive weeks at number two, with six straight weeks before it fell to number eight. It's at number twelve right now on the Blazing 100 right now, and everyone at Hylia Music is just thinking of this performance as a last ditch effort to get the song to reach number one, even though it's kind of late for that. Marin stayed at number one through December and the first two weeks of January, but then was displaced by a new artist with a stage name Jay-T.

Also, Marin's _Threepeat_ became the best selling album of 2006 worldwide, finishing with twenty-one million copies sold, beating _Emerald's_ twenty million. However, I do have the best selling album in Hyrule alone for 2006 with seven million, narrowly beating Marin, who had 6.5. She announced last month that she isn't releasing an album this year to embark on a world tour that she's been planning and promoting for a while, leaving potentially The Indigo-Go's and I to battle it out for who would reign in 2007.

I've been in the studio lately, recording for the new album. I took Link's advice and applied it in the studio as well: if Rauru wants pop songs, then I'll record pop songs. I'll just influence them with as much R&B as I can while maintaining pop as the primary genre, kind of like _Eponymous_. Rauru and everyone at Hylia Music likes what I have so far, so I'm pretty excited about how this year will turn out.

"Zelda!"

I turn and see Link running towards me with my microphone. He stops in front of me and hands me the mic.

"Are you ready, Zel?" He asks. He looks like a total wreck, almost more nervous than I am, and _I'm_ the one performing.

"Yes, Link," I laugh. "Calm down!"

He chuckles, his cheeks turning a light pink. He scratches the back of his head. "Okay, I'll be in the front row watching."

"Okie doke," I give him a thumbs up. I always seem to get a little perky before performances, especially after I got over my stage fright. Maybe it's just the rush.

"Good luck," he nods, beaming widely. He kisses me softly on the lips and runs away.

I catch sight of a mirror and take one more look to see if everything is good to go. I'm wearing a simple black dress that hugs my figure with a white band around my belly. It goes all the way to the ground, and there's a slit in the back. My hair is styled so that it covers more of my left profile than the right, and the ends curled, as usual. There's a black headband in my hair as a simple decoration.

I run to one of my stage left entrances and peek out. The entire arena is filled with people as usual, and lights begin to dim until the entire arena is pitch black. I can see the silhouettes of the choir members on the steps.

I hear the music begin, and the audience begins to applause. Some of the lights flicker on to a very dim setting. The lights on stage are a very dark blue-purple hue. On either sides of the main stage are two wings, and the backdrops glow for ambiance, which in this case are the same dark blue color. I ad lib over the micrphone softly, and the audience claps louder. I do it a second time, only the choir joined me. I slowly walk on stage, and a spotlight turns on, shining on me. My face appears on the giant screens on the far ends of the wings.

_When you're unaided  
In need of a hand  
And when you feel you're  
Abandoned  
Keep in mind you have my faith  
And when you need me, I will be there_

As soon as the chorus starts, all the lights flash rapidly and the choir joins me.

_Whenever you need a hand  
Just count on me  
I'll never leave your side, oh no_  
'_Cause I'll be here  
Just know you're never alone again  
My love will survive  
Just call my name and I'm with you  
Whenever you need a hand_

The lights dim back to dark blue, leaving only me in the light, and I slowly make my way to my left.

_When your situation  
Is looking grim  
And your survival  
Begins to slim  
Keep in mind you can rest assured_  
'_Cause when you need me, I help you find your way home_

The lights turn back on, and the choir sings the chorus again, while I ad lib over them, making my way further to my left.

_Whenever you need a hand  
Just count on me  
I'll never leave your side, oh no_  
'_Cause I'll be here  
Just know you're never alone again  
My love will survive  
Just call my name and I'm with you  
Whenever you need a hand_

The lights dim again, and the choir hums softly as I sing the bridge and slowly make my way from the left side to center stage.

_Whenever you're in desprate need  
Keep in mind you can count on me  
Trust in me and I'll unburden your heart  
And baby, I'll make sure you make it safely  
Across the way  
Across the way_

I belt out the last "okay" before trilling down the scales, and the lights flicker back on. The music stops and choir and I sing the chorus a cappella. The band and the choir clap their hands at every second interval.

_Whenever you need a hand  
Just count on me  
I'll never leave your side, oh no_  
'_Cause I'll be here  
Just know you're never alone again  
My love will survive  
Just call my name and I'm with you_

_Whenever, whenever, when you need a hand_

The band begins playing a more danceclub styled beat, and I powerwalk across the stage as the audience applauds louder. The lights turn a more light blue color, and flash from blue to yellow. The wings on either sides of the stage glow a gold color, as well as the lights above including the giant glass chandelier. Dancers appear on either wings.

_Whoo!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Just call my name and I'm with you  
Just call my name and I'm with you  
Just call my name and I'm with you  
I'm with you, with, with you_

The choir sings a counter melody and I move back to the other side, and they join back in when I sing the chorus.

_Just call my name and I'm with you  
Just call my name and I'm with you  
Just call my name and I'm with you  
I'm with you, with, with you _

_Whenever you need a hand  
Just count on me  
I'll never leave your side, oh no  
'__Cause I'll be here  
Just know you're never alone again  
My love will survive  
Just call my name and I'm with you_

_Whenever you need a hand  
Anytime you're lonely  
__Whenever you're lonely  
Just remember I'll be there  
My love will survive_

As the choir sings the chorus over, I sing a counter melody.

_Whenever you're alone  
Whenever you're in need  
Whenever you're afraid  
I'll be there with a hand  
When you're losing your way  
When it's gloomy and gray  
I'll be there with a hand  
Whenever, whenever, whenever_

The choir sings the chorus again, and I hold my last note throughout the entire refrain, which lasts about 28 seconds. The chorus cheers louder as I hold the note. The music slows down, the lights stop flashing, and the dancers stop.

_Whenever you need a hand  
Just count on me_

The choir hums and I press my finger to my earpiece and let out one of those notes that I'm so famous for and hold it for about nine seconds. The crowd cheers loudly. The lights flash rapidly, on and off, on and off. Eventually, I release the note and the choir stops, and the second after we do, there's a loud boom. The audience applauds deafeningly, and soon, all the lights on stage and in the arena turn off. The wings return to the dark indigo color like before the performance, and the cheering gets louder.

And so ends the 49th Annual Ocarina Awards.

* * *

That's chapter fifteen. Jay-T in the chapter is based on a reviewer of this story who has stuck around with me for some time, and including him is my way of saying "Thanks". 

While I was taking a break during the writing of this chapter, I blogged a bit on Xanga about my feelings (fearings for my friends) on fanfiction. Also, I talk about what I have in store for this story, so you might want to check it out if want a sneak peak at what's to happen in the later chapters. It's www(DOT)xanga(DOT)com(SLASH)sirjoshizzle. Xanga allows non-users to comment now, so you can reply to it (and my other blogs there). Please remember to review, and to review the other chapters (especially the last one) if you haven't as well.

Review please, and _remember to wear your Bicks._

* * *

End time: Sunday June 3, 2007; 2:23 AM PDT

* * *


	16. The Love Attack

* * *

Start time: Wednesday June 6, 2007; 3:37 PM PDT

* * *

I just finished a blog on Xanga, and as promised, got started right away on chapter sixteen. 

I'm still in the rush of fanfiction inspiration (which, if you've read my blog, I've now dubbed a **creative tangent**. So what better time to get started on chapter sixteen than when I'm full of ideas and actually willing to devote hours to writing?

To my reviewer Jay-T: you're very welcome. Your character will play a bigger role in this chapter, but because I have nothing to build on as far as physical characterization goes, I'll have to build my own original character. If the character in this story turns out different than how you look in real life, sorry in advance. The name will still be the same though, just my way of saying thanks for sticking around this long (I think I said that already... REDUNDANCY KILLS!).

There's a story behind the song you are about to see in this story, but if you've been reading my blogs, you'd know this already (with that being said, you might want to check out my Xanga every now and again since I always talk about fanfiction there). There's these two Jpop songs called "the Love Bug" and "miss you" that I love so much (**MORSE HIGH SCHOOL JAPAN FEST 2008! JAPAN JAPAN JAPAN!!!**—inside joke) that I asked the artist m-flo on their Yahoo! Japan blog (yes, it's legit) if I could rewrite them and use it in my fanfiction. It took a month to get a reply, but they said YES!!! How cool is it that I actually got a reply from m-flo!??! Part of the response was in Engrish, I bet they knew that Japanese wasn't my first language because the way I translated my message was so _gaijin_. So I rewrote the songs in Engrish under the titles "The Love Attack" and "Slipping Away" (they aren't actual translations of the original songs, but the themes are close enough), and they're going to be used here. "The Love Attack" will be used in this chapter (hence the name). "Slipping Away" won't be seen until the later chapters after the major plot turn which I am NOT giving out for obvious reasons.

One last thing, Zelda's lyrics are in _italics_. Jay-T's lyrics are not.

Okay. Link's POV. _Gin no helmet, kabutte seatbelt shite._

* * *

PARADISE HILLS WARD—THE HIT FACTORY- RECORDING STUDIO 4: MARCH 23, 2007; 1:24 PM PM HYLIAN TIME

Zelda's doing something that she's never done before.

Duets.

It's something she said she's been wanting to do since the first album, but the people she wanted to work with we couldn't get in contact with. But now she's been asking around, seeing if anyone would be willing to collaborate with her.

Zelda's kept a low profile ever since the Ocarina Awards, working diligently for the new album, which is set to be released hopefully before the start of the summer. I've been producing tracks with her, and she's been busy writing up songs. The material we have so far sounds pretty good. It's kind of like combining the pop sound from _Eponymous_ with the R&B inflection of _Emerald_. Because the album so far has no set genre since it's a combination of two different ones, some of the people at Hylia Music are kind of confused as to what genre of music Zelda is in. They say "Is she pop, or is she R&B?" "Is the adult contemporary, or is she hip-hop?" "Would she just make up her damn mind already?" Not many people can pull off the multi-genre thing, but we have a feeling that come the release date, Zelda will see much success.

I'm at the Hit Factory, going over the tracks we've already completed. Everyone thinks that we're pretty much done with the recording process, but Zelda thinks otherwise. She still has to set up a duet, which she's really serious about doing. Rauru's suggested a few people, but she declined, saying that the collaboration wouldn't mix. She says she has a few people in mind, but she refuses to tell us, saying she wants it to be a surprise.

Zelda and I wrote the melody for this song a few days ago. It doesn't have a title yet, but we both like it so far. It has a pretty uptempo pop sound, which be both liked very much. It's basically a rough draft for a potential song at this point; it has no lyrics to accompany it, and the melody we have right now will probably end up just being the chorus. We sent it to Rauru the second we finished it, and he immediately fell in love with it.

After we first laid down the strings for the melody, she hasn't dropped by the studio lately, and I haven't been seeing her around very much. Whenever I drop by her hotel room, she's gone and none of the girls know where she is. I haven't been able to contact her on her cell phone or anything. When I came into the studio here yesterday, I found that the tape with the music for the untitled song was gone, and since Zelda has a key to this studio, she probably took it. I'm starting to get kind of worried now.

I hear the door open, but I don't turn around to see who it is. I just continue playing the tracks over.

"…Link."

I pause the player and I spin around in my swivel chair to see who it is. My eyes go wide.

"Zelda!"

Zelda's standing outside the open door wearing a white D&G T-shirt, light blue jean shorts and light blue canvas shoes. Her blonde hair is tied back in two ponytails, each of them going down her front side.

I get up from my seat and run over to her, taking her into an embrace. She giggles softly and wraps her arms around my neck.

I pull away to take a good look at her. It feels like I haven't seen her in ages.

"Where have you been the past few days?" I ask her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"This recording studio in Hylia Village," she replies casually.

My eyes widen at that. Hylia Village!? All the way on the other side of the country!? How could she just up and left like that without even a simple note. How could she be that relaxed about it, as if it was no big deal!?

"What!?" I cry out. "What were you doing there!?"

"Okay, okay," she laughs patting my chest. "Before you go crazy on me, hear me out…"

I somehow calm myself down, taking deep breaths. "Fine." She takes my hand and leads me over to the sofas, and we take a seat.

"Now," she starts, "remember that melody we put together three days ago?"

"Yeah," I nod. "What about it?"

"Well, the night before I left, I was here in the studio playing it over, writing lyrics to the song. But then I stopped and thought, 'this would be the perfect song for a duet!' So I called up one of the people on my list, and we got together at a studio in Hylia Village."

I took it all in slowly. I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay… But why in Hylia Village?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That's where this person is based," she replies.

"Okay then," I nod. "Well who's the girl?"

She smiles and shakes her head slightly. "Uh… _Guy._" She gets up from her seat and opens the door to reveal Jay-T.

He looks like he's around Zelda's age, probably a few years older. He's an artist who was recently signed to Majora/Goddess, which most likely explains why Zelda went all the way to the Water Prefecture just to meet with him. His first single went to number one in the middle of January, displacing Marin's single at the time "Compatibility." His short hair is a blondish color, kind of like mine but darker. His eyes are a dark shade of blue, and his skin is kind of light.

For a second, I take the idea of him and Zelda collaborating as a joke. The melody is pop, but the music he does is more urban, more hip-hop. Mixing them together would like mixing oil and water.

"…Are you serious?" Both my eyebrows go up.

"That's exactly was Mr. Sayge said," Jay-T speaks up.

"He looked at us like, 'What are you crazy?'," Zelda adds. "I guess they're still nervous about breaking the formula."

I chuckle softly. I can only imagine the look on Rauru's face when they approached him.

"…Did you record the song?" I ask them. "Back in Hylia Village?"

"No," she shakes her head. "We just wrote the lyrics."

I'm still skeptical about how this will work out. I furrow my brow and scratch my chin slowly. By the look that Zelda's giving me, I can tell that she knows that I'm having doubts.

"Come on," Zelda's eyes fill up with hope. "Just record the song, please?"

I sigh deeply, her pleading tone melting my resolve. "Okay, okay… Lets see what we got here."

She smiles happily and leads Jay-T into the recording booth, closing the glass door behind her. I take my seat at the mixing table and wait patiently for them to get situated. I can't help but feel a slight hint of jealously… Just what were they doing in Hylia Village? …I'll find the answer to that later; first things first.

I take the tape she left on the sofa and read the label.

"The Love Attack."

I raise an eyebrow, kind of having an idea of what the song will sound like. I put it in the player and I look up to see if they're ready. Zelda gives me a thumbs up. I nod in reply and press 'Play'. The second the music starts playing, Zelda starts singing.

_Boy, I know that you want me_  
Whoa! She hit me with…  
_I can see it blatantly  
_A la-la-love attack!  
_It ain't no surprise  
_Now what are you gettin' at?  
_'Cause them other boys want me, too  
But I'll give you my heart_  
Come on, come on, baby tell me more  
_You can be my one and only  
Now, baby all…  
_ What?  
_…You gotta do…  
_Is?  
_…Is tell me that you love me!_

_I may say things like "You're nothin' special boy, I don't need your lovin'"  
But deep down inside my love burns for you and it shows no sign of stoppin'  
I guess I'm just like that; on the outside, I'm rough but also inside  
I'm full of love… For you, now baby lets go!_

Now boys, she dresses a la mode  
She's delicious from head to toe, and we're set to go  
_UH-UH all through the day and night!  
_Yeah, you know it! _Yeah, yeah!_  
And she's all mine, yeah boys, you know it, we're gonna rock together forever  
_And it's now or never!_  
Oh yeah!  
_He makes me high and he's all mine… Now baby, take me now!_

_Boy, I know that you want me_  
Whoa! She hit me with…  
_I can see it blatantly  
_A la-la-love attack!  
_It ain't no surprise  
_Now what are you gettin' at?  
_'Cause them other boys want me, too  
But you can have my heart_  
Come on, come on, baby tell me more  
_And I can be your one and only  
And, baby all…  
_ What?  
_…You gotta do…  
_Is?  
_…Is tell me that you love me!_

Throughout the first half of the song, the melody is pretty consistent with what Zelda and I wrote, but after the second chorus ended a counter melody started playing after a mixed transition. I see Zelda back away form her mic, and Jay-T get closer to his.

Now, shake it like bartender, no shame  
You know you got it, and we'll find ourselves the sweetest escape  
Baby, it'll be just the two of us, I got the key  
Just put it into the lock, and relax now  
Homewreckers… Now they ain't allowed  
'Cause baby you're the only one, only one for me  
You my babydoll, my number one fantasy  
And whenever you need a hand, I'll be there… Let's go!  
You're like magic, you know you make want to love you  
And we'll share together forever, 'cause that's what we do  
So get your emerald earrings and your makeup on  
And we'll get started as soon as you're ready to go!

As soon as he was done, the melody reverts back to the original composition and Zelda moves back up.

_Lets go!_  
Get yo' helmet, baby  
_And fasten up your seatbelt, baby_  
'_Cause this will be one wild ride!_  
And we'll make love over and over  
_All through the night__  
_We'll make it…  
…_Clearly defined…  
…_That this lovin'…  
…_Is right…_  
…And just…  
…_Scream it up high…_  
…That this love is…  
…_For real…_  
…And I'll make sure that I'll…  
…_Make you mine!_

_Boy, I know that you want me_  
Whoa! She hit me with…  
_I can see it blatantly  
_A la-la-love attack!  
_It ain't no surprise  
_Now what are you gettin' at?  
_'Cause them other boys want me, too  
But I'll give you my heart_  
Come on, come on, baby tell me more  
_You can be my one and only  
Now, baby all…  
_ What?  
_…You gotta do…  
_Is?  
_…Is tell me that you love me!_

_Hip hop, hip it, hip it do the hip-hip hop it, you don't stop!  
Hip hop, hip it, hip it do the hip-hip hop it, you don't stop!  
You don't stop!  
__You don't stop!  
You don't stop…  
You don't stop…  
You don't stop!_

The music breaks down and a short guitar riff plays over and over.

_I open my eyes, you're nowhere to be found_  
Just turn around baby, 'cause I'm here waiting…  
_Can you please tell me why I have this insatiable craving?_

She loves me..._He loves me not...__Oh, he loves me..._  
She loves me not...　Oh, she loves me...  
_He loves me not...__Oh, he loves me..._  
She loves me not...  
_Oh, he loves me..._ Loves me... _Loves me not_  
Oh, she loves me...　_Loves me..._　loves me not  
J… A… Y… T…  
_Needs love!_

Zelda holds the last note for a few seconds, and the chorus starts up again.

_Boy, I know that you want me_  
Whoa! She hit me with…  
_I can see it blatantly  
_A la-la-love attack!  
_It ain't no surprise  
_Now what are you gettin' at?  
_'Cause them other boys want me, too  
But you can have my heart_  
Come on, come on, baby tell me more  
_And I can be your one and only  
And, baby all…  
_ What?  
_…You gotta do…  
_Is?  
_…Is tell me that you love me!_

_Boy, I know that you want me_  
Whoa! She hit me with…  
_I can see it blatantly  
_A la-la-love attack!  
_It ain't no surprise  
_Now what are you gettin' at?  
_'Cause them other boys want me, too  
But I'll give you my heart_  
Come on, come on, baby tell me more  
_You can be my one and only  
Now, baby all…  
_ What?  
_…You gotta do…  
_Is?  
_…Is tell me that you love me!_

The outro to the song fades out slightly, but doesn't all the way. As soon as the music ends, I stop the recording and I lean back into my seat.

…It was different, I'll say that to start off with. The music is fun and friendly, but the lyrics are a while other story. With every other line an innuendo and or double entendre, you have to wonder… "THAT'S Zelda Harkinian?" this makes it on the album, or is released for that matter, she'll turn a lot of heads. I do like it, though; I personally think it's one of her best recordings. I love what they did with the melody and their arrangement of the vocals. Their voices complimented each others very well. It was like nothing I've ever heard. I've never heard a song that combined a singer and a rapper on the same track. The only thing I'm nervous about is how Rauru will react to it. I know for a fact that whatever becomes the lead single, he'll market and promote the crap out of it, especially after the "dismal" chart performance of "Whenever You Need a Hand" last month.

They both come out of the booths and stand in front of me.

"What do you think?" Zelda asks anxiously.

"I love it," I grin. "Good job to both of you… It's kind of rough, but we can always go back in and polish up the melody…"

I turn to Jay-T. "Can you excuse us for a second?"

"No problem," he shakes his head. He turns around and takes a seat at the couches. I turn back to Zelda, and I motion for her to come closer.

"So…" She whispers, folding her arms on the edge of the mixing table and resting her chin on the back of her hands. "What do you think Rauru will say about it?"

I smirk and raise an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

COLUMBIA WARD--HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- CEO'S OFFICE: MARCH 23, 2007; 1:52 PM HYLIAN TIME

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

I just smile and shake my head, glancing at Zelda from the corner of my eye. I can see that she's doing the same thing.

"Rauru," Zelda speaks up, a smile still on her face. "You said that you want the music to be pop… I don't think it can get and more pop than that."

"The music I'm fine with," Rauru took in a deep breath. "What I'm talking about are the lyrics!"

"What about them?" She asks. Rauru's mouth hangs open.

"'What about them'!?" He repeated her words incredulously. "Does the term 'hooker lyrics' mean anything to you, Zelda!?"

It was then I break out into a laughter. 'Hooker lyrics'? That's a good one. I'm gonna start saying that one.

He turns to me, confusion written on his face. "What's so funny, Link!?"

I wipe a tear from my eye and suppress my laughter long enough to speak coherently. "I'm sorry Rauru, but this is getting ridiculous. You said that you want the album to sound like a pop album… You said nothing about what she could and could not put in the lyrics."

Rauru starts struggling to say something in his defense. "But then… What about… There shouldn't…"

Zelda and I both give him looks along the lines of "What was that? We're waiting…"

He just sighs and reclines in his seat. "Fine."

Zelda's eyes lit up. "Really!?"

"Yes," Rauru grumbles. Zelda squeals happily and claps her hands together.

"Thank you, Rauru!" She cries out. "You won't be disappointed!"

We both get up, and we're about to leave, when Rauru speaks up.

"Zelda, before you go…"

We both turn around and face him. He's holding a large manila envelope with a giant red stamp across it that reads "CLASSIFIED" in his hand. "This came for you in the mail yesterday," he says. "They delivered it to my office and demanded that you see it immediately."

"Oh," she nods. She takes the envelope from him and opens the flap. She pulls out a letter, and I watch her eyes dart up and down and left and right around the letter. A few moments later, her eyes widen.

"What is it?" I ask, her expression piquing my curiosity.

"Marin…" She looks up at me, and then to Rauru.

"She wants me to do a duet with her."

* * *

That's chapter sixteen. Sorry if it's kind of boring. I'm working on a new one shot right now, so that should be something to expect pretty soon. Probably by the end of tomorrow Sunday 0610. 

It was kind of hard rewriting the song, mainly because it was in Japanese; the Engrish to Japanese translation process was tedious and I almost gave up a few times, but then I cooled off by (re)playing Twilight Princess and Mario Party 8. The rap section in "The Love Attack" contains song titles, which we all know rap stars like to do so much. The ones included?

"The Sweet Escape", Gwen Stefani ft. Akon  
"Just the Two of Us", Bill Withers/Will Smith  
"Fantasy", the poem that's used in my oneshot of the same name.

Including Zelda's songs:

"Homewrecker"  
"The Only One"  
"Babydoll"  
"Whenever You Need a Hand"  
"You Make Me Want to Love You"

Plus the reference to her album _Emerald._

Review please, and _aim por the por-point-oh._

* * *

End time: Saturday June 9, 2007; 10:22 PM PDT

* * *


	17. Marin Tells All

* * *

Start time: Tuesday June 19, 2007; 10:22 PM PDT

* * *

SCHOOL'S (TEMPORARILY) OVER! YAY! 

So I thought that once I finished some last day bonding with my friends, I'd get down to some fanfiction business. People have asked me what "the Love Bug" sounds like (the song which "The Love Attack" is based upon), and just go to YouTube or imeem and search "m-flo BoA the love bug". Be sure to check out the live performance at Nippon Budokan… Isn't BoA HOT!??!

Also, I finally made my deviantART! YAY! (Just making another announcement if you haven't read _To Be a Father_ or haven't been reading my blogs on Xanga). The link is in my profile (here on Fanfiction and GeoCities). So far, I have two drawings up (one of Zelda from _Twilight Princess_ and Link from _The Wind Waker_), and two pictures that my friend Arianne T. and I made (I made one and she made the other). Go check it out sometime, yeah?

Wow, Xing Li, I'm likin' yer geniusness! I love that we can now have profile icons/avatars! It's so exciting! Hey, you should get a profile icon too! Mine is that picture of me with my friend's stunna shades on with "I love you" in the background (the same picture on my Xanga, Myspace and deviantART).

Zelda's POV, mmmmmmmmmmm'kay? Also, in this chapter you get to hear Marin's side of the story, so you might want to rethink your FEELINGS about her after your read this story.

Here's chapter seventeen.

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD--HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- CEO'S OFFICE: MARCH 23, 2007; 1:58 PM HYLIAN TIME

Marin?

The same girl who repeatedly slams me, trying to nitpick every little thing about me?

Why on Earth would _she_ want to do a duet with _me_ of all people to choose from?

"Read the letter out loud," Rauru tells me, nodding his chin slightly. I nod in reply and read what the letter says.

"Dear Miss Zelda Harkinian…

On behalf of Marin Tarin, I am writing to request that you do a duet with her. Marin has been contacted weeks earlier to perform the theme song of the upcoming movie _The Ocarina of Time_, based upon the events of the struggle between the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Time, against the King of Evil of legend.

She is working with many famous composers and musical ensembles including the Hylian Metropolitan Symphony, and only recently, the producers she is collaborating with have suggested that the song become a duet.

Marin knows that the decision to approach you about this is very strange to say the least, and she honestly does not expect you to accept, but all she asks is that you at least consider her proposition. Please use the phone number enclosed with this letter to contact me with your decision.

-Mr. Write  
Marin Tarin's Publicist"

I slowly fold up the letter and observe Link and Rauru. Rauru seems to be in deep thought, rubbing his chin slowly, as if _he's_ the one that Marin asked to sing with. Link's face slowly twists and turns into a scowl.

"No!" He exclaims, breaking the silence between the three of us. Rauru and I turn to him in startlement.

"Call up her publicist and tell him you refuse!" Link points to me, his blue eyes burning with obvious detest for Marin.

"Wait, Link," Rauru interrupts him, his tone calm. Link turns to him, lowering his hand.

"We all know that Zelda and Marin haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot together… And we both can understand why you want Zelda to turn down the offer, but isn't this _Zelda's_ decision?"

I'm kind of taken aback at Rauru's words. Half a year ago he was literally taking full control over what kind of music I could and could not record, and here he is preaching about how things like these are up to me and me alone?

"Maybe," Link shrugs, "but just ask Zelda herself!" They both turn to look at me. "She would have turned it down even without my input!"

The two men stare at me, awaiting my answer. I fumble around with the letter in my hands, slowly creasing the folds with my index finger and thumb nails.

"…The least I can do is just hear Marin out," I finally speak timidly, shrugging slightly.

Link's eyes go wide in shock. "What!?"

"Come on, Link," I turn to him. "Would it hurt to at least just talk to Marin, asking exactly what she wants? This letter doesn't give me much choice other than to do that… This is just a memo, and I don't know much about the corporate world, but I do know that memos don't give much details…"

His mouth opens and closes a few times, as if he's struggling for something to say, but all he does is let out a frustrated growl. He stomps angrily for the double doors, and once he's out of the room, he slams them loudly. All I could do was watch after him, already regretting my decision.

I slowly turn back to Rauru, and approach him up front.

"May I borrow your phone?"

…

I quietly step outside of the doors to Rauru's office, slowly closing them behind me. I look to my left, and Link's sitting on the beige leather sofa in silence. His head's hanging between his legs and he runs a hand through his unruly blonde locks.

I make my way over to him, and I stop when I'm a few steps in front of him. He slowly looks up to me, his hands together hanging between his legs.

"…So?" He shrugs.

I can't bare to look at him in the eye anymore, so I turn away. "…Marin and I are meeting at the Hit Factory tomorrow morning."

Link sighs tiredly and gets up from his seat, and walks away. He stops when he's at the other side of the room, his back turned towards me.

After a few moments, he whirls around to face me. "Why did you accept!?"

I'm taken aback by his sudden outburst, my right foot stepping back. "…Who even said that I accepted!? All I'm doing is hearing her out!"

"Then why would you meet with her when you know clearly what happened between us!?"

"You don't _have_ to come with me, you know!" I snap back. "In fact, I'd rather you _don't_ come!"

"What do you mean by that!?"

I stare at him for a second, and I try to bring my tone back down. "…I want my discussion with Marin to be the least tense as possible. There's already going to be enough friction with our present situation, I don't need her ex-boyfriend—someone she's practically _lusting _for—there to make it more uncomfortable."

There's a long, uncomfortable silence between us. I rub my upper arm, my eyes darting around the floor.

"Would you accept?" Link finally asks. I look up to him, and his arms are folded across his chest, his face eerily expressionless.

"What?"

"If you liked what you heard from her," he says, slightly raising his eyebrow. "Would you do the collaboration?"

I pause. What _would_ I say? Everyone would be expecting me to say no. But Rauru's probably thinking that I should do it, since he backed me up about the whole thing. A duet between Marin and I wouldn't exactly be a bad thing for either of us. There's no denying that we're two of the biggest powerhouses in music known for setting charts, sales and award records. If I could go three straight years worth of number one singles and if she could make two albums that became the best seller of their respective years, think of what a duet would do.

"…I don't know," I shake my head, staring at the ground. I hear Link let out a irritated sigh and the doors letting out to the hallway open and close softly.

PARADISE HILLS WARD—THE HIT FACTORY- RECORDING STUDIO 4: MARCH 24, 2007; 10:32 AM HYLIAN TIME

I really don't know what to expect today.

All I want is for this conversation to be as smooth as possible.

This will be the first time that I speak to Marin personally. Up until now, I've never talked to her. We've seen each other at awards shows, movie premires, charity events, things like that. But we've never share so much as a simple "hello."

I open the door into the recording studio, and I see Marin sitting at one of the leather sofas, fixing her make up. She looks up at me and smiles slightly. She puts away her compact mirror into her purse and runs her hands through her auburn brown hair quickly and she gets up from her seat. I close the door behind me and she approaches me.

"Good morning," Marin smiles, extending out her hand. I slowly accept and I shake her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Marin."

"Likewise," she nods. She lets go of my hand and she leads me to the sofa. I sit down, adjusting my white and light blue skirt, and she takes a seat next to me.

So far, so good.

"Now," Marin starts. "You obviously have many questions to ask me, so why don't we just get those out of the way before we do anything else."

"Alright," I nod. "The biggest question on my mind is… Why would you approach me? You're a very popular artist, and you could have your pick of anyone… Why me?"

Marin sighs quietly and brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Zelda, I don't do a very good job of showing it, but I think you're a competent singer. I'm someone who isn't exactly open with what's really on my mind… I guess I'm just like that; on the outside I'm rough but also inside I'm full of love for your singing."

I furrow my brows for a second, but then a smile creeps on my lips. "Where'd you hear that from?"

Marin laughs in reply. "Jay-T showed me the demo you recorded with him last night when he dropped by my place to drop off something."

"You know Jay-T?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He produced a track for me on my first album," she explains, "when he was still a low-key artist."

"Jay-T was like, 'Hey, I know you don't like Zelda that much, but you have to listen to this record we made!'" Marin mimicked his voice, slightly deepening her tone. "So I listened to it, and I quite liked it."

"Thanks," I nod.

"Like a Zelda I've never heard before," she adds and I chuckle slightly.

"You say you like my voice," I start slowly, "but remember that comment you made two years ago? 'She sounds like she's having an orgasm on stage!'"

She blushes deeply and smiles nervously. "I never wanted to say that," she tells me. "That was Ganondorf's idea."

The mention of his name immediately intrigues me.

"When you came into the business literally out of nowhere and had all of this success—number one records, millions of albums… Ganondorf and everyone at Sheikah International was _threatened_," she laughs. "It was really a corporate thing: during the 90s, Hylia Music was on top, they had all of the best selling artists in their roster, while Sheikah was in the same position Hylia Music was in a few years ago—on the brink of bankruptcy, no one to their name… But when I signed with them, everything pretty much turned around. The songbirds and ballad queens that Hylia Music had retired from the music business because they were really into their late fifties and early sixties. Ganondorf was so impressed with me that he started this insane campaign to mark 'the return of Sheikah International'," Marin rolls her eyes.

"So for a while after I released my first album, Sheikah had pretty much a monopoly over the music business because Hylia Music was pretty much out of the picture for a while, and Majora/Goddess just signed The Indigo-Go's, but they weren't mainstream until recently. Then you came up, and all of a sudden the heads at Sheikah were panicking. When they found out that you—a new, unheard of artist—went to number one with a single and album on the same day, they went into overdrive with my promotion. One day, Ganondorf called me up and said, 'You're going on _Dana Numberwoman_ tonight, I want to you to do anything to defame Zelda Harkinian.'"

My eyes widen at that.

"'Marin, she's stealing your thunder, this amateur! Don't take that sitting down! Do something!'" Marin imitated Ganondorf's deep, gruff voice. "I wanted nothing to do with it," she adds. "I told him if it made him that uneasy, then he should do something about it. He just said it would be "good publicity" if I sparked something between you and I. But when you went on _Numberwoman_ the following night, the Sheikah heads were _outraged_."

"…But about you and… Link," I ask shyly, but she cuts me off.

"Ganondorf."

I smile softly at her. "That was him, too?' Marin just groans and shakes her head. "Ganondorf knows that before I signed with him and Sheikah, I was in a relationship with Link. He and Link aren't exactly the best of friends, you know that Zelda." I nod in reply.

"After Link and I broke up and I was with Ganondorf, Ganondorf would tell me to keep leaving these… psychotic messages on Link's answering machine…"

"Why didn't you do anything?" I ask her.

"What _could_ I do?" She asks me back. "He's my boss."

"…But if Ganondorf doesn't like me," I furrow by brows, "why would he allow you to meet with me about this?"

"Ahh, but he _doesn't_ know," Marin smirks, and I raise an eyebrow, smiling. "Really?"

"Nope," she shakes her head. "He doesn't even know that I've been approached about singing this song for _The Ocarina of Time_. He thinks I'm out coordinating my tour."

"But aren't you afraid what'll happen when he finds out?" I ask, a hint of concern in my tone.

"That's why I approached you to duet with me," she replies. "It's sort of payback for the past two years of this stupid feud between us that he made me do. Can you imagine his reaction when he finds out we dang together?"

We both laugh softly. "Besides," she adds, "we're the biggest names in music, so once they Ganondorf gets the numbers, I don't think he'll be as outraged… The same goes with Link."

My thoughts go back to Link when she mentions his name… How furious he was yesterday, and how bitter he reacted when I said that I'd consider the duet.

"How'd he react?" She asks me.

"He said, 'No! No!' But then I told him and Rauru that I'd hear what you have to say, and he pretty much blew up on me," I recall.

"I see," she nods. "He took it pretty well then?"

I giggle softly and nod. "I guess you can say that."

There's another short silence between us. Marin runs a hand through her hair, brushing out small tangles. I fiddle with the hem of my skirt.

"…So would you like to work together?" Marin asks after a short silence. "Now that we have everything cleared up?"

I pause for a second. Link would be infuriated with me, but I'm in this music business because I want to make music that _I_ believe in, not what _others_ want me to make just so they'll be happy.

"…Sure, why not?"

* * *

I'll leave you guys hanging there for a little bit. :) 

I put up a new drawing on deviantART this morning. It's my character design for Link as seen in this story. That concept of Link was my vision when I gave him the characteristics for this story when it was in development. You'll get a better view of the smaller details if you full view it, and everything about the drawing is explained in the Artist's Comments. So give that picture a look, yeah? The link to my deviantART is in my profile (here and on GeoCities) once again.

I've seen a couple of people put up their Wii Console numbers in their profile, and then some people on deviantART and Myspace, so I was like, "Okay, why not?" So my Wii Console number is now in my profile, and you're free to message/connect with me whenever. If you're looking for a chat though, Wii isn't really as efficient as Fanfiction PMs, Myspace, eMail, or AIM, which is most definitely your best bet.

Oh yeah, if you haven't yet, you should get a profile icon/avatar too!

Review, please.

* * *

End time: Friday June 22, 2007; 10:44 AM PDT

* * *


	18. Hell Hath No Fury Like Zelda Scorn

* * *

Start time: Monday June 25, 2007; 9:25 PM PDT

* * *

HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU—I just got my room painted! "NO WAY, NO WAY—Josh, I don't believe you!" HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU—My Xanga has the pictures! 

With that being said, yes I finally got my room painted (for those who haven't been following my blog). Why is it a big deal? Because I've been talking about it in vlogs and Author's Notes for some time, and I finally got it done! The walls are now painted in a color I like to call "Hylian Skies", which is just a fancy way of saying midtone blue. The contrast is rather subtle, and I did that on purpose because having a significant contrast in colors is way too jarring, and I have enough jarring things that happen to me on a daily basis—I don't need it at home. The pictures of my new room are on my Xanga.

Also, I've seen a couple of people put up their Wii Console numbers in their profile, and then some people on deviantART and Myspace, so I was like, "Okay, why not?" So my Wii Console number is now in my profile, and you're free to message/connect with me whenever. If you're looking for a chat though, Wii isn't really as efficient as Fanfiction PMs, Myspace, eMail, or AIM, which is most definitely your best bet. The console's name is Patrick, but that's my brother, so don't be alarmed thinking "He gave me the wrong console number!!!"

To those avid Super Smash Brothers fans (if you haven't found out yet)—**Zelda's confirmed to be in **_**Brawl**_! I was like, "YAY!!!" because she was my best character in Melee (after Roy and Link in that order). And **Zelda's a brunette!** I thought that was pretty interesting. I wonder if she'll be able to turn into Sheik again? Hmm…

Lastly, I didn't mention this in chapter seventeen's post-Author's Note, in addition to Link's character design concept on deviantART, I also put up Zelda's. She's drawn performing a song, tears streaming down her eyes. Now there's a reason why she's crying, but it's not revealed until the final chapter (and I have a _long_ way to go, probably ten more). I did that just to keep you tuned into this story, wanting to find out "Oh my gosh! What's gonna happen to Zelda's career!? Why is she crying!?"

Link's POV. Here's chapter eighteen.

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD—HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- SUITE 1027: MARCH 25, 2007: 12:14 PM

Zelda's dropping by here in my office pretty soon to tell what what went on with Marin yesterday. I haven't talked to Zelda since two days ago when we got the letter from Marin's publicist… at least not in person, anyway. I called her last night, asking her what Marin told her and what she told Marin. Zelda just said she'd come by my office to explain the details, saying she sensed obvious weariness in my voice. I just went along with it, since it was midnight when I called her, and I _was_ really tired then.

I grab for a pen on my desk and twirl it between my left index and middle fingers idly, anxiously waiting for a knock on my door.

Knock, knock… 

Heh, kind of like on cue.

"Come in," I say aloud, looking at the door as it opens slowly. Sure enough, Zelda's head pokes in first with a timid smile on her face. She tucks a few stands of hair behind her ears as she steps inside the room and closes the door behind her.

"Hi Link," she waves slightly. I flash a quick lopsided smile and stop twirling my pen to wave back. I motion for her to sit down at the seat in front of my desk, and she does so. She crosses her legs and adjusts her skirt, which goes down to the middle of her upper leg. She then takes her purse off and sets it next to her chair, taking off her jacket and fixing her tube top that exposes her stomach just above her belly button.

…I've never really noticed, but now that I think about it, Zelda's hemlines sure have become shorter and shorter lately…

Silence falls between us for a moment. I watch her brush hair out of her eyes and place her hands on her left kneecap, her chest rising and falling with each soft breath.

"So…" I finally break the stillness, and she looks up to me. "You told Marin you wouldn't do it, right?"

She doesn't say anything. She just looks at my desk, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. I don't take that as a good sign.

She then looks up to me slowly, "…We're meeting at The Music Plant in Emerald this afternoon for our first session."

My left eyebrow instantly shoots up. My breath gets caught in my throat for a second. After she tells me, she looks away again, fixating her eyes on anything in the room except for my own.

"…You're kidding, right?" I speak softly. She shakes her head silently.

"What did she say!?" I shoot up from my seat, and I begin to pace circles around her, like I'm a prison warden interrogating an inmate. "What did she say about me!?"

"Nothing!" Her head turns around to follow me. "The only time you were ever mentioned was when she asked how you reacted when we found out she wanted to sing with me."

"I doubt that her only reason she called you up is to make a record together…" I mutter bitterly, loud enough for Zelda to hear. From the corner of my eye, I see Zelda raise an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean by that?"

I stop pacing for a second and my face snaps towards her, my bangs hanging in my face at the sudden movement. I slowly begin to hum the chorus to "Homewrecker" to her. She looks kind of confused. I would have sang the words to get my point across better… but I don't sing songs, I just produce them.

Her eyes then widen, like she finally understood why I was humming the song. "…Oh! …Link, it's not like that! Marin explained everything to me! She said—"

"I'm not interested in what she had to say about our relationship," I shake my head and start to walk around her again, "I'm not interested in her lies."

Zelda shoots up, stamping her feet on the ground. "Goddesses Link, would you just stop being such a hardass and listen to reason for a second!?"

I freeze. I stare into her eyes, and now all I see in her indigo depths is growing frustration. I've never heard Zelda take that tone with _anybody_. I've never heard a single expletive come out from Zelda's mouth until now.

"Link…" Her breathes after another pause, her tone much more calm, a soft smile on her face. "Marin was doing all of those things—leaving those stalker messages on your voice mail, slandering me—because she was under Ganondorf's influence. You see, he was—"

"Marin was always a good liar," I interrupt her, chuckling harshly. Zelda just stands there in front of her seat, her smile slowly fading away.

"Are you _that_ blind Zelda?" I look at her. "I know the way Marin's mind works. You're just going to end up a pawn in her little game if you go through with this collaboration. You're being used so she can get closer to me."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" She shakes her head and her hand. "How do you know all this for sure!? How do you know she just wants to do a friendly collaboration no strings attached!?" She demands. "Everyone else at Hylia Music but you supports my decision about this, why can't you!?"

"Because I've been together with her!" I snap back. "You've only known her for a couple of hours, I've known her for well over two years! Three or four hours may sound short, but it's enough time to convey the sweet girl next door persona like she did! You are _not_ going to meet with that _wench_, and you are most certainly _not _doing this collaboration!"

…I'll admit that I wish I hadn't put it like that. I regret everything I said instantly when I see anger and hurt spark in her indigo eyes.

"You may be my boss," she starts, her tone drenched in boiling rage. "You may be the head of my record label… And you may be one of the executives of this company, but you are in _no_ position to talk to me like that!"

She advances towards me menacingly, and I slowly back away. For the first time, I'm afraid of her.

"I've been bossed around and criticized enough by Rauru and the others about my music decisions, I don't need any more of it from you—my own boyfriend, no less... To think that _you _were the understanding one!"

She jabs her finger hard into my chest and sharply turns her heel, making for the door. She opens it and turns back to me one last time. "This is _my _career—I decide what I do and what I don't do with it, whether you like it or not. Now I'm going through this collaboration, and I frankly don't give a damn if you don't like it!"

"I'm not going to be like Marin and take BS from men like you sitting down," she finishes dryly.

And with that, she slams the door with so much force that the walls shake. A framed picture of Zelda and I at the Ocarina Awards two years ago falls off its nail on the wall, and the glass covering shatters, cutting the picture jaggedly down the middle, separating my half from hers. I heave a long, exasperated sigh and walk back to my chair, slumping down into the seat and shaking my head slowly.

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN—VANTAGE POINTE CONDOMINIUMS- LINK'S CONDO, LIVING ROOM: JUNE 27, 2007; 5:53 PM HYLIAN TIME

Things have cooled down considerably since my argument with Zelda two months ago, especially since her birthday, my birthday, and our one year anniversary, which we celebrated in Hylia Village together… shall I say, in one of the Grand Milton Lake Hylia's hotel rooms? You know what I mean? …Aw hell, we had sex, okay? It was the first time for both of us. For me, it was really about time; up until that night, it was days before I turned thirty, and the most I've ever gotten to having sex was making out. I'm not one to kiss and tell, but if there were such thing as the perfect body, Zelda's is it.

But as far as our relationship in terms of producer-to-singer goes, it still isn't as picturesque as it was before this whole mess.

She's forgiven my outburst, and I've accepted her decision to do this duet with… Marin, but she's refused to let me work with her on anymore of the album's tracks. Other than "The Love Attack" and probably four other songs, everything else will be produced by Zelda and Marin, since Zelda has invited her to write and produce more songs with her, though Marin won't be singing on any of them.

Zelda said that excluding me from the remainder of the album's production was "for the best". Marin still isn't my favorite person, and I refuse to have anything to do with her. Because of this, Zelda does not want me in the studio with her, for fear of any friction. This will be Zelda's first album that I didn't work with her on all of the tracks.

Today is the release date of Zelda's new album, which she titled _Jukebox_. It's also the premiere date of _The Ocarina of Time_, the movie that Marin and Zelda wrote their song for. At the movie premiere's after party tonight at the Hyrule University's Main Campus Light Auditorium, Marin and Zelda will be performing their song for the very first time, which is titled "I Still Believe".

I won't be there at the premiere or the after party for the same reasons why I didn't produce all of _Jukebox_.

As much as I wanted to be there, I'm not really upset about it. I've been pulling all nighters for the past week coordinating Zelda's promotion plan with her publicist. The album is being released in Hyrule first, then worldwide three days later on the 30th. From there, we'll stop in Termina, Holodrum, Labrynna, the Great Sea Republic, and Koholint. That will take us through all of July and be back here in Castle Town on August 1st.

Like her other two albums, _Jukebox_ debuted at number one. But because "Whenever You Need a Hand" broke Zelda's streak of number one debuts and peaked at number two, Rauru made a high priority of choosing the lead single with Zelda very selectively and to promote the living hell out of whatever it was they decided. The natural decision would have been "I Still Believe", but Zelda argued against it, picking "The Love Attack" instead. Rauru reluctantly let her have her way after a short disagreement between him and her, so "The Love Attack" was released two weeks earlier on the 12th, when it became Zelda's "return to form" of sorts and debuted at number one, making this Zelda's eighth number one single. "The Love Attack" is still at number one.

When the public first heard the record, it raised a lot of eyebrows just like I—and everyone else—expected. The idea of a singer known for her pop ballads working on the same song with a rapper caused controversy among the public; her fans and supporters called it a "career defining moment". Her detractors called her "little Miss Power Ballad trying _way_ to hard to gain street cred". Either way you look at it, the way people look at Zelda would never be the same, both musically and physically.

In all the promotional pictures for the album, and especially the single, Zelda is dressed in outfits that don't leave much to the imagination. On the album's cover she's pictured leaning against a jukebox in a provocative manner, with her right hand supporting her against the jukebox, her left hand on her hip, her face tilted so that her right side is shown more than the left, and she's in a red dress with the top like a toga so that it reveals her left shoulder, it exposes her belly, and the slit going straight down the side of her right leg, making her look almost like a Bond girl. On the single cover of "The Love Attack", she's pictured in the same dress sitting on Jay-T's lap. He's clad in a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, a tank top and black suspenders. Her arms encircle his neck, and her legs are crossed, hanging over his left side, and the slit of the dress revealing her upper thigh. His left arm rests on the armrest, and his right wraps around Zelda's mid-section, his hand placed on her right thigh.

Because of the single's cover and the song features them singing to each other about sexual situations, it sparked up rumors that there was more than just recording and producing going on in the studio between them. Both of them denied anything, and I stepped in as well. I was there during the Castle Town production leg the whole time, and I didn't see a single sign of any romance… Then again, they also did the first production leg in Hylia Village together without me, so I don't know the specifics of what went on. But I trust Zelda enough that she wouldn't do anything.

I walk out from the kitchen and into the living room, where coverage of Zelda's album release party and _The Ocarina of Time_'s premiere is being shown on the television. I slowly sit down on the sofa with a bowl of ramen noodles and wooden chopsticks in my hand.

"We have with us right now Zelda Harkinian," the female news reporter says into her microphone. The camera pans towards Zelda, who is in a black spaghetti strapped minidress. "Good evening, Zelda. You're looking fabulous as always."

"Thank you, Telma," Zelda flashes a bright smile. "You're looking fabulous, as well."

"Thanks Zelda," Telma nods. "Now today is the release date of your new album _Jukebox_ which features the collaboration between you and Jay-T, "The Love Attack"."

"That's right," Zelda nods, flipping her hair gently as the wind blew it into her face. Zelda slowly gives her a questioning look. "There's nothing going on between us!"

Both of them laugh, Telma snapping her fingers. "Darn Zelda, you beat me to the question."

"There's no 'secret affair'," Zelda shakes her head. "There was no kissing, no sex, no nothing! I don't even think we hugged!"

Telma laughs heartily as she adjusts her white dress. "Fair enough."

"Need I remind the world that I'm in a relationship with Link Avalon, my _boss_?" Zelda raises an eyebrow. "He's one of the heads at my label, do you _know_ what he could do to me if I cheated on him?" The two girls laugh, and I can't help but smile myself. I slurp a couple of noodles loudly as Zelda continues talking.

"It only adds to the intrigue," Telma states jokingly, and the two laugh harder, and I shake my head, grinning softly, slowly sipping my soup.

* * *

That's chapter eighteen. Drama between Link and Zelda during the first half of the chapter, but the second half kind of undoes all of that, but not by much. This chapter was really supposed to be longer, but I cut it short so it doesn't feel like everything is happening so fast. 

Oh yeah, do you like the story's new summary on the archives page? It gives you a taste of what's to come in the later chapters, and you could already sample it in this one.

I just can't say it enough, but it makes me so happy—Zelda's returning to _Brawl_! All I need is for her and Link to hook up at some point in a _Zelda_ game (really, they've been saving Hyrule over and over for twenty years; they clearly have problems with commitment), and all my dreams will have come true.

On my Xanga, blog dated Sunday June 24, 2007 titled "Almost But Not Quite an Insomniac", I talk about what's to come after _Charm Bracelet_ is completed. Just thought you should check that out.

Review please, and _Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *

End time: Wednesday June 27, 2007; 8:33 PM PDT

* * *


	19. Love We Share

* * *

Start time: Friday June 29, 2007; 10:52 AM PDT

* * *

I just got back from Disneyland. YAY! Got home around two in the morning, but I didn't fall asleep until probably four. I've been up reading all the private messages from fanfiction, carving out the remainder of _Charm Bracelet_, and crafting my new multichapter idea (see deviantART journal for more information). 

But I'm full of energy now (more or less, anyway), and I'm pretty much ready to go with this writing stuff. _The Price is Right_ is over, so I can fully focus on this now.

If you've been noticing the time-labels before each scene change in the past eighteen chapters, you'd now know that this story is now ahead of the real world in terms of date! The last scene of the last chapter occurred on the same day Hylian time as the day I published that chapter in the real world (_ahhhh_!). I find that exciting because this story started in 2004 Hylian time, and it's been a hassle for me because since this story is AU and parallels our world, I couldn't put in iPhones at the beginning of the story since, well, that thing just came out. Somewhere in the early chapters as the time changes to late 2005, it even says how Zelda switched her old school heavy-as-a-cinderblock iPod for the sleek wafer-thin ones we have grown to love to hate and hate to love. But I'm not letting the whole thing get to my head. I'm not going to go crazy and thrust the story into the 390237th Century or whatever.

I know that there is some plot information that is explained in one chapter, but then it reappears again in the next chapter. The reason I do that is because of the alternating perspective. You get Link's side of the story, and then Zelda's. I just thought I'd clear that up since quite a few people have approached me about, "Quit being redundant about all of this mess just to make your chapters longer!"

Zelda's POV. Here's chapter nineteen.

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD—HCT OPERA CITY- DRESSING ROOM: SEPTEMBER 14, 2007; 2:05 AM HYLIAN TIME

I came back to Hyrule a little past schedule.

The promo tour for _Jukebox_, my new album, was supposed to last only a month and I was supposed to get back here in Castle Town no later than the first of August. But I was in Koholint last week, the last stop of my tour, and there was a minor hurricane, so flight operations there were shut down for a little bit.

About the new album, I crafted it in accordance with Rauru's "pop only" requirement—which I still don't understand—but tried to put in elements of other genres like R&B and urban music, which is really the kind of material I wanted to do. When the album was released in late June, a lot of things about the album raised quite a few eyebrows.

The first thing they pointed out was my collaboration with Marin on the song we wrote called "I Still Believe." Everyone was like, "Has the world gone mad!?" When Ganondorf found out, he wasted no time in letting all hell loose. Link's reaction was "Great, I love that idea!" compared to the colorful remarks he made about Link, Hylia Music and myself. And Marin wasted no time in dumping Ganondorf. But she's still signed to his company, and she still has three more albums on her contract, which makes things between them rather… tense.

Marin and I are good friends now, and while Link is a tad bit more accepting of it, he still shows suspicion. The media claims that Marin and I fought over who would sing first, who would get the bigger singing part, and who would be billed first under the credited artists. Marin got all three—the song is officially "I Still Believe" by Marin Tarin and Zelda Harkinian. But I willingly ceded them to her, especially the billing part—it just flows more than if my name were first. But try telling that to magazines and interviewers who want to sell juicy stories.

Even though, "I Still Believe" was released by Marin in Koholint Island two weeks ago since it's her home country, and the single has already sold three million copies there alone. "I Sill Believe" is the second single from _Jukebox, _and is currently at number one after five weeks. It was released a week after "The Love Attack". This brings me to the next "What is Zelda Harkinian doing!?" point.

"The Love Attack" with Jay-T made a lot of heads turn. Why? Because really, up until we released it as a single, there hasn't been a collaboration quite like it. When I first met with him, the thought running through my mind was that we'd be the first actual rap/sung collaboration. There have been remixes before where DJ's use their mixing technology to combine two songs, but "The Love Attack" is really the first record to actually feature a pop star and a rapper together. A few weeks after we released the song, there have been rumors going around that more pop/hip hop collaborations are going to be released. So I guess that means I'm a trendsetter? I also put Jay-T on the map I guess you can say. Before we got together for the record, he was pretty low on the fame radar. He had one number one single that just so happened to displace Marin off the spot, so that got him some attention, but now he's Majora/Goddess Industries' biggest act, second only to the Indigo-Go's. Hip-hop and rap is slowly becoming more mainstream, but still has yet to reach the popularity that pop and adult contemporary has.

It wasn't only the collaboration itself, but the lyrics were more provocative than any of my other songs. Every line was literally an innuendo or double entendre. But really, it doesn't mean much as far as figurative meaning goes. It wasn't code speak for "I'm cheating on my boyfriend who just happens to be my manager, my record producer and one of the executives at my company". It was just a song! Jay-T is devastatingly handsome to say the least, but I'm not about to complicate my ties with my label over something as trivial as song lyrics when things between Hylia Music and I are already kind of lukewarm after Rauru pulled that material requirement stunt on me. I'm most certainly not going to jeopardize my relationship with Link, either… Our one-year anniversary passed by on my 22nd birthday, and between you and me, I'm not a virgin anymore, and I'm glad that Link was my first… Who knew that a guy who wears nothing but suits and tuxedos would look so fine underneath all that clothing?

…But anyway, Rauru was highly doubtful about "The Love Attack", but it proved to be very successful. He was definitely in a state of bliss when he found out it debuted at number one after "Whenever You Need a Hand" didn't and peaked at number two. "The Love Attack" was at number one for eight straight weeks, my longest stay at number one. It was displaced by "New Wave Bossa Nova" by the Indigo-Go's for just a week before "I Still Believe" took over.

Point three: the vocals on the album. After reading that review of _Emerald_ a year ago about how I go overboard on the vocals and Marin's—or should I say Ganondorf's—remark about how it sounds like I'm in the middle of an orgasm, I decided to take a different approach to how I arrange my voice on the records for this album. That upper register that I'm so well known for is still there, but not to the same extent as _Emerald_ or _Eponymous_. They take a back seat to my mid and lower range. This turned out to be a pretty good decision because when I looked at the reviews for the album, even some of my detractors had to commend me for the under-usage of my upper register. The first two albums were all about showing just what I was capable of doing with my voice, since that's what I was initially marketed as—a little girl with a big voice… That, and a potential Marin killer, but that's another story.

Point four is my physical appearance. I will admit that the way I've been dressing lately is less than prudish, but I wear enough to keep me looking dignified. My appearance on the album cover revealed more of me than the others. For _Emerald_, it was only a face shot. For _Eponymous_, it showcased my legs, my arms, and a little bit of cleavage, yet still looked very demure because of the cutesy-pose I was in. For _Jukebox_, I'm in a red dress that shows off my mid-riff, a toga-like top that exposes my left shoulder, and a slit on the skirt straight down the side of my right leg. The slit literally starts at the waist, so it exposes the entire side of my right thigh. It may have been too much of an extreme change over the girl-next-door look that I've been sporting for the last three years or so, but there comes a time where you have to call for a little wardrobe change.

Rauru and the heads at Hylia Music were hesitant about the pictures from the album photo shoot—all of them except Link for seemingly obvious reasons. I've let them dress me up in the concealing clothing because it seemed like the right thing to do, you know? I had no experience in the music industry other than what's inside the recording studio, so it was probably for the best if I let them guide me for a little bit. Come two or three years later, I'm experienced enough to know what's right for me.

I'll admit that I've been pretty defiant and outspoken about my feelings than I have been before. I guess that's Marin's doing. After hearing her story about how she was literally Ganondorf's puppet, it showed me that I don't want to end up like her. I don't want to be some kept porcelain doll held by powerful men like Rauru or Link, only to be taken out to sing my ballads and locked up until the time comes to do it over again.

All the same, _Jukebox_ is selling generally well according to the numbers. It's been two months since its release, and it's at five million copies sold worldwide. It's not selling quite as fast as the last two albums did, but it's weekly sales are going at a steady pace. It ended its twelfth non-consecutive week at number one, and shows no sign of slowing down.

It's been some time since I came out on the music scene, and I'm arguably the most prolific artist active… I'm also the only well-known recording act to not embark on a large-scale tour or even a simple concert. The Indigo-Go's have done it. Marin's done it, and she's probably in the Great Sea Republic right now doing a show on Outset Island there. Even Jay-T's done a couple of shows. The closest I've ever done to doing a concert was that debut showcase at Hylia Square two years ago. I may have gotten over my stage fright—for the most part, anyway—but it's still nerve racking to get out in front of an audience and sing. I'm capable of doing a song, maybe two… To sing back to back for an hour is out of the question. Because I've never done a tour, or a single concert for that matter, there are more rumors going around that those upper voice moments in my songs are made by the studio, and my decision to use it less this time around has sparked more speculation that I'm just a studio singer; it does sound suspicious that amid all the rumors of "vocal fraud", I'd decide to tone down how much I use that upper register. Stage fright or not, I've decided to put an end to it.

I booked an appearance on _…Acoustic_, which is a show on HBC that's set in the theater at HCT Opera City, and features artists performing in a more intimate setting. The ways the artists perform are, like the title of the show suggests, using only acoustic instruments. All unplugged performances. This is an advantage to me because of the primarily acoustic-based music ensemble, there leaves little room for anything that could make someone expect that I'm some sort of "vocal fraud". No synthesizers, no mixing tables, just me and my voice. It's time to put all of those rumors to rest.

I'm performing seven songs for the show: I'll be opening up with "Sensations", followed by "The Love Attack" with Jay-T, "The Only One", "Gateway to Freedom", "I Still Believe", "Through My Eyes", and I'm ending the show with "Whenever You Need a Hand". Because Marin's on tour right now, she can't come in to perform "I Still Believe" with me, so what we're doing is that we're both performing via satellite. The performance of the song here in Castle Town will be shown on screen during her concert in the Great Sea, and vice versa for her.

It's about twenty hours before the performance, and I'm in my dressing room, laying on the bed. It's really early in the morning, probably two AM. I was been approached by the producers, saying that they like the set list I made, but it's "missing something". I suggested every song in my catalog, but they all dismissed them. They said I should write a song just for the concert, but I was really uncertain about that, and I still am. I've been mulling over song ideas, yet I have none.

I hear a soft knocking at my door, and I tiredly call for the person on the other side to come in. The door opens slowly and Link's head pokes in.

"Oh Link," I say. "Come on in."

He steps into the room and closes the door. His trench coat is slung over his shoulder with his left hand, and his long sleeves are rolled up just above his shoulders. His tie is loosened with the top few buttons of his shirt undone, revealing part of his bare chest. He looks just as tired as me, bags under his heavy blue eyes.

"How's that song coming along?" He asks, slumping into the swivel chair in front of the vanity table.

"Not too well," I shake my head, downing the last of my black coffee. "They suggested a duet, but it's not a good idea to just drop a call on someone so last minute like this."

"I see," he nods, yawning loudly.

"Why are you up?" I ask him.

"Planning the last of your promotion schedule," he replies. "My work is never done, I suppose."

I smile weakly and look back to the black notebook in front of me. For the first time in my life, I have no song ideas… Then it hits me.

"Link," I look up at him, and he's half-passed out with his head resting on the tabletop. "Link," I say again, and he wakes up, shaking his head rapidly.

"Huh? …Wha… What?"

"You play piano, right?"

"…Sure do," he nods absent-mindedly.

"Are you good at singing?" I press on. He just waves me off with a tired hand.

"Like I say," he slurs out. "I don't sing songs, I just produce them."

"…" He sits up and eyes me suspiciously, and my eyes stare at him with hope. "…Oh no, Zelda. I'm not singing."

"Come on, Link!" I pout slightly. "I'm sure you have a great voice!"

"My voice sucks," he snaps back, his tone bland and bitter. He looks drunker than he does tired… Maybe he's both.

"Please?" I clasp my hands together. "Just one song."

He waves around a little bit, his head bobbing from side to side. "…Fine. But I'll have you know, I'm a horrible singer. If I bomb on that stage, you're coming with me."

I just giggle at him, and I grab my notebook and pencil. I take his hand in mine and guide him to the stage where the piano is.

COLUMBIA WARD—HCT OPERA CITY- BACKSTAGE: SEPTEMBER 14, 2007; 7:55 PM HYLIAN TIME

Link and I pulled an all nighter working at the piano. It took a whole lot of coffee to get us through the early morning, but we finally finished the song. We decided to cut "Through My Eyes" off the set list and replace it with the song we wrote, titled "Love We Share".

I'm waiting backstage right now. It's five minutes before show time. The theater seats about 2500 people, which is nothing compared to the 80000-seat capacity of the Metrodome. But for some reason, I'm more nervous about doing this concert than I ever was performing in front of all those celebrities and my musical peers at the Ocarina Awards. Maybe it's because at award shows, I just do one song, whereas right now I'm set to sing seven—the six from the albums and "Love We Share"--of my songs back to back with no intermissions or costume changes in between. Maybe it's because this concert is my first to actually be critiqued by professional reviewers. Maybe it's because my songs aren't exactly the easiest in the world to sing; it's hard enough hitting all those notes in one performance, I have to do it consecutively here, starting and ending the concert with the songs that take the most out of me vocally. The fact that I didn't properly rest up prior to tonight doesn't really help much either.

"Zelda!"

I turn around, and I see Malon, Saria, Nabooru and Ruto walking towards me. I instantly break into a smile at the sight of them.

It's been some time since we last saw each other. They weren't able to come with me during the promo tour like with the last album. They've been doing they're own things in college, and I'm here doing the music thing. It's good to see that they turned up tonight.

"Hey!" I run up to them, and we all share a tight group hug, laughing all the while. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Only to support our number one diva!" Ruto winks, giving me a thumbs up. "And she's lookin' mighty hot right about now!"

Ruto points to my outfit. It's a two-pieced outfit, and I will admit that it reveals a lot: a beige tube top that's cut so that it covers only my chest and exposes all of my stomach and a matching miniskirt that ends just below my mid-thigh. On my right wrist is my ever present charm bracelet. My hair is straight, unlike how it's usually wavy with soft curls at the tips. It's flipped behind my right shoulder and some of it covering my left breast, with my bangs covering my left profile, as it always is. Ever since I started doing that with my bangs, it's been trained to do it automatically; I'll even wake up and my bangs will be like that.

I giggle and shift my weight to my right foot, pop up my left, put my right hand on my hip and raise my left like I'm some sort of commercial model.

"You like it?" I ask them. "Link picked it out."

"I bet he did!" Malon scoffs, and I push her away jokingly.

"Just kidding," I shake my head. "I've been planning to wear this for sometime. I can't go out performing naked, so might as well, right?"

"I'm sure Link wouldn't mind," Nabooru chimes in, and I give her a dirty look.

"He's not like that." I say.

"Only because up until recently you've been covering yourself up," Saria interjects. "I bet he's been waiting for you to wear stuff like this for some time."

I shake my head slightly. "Whatever."

"Where is he anyway?" Ruto asks me.

"He's taking a nap right now," I answer. "We've been up all night working on a song for the show, and he hasn't slept literally in days. I just told him to rest up before our performance."

"Oh?" Saria raises an eyebrow. "You two are performing?"

"Yeah," I nod. "The show's producers were like to me, 'Performers on this show usually have a song written specifically for the concert.' The song we wrote was really a last minute thing."

"I see," Malon brushes some of her hair behind her back.

"Miss Harkinian," the stage manager comes up to me, holding a black microphone. "You're up in twenty seconds."

"Oh!" I take the microphone and turn to the girls. "How do I look? I'm so nervous…"

"Beautiful," Malon flashes an assuring smile. "You'll do fine."

"Girls, you'll have to take your seats in the audience." The stage manager says to them, and they all comply, wishing me good luck as they walk away.

"We'll be in the front row!" Saria calls out to me, and I give her a thumbs up.

"This is _HBC …Acoustic_ live from HCT Opera City in the Columbia Ward in Hyrule Castle Town!" I hear the announcer's voice echo out in the theater as the audience begins to applause.

I walk up to an marked X on the floor before the curtains on center stage, and I wait for my cue to walk forth. I feel my heart pounding against my chest so hard I fear that it'll pop right out onto the floor. I swallow the air caught in my throat as I hear the announcer speak again and the cheering become louder.

"This is Zelda Harkinian… Acoustic!"

…

The concert so far has went fairly well. I hit all my notes—more or less, anyway. They were very minute—so minor that only I could tell, but I was off key on the very last whistle on "Sensations", and the beginning note during the added intro to "The Love Attack". But other than that, things are smooth sailing so far. During the performance with Marin via satellite, there was some technical difficulty connecting with her, but we pulled it off.

It's time for Link to come on stage for our duet, and he's on his way right now. I had the stage crew call him just before "I Still Believe" to give him time to wake up and get himself ready so he can look as presentable as possible.

"Okay," I speak into the microphone, breathing heavily. The last chorus of "I Still Believe", like many ballads, is in a key one full octave higher than the rest of the song, so belting took a lot out of me, especially since I've been doing it for about half an hour now nonstop. The applause from the audience slowly dies down and the snow on the screens fades into my face as the connection with Marin dies out.

"Now," I pause, reaching for my cup of green tea on a stand next to the drums and the grand piano and taking a sip to hydrate my throat for the next song. "The band will take a break for now since we're going to go in a little different direction," I say, putting the cup down, and the entire band except my backup singers make for backstage, waving quickly to the audience before leaving.

"Sometime early last night, probably around nine or ten, the producers came up to me and said, 'Look Zelda, we want you to do an original song. Just one song specific to this concert.'" I explain to them the story behind the next song. "And I was like, 'Ahh, I don't know what to do, this is so last minute… When I thought, 'Why not sing a song with Link?'"

The audience claps at the mention of his name. "Yeah, yeah, Link Avalon, my boyfriend, head of The Rarity… Blonde hair, blue eyes, you know."

"Anyway, we got together on this piano right here…" I pat the top of the piano softly. "We wrote the lyrics and the music together… and you know… got the song together. So I'd like to bring out Link Avalon right now." I extend my hand out to my left, and Link walks on stage in a dark blue tuxedo. His hair is combed back, giving him a real classy, sophisticated look. The audience cheers as he flashes a lopsided grin and waves his hand with his microphone in it. He accepts my hand and we kiss each other on the cheek, causing a deafening roar from the audience. He lets go of my hand and takes a seat at the bench of the piano and puts his microphone in the mic stand, adjusting it slightly.

"Hey guys," he says into the microphone. "I'm Link… Just so you know, I'm not the best singer in the world so if your ears starting bleeding…"

His joke causes a few laughs to erupt, and I laugh into the microphone. "Whatever, you'll do fine Link…" I turn back to the audience. "Anyway, we'd like to sing our song for you all tonight, and it's called "Love We Share"."

There's a short moment of silence in the theater as I gesture to Link for him to begin playing, and he nods. He places his hands on the keyboard and begins playing the intro. I give him one more smile before singing into the microphone, the lights dimming so that I'm the only one with a spotlight.

_You and I_  
_Will always be  
__I'm part of you  
__You're part of me  
__Time can't erase  
__The love we share  
__  
Just know that whatever you do  
__I am always there with you  
__Nothing can break  
__The love we share_

"Sing, Link," I turn to him, and he ad-libs softly into his microphone, the background lights slowly turning on to a dark blue shade. My spotlight fades away, and his slowly flickers on.

_I treasure this love I share with you  
__No other girl, no other lover could never, ever do  
__The love we share is a bond so strong  
__I'll always be there  
__You can always run into my arms_

Link certainly has no reason to be ashamed of his voice. He's one of the best male singers I've ever heard. His smooth, tenor voice floats on air, and causes goose bumps to raise on my bare arms. I glance out to the audience and I see practically every girl literally melting away in their seats. I can't say that I blame them. I don't think there's anything sexier than a guy who can play the piano flawlessly and serenade at the same time.

His spotlight fades away and my turns back on, the dark blue lights transitioning into a hot pink.

_Never did I think that I would find a lover  
__Who knew my every thought  
__Who fulfilled my every desire  
__Nothing can break  
__The love we share_

_Yeah…_

_The love we share will weather through  
__All the hardships and trials  
__That threatens me and you  
__Nothing can break  
__The love we share_

_Oooh, ooh…_

His light turns back on and mine fades, the stage lights fading back into navy blue.

_Ooooh yeah…  
__I treasure this love I share with you  
__No other girl, no other lover could never, ever do_

…_Could never do…_

I interject as he sings the last few words of that line, and he goes on.

_The love we share is a bond so strong  
__I'll always be there_

…_Always be there…_

I cut in again, singing softly.

_You can always run into my arms_

He adds trills and ad libs as he holds the last note on "arms", and as his spotlight fades and mine turns on, I sing a whistling note on an ad lib of my own, the stage illuminated with dark pink lighting again.

_Yeah…_

_But remember that if our time is ever through  
__Just know that I'll always be there for you  
_'_Cause time can't erase  
__The love we share_

_Baby time can't erase_

Link begins to play louder as the pitch raises slightly and his spotlight turns back on. The hot pink lights slowly brighten up to a light blue, gradually lighting up the entire theatre. We both sing together, harmonizing over each other's voices as we belt out the bridge of the song and the back up singers singing along at a lower key while still staying in tune.

_The love we share  
__The love we share  
__Time can't erase  
__The love we share_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_The love we share, baby  
__Just know the love we share  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Time can't erase  
__The love we share_

All the lights except our spotlights slowly fade away and Link begins playing softer and softer, our voices following suit.

_You'll always be always be here in my heart  
_'_Cause time can't erase… Yeah…  
__The love we share_

The audience starts cheering and clapping as Link plays the outro to the song, which is basically the same as the intro, and I walk across the stage back to him. The backup singers softly coo over the outro and Link slowly ends the song. Link takes his microphone and gets up from the bench and takes me into his arms, enveloping me in a warm, tight hug, rocking us side to side. I laugh softly as I hear the cheering become louder.

I slowly break away and take his hand in mine.

"Link Avalon," I say into the microphone, facing the audience, and everyone gets up to their feet.

"Thank you Zelda," he smiles, talking into his mic. He turns to the audience and bows. "Thank you."

He waves to everyone and walks off stage, turning back to me and flashing a grin and a thumbs up. I brush a few strands of hair out of my face and pace back and forth on stage a little bit, smiling modestly at the audience, waiting for the cheering to die down to finally end the concert with "Whenever You Need a Hand".

* * *

That's chapter nineteen. I'm sorry for the delay; I don't think I've never spent this much time on one chapter. I've been suffering a really bad case of laziness lately (my writing philosophy is that I don't suffer from writer's block, I suffer from laziness). 

The song in this chapter foreshadows the next few chapters in a way. That's all I'm saying if you want an idea of what's to come. So this chapter isn't filler, it plays a part in the story.

HEY! I have a new oneshot! It's not in the Zelda section (AWW!!!), it's in the Phoenix Wright archives. You see, I've been playing the Phoenix Wright games recently (I just finished the first game this morning—the fifth trial is WAY too long!), and I just discovered a few days ago that Fanfiction has a PW archive (after my friend sent me a yaoi fic from there). So I've been wanting to put up a story there, and I finally did yesterday. It's called _Fourth of July_ (how original), and it's a songfic with a song of the same name written by Yours Truly. It's a romance (Phoenix/Maya), as usual. You don't have to have played the games to know what goes on because it's just a really quick romantic oneshot and doesn't include much of the game's elements (and the stuff it does is rather trivial to the story). So I suggest you read that; it was my Fourth of July present to everyone.

Review please, happy belated Fourth of July, and _Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Thursday July 5, 2007; 8:51 PM PDT

* * *


	20. Overdrive

* * *

Start time Monday July 9, 2007; 11:42 AM

* * *

How was your 777? Did you get lucky (in more ways than one, haha)? As I said in my blog this morning, I was playing cards with friends, and I won every game! I was so happy… until I found out that it was really 7**8**7 when I won those games. But all the same, I made money, and that's all that matters, right? 

HEY! You wanna help me with my Myspace? Fill in the blank for me: "I think Joshua…" Just leave your name at the door (first initial and last name, ie: if your name was Joe Mama, you'd put **J. Mama**). You can do the first initial and last name or just leave your pen name (ONLY if you're a registered Fanfiction user).

Anyway, people have been constantly asking, "WHY IS ZELDA CRYING IN HER CHARACTER DESIGN PICTURE!??!" And SnowCrystal brought it up in her review for the last chapter as well. I will assault your mind with the answer using subliminal messaging: dasflh493494**Link**43034esasdfas489hf**dies**484a. No, just kidding. But there is a very special reason why she's crying, and said reason changes the entire story once it happens. You're just going to have to sit tight and review until it does.

When I said "Love We Share" foreshadowed the next few upcoming events, I meant that I wrote the song specifically to hint at Link and Zelda's relationship. Check the fifth verse (Zelda's part: "The love we share with weather through…"); keep that part of the song in mind, and when the time comes, you'll go, "Ohhhhh!"

Also, people asked why "I Still Believe" was skipped in the last chapter. That's because I wanted to include "Love We Share", and putting them both in would make the chapter look longer than it really needs to be. But the lyrics to that song will appear within a chapter or two, so you'll get both songs. Delaying gratification is key, remember that.

Anyway, chapter twenty, Link's POV. Here we go.

* * *

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN—HMS STUDIOS CASTLE TOWN- FRESH OFF THE BLAZING SET: SEPTEMBER 20, 2007; 3:48 PM HYLIAN TIME

Zelda has what we in the music industry call the "magic touch".

She's one of those artists that gives whoever she works with on a record or album instant fame.

This has been said before, but she did this with Jay-T, Majora/Goddesses' biggest artist along with The Indigo-Go's. Ever since their collaboration, Jay-T's been pretty much ubiquitous as Zelda herself, and what makes it more astounding is that not even half a year before they met, he was so low on the radar that he might as well not have even been there.

She recorded a song with a rapper whose genre of music was waning under the influence of pop and adult contemporary, and with just one song she revived the entire hip hop genre. What's strange about it is that "The Love Attack" is first and foremost a pop song. With just one song she started a trend of pop stars and rappers collaborating on records.

The next person to receive her "magic touch" was… well, myself.

Earlier in the month Zelda booked a show on _HBC …Acoustic_, which is a TV series that shows various music artists playing their repertoire only on acoustic instruments. It was basically her attempt at putting all the rumors that her voice is nothing but a studio simulation to a rest, and her concert did just that.

Many of the biggest music critics showed up at the concert, most likely looking forward to tear down Zelda, knowing fully well that she's terrified of performing and waiting for her to miss a line, trip on stage or one of her breasts to pop out of her tight tube top. She hit every note perfectly, was able to run across the stage even in her four inch heels, and no sort of wardrobe malfunction happened.

The day after the show, all the media was talking about was her performance on _…Acoustic._ A lot of us found that strange, because that show has been around for years, and Zelda caused a whirlwind of publicity for the show. Any doubts about her vocal abilities—or lack thereof—were crushed. She finally got rid of her fear of performing once and for all. But the real story of the night was our duet.

The night before the show Zelda was approached by the producers and they told her that artists usually write a song just for their concert, and they thought that Zelda should do the same. Zelda pulled me over and asked that I not only write the song with her, but that I perform with her as well. I was really hesitant, because I'm really insecure about my singing voice. Playing the piano—which I did—I would have no problem with, but the last thing I'd do is get in front of an audience and sing a song. But I gave in to Zelda, and we wrote a love song together—"Love We Share".

Needless to say, that song was really the driving force in her concert's success. After that night, I've been approached by different record labels that I sign with them and cut a solo album… Hello, I'm the owner of my own record label. If I wanted to record an album, then I'd just sign myself to my own label. But all the same, I've been repeatedly complimented for my performance. I really don't think I sang as well as people made it out to be. I've watched the taping, and I have to admit that it's weird looking at myself perform and hearing my own voice. Zelda says it's strange for her as well, but it's something that "you get used to after a while". Aside from the requests that I cut an album, I've been in the media spotlight more than ever before. I'm one of the most well known record producers active, and I've been established as famous for years, it's kind of odd that the media would suddenly pay attention to my every move after I signed Zelda to The Rarity and just one performance.

Back at Hylia Music, we've been constantly getting requests that we release the recording of "Love We Share" as a single, something we didn't plan on doing; we didn't even plan on writing the song, so of course we wouldn't have any promotional ideas for it. We're still in the midst of promoting _Jukebox_, anyway. If we release and promote "Love We Share" as its own single, it would mean limiting the promotion for the album.

Then again, I don't think it would affect the album's performance since it's already doing very well, but what would you expect from a Zelda album? Two months out, and it's already sold six million copies worldwide, one million of those sold after Zelda's appearance on _…Acoustic_, which also obviously promoted the album, even though only two songs from _Jukebox _were performed on the show.

I'm now on the set of Fresh Off the Blazing, or FOB for short. It's a show on the Hylian Music Station, or HMS, that counts down the top ten music videos in the country. The countdown itself is based upon the ranking of the top ten songs on the Hylian Blazing 100 chart, hence the show's title. It's set inside a studio on the 2nd floor of HMS' headquarters, which overlooks the Hylia Square Scramble Crossing.

I'm here on the show mainly because I was invited. I really have no reason of my own for being here, I was called up a few days ago asking if I would have an appearance. Seeing as how my schedule was pretty open for the first time since ever, I didn't see why not, so I booked the show and here I am.

"Okay!" The camera man exclaims. "We on in five… four… three… two…"

The studio audience, which is primarily made up of teenagers, the show's target demographic, begins cheering and clapping and the show's hosts Fado Makar turns to the camera.

"And we're back on FOB live from Hylia Square in the heart of Castle Town," Fado smiles lopsidedly.

I flash a smile of my own at the camera, waving with my hand that's holding my microphone. From the corner of my eye, I study Fado closely. Fado is 23, two years older than Zelda. He's studying at Hyrule University where's he's majoring in law. He veejays on FOB over summers when he doesn't have school, and comes back whenever he's on vacation. Fado kind of reminds me of myself when I was his age. He has shaggy blonde hair like me. His blue eyes are a shade darker than mine. He's a few inches shorter than me, coming up right under my nose.

"We're here with Link Avalon," he gestures to me, and all the girls in the audience start screaming loudly, to which I just laugh at.

"So Link, that was some performance you gave with Zelda on _…Acoustic_ last Friday," he turns to me, his hand in his pocket.

"Thanks," I nod. "I tried… I mean I _really_ tried."

"What do you mean by that?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well you try singing with a voice like Zelda's," I laugh. "When I write songs with Zelda, I don't really take the key into account, she decides that. But since I can't exactly sing in the range Zelda can, we had to keep lowering it so that I could sing without straining too much."

"Oh I see," Fado says.

"Plus, Zelda can sing really loud," I continue. "She could probably sing without a microphone and still be just as powerful. I was struggling enough just to stay on key, to try to project my voice like Zelda so she didn't drown me out was hell."

Fado chuckles and scratches his upper arm. "Haha, yeah I when I was watching the performance it looked like you were having a little bit of trouble."

"I got a little sore throat the day after," I shrug. "But hey, I had fun."

"And it silenced those rumors about your relationship with Zelda," Fado adds.

"That too…" I pause for a second and furrow my brows at him. "What rumors?"

"You didn't hear?" Fado raises his eyebrow at me, and I shake my head. We both look to the audience. "You guys heard about Link and Zelda, right?" And they all nodded.

"Well," Fado starts, turning back to me. "They started after Zelda released her album. We all know Zelda and Marin collaborated and that Marin is your ex-girlfriend…"

I nod slowly, urging him to go on.

"There have been reports that you didn't show up to her album's release party in June was because your relationship with her was on the rocks."

I stare at him blankly for a little bit and begin to chuckle. "Those rumors are false… Of course."

"I figured as much," Fado rubs his chin.

"Yeah, we argued over the matter about her duet with Marin, but what's a relationship without its arguments?" I shrug. "You can't expect any relationship to be that perfect."

"True…" Fado brushes a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Those stories have been all over magazines, so I take it you don't read magazines?"

"No," I shake my head. "And it's because of stories like that. I'm better off not knowing about them."

"So I guess you didn't hear that _Persons Magazine_ voted and named you 'Hottest Man of the Summer'?" He points his thumb over his shoulder, and I turn to a screen that's displaying the October 2007 cover of _Persons Magazine_. The cover picture is of me, from a photoshoot that I felt almost naked doing, and the picture they used shows. I'm completely shirtless, and I'm in my black dress pants for my Hylia Music uniform loosely hanging off my waitst, with the top button and the zipper slightly undone, and the belt is unbuckled. I'm slinging my white trench coat over my shoulder with my right hand, and my left hand is slightly slipped under my pants. My eyes are half closed, my left eyebrow raised and my mouth in a lopsided smirk. On the cover in bold letters reads "HOTTEST MAN OF THE SUMMER: LINK AVALON".

The second the cover appears on screen the audience breaks out into a roar and I feel my cheeks blush bright pink. I brush my thumb across my nose and chuckle nervously.

"Well they interviewed me and I did the photoshoot for it, so I guess that means I read that one," I joke.

Fado turns to the audience and laughs. "Come on ladies, who knew that under that dress shirt and blazer was _that_ body?"

All the girls start squealing at Fado's remark. Some of the female members of the camera crew even have to turn away and fan themselves with their hands, and I blush even harder. "Shut up, Fado."

He just snickers and pats me on the back. "You're too modest, Link. If I had that kind of body, I'd walk around Hylia Square naked… You should be like Zelda and be more open with your body."

I shake my head at him and turn to the camera. "Can we just get on with the show and introduce the next video?"

PARADISE HILLS WARD—THE HIT FACTORY- STUDIO FIVE: NOVEMBER 24, 2007; 12:47 AM HYLIAN TIME

After much prodding from the public, and eventually from everyone at Hylia Music, Zelda released "Love We Share" as a single on October 12, two weeks after "I Still Believe" fell off the number one spot. Sure enough, "Love We Share" went to number one, and today marks its sixth straight week at the top spot.

After seeing just how lucrative the song was as a single, Rauru pushed another promotion schedule for it, and ever since, Zelda and I have been hopping from award shows to talk shows to charity events singing the song.

Zelda usually takes a day in between performances to rest her voice. Singing up and down the scale is no easy task, so she has to thoroughly prepare her voice; her voice is her driving force, and we would never dream of causing unnecessary straining. But Rauru just doesn't seem to understand that. From day one she's been singing virtually nonstop, releasing album after album, single after single, and performing sometimes ten times a day to promote her singles to maintain her streak of number one records.

Between Zelda and myself, I'm usually the workaholic. I'm the one who works nonstop on no more than an hour of sleep if that. I'm the one to usually pass out midconversation or to cut my schedule short just to make time for sleep. But lately, Zelda's taken on that role. _Jukebox_'s sales skyrocketed upon Zelda's performance on _…Acoustic_ and the release of "Love We Share". Worldwide sales doubled, as it is now at sixteen million copies sold, half of that in Hyrule alone. Zelda's also embarking on her first tour to further promote sales of _Jukebox_. She's schedule to perform eight dates across Hyrule.

_Jukebox_ is Zelda's most critically acclaimed album to date, and its sound is reminiscent of her first album, which is right now her best selling album. Rauru is taking full advantage of it and is going into overdrive to get _Jukebox _to overtake _Eponymous'_ worldwide sales of 33 million. He's been working Zelda to the bone, practically forcing her to get up on stage and sing song after song and do interview after interview.

On top of her ridiculously rigorous schedule, she's already at work on her new album, only adding to her stress—as well as mine—and her voice. She's not even into her mid-twenties and her voice is already starting to show its age from all of the singing she's been literally forced to do.

"Let's take it from the top, Link," Zelda says to me from inside the recording booth.

"Zelda, we really should call it a night," I suggest, concern in my tone as she reaches for her hot tea. "We've been at this all day. You've been singing for the past ten hours. It's past midnight, and we have to show up to the Ocarina Award nomination readings at nine."

"What time is it now?" She asks me, putting down her cup.

"Almost one," I reply.

"I can make it, then." Is all she says.

"No Zelda," I shake my head. "You haven't slept in days. You've been neglecting to take care of your voice lately. You're voice is cracking more than usual. You've had to lower the key on your songs during live performances just so you can sing easier. We're ending tonight's session, end of story."

"This is my album," she snaps back irritably. "This is my career. This is my voice. If Rauru wants an album, then he's going to get it. Run the song again, Link."

I growl in frustration, though I don't blame her for being so mad. She hasn't slept in almost a week, and it shows by how red her eyes are and how slurred she sounds.

There's no talking sense into her, and it doesn't seem like she's going to put out in this argument, so I ready the music, shaking my head.

"Link," I hear her speak, and I look up. "If it'll make you happy, this will be my last take for tonight."

"Do you promise?"

She nods, giving me an assuring smile. I sigh softly, and I'm about to count her down when the door starts knocking. I get up from my seat and open the door, about to tell whoever it is to return later, when I see that it's Rauru.

"Oh," I step aside, "Rauru, come in."

"Thank you Link," he nods. He walks over to the mixing table and pushes a button, turning on the intercom. "Zelda, come in here."

Zelda takes off her headphones and leaves her booth, walking over to us with her tea in hand. "What is it?"

"I came to say that you don't have to show up at Hyrule Castle for the nomination readings," he says with a smile.

"And why is that?" She asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Because I'll tell you what awards you're up, right now!" He claps his hands together, and I stop him.

"How do you know her nominations?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Link, you're forgetting that I'm a member of HARAS. I'm one of the voters!" He takes out an envelope from his coat pocket and opens it.

"Now Zelda, you're up for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Babydoll", Best Female R&B Vocal Performance for "Fantasy", Best Contemporary R&B Vocal Performance for "Melt Away", Best Pop Collaboration by a Duo or Group for "The Love Attack", Best Pop Vocal Album for _Jukebox_, Record of the Year for "Love We Share", Song of the Year for "I Still Believe", Album of the Year for _Jukebox_, and a co-nomination with Marin for Artist of the Year. A total of nine nominations, the most you've ever received!"

I turn to her, and she's smiling weakly, taking a sip of her tea.

"Rauru, why are you telling us this now?" I furrow my brows.

"Well, what with Zelda leading the nomination pack this year yet again, this is perfect publicity for the album!" He smirks.

Goddesses, I'm afraid to hear the rest.

"Zelda can take her vocal rest through the day, because we're kicking off the concert in Kakariko Village on the 29th!" He tucks the envelope back into his pocket.

My jaw drops at this news. The 29th!? That's five days from now! "Rauru, are you crazy!? You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can," he smiles. "And I'm afraid you have no choice Zelda," he turns to her, who looks like she's about to pass out at any moment. "I've already booked the dates, and the tickets are selling fast."

"Rauru, you've crossed the line," I shake my head. "You've been running Zelda crazy! What you're doing to her is ridiculous! She's can't sing the way she could when she first started out! Her voice is weakening, and she's just a girl! You can't expect her to go through this schedule you've put her through!"

"I know you just want the best for her," Rauru's smile fades. "Believe me, I do too. But this concert would do wonders for her album sales!"

"She won't be able to do the concert if her voice is the way it is now!" I snap back. "How can you expect anyone to believe that you want the best for her when you're practically causing her to lose her voice!?"

I've been with Rauru on everything he's ever done. I've had faith in all of his decisions, but this is just too much. If he keeps this up, we won't have a singer to market anymore. Zelda's voice is one of a kind. There probably won't be another singer like her in this lifetime, so we have to do anything and everything to preserve it. But that's kind of hard to do when Rauru's wasting it on something as superficial as maintaining steady album sales.

Rauru opens his mouth to say something, but all of a sudden, glass breaks, liquid splatters, and there's a loud thumping sound like a sandbag just dropped. We both turn to Zelda, and she's on the floor unconscious. Her hair is covering parts of her face, and her broken mug is laying next to her in shards, the tea soaking into the dark carpet.

My eyes widen in shock and I drop down, laying next to her. I brush her hair out of her face, and I see that some of the glass pieces cut her face, blood flowing out of the small cuts across her cheeks.

"Zelda!"

* * *

If you read my blog on Xanga, you would have seen this cliffhanger coming. :) 

If you didn't get all nine of Zelda's Ocarina Award nominations, here they are once again for the record:

Album of the Year for _Jukebox  
_Artist of the Year (shared nomination with Marin)  
Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Babydoll"  
Best Female R&B Vocal Performance for "Fantasy"  
Best Contemporary R&B Vocal Performance for "Melt Away"  
Best Pop Collaboration by a Duo or Group for "The Love Attack"  
Best Pop Vocal Album for _Jukebox  
_Record of the Year for "Love We Share"  
Song of the Year for "I Still Believe"

The end of this chapter marks the beginning of all the twists and turns in the plot. The story takes a major turn from here, and the summary displaying in the story archives comes into play. That's more than what you needed to know for now.

I haven't done this in a while, so might as well for old time's sake. There's a little inside joke in this chapter, and it's the name of the show _Fresh Off the Blazing_. It's essentially Hyrule's version of _Total Request Live_, better known as TRL. The main difference is what on TRL, the rankings of the videos are based on votes on MTV's website, but on _Fresh Off the Blazing_, like Link explains, the ranks are based on the top ten songs of the Blazing 100, hence the title. Also, _Fresh Off the Blazing_ is commonly referred to as FOB, which is also an acronym for "Fresh Off the Boat", which refers to immigrants from Asia (in my case, the Philippines). I just thought I'd explain that since I haven't been doing it, but that doesn't mean the last few chapters haven been filled with inside jokes.

Remember, help me with my Myspace by answering the question!

Review please, and _"I think Joshua..."_

* * *

End time: Wednesday July 11, 2007; 9:37 PM PDT

* * *


	21. Goodbye

* * *

Start time: Saturday July 14, 2007; 9:42 AM PDT

* * *

Ah, the much awaited chapter twenty-one. But watch out, kiddies—this chapter's legal and ready to go (get it?). 

**ZombieDragon** brought this up, and it's that the story began getting a little repetitive in the events. I can't say that I disagree; I did that on purpose, seeing just how patient my readers are. I may have lost some of you on the way because of it, but to those who stuck it out this long, I thank you. Your reward? _This one moment. _No, I'm kidding (inside joke for those who read the final chapter of _Sensei_). Your real reward is finally getting to the beginning of the end. After this Author's Note, the road to the climax and the story's ending begins.

Also, I explained this to **Karia Ithilai** in a review reply, and I thought that everyone else had a right to be in the loop as well: About Zelda's record sales… I've been called out quite a couple of times about letting Zelda sell millions of albums in short amounts of time—"unrealistic" is what people say. I have to say that in my defense, while selling that much is uncommon (at least now, anyway), it is most definitely not unrealistic. The music scene in this story reflects the 80s and the 90s US music trend when artists could sell albums by the millions and singles were debuting at number one like crazy, holding lengthy runs at number one despite the fact that the time parallels the present. I've done much research on the music industry and the music world prior to writing this story (and I still do), so I know what I'm talking about when I say, "Zelda sold xx-millions of albums". Michael Jackson's _Thriller _sold over 100 million copies worldwide and stayed in the top ten of the Billboard 200 for one full year. Whitney Houston released seven consecutive singles and all of them hit number one. Beyonce's "Irreplaceable" spent ten weeks at number one on the Hot 100. Hell, Britney Spears sold 14 million copies of _…Baby One More Time_ in the US _alone_. Zelda's achievements look modest compared to those four. You just have to open your mind to the possibilities; don't limit your thinking to just what _seems_ feasible.

This chapter, because it plays so much of an integral role to the story, will be told in two sections: the first one is from Zelda's POV, and then the second half will be told from Link's. So technically this is two chapters in itself. Aren't you lucky? Anyway, chapter twenty-two will be told from Zelda and it will resume normal narration from there. You'll know the POV change in this chapter when it happens.

Zelda's lyrics are in _italics_. Marin's lyrics are not. Lyrics 'in single quotes' are sung by both Zelda and Marin.

Here's chapter twenty-one.

* * *

**ZELDA**

EMERALD WARD—EMERALD NAVAL HOSPITAL- ROOM 536: NOVEMBER 25, 2007; 5:23 PM HYLIAN TIME

I slowly open my eyes, but then I instantly shut them closed after a blinding light hits me.

"She's waking up," I hear a distant female voice calling out.

"Zelda," I hear a soft male voice whisper. I groan softly and slowly open my eyes again, squinting narrowly. I make out two blue circles and gold haze. I fully open my eyes and blink a few times so that I can focus clearly.

I finally see that the gold and blue I was looking at before is Link's face, his cobalt eyes filled with concern, a smile of relief creeping on his lips, and his flaxen bangs hanging in front of his face as usual.

"Link…" I mumble, and he chuckles in reply, brushing strands of hair out of my face and kissing me softly on the forehead. "What happened?"

"…Well what do you remember?" He asks me, pulling away, sitting on the bedside.

I try to think back, trying to recall what happened when I was last awake. "Hmm…" I furrow my brow. "…It was really early in the morning… We were in the recording studio… Rauru came in and read me my Ocarina Award nominations… You two started arguing over something… And then I passed out."

"Close enough," he shrugs. "You really worried me, Zel… You dropped your mug when you fell and little pieces of glass cut your face." He reaches for something on my nightstand and shows me a mirror. I look at my reflection, and sure enough there are small cuts here and there, but nothing really to have a panic attack over.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"At the Navy base in Emerald," I hear the female voice speak again. I turn to my right and there's Ruto, Saria, Malon and Nabooru walking towards me. I smile at them, and they all stand next to the bed, across from Link.

"You passed out from exhaustion," Ruto explains. "You were out for three weeks!"

My eyes widen in horror and my heart begins racing. "Three weeks!? But there's so much I have to do and—"

"I'm kidding," Ruto laughs, shaking her head. "You were asleep just for a day."

All of us shoot dirty glares at her, and she flinches slightly. "Ruto!"

Nabooru pushes her aside. "Cut it out, Ruto!"

I sigh softly and shake my head, turning back to Link. "That means the concert kicks off tomorrow…"

"No point in getting ready for it," he says. "We cancelled it. You're in no position to sing, both physically and vocally."

"Oh, I feel horrible," I bang my head against the pillow under me. "All those fans will be so disappointed."

"Zelda, I think it's time you stopped worrying about your fans and more about yourself," Malon says seriously, and I look over to her. "It's great that you want to please your fans and Link and Rauru and everyone else… But it shouldn't be at the expense of your health. The doctors told us you haven't slept literally in a week. Your voice is too hoarse for any kind of singing… In fact, you shouldn't even be talking right now."

"Malon's right, Zelda," Link tells me. "They just said to take things easier from now on. For now, you're staying here for the rest of the week. You're on vocal rest till then. Leave your promotional work to Rauru and myself."

I nod slowly. I guess I didn't know just how much I was working myself. And now that I think about it, Malon and Link are right. I guess I just gave in to all of the stress that I've been dealing with lately. I took everything on my shoulders, pushed everything into overdrive and said, "I can do this. I can promote this album, I can work on the new one, I can make all my performances, and I can do whatever they want me to. I don't care anymore. Whatever it takes, I'll make it all happen." Then basically, my body just collapsed under the pressure. At this point, I'm in no position to point fingers. I can't blame Rauru for piling work on me. I can't blame Link, when he was the one practically begging me to tone things down in the first place. I can only blame myself for thinking that I could do it all, overestimating my physical limits.

"We'll come by later to drop off your humidifiers," Saria smiles. "A nurse should be on their way with a bag of throat drops and a cup of hot tea. It's a plastic cup, just to be safe," she laughs.

I give her a sarcastic smirk at her smart comment. Cute, Saria.

Link kisses me on my lips one more time and holds my hand softly. "Later, Zel." The girls hug me softly and wave as they leave the room. Soon enough, I'm left alone.

So begins my vocal rest.

EMERALD WARD—HCT METRODOME- BACKSTAGE: FEBRUARY 10, 2008; 10:45 PM HYLIAN TIME

This marks my first public performance since last year.

The last two months or so have been pretty uneventful. Like Link, the girls, and the doctors told me, I took a lot out of my schedule so that the only things really on my priority list was vocal rest and making the new album. So far, I have only one song confirmed for the new album, and it's called "It Will Happen". I left everything else up to the heads at the label. I just picked out what next singles would be and their release dates, and the rest was up to them.

After "Love We Share" spent its eighth and last week at number one on December 1st, I chose the next single, "Fantasy", to be released on the last week of 2007. It debuted at number two, like "Whenever You Need a Hand". While it didn't bother me at all, it sure hit a sour note with Rauru. But because I was still recovering from my collapse, I couldn't do much to promote it like shooting a video, doing interviews, or performing it live. So all the song had to depend on was single sales and airplay. It got enough of both to reach number one the first week of the year, and it stayed for another week before falling to number five.

I then chose to release another R&B ballad, "Melt Away", on January 15. That song debuted at number two as well, and it held number two for two weeks before finally ascending to number one last week. This week marks its second week at number one.

With all of this, the label and the media are all speculating that I may be losing my "magic touch" as the public has dubbed it. That I may be losing my influence on the charts and looking back on my performances after _…Acoustic_, that I'm losing my vocal abilities altogether. But two months of rest has prepped me for tonight, and I'm ready to go.

I'm performing a modified version of "I Still Believe" with Marin tonight, accompanied by the Hyrule Castle Town Metropolitan Opera Choir and the HCT Opera City Symphony. She sings the first verse, I come in and sing the second, we sing one chorus together, the bridge, and then the choir comes in for the last chorus. We're closing the show, just like what I did last year. Unlike last year, I didn't walk away with much—I walked away completely empty handed. I lost all nine of my nominations, despite all the media speculation that I was poised to wipe the floor with the competition. I'm disappointed to say the least, but then again, this doesn't take me by surprise. But at the World Movie Awards earlier in January, which is like the film industry's equivalent to the Ocarina Awards, Marin and I won Best Original Song for "I Still Believe", so that's something.

Marin and I are in matching white evening dresses for the performance. The only difference is that the slit on my dress is on the right side of my dress, while hers is on the left.

The stage lights dim to black, and the orchestra begins playing, with the strings coming in first for the intro. The audience begins clapping softly, but then becomes louder when Marin begins singing as she walks on stage from stage left.

On and on, I prayed  
But nothing came of my pleads  
Yet I held strong to my faith  
And never let it go  
And day after day  
As I looked up to the cerulean skies  
I knew that my answer would  
Come from the heavens above  
Ohh…

I raise my microphone to my hand and hum into it softly, and the audience begins clapping as I step on stage, a spotlight shining on me.

_Mmm oh yeah…_  
_Faced with adversity  
__With no where to rest my weary feet  
__Feeling hopeless and abandoned  
__With no one lending a hand  
__But I did not give in  
__Not once did I ever look back  
__Finding strength and staying strong  
__I weathered through the pain_

There is a soft rise in volume from the orchestra as they began playing the chorus. As we both sang, we walked closer together until were at the center of the stage, holding hands.

_Though times were very bleak  
__I still believed… _I still believed_  
My faith resolved  
And never failed me… _Mmm  
'They never thought that I'  
I would succeed… _That I'd succeed  
_But I believed and now I'm here  
'Because I still believed'

The orchestra transitioned into an instrumental break before the bridge, and began playing marginally louder. As we near the climax of the bridge, we raise the key one note with every line until we're one full octave higher than when we started.

'There were times when I thought that'  
I failed… Oh…  
'And I even almost gave'  
_Into my fears… Oh…_  
'But when they start discouraging you  
And say you'll never pull through'  
Don't let their words _get to you  
_'And just say you believe'

The entire stage lights up, revealing the choir and the orchestra behind the curtains of darkness. The choir is standing in a formation that resembles a Triforce, complete with gold robes. The screen turns on, playing parts of the final scenes of _The Ocarina of Time._ As the choir sings the chorus, Marin and I sing our own counter melody against them.

'Oh, ohh, oh, ohhh adversity'  
I still believe  
_My faith resolved_  
_And never failed me…  
_And never, ever failed me  
_They never thought that I'd_  
_I would succeed  
_I would succeed  
_But I believed… and now I'm here  
_And now… And now, and now I'm here  
'Oh, oh, oh, oh…'  
_Because I still believed…  
_Oh, oh, ohhh…

We both held the last notes of our last lines and the second we let them go, the orchestra stopped playing, the choir stopped singing, and all the lights except our spotlights shut off.

_And all because_  
And all because  
'I believed…'

The orchestra softly begins playing the outro, and we both ad lib over it gently as the audience begins applauding louder, getting out of their seats.

I believed…  
_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh…  
_I still believe…

Marin and I both smile at each other, and I raise my right index finger and press it against my earpiece. I let out a soft whistling note and Marin sings over it.

Because I still…  
'Believed…'

The audience broke out into a roar and the house lights turned back on, and I see that everyone is standing at their feet, applauding loudly. I see in the center section in the third row Link clapping, giving me a thumbs up. I chuckle softly and wave at him.

A standing ovation… not bad for someone who was shut out by the ones sponsoring this award show.

COLUMBIA WARD—PARK MILTON CASTLE TOWN HOTEL- FIFTY-SECOND FLOOR, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE: MARCH 12, 2008; 3:45 PM HYLIAN TIME

My performance with Marin was called the "performance of the night".

I didn't stay at the after party, after the performance I did a couple of interviews and headed home. A couple days after, people were speculating that the reason I wasn't at Metrodome City was because I was too humiliated by the fact that I was shut out that night. That isn't the case. It was because I had to go back to work on the new album. I still have just that one song, and Rauru's been on my back after the Ocarina Awards.

"You're well, you sounded better that night than you have in a long time, why aren't you working on the new album?"

Honestly, do I have some deadline to make that I don't know about? Why does he want this album out so badly? Is it because we already milked _Jukebox_ for all it was worth? I sold 25 million copies of it; four number one singles came from that album, yet he makes it like it's not good enough. So he wants a new one, expecting me to do better than that? I'm sorry, but I've been working nonstop ever since the moment I signed my contract with Hylia Music. I deserve a break. Rauru seems to think otherwise—until I fulfill my sales quota—whatever that quota may be—I'm damned to keep working and working until I just have nothing left to give.

My cell phone starts ringing, so I get off my bed and walk over to my vanity table to get it. I slide up the cover and speak into the mouthpiece.

"Hello?"

"Zelda! How's the album coming?"

Rauru. Typical.

"Same as it's been the last time you called," I reply with blatant annoyance.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" He asks. Before, you had no problem making an album.

"Before, I didn't collapse from exhaustion," I snap back. "Did the fact that the overload of work I had to take on almost shot my voice? Rauru, I need to take a break. I won't have a voice to sing with if I don't."

"When you drop your album in April, then you can take a break."

"…"

Nayru, you have got to be kidding me.

"APRIL!?" I yell into the mouthpiece. "Rauru, that's a month away! You didn't take into account that I have to plan promotion, I have to do the cover shoot, and I have to… Oh, I don't know… _Record the songs!?_"

"You should have thought of that before," he replies nonchalantly.

Goddesses, this cannot be happening.

For a second, I feel like breaking down right here and crying. Can you blame me, though? I never pictured my career going like this. Not like this. Rauru might as well have a gun pointed to my head; "I'll pull the trigger if you don't give me an album."

Unable to say anything, I throw my phone straight across the room, and it hits the wall with a clang. The sliding top pops off and both pieces fall to the ground. The LCD screen is cracked, and the buttons popped off the keypad.

I let out a shriek so high pitched it makes a ReDead sound tame. I jump onto my bed and tear at the linens furiously.

I wanted nothing more than to be the star with all the awards, the number one singles, the millions of albums sold, the music mogul as her boyfriend... simply put, to be the biggest name in music.

Now that I am, all I want is a way out.

**LINK**

COLUMBIA WARD—HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- SUITE 1027: APRIL 2, 2007: 12:08 PM

Things inside Hylia Music aren't going so well.

But to be honest, I'm more worried about Zelda than I am about the company.

She's pretty much at war with the heads of the company, and I'm stuck in the middle. I have to side with Rauru because, well, my job basically depends on it. I have to join with Zelda because she's my girlfriend. The entire corporation is in disarray, and the media—and Ganondorf—love every second of it.

Zelda's refusing to record the rest of her album. In fact, she's practically boycotting the damn thing. She hasn't stepped inside a recording studio ever since the night after the Ocarina Awards. But Rauru's already commissioned the promotion, and he's spent millions of Rupees on the marketing plan. But come April 12, the official release date of Zelda's album, we won't have anything to promote. That's five million Rupees at least straight down the toilet. At this point, we have no choice but to go with a record company's ace in the hole—a compilation album.

I'm about to head to Rauru's office to the meeting on what songs are going to be put on the album. Zelda should be there already right about now. I have a few ideas myself. What I was thinking was that we release her thirteen number one singles: "Gateway to Freedom", "The Only One", "Through My Eyes", "If You Only Knew", "Sensations", "You Make Me Want to Love You", "Homewrecker", "The Love Attack", "I Still Believe", "Love We Share", "Fantasy", "Melt Away", and her latest "Babydoll". "Babydoll" was one of the songs on her iPod four years ago, but she didn't put it on an album until _Jukebox_. It debuted at number four, her lowest debut to date, but went to number one after a price cut of the single, courtesy of Rauru. It's now at its second week at number one.

I leave my office and head for an elevator. I take it up to the 56th floor. I walk down the long hall to the waiting room of Rauru's office, and the guards open the doors to his workplace the second I step into the room. I flash quick smiles at them, and when I leave the room, they close the doors behind me.

The entire room is filled with all the executives of the company, with Rauru at his desk and Zelda sitting in front of him. They all look at me, and I slowly walk across the room.

"Link," Rauru speaks. "Have a seat."

I nod slowly and look around the room. I didn't expect this conference to be so important that everyone had to show up. I thought it was just going to be him, Zelda and myself.

"It seems like Zelda has some news for everyone," he tells me, his tone dark.

What's going on?

I turn to her, and she's smiling weakly.

"Link," she starts slowly.

I don't like where this is going.

"I think…" She chokes. "I think it's time that we end our relationship."

I instantly feel like she punched me in the stomach and kicked me in the groin. She might as well have, that would feel pretty good compared to this. She wants to break up? _Why!?_ I feel kind of light headed. Good thing I'm sitting down, I'd be knocked out cold if I weren't.

"…You…" I start, staring her straight in the eye. "You want to break up?"

"Yes… But don't take it personally, Link," she shakes her head. "Because it's not just you…"

What the hell is she talking about!?

"I…" She starts again. "…I'm ending my relationship with Hylia Music."

* * *

Review, please.

* * *

End time: Saturday July 14, 2007; 2:23 PM PDT

* * *


	22. Leaving it All Behind

* * *

Start time: Monday July 16, 2007; 9:34 AM PDT

* * *

First thing's first: today's 0716, and I'd like to reserve some space to say "Happy fifteenth birthday Chanel C.!!!" I love you; we should get drunk over sake again sometime. 

Now to the stuff relevant to fanfiction… **I'M THREE REVIEWS AWAY FROM REACHING THE 200 THRESHOLD!** That's a really big deal for me because CB's my first story to actually have the potential to do that (I thought _Sensei _would, but it didn't…). So thanks to all my reviewers who got me this far.

Last night from 7:30 PM PDT-10:00 PM PDT I had this pre-200 review party/chat session on AIM with the people from fanfiction who added me on AIM. It was really fun; I got to interact with a whole bunch of my readers at once. I invited all the online people, "You wanna come to this chat room I'm holding in honor of my pending 200th review?" There were probably 45 people in the chatroom, and everyone was like, "Hello? Is this live, this is weird!" And I was just like, "Whoo, yeah! Three more! One-ninety-seven!" So we basically spent those three hours or so talking about whatever, really. I answered their questions and hinted at what's going to happen in the story. Things like that. I have to do one of those again some time. When I reach 200 for sure.

I was actually going to hold off starting on this chapter until I got my 200th review, but I got tired of waiting for a few people I was looking forward to getting a review from. So I thought, "might as well get started", and here I am.

So remember that this chapter is told from Zelda's POV. Just thought I'd remind anyone who thinks this is told by Link (what with that POV shift I pulled in the last chapter). Anyway, chapter twenty-two people.

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD--HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- CEO'S OFFICE: APRIL 2, 2007; 12:12 PM HYLIAN TIME

I can't stand to look at Link anymore. The hurt in his eyes is just too much to bear.

I turn away, brushing my hair in front of my face so he can't make eye contact with me. The very same thing I did when I saw him at McDonald's four years ago.

"Zelda," Rauru speaks softly, and I look up to him. I can see in his eyes that he's practically on his knees, grabbing at my purse and begging me not to do this. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"…I'm sure…" I nod. I've never been surer of anything before in my life.

"HOLD IT!"

We all turn to Link, who is up on his feet, anger growing in his eyes. He slams his hands on the top of Rauru's desk loudly.

"Zelda can't do this!" He turns to me, and then I find that there's more hurt than anger he's feeling. "You can't do this…"

"I'm sorry Link," I shake my head.

"Zelda's under contract, Rauru!" He turns back to the older man. "She still owes us two years! She has two more albums to complete!"

"Link, have you not been paying attention to what's been going on inside this building the past month?" Rauru smiles bitterly. "It is obvious to everyone that Zelda does not want this anymore…"

"…Tch…" Link glares at him furiously, as if to say "What the hell are doing!? You're the damn CEO of this company, you can overrule Zelda!"

"Besides Link," he reaches under his desk and pulled out a large stack of papers. My recording contract. "It stated clearly in on the fifth page of her contract that Zelda could leave anytime she wanted after her second album. All she needs to do is repay what's left of her contract, release one last album, and she's free to go wherever she wants."

"There you go," Link taps his index finger on the desk. "One last album… Zelda refused to record her album."

"But then we opted for the compilation album," Rauru answers back. "All we need to do is decide on how we are going to go about with it. Deciding what songs are to be on the track list is Zelda's last obligation to us. After that, her contract is officially terminated."

I sigh softly. One more album and a termination fee… It sounds like a pretty good deal to me. The compilation album won't take much out of me, and I can easily pay them off. My contract was worth fifty million Rupees, ten million for each album. I made three already, so that means I pay them twenty million—the compilation album doesn't count because it's a contractual obligation—for the two I didn't record to get off my back. Not too bad at all.

"So Zelda," Rauru says to me, and I look up from my lap at him. "You, Link and I will get together this Friday to decide your last album."

"Alright," I nod.

"When and where exactly we will discuss later. The day it is released, you are officially no longer a member of Rarity Records and Hylia Music," he writes something down on a notepad as he speaks.

I hear Link curse under his breath. I glance at over from the corner of my eye, and he's sunk into his chair. His arms are folded across his chest and his eyes are covered by his long hair.

"Okay."

"Then it's settled," Rauru finishes. "This meeting is over."

As usual, I'm the first to get up from my seat. I pick up my purse and walk out the door, through the waiting room and down the halls. I take the elevator down to the first floor, and I walk through the lounge and make for the front doors.

"Zelda!"

Goddesses please don't let it be him.

I stop in my tracks and slowly turn around, and sure enough, it's Link running down the hall.

Damn.

He stops in front of me, taking a moment to catch your breath.

"Link," I say before he can start, "I've made my decision about this. My mind is made up. You can't say anything that will persuade me into leaving."

"It's not that," he shakes his head. He looks up from the ground. "I don't care if you leave the label or the company anymore… I care about us."

I start breathing all funny after he says that. I swallow softly and blink a few times to stop myself from crying.

"Why did you have to break us up?" He asks softly.

I fall silent for a moment. "…Marin."

He raises an eyebrow and flinches at the mention of her name. "What do you mean?"

"Marin," I repeat. "Seeing where her career has taken her has shown me what I don't want to become."

"What are you talking about?"

"She gave into Ganondorf and his dirty way of handling this business. She became some sort of trophy for him to parade around." I pause for a second. "Marin and I were both in relationships with men who ultimately controlled our careers."

Link falls silent, asking me with his eyes to continue.

"When she broke up with Ganondorf and stayed with his label, it created tension between her and Sheikah International," I tell him. "She's called me up and sometimes she'd be in tears, 'I don't want to be in this situation anymore. I don't want to be here, I want a way out.'" I pause again, clearing my throat softly and blinking a few more times to fight away the tears.

"When I decided to leave Hylia Music, I knew the same thing would happen to me," I explain. "Being in a relationship with someone who I used to work with would be so uncomfortable. Staying in a relationship with someone after I severed my ties with the label would be horrible… So I had no other choice than to break all my relationships with anyone from Hylia Music. I'd never be able to go on with my life if I didn't."

He says nothing, and it's the way he says nothing that makes me start crying softly. He just stands there in front of me, not moving at all.

"…So that's it?"

I nod softly, choking on my sobs. "Yeah."

"…Then I guess I can't stop you," he shrugs.

"No," I shake my head.

He suddenly takes me into his arms and I press myself against him, wrapping my arms around his torso. I cry into his tie and dress shirt, and he rests his chin on my forehead.

I slowly pull away from him, kissing him softly on his lips. "Bye Link."

He smiles sadly and lets me go, "Bye Zel."

I wave softly as I walk backwards. I turn around and finally walk out the door, away from the record company I once called home.

COLUMBIA WARD—PARK MILTON CASTLE TOWN HOTEL- FIFTY-SECOND FLOOR, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE: MAY 12, 2008; 12:17 PM HYLIAN TIME

It's been a month since I left Hylia Music.

I cut all my ties with anyone associated with the company. That included my entire entourage: my assistants, my publicists, my lawyers, the band, and my back-up singers… All of them were in some way affiliated with Hylia Music, and I fired all of them, but gave them all ten thousand Rupees and had one last get together at C. F. Pang's as a parting gift. I haven't talked to anyone from the company since I left. I changed all of my contacts so they wouldn't be able to find me. I've pretty much isolated myself from the "fabulous life".

For the compilation album, Link, Rauru and I got together one last time to discuss it. It was a rather uncomfortable dinner to say the least. What I wanted was to focus less on the hit records and more on the "undiscovered gems". Don't get me wrong, I love the songs that I released and went on to become number ones. But there are some songs on the last three albums that I feel are better than the ones that went on to become number ones. Rauru on the other hand wanted all my pop records, totally excluding the songs that had even the slightest influence of R&B. It was mainly Rauru and I who were arguing over the matter, with Link once again right in the middle of it. Link finally cut in half way during the dinner, suggesting that I release all my number one singles plus "It Will Happen" since it was ultimately shelved after I gave up on recording a studio album. Rauru liked it, mainly because they were all such lucrative songs that made the company millions. I went with it because it got Rauru to finally shut up.

So we compiled the singles onto the track list and I wrote my letter to the fans inside the liner notes like I always do, explaining why I was leaving Hylia Music and why this would be my last album. The cover art isn't much; it's just a collage of the cover art for all the singles and the past albums. I titled the album _Ichiban_, which literally means "the best", or more fitting, "number one", in some foreign language. As scheduled, the album dropped April 12. Rauru's promotion plans helped it become known among the public, but the main difference was that I wasn't there to further support the album.

As a consequence, sales and chart performance suffered. It debuted at number three on the Blazing 200, my first album to not debut at number one. It sold less than half a million copies in its first week, my first album to not surpass the one million mark its launch week. From what I hear, it's sold one million here in Hyrule, and is at five million worldwide, easily my slowest selling album. To be honest, it kind of took me by surprise despite the lack of promotion. This album is what one would call my "farewell album". You'd think because of that, it would easily become my best selling album. I guess not.

Oh well, it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm not in the music business anymore, so it's not my problem.

After I left Hylia Music, I've been getting contract offerings left and right. Not only from labels in Hyrule, but all over the world. I can't think of a day since I left The Rarity that I haven't gotten a phone call or an email or a letter from a producer vying for my signature. I turned them all down. I cut myself loose from Hylia Music because they obviously do not care if I'm hospitalized from exhaustion as long as they get their albums and their number one records. There's a strong chance that if I sign with anyone else, they'll just do the same.

It's time that I finally checked out of the Park Milton.

Really, it's about time. I've been living inside their presidential suite for two years already. I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out already. Maybe it's because I'm… _was_ a singer. Now that I'm pretty much jobless, they're probably starting to consider doing so.

A few days ago, I just signed the papers for my new house. Yep, after years of hotel hopping, I finally have a place to call my own. More or less, anyway, I'm sharing it with the girls, who needless to say, were disappointed in my decision to leave Hylia Music, but they've gotten over it.

It's a three-storey house in the Gateway Ward, right on the shores of Castle Town Bay. It's a little northeast of Eastlake, probably ten minutes away, so it's pretty close to home. It's east of Castle Town State, so it's more accessible to the girls, since they recently transferred from Southwestern to there. What I like about the house is that it has a beautiful view of Greater Castle Town. To the west are Castle Town Bay Bridge and the Emerald Ward. Right across the bay is Castle Town proper. To the east is East Village Ward. Also, because East Village and the neighboring Faron Ward is mainly made up of mid and low-rise buildings, I can see Death Mountain in the far-off distance on clear days. The whole house plus furnishing cost me about twelve million Rupees. Hey, I may have isolated myself from the fabulous life, but it doesn't mean I still can't live it.

We're all about to move completely out of the suite and into the house sometime this afternoon once the movers come help us. I didn't think it would be so hard to move out of a hotel room. I guess it's because we've all been living here for so long we've practically furnished it like it was our own house.

Right now I'm sitting on my bed, looking through my fan books. Every now and then when I walk down the street or after performances, I run into my fans and they give me scrapbooks filled with memorabilia from my three years in the industry. Looking through them cheers me up whenever I'm not feeling quite so happy.

I'm looking through a scrapbook I got from a female fan a few days after my performance on _…Acoustic._ Turns out she was there at the concert because it was filled with all pictures from that night. A smile creeps on my lips as I scan pictures of Jay-T and I singing "The Love Attack" and Marin and I singing "I Still Believe". One page is devoted to a portrait-sized photo of me hitting a high falsetto note, my index finger pressed against my ear and my eyes shut tightly. I turn the page and my smile slowly fades.

The next two pages are devoted to photos of Link and I on stage singing "Love We Share". The picture on the left is of him on the piano and me leaning against it, our eyes connecting. The page on the right is a picture from when we hugged after the performance. The caption at the bottom reads in the girl's handwriting "Nothing can break the love we share!"

I still love Link. He's the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind as I close my eyes to sleep. It's useless to tell myself that I don't care for him. I didn't want to break up with him. But what could I do? As long as I kept in contact with him—or with anyone from Hylia Music for that matter—Rauru could get to me. And believe me when I say that Rauru is the last person I ever want to come in contact with.

I close the book softly and I hold it upright. As I do, something silver falls out of it and onto my lap. I set the book down and pick up the fallen item. It jingles softly in my hand.

A charm bracelet.

I look through the colorful charms, and I see that all the charms are of small insects. They're paired together, one blue and the other pink. I see a piece of paper hanging off the chain by a string. A note. I open it and read the small writing:

"Zelda—I love your music and your lyrics inspire me! I also adore that charm bracelet that you always have on your wrist. So I decided to get my own and make it out of insect charms. I love insects, you see. And one day I'm going to be Queen of the Insects! But right now, I'm just the princess. I thought that I'd give it to you along with this scrapbook. You say your music is your way of sharing yourself with your fans. So I thought I'd share a little bit of me with you!

Love your biggest fan,  
Agitha, Princess of the Insects

PS: You and Link are so cute together! **DON'T EVER BREAK UP! **I'm totally rooting for you two to get married someday!"

Her message makes me smile brightly, tears softly rolling down my eyes. I hear a soft knocking at my door, and I wipe my tears away quickly.

"Come in," I call out as I dry my eyes.

The door opens and Ruto pokes her head in. "Zel! The movers are here! One of them is going to drive us to the house while the others pack up our things. They'll ship them over to the house."

I turn to her and nod. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Okie dokie," Ruto flashes a beam and walks away, leaving my door slightly open.

I tuck the charm bracelet back into the scrapbook and pack it in one of the boxes with the others. I grab my purse and head to the front door. I open the door and step out into the hallway. I turn around and take one last look at the suite. This is where I lived a majority of my music career.

I turn the lights off and close the door, leaving the last of my life as Zelda Harkinian the singer behind.

* * *

For those who have played the Phoenix Wright games, did you catch the parody at the beginning of the chapter? I LOVE THAT GAME! Phoenix Wright + The Legend of Zelda. I love it.

Oh man, I'm so excited for my 200th review. Whoever gives me it I'll love forever and ever.

Review please, and _Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Monday July 16, 2007; 7:58 PM PDT

* * *


	23. Passing

* * *

Start time: Tuesday July 17, 2007; 6:15 PM PDT

* * *

I have to say that I have some of the most awesome readers ever (not that you all needed to be told that). I'm stating the obvious because you all have helped me reach heights I thought I'd never achieve: 

Juliaaaa15 gave _Charm Bracelet_'s 200th review on Monday July 16, 2007 at 8:49 PM PDT. That's my first 200th for any of my stories! So thank you Juliaaaa15 once again, and of course to everyone else to helped me reach and surpass that threshold.

On Monday July 16, 2007 at 10:50 PM PDT, _Sensei_ reached the 17,000 hits mark, and it soon went beyond that (as of 071707 6:21 PM PDT it's now at 17,025). Thank you to everyone who helped _Sensei_ reach and surpass the 17,000 barrier as well. _Sensei_ is my very first story published in the Zelda section, and to see that fic (and myself) go from literally unknown to THAT feels hella good (like the No Doubt song!).

Lastly, sometime in the early morning of today 0717, _Charm Bracelet_ became my second story to surpass the 10,000 hits mark! That really shocked me, not because I didn't think it was impossible, but because I was already celebrating CB's 200 and _Sensei_'s 17,000. Once again, thank you so much everyone. No read, favorite/alert add, or review goes unappreciated.

All that being said, I dedicate this chapter to all… (17000 plus 200 plus 10000…) 27,200 of you who helped me become the semi-well known author I am right now. You can see screenshots of the 200, 17000 and 10000 on my deviantART.

Staying on track and talking about this chapter like I (almost) always do, Chapter 22 WAS NOT the last chapter. I still have a little bit more to go before I can bring CB on home to the grand finale (about four or five more chapters not including this one, as well as two more major plot turns). Of those two plot turns left, one of them occurs in this chapter. What it is exactly, you'll know when it happens. So you can just sit back and relax for now and let me drive _Charm Bracelet_ around a little bit more (but I must warn you, Asians by stereotype are terrible drivers, so put on your seatbelt). Also, I feel like in addition to this chapter, I want to give back something to you for helping me reach what I thought was unattainable heights. So I'll reveal a little bit about the end of the story: The final scene occurs at the Ocarina Awards. That's all you need to know (in fact, that's _more_ than what you need to know).

Someone asked me on AIM how I write my chapters (as in what font, font size, word processor, etc). I use Microsoft Word, size 12 Century Gothic, justified alignment. I don't use Times New Roman or left alignment like I know most of you do because Times New Roman to me is an ugly font at small sizes like 12, and left alignment doesn't fill all the margins. That answers that question.

Okay, enough chat. Link's POV. Here's chapter 23.

* * *

ORDONA WARD—C. F. PANG'S ORDONA: OCTOBER 28, 2007; 7:12 PM HYLIAN TIME

Rauru and I are having a little dinner together at C. F. Pang's just because.

It's been half a year since Zelda left, and I haven't seen her since. The last time I talked to her was at that dinner when we discussed her last album. I'm guessing she changed her phone numbers and email address because I haven't been able to reach her. She moved out of the Park Milton, and where she is now I don't have a clue. It must not have been that hard to hide, though; she could be anywhere in Greater Castle Town. For all I know, she could probably be living outside of the prefecture or even the country.

About her album, we went with my number ones idea after she and Rauru fought half the night over what to do. He wanted all of her "pop classics", since if they were major moneymakers individually; he thought it meant millions for the company if they were all on one album. She wanted all the songs that weren't released because she felt there were some songs on her albums that were better than the ones that went on to become singles. Zelda titled the album _Ichiban_, which loosely means "number one" in some language unfamiliar to me.

_Ichiban_ is her lowest selling album to date, mainly because of little promotion on Zelda's part. It became her first album not to sell one million in its first week. It became her first album not to debut at number one, and not reach the number one spot at all. Six months after release, it's sold a little over five million in Hyrule, twelve million worldwide, and has fallen off the Blazing 200 completely. For comparison's sake, in the same time frame, _Eponymous_ sold over seven million copies in Hyrule, was at almost thirty million copies sold worldwide, and was still in the top five of the Blazing 200.

In addition to her number one singles on the track list, "It Will Happen", the song that Zelda recorded for her fourth album, was on it as well. Rauru released it a month after the album's release date after it started slipping down the charts and weekly sales began to fall. It debuted at number five, her lowest debut to date, and reached only number three.

For most artists, _Ichiban_ and "It Will Happen" would be a major success for them. But Zelda is definitely not like most artists. She's set her own standard for success. Compared to her other three albums and fourteen other singles, _Ichiban_ and "It Will Happen" are commercial failures.

There's no denying that Hylia Music focused _a lot_ on Zelda. We gave her arguably the biggest recording contract ever offered. Rauru spent more money on her debut than most companies spend on already established artists. In almost four years Zelda alone raked in almost a _billion_ Rupees for the company on just three studio albums and fifteen singles.

With Zelda off our roster, we've been relying on our more low-key artists to keep the market share we had when Zelda was with us. But a lot of them have left us as well. Their reasons were because their albums and singles didn't fare as well as they could have because of lack of promotion on their labels' part—all of it went to Zelda. None of us ever imagined that things would go the way they went, so it didn't seem like a problem—until Zelda resigned.

A lot of the heads at the company are rather mad at Rauru. One would argue that he single-handedly drove Zelda away from us. I guess there is some truth in that. Things began going a little sour half way into _Emerald_'s album life and _Jukebox_'s production, mainly due to Rauru and his philosophy on how Zelda's albums should be made and what musical direction she should go. Zelda showed all the signs of cracking at the end of last year when she was hospitalized. From then on, everyone toned things down on how hard we would work ourselves and Zelda to help her succeed—except Rauru. He knew he had a moneymaking machine in her, and it showed. It was album after album for her, with no time in between to take a breather. Most artists would be during production of their second album by the time Zelda was releasing her third. Most artists would take a year off after an album, maybe do a tour if time allowed. But once again, Zelda is like no other artist.

The waitress comes by our table and drops by a small tray with the bill on it and two fortune cookies.

"Thank you," I smile faintly as she walks away. I take the bill in my hands, offering a fortune cookie to Rauru.

"What's the damage?" He asks me, accepting the cookie and popping open the wrapper.

"Forty Rupees flat," I reply, taking the other cookie.

"Not bad," he shakes his head, breaking it in half and putting one of them in his mouth. We both take out one Red Rupee, equivalent to twenty Green Rupees, out of our own wallets and place them on the tray.

"You got five for a tip?" Rauru asks me, taking five Green Rupees out of his wallet as well. I nod, showing him a Blue Rupee in between my left index and middle fingers. I toss it on the tray and place my wallet into my back left pocket. We look around the table to see if we left anything behind, and once we're sure we have all we need, we get up from our seats and make for the door.

"Have a nice weekend!" One of the waitresses beam at us as we walk out the door.

"You too," we nod simultaneously as we walk out the door. A brisk breeze from the north blows by us as we walk outside. Ordona Ward is the second northernmost ward in Greater Castle Town after Lanayru Ward. To the north is the Holodrum Mountain Range, which are snowcapped from mid-October to late February.

As we walk to my car in the parking lot, Rauru stops for a second and puts a hand to his chest.

"Ugh..." He groans softly. I stop and turn to him, raising an eyebrow. "You okay, Rauru?"

"Yeah," he assures me, patting his heart. "Just a little heart burn I guess… I think I had too many of those egg rolls."

I laugh and nod at his reply. "Yeah, they were kind of oily now that you mention it," I shrug. He chuckles and pats me on the back, and we continue walking to my car.

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN—VANTAGE POINTE CONDOMINIUMS- LINK'S CONDO, LIVING ROOM: APRIL 12, 2009; 5:12 PM HYLIAN TIME

It's been exactly one year since Zelda left Hylia Music.

I hear the doorbell ring twice. I get up from my lying position on the couch, adjust my black shorts and tank top, and walk over to the door, not bothering to check the surveillance screen to see whom it is. I open the door and my eyes go wide when I see who are standing in front of me. Nabooru, Saria, Ruto and Malon.

It's been much too long, girls.

The last time I saw them was a few days before Zelda announced her resignation. In the year we haven't seen each other, they haven't changed much.

"Whoa!" I jump back.

"Nice to see you too, Link," Ruto chimes in sarcastically.

"May we come in?" Saria asks in her usual polite self.

"S… Sure," I step aside and allow them in. "You guys want anything to eat or drink? Water maybe?"

"We're fine," Malon shakes her head.

"Speak for yourself, girlfriend!" Ruto pushes her aside and turns to me. "I'll have some water.

I chuckle as I head for the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Yeah, that's the same Ruto from over a year ago.

I walk back to the girls, bottle in hand, and I give it to Ruto, who thanks me as she twists the cap off.

"Have a seat," I gesture to the sofa, and they all sit down in silence. I reach for the remote and turn the TV off, and I sit down on the coffee table in front of them.

"So… what brings you here?" I ask them. "It's been a while."

"It has," Nabooru nods. "But to get to the point, we're here about Zelda."

Yeah, same old Nabooru as well. Straight to the point, not messing with idle BS.

"Zelda!?" I ask. "Where is she!? How is she!? What is she doing now!?" What—"

"Calm down, Link," Saria laughs. "Zelda's doing fine. We're all living in the Gateway Ward in a house she bought near Eastlake… She's doing the usual "has-been" thing; lazing around the house spending her money."

I chuckle softly. I guess Zelda could be considered a "has-been", but it's such a sad way to look at her situation when you think about it. She's not even twenty-five, and she's thrown away what could have set her for life.

"Oh…" I take a deep breath and nod slowly. "That's good to hear."

"But that's exactly the point," Malon says. "We're tired of her lazing around the house and looking like a has-been. She needs music in her life."

"I'm sorry Malon," I shake my head. "But she's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want anything to do with Hylia Music."

"But that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to make music," Saria argues. "Music is her life, Link. She's made that pretty apparent numerous times before. Even while she's out of work, she's in the recording studio at home, writing and recording songs for an album that will never happen if she doesn't get out there and sign with someone."

"We've heard the material she's made since she left your label," Ruto takes another swig of her water. "We all think it's her best work ever! To see it all never being able to be released is kind of sad.

"That's where you come in Link," Nabooru folds her arms across her chest. "You have to sign her back to The Rarity."

I take in everything they all just told me. I figured that whatever Zelda's been doing the past year, it's been making music. She's been doing it ever since she was in school, putting her studies aside for her passion. It comes as no surprise to me that now that she has all the time in the world, she's still doing it.

"I can't," I shake my head. "Did you not hear me a minute ago? She wants nothing to do with Hylia Music or The Rarity. As long as Rauru heads the company, I don't see her coming back anytime soon."

They all fall silent for a moment.

"Link," Malon starts, "if anyone can persuade Zelda into anything, it's you."

"She still loves you," Saria nods. "She wouldn't celebrate her birthday last month because it was the same day as your anniversary."

That's right… Zelda and I started going out on her birthday. I guess that makes sense.

"Among the songs she's written are some of the most sickeningly sappy love songs," Ruto shudders. "They're beautiful, mind you, but they're some of the most middle-of-the-road love ballads she's ever recorded."

I laugh at her remark, scratching the back of my head. "There's no doubt that they were all written about you," she adds.

"Do you still love her?" Saria asks me after a short silence.

"Of course I do," I answer. "She's been all I think about for the past year."

"Then what are you waiting for!?" Ruto cries out.

"…But… I don't know," I shake my head. "Zelda wants her space, and I have to respect that."

"Link, be a man for once!" Nabooru protests and I raise my eyebrows at her outburst. "It's great that you want to be the gentleman and respect her boundaries, but really! Take charge of things and get your girl back!"

I furrow my brow for a second, pondering this. "…Yeah!" My eyes light up.

"You mean you'll do it!?" Saria smiles.

"I'll do my best," I give her a thumbs up.

The four of them start cheering and clapping, yelling for me to go get Zelda back. By the way they made it out, it sounds like Zelda still loves me just as much as I love her. But even though she broke us up because doesn't want Rauru to get to her, she never said that we could get back together without him knowing. I'll just have to do my best with her.

"Let me get changed into some clothes first," I get up from the coffee table, but Ruto stops me.

"No!" She shakes her head. "The way you're dressed now, with your muscles and all showing, it'll bound to get Zelda to give into you in a heartbeat!"

I raise an eyebrow at her and shrug her off, heading to my room.

I walk into the room and close and lock the door behind me. My cell phone on my bed catches my eye, vibrating on the bed sheets. I reach for it and check the caller ID, and I see that it's one of the Hylia Music heads. I accept the call and press the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Link?" He speaks. "We have some news…"

"Okay," I nod. "Shoot."

He pauses for a second and speaks again, and what he says causes me to drop the phone in shock.

"…Link? Hello? Link!"

GATEWAY WARD—ZELDA'S HOUSE- FRONT DOOR: APRIL 12, 2009; 5:49 PM HYLIAN TIME

"Whoo… _Snazzy_…"

We pull up to a five-spaced parking lot near the front of the house. Zelda really outdid herself when she went house searching. It's a pretty damn big house, the outer walls painted in ocean blue. Right in front of the house is a pretty large sand pit complete with a volleyball net. The front door of the house faces east, so when you look at the front door, the right side of the house is right next to the bay with a deck that leads to a patio with a swimming pool, as if the entire bay wasn't enough. Across the bay I can see the skyline of Castle Town and the Emerald Ward, the skyscrapers beginning to light up as the day shifts into twilight.

"Yeah," Nabooru turns off the engine. "Wait until you get inside."

"I'm so excited," I chuckle. We all get out of the car and we walk through a small gate, Ruto closing it behind us. We walk up the steps to the blue front door and Malon puts her house keys into the keyhole, turning it and opening the door, allowing me in first.

Right in front of the door is a staircase against the wall that leads to the second floor, and to its left are short steps that go down and lead to a hallway that eventually widens.

"Zel, we're home!" Saria calls out as she closes the door behind her.

A few seconds, later, a blonde girl walks out from an archway on the left side of the hallway, clad in gray capris and an orange spaghetti strap top.

Zelda.

She turns to us and freezes in her tracks when her eyes fall on me.

"…Link…" She speaks softly.

It's been so long since I've heard her beautiful, melodic voice.

She turns to Malon after a short while. "Wow… Too bad, we really needed those groceries…"

The girls behind me titter softly and I turn to them. "Is that what you told her you guys were doing?"

"What are you doing here, Link?" She asks, walking towards me.

"Well!" Nabooru claps her hands together. "Zelda, the girls and I will just leave you two alone."

My eyes go wide and I turn back to her. "What!?"

"Those groceries aren't gonna get themselves!" Malon laughs as she opens the door for Nabooru and Saria to leave and then she steps outside. Ruto turns to wink at us.

"There's a bazaar a block or two away if you need to go out and buy a condom or two."

"Ruto, you—" Zelda starts, glaring daggers at her.

"Bye," she says in a singsong voice, waving girlishly and closing the door.

I turn back to Zelda after a few seconds, and she's leaning against the wall, playing with a stand of her hair.

"So…" She starts. "Why are you here?"

Has she been taking lessons from Nabooru or something?

"No 'How are you Link?' or 'Can I get you something to drink?'" I joke, which causes her to smile slightly.

She steps closer and literally throws herself onto me, knocking me against the door, and I wrap my arms tightly around her waist. She looks up at me and I take the opportunity to press my lips against her. It's been so long since I've held her, so long since I kissed her.

She moans softly into me, running a hand through my hair and the other under the back of my shirt. I do the same, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Link…" She whispers. "I love you…"

"…Love you…" I groan as her hands move to my stomach, feeling her hands massage my abdomen.

We stay like that for some time before she finally lets me go, fixing her disheveled hair.

"…Would you like anything to drink?" She smiles, and I laugh softly. "That'd be nice."

"Follow me," she leads me up the stairs.

"Your kitchen is on the second floor?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah," she nods. "I'll give you the house tour."

We go up to the second floor, and I take in my surroundings. The rooms are pained light blue and the windows are large, allowing lots of light and spectacular views of the city. The ceilings are very high up, going all the way up to the roof. To my right are two separate lounge areas with their own furnishing sets. The furnishing itself has a very pacific, seaside islander theme to it, so which I like quite nicely because it matches the waterfront view. To the right is a wall, and as I walk into the room a little bit more, there's more floor space. A little to my left is the kitchen that Zelda walks into with a breakfast nook that wraps around it, separating the kitchen from the lounge area. To the left of the kitchen is a room with a large archway. To my immediate left is an open area with a few doorways and a staircase that leads to the third floor. The third floor has a balcony that overlooks the entire second floor.

"Here," Zelda offers me a glass filled with ice water. I thank her and take a few sips.

"So how about that tour?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Okay," she leads me across the room and opens a glass sliding door. "This here is the pool table deck." We both step outside, and the floor is faux grass. There's a pool table out here with a bar, and a window that opens to the kitchen. The view is pretty nice: a close up of the white Castle Town Bay Bridge, which is illuminated in red, blue and green. To the right is Metrodome City, the Metrodome and the amusement park lit up.

We both step back into the house and she closes the door. "These lounges are mainly for when we have people like our parents over," Zelda tells me. "It's one of the more serious parts of the house… And this deck over here…" We walk across the room to another deck. This one has sand on the ground with a table in the middle, surrounded by beach chairs. The table is marble and in the middle is a small pit filled with sand and ashes. "This deck is the sand and fire pit deck."

"Fire pit?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah," she nods. "Watch."

She reaches for a pack of matches on the table and lights one. She reaches under the table and flips a switch, causing this quiet hissing sound to start. She then throws the match into the sand and ashes. The second it lands, the sand is lit aflame, and I flinch back.

"Whoa!" I laugh. "That's cool!"

"I know, right?" She smiles. "That table is one of my favorite things about this house. You flip the switch and it turns on the gas under the sand. Just light a match or a lighter or whatever, toss it in, and it'll stay on fire until you turn the switch off." She flips the switch again, and the fire slowly dies out.

"What I especially like about this deck is the view," she turns to me. I look up and she's right. I can see the East Village Promenade from here, Hylia Tower, and beyond it is Hylia Square with all of the skyscrapers illuminated as the night slowly shifts from orange to navy blue. I can see my apartment building from here thanks to the surrounding low-rise buildings.

"A house with a view of Castle Town is what I always wanted…" She whispers as she walks back inside the house, and I follow her a few seconds later, closing the sliding door.

"Where are the bedrooms?" I ask her.

She smiles slightly and raises an eyebrow. "…Why?" I sigh softly and shake my head, and she giggles in reply. "I'm kidding. They're right over here." She leads me to the open area between the stairs to the third floor and the kitchen. "This room leads to Saria's," she points to a doorway under the stairs with a green curtain. Inside, the walls are all painted green.

"This one right here is Ruto's," she points to a doorway at the foot of the stars with a blue curtain and blue walls.

She points to a doorway in front of us with orange walls and an orange curtain. "That room is Nabooru's." She gestures to a doorway to the right of Nabooru's room with a red curtain and red walls inside. "That's Malon's…" She points to a doorway to the left of the large archway to the left of the kitchen. It has pale pink curtains and inside are walls of the same shade. "And that's my room."

"You don't have doors?" I ask her, and she shakes her head. "No, just those curtains… Over here is the washroom," she points to the archway between her room and the kitchen.

"What's on the third floor?" I ask her. "It's the computer room," she replies. "The girls are usually there since they their school stuff is there. Come on, I'll show you the first floor now."

She leads me down the stairs, and down that hallway I saw. She stops in front of the large archway she walked out of when I came in, and the walls to the left and right are lined with trophies.

"This is the trophy room, obviously," she turns to me. "This wall," she points to the wall to the left, "these are all the girls' awards from school and things like that."

"How about those?" I ask her, pointing to the wall to the right.

"Why, these are my awards," she smiles. I scan the wall up and down, left and right. Damn, she has a lot… Hylian Music Awards, Blazing Music Awards, World Music Awards, Ocarina Awards, RIAH Certification Awards among many others… All of them are sorted by year and then alphabetically.

"My first award was… this one," she stands on her tiptoes and gets the award on the top shelf on the far left. It's shaped like a transparent three-dimensional Triforce. "From the Hylian Music Awards in 2005…Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist."

"Like a trip down memory lane?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she nods. "Kind of how I chronicle my life…" She places them back on its place on the shelf.

"What's in that room?" I point to the room straight ahead.

"Ohh," I smile, "my favorite room in the house."

We both walk into it, and it's easily the largest room I've seen so far. The floors are soft, shaded pale blue. The walls are a neutral shade of blue, and the windows are small rectangles near the ceilings. The window frames are illuminated in light blue, which adds a really nice touch, since the room is rather dimly lit. The couches on the far right are sandy tan with spherical pillows. Hanging overhead in the back of the room is a projector, and it displays a large picture on the wall to the far right. In front of me is another kitchen, but isn't as decked out as the one upstairs. Built into the walls are fish tanks with exotic looking sea life in the crystal blue waters.

"This is the entertainment room," she tells me. "It's where I spend most of my time while I'm here."

"Jeez!" I laugh incredulously. I've instantly fallen in love with this room. "Your entertainment room has it's own kitchen?"

"Yeah," she nods, "More or less of a kitchen, really. It just has the basics like a microwave, a toaster, a refrigerator, a sink, and a stove. None of the really fancy accoutrements. That kitchen is really for this room only, so if you want to get something to eat, everything is right there, and you don't have to run back and forth upstairs. It's more organized that way."

"I like that," I raise my brows.

"Really," she starts, "this room is only supposed to be seen at night with all the low lighting… I was going for an underwater theme, which is why I had the fish tanks installed, the neutral blue paint, and the sandy tan furniture. The color scheme doesn't work to well during the day, so when it's nighttime like right now, it looks really pretty."

She shows me the rest of the first floor—the gym, which she says she doesn't even know why she has it since it's never used, the laundry room, the recording studio, hell she even has her own salon. But when you're someone like Zelda, a home salon is really just as necessary than the bathrooms are.

We come to the end of the hall, and she stops at a door.

"Now I will take you guys to the extended version of my wardrobe," you state dramatically. You twist the doorknob and fling it open, and we all walk in slowly, and for the umpteenth time, I'm speechless.

The room is literally the size of my entire apartment! The floors are made of polished wood that is painted a clean white with gold lining, the walls are beige and white, and there are small chandeliers on the ceiling. Recessed shelves in the walls are filled with shirts and pants, and there are freestanding shelves with dresses hanging by hangers. Mirrors are everywhere, and they make the room look bigger than it really is.

"_This_ is your closet!?" My jaw drops.

"Well, I share it with the girls," she replies. "They like to do the girl thing and take my clothes, especially Ruto."

"Of course," I shake my head.

Zelda tells me that all of the dresses are sorted alphabetically by designer, the occasion for which the dress is designed for, and the color of the fabric. She pulls out a black spaghetti strap evening gown with slits on each side. "This one I wore at the Ocarina Awards in 2006."

"I remember that," I nod. "I'm surprised you kept it."

"I keep everything," she responds. She puts the dress back and takes out a red minidress. "What do you think about this?"

I give her a questioning look before answering. "Well… It looks really nice."

She frowns slightly at my reply, and she holds it up to her chest and look in a mirror. "But it makes me look… fat, though…"

I sigh slightly.

"Besides, if you're going to wear a short skirt, it has to be a certain length…"

"…Anyway," I change the subject, and she laughs at me. "Mind showing me your patio and that pool I saw outside?"

She chuckles and puts the dress back on the rack. "Sure. I was going to take you there, anyway."

She leads me out of the closet, past her salon and the recording studio, and into a small open room with glass double doors that lead out to the patio. She opens them and lets me go in before her.

The deck and the patio definitely offer the best view of Castle Town. It looks straight across the bay to Castle Town's skyline, which is looking especially beautiful since it's nighttime right now, the lights glistening onto the water and reflecting back. The deck is lined with lounge chairs to my left and right. The deck leads down steps to the patio and the pool area.

I walk down the steps and to the other side of the patio and lean on the metal railing. I look down and see the water washing on the rocks. I hear Zelda walking over to me, and I feel her arms wrap around my torso as a breeze sweeps past us.

"Link…"

"Yeah?"

"…You still haven't told me why you're here," she whispers.

I slowly break away from her and turn around, leaning my back on the railing. I look her in the eye, a silence between us.

"…Did Rauru send you here?" She raises an eyebrow.

I flinch slightly at the mention of his name.

"No," I shake my head. "I'm here on my own business."

"And what business would that be?" She asks.

"…Zelda," I start, "please come back to The Rarity."

She sighs exasperatedly and begins to walk away.

"Zelda!" I call after her. "The girls told me about how you've been doing nothing but record songs in your studio… Zel, as long as I've known you, you've had a passion for nothing but the music."

"Rauru took that passion away," she shoots back bitterly.

"Zel, I thought your ultimate dream was to be a singer, am I correct?" I ask her. "You told me before that you wanted nothing more than to be a star. I'm giving you another chance to come back so things can be they way the were!"

"No Link," she shakes her head and turns back to me. "Things won't be the way they were… Believe me when I say… I really want to go back to Hylia Music. I know I've made it out to look like I don't, but it's because I don't want to go back to Rauru."

"Zelda…"

"It's obvious that he does not care about my well being," she walks along the railing, trailing her hands against it. "All he wants are his number one albums and singles… I for one could care less about all that now. I do the music because I love it. The reward I get from recording a song isn't seeing it go to number one, but how it completes me inside and how much my fans tell me they love it. Anything more than that is just icing on the cake…. Rauru just doesn't seem to understand that."

"…Zelda, please just let me…"

She turns back to me, cutting me off again.

"I can't go back while Rauru is there… I _won't_ go back while Rauru is there… It'll just be the same thing over again."

I sigh and lean my forearms on the railing, a gentle breeze sweeping past us. "Is that you how really feel? As long as Rauru is there at Hylia Music you won't go back?"

"…Yes," she nods, looking at me.

"Then grab a pen and get ready to renew your contract," I look out to Hylia Tower, brushing my bangs out of my face.

From the corner of my eyes I see Zelda furrowing her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I turn to her, darkness in my eyes. "I was called by a co-worker before I left my condo… Rauru passed away this morning."

* * *

Once again, thank you so much to all my readers. Keep reviewing! Chapter 22 got a lot of reviews compared to the last ten or so. I haven't gotten that many reviews with a chapter since chapter seven! Your feedback inspires me and makes me want to update faster than normal (-hint, hint-). 

I based Zelda's house on the house in _The Real World: San Diego._ I love that house, man! And that was my favorite season (I heart Jamie Chung and San Diego). When I saw that house, I was like, "I'm going to live in that house one day". I added some original elements to it like the patio and the entertainment room and the closet, but overall, it's more or less the same as it was in _The Real World._

Review please, and _Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Tuesday July 17, 2007; 11:43 PM PDT.

* * *


	24. Say Hello to Your New Boss

* * *

Start time: Friday July 20, 2007; 9:57 AM PDT

* * *

So some new major CB news… Well, it's not really new if you've been following my blogs on deviantART (**my official fanfiction blogs have been moved from Xanga to deviantART** since all my other fanfiction stuff is already there). Since this story is nearing completion very, very soon, I thought it was time that I gave you guys the official date of the final chapter's publishing. Mark your calendars, because _**Charm Bracelet**_**'s final chapter will be published on Tuesday August 7, 2007. **I've decided this date because it's the same date I published my very first story under the SirJoshizzle name, _Under Glass._ I also think that it comes full circle because CB is easily my biggest story to date (thanks to you all once again), and UG was my biggest story at the time (UG was my _only _story at the time, but whatever). I know it's a little far off from now, but if you can wait for _Metroid Prime 3_, _Super Mario Galaxy_, and _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, you can surely wait two weeks or so for CB's final chapter. 

Now to address the reviewers of chapter 23… Damn, you guys are cold! I guess I can understand where you're all coming from... BUT STILL! Even I felt bad for Rauru when I was planning this part of the story (which was sometime late-_Sensei_). Maybe after you read this chapter you'll see things a little differently. That is, if all of you aren't the heartless, apathetic shrews you made yourselves out to be in your reviews for the last chapter (just kidding).

But about this chapter, it might end up being relatively short compared to the last two or three, and I will admit that nothing much happens until the end of the chapter (but this one is one of my personal favorites). I would also like the say that **the last plot twist in the story occurs at the end of this chapter.** But like **roxas-kh** said about Rauru's death (I think it was her, I'm not too sure), it might not be as much of a plot twist like Zelda leaving Hylia Music was… I think it just furthers the story towards the ending.

Anyway, chapter 24. Zelda's POV. Thank you my readers (and more so to my reviewers who take the time to give me a little feedback… -hint, hint-).

* * *

GATEWAY WARD—ZELDA'S HOUSE- PATIO: APRIL 12, 2009; 8:12 PM HYLIAN TIME

Rauru's… dead?

"…W… What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Rauru died this morning," he walks towards me, his tone. "In his sleep. An autopsy hasn't been performed, but the most probable cause was a heart attack… Sound's right, though; he's been complaining about chest problems for quite a while."

I still can't believe what he's saying. I'll even go as far as to say that he's lying… That's he's just saying it so that I'll go back to Hylia Music… But when I step closer to Link and get a better look of his face… and see that silent tears are rolling down his cheeks… I know that this is no lie.

"You happy?" He asks me, laughing bitterly. "One of my best friends… gone, just like you wanted… How many times did you pray to the Goddesses something like that would happen?"

"Link!" I stomp my foot on the cement. "Yes, I wanted him gone, but that only meant from Hylia Music! I never, ever wished death on the man no matter how much I didn't like him… Or on anyone for that matter!"

He says nothing… In that same, bone chilling silence that made me cry the day I left. His chest heaves softly with each breath, his breathing pattern beginning to become irregular from his crying. He does nothing to wipe away his tears, so I slowly lean towards him and wipe them away for him.

"…Link," I whisper as I take him into my arms. He rests his head on my shoulder and I feel his hot tears wet my collarbone. "Would you like to talk about this some more inside?"

I feel his head move in a nod against my shoulder. "Okay," I smile weakly and help him walk around the pool and back into the house.

ELDIN WARD: HYLIA CEMETERY: APRIL 27, 2009; 12:16 PM HYLIAN TIME

Rauru was officially announced dead to the public the day after he died.

The music world was in a frenzy after the announcement. Rauru was easily the most influential man in the music business. In his mid-twenties he was just a record producer working at Hylia Music when it first started out in the mid-70s. He signed people who would go on to become some of the most revered names in music to the company. Flash forward to ten years in the future, he was already the CEO of Hylia Music, and he became the youngest man ever to head a record company.

The media went crazy over the news as well. Funny enough, they bypassed the fact that he even died and went on to other stories such as the very public feud the two of us had. They talked about who would be his successor to CEO seat, predicting some of the executives to take his place. The biggest stories seem to be about me more than Rauru himself. I was invited to show up at the funeral today, and seeing as how Rauru was my boss, it only seemed right. This was my first public press-covered appearance in over a year, so I guess I can't blame them. Still, one would think that it's more fitting that the press would concentrate more on the person who died than who's going to show up at the funeral.

The funeral was held at Hylia Cemetery in the Eldin Ward. Hylia Cemetery is the largest of its kind in the entire Light Prefecture and second largest in Hyrule behind Kakariko Graveyard in Kakariko Village. Some of the biggest celebrities are buried here. Memorials to the deceased members of the Hylian Royal Family are located here, though their actual bodies are buried in Kakariko Graveyard.

A couple hundred thousand people attended the memorial service. I bet half of them showed up just to see me after my year out of the spotlight, as conceited as that sounds.

The whole thing ended a couple of minutes ago, and I have to say that the cemetery cleared up pretty fast. As soon as the service as over, people began leaving, which caused a few traffic accidents on the streets. The police had to be called in to patrol the place to make sure the roads were safe as people were leaving.

"Zelda," Link comes up to me, clad in a jet-black business suit. "Are you ready to go? We're invited to the hearing of Rauru's will."

"I'll be there," I tell him. "…I want some time to myself for a minute."

"Okay," he nods. "I'll be in the car."

He walks away, headed for the parking lot. A cool breeze sweeps past me, making my black knee-high skirt blow up a little bit. I tuck a few strands of my hair behind my ear and walk towards Rauru's grave.

It's very ornate to say the least, decorated with gold and red. Engraved into the stone it reads:

RAURU L. SAYGE  
NOVEMBER 13, 1953—APRIL 12, 2009

CEO OF HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT  
OCTOBER 4, 1988—APRIL 12, 2009

"_The man who always had the key to commercial success."_

I smile faintly at the quote at the bottom. It seemed rather fitting. Rauru always knew how to rake in money… I have a first-hand experience of it.

"Hey Rauru," I say softly to no one in particular.

"It's been quite a while… Over a year since we last talked… Can't say that last time was a very happy conversation."

"Link was the one who told me that you passed away. I didn't want to believe it at first, but when I saw him crying, I knew it was true… I feel really bad for him, you know? You were his mentor after all, and you two were really great friends it seemed."

I kneel down and run my hand along the polished stone, dipping my fingers into the engravings.

"You probably saw me," I start again, "but I didn't cry during the service. Not once… It wasn't that I felt sad… I think… I think it was because the fact that you died didn't faze me yet. It didn't even hit me that you passed away until they began lowering you into the ground. It was then that it really clicked in my mind, 'Wow… He's really gone.'"

I look up to the sky. Cloudless, azure skies. The sun shining above me, the wind blowing softly.

"…It's sad…" I frown. "It's sad how we ended on such bad terms, Rauru. It's even more depressing how we never reconciled for anything. We never did get any closure… I remember at the end of that dinner a year ago… The second Link paid the check I stormed out of the restaurant, not wanting to be around you for another minute."

"We used to be such good friends… What happened?" I ask. "What happened to our friendship? …Maybe it all started when I began making different decisions about my career… Decisions that probably made you uncomfortable."

"…Rauru, I know you only wanted what was best for my career, and I respect that one hundred percent. Truly it meant a lot to me, even though I did a really bad job showing it… But you know I could've taken care of myself just fine, okay? I knew what I was doing when I made all of my career and musical decisions. I knew what I was getting myself into when I collaborated with people like Marin and Jay-T and took the more R&B music direction, though I never pictured things ending like this…

I sigh softly, picking a small sunflower from the ground and turning it around between my fingers.

"You were a very special person to me…" I whisper. "And you still are. I owe so much to you. You took me under your wing and guided me towards success. You believed in me, and that's what means a lot to me the most. Of course you doubted my decisions, but eventually, you stood behind me, and for that, I thank you."

"…There's so much I want to say to you, Rauru… I bet that it's pretty much the same for you. We left a lot unsaid, and… it hurts… It hurts that you'll never be able to hear those things, and it hurts more that I'll never know what you wanted to tell me."

"Rauru… I'm rejoining the Hylia Music family… It sounds kind of selfish to say that now, because I've repeated over and over, 'I'm not going back because Rauru's there.' Now it just sounds like, 'Huh? He's dead? Where do I sign!?' …But Rauru, that is most certainly not the case. I'm going back because I love making music and I love sharing it with my fans… And I know that it's what you'd want me to do."

"Link," I say after a short silence. "I'll take care of him for you. We'll take care of each other… We'll take care of the company. Don't worry about a thing, Rauru, because everything will be just fine."

"I'll always remember you, Rauru. I'm sure that one day, we'll see each other again… And when we do, I hope that we can finally make amends and start over… how it used to be like when I first started out."

I stand up and dust the back of my skirt off. I pick up my purse and bow one last time.

"Goodbye, Rauru."

I turn around and slowly walk away, heading for the car.

COLUMBIA WARD--HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- CEO'S OFFICE: APRIL 27, 2009; 12:55 PM HYLIAN TIME

The reading of Rauru's will is being held inside his office. It's been a year since I've last been in this room… Nothing's really changed… Kind of like Rauru, I guess. Looking back, and based on what has happened in my career, Rauru was the person who resisted change.

A lot of Rauru's family is here… In fact, the only people who were invited that aren't Rauru's family are Link and myself.

I never realized just how rich Rauru was until this afternoon. He was worth almost a billion Rupees, and he left it all to his family.

"Okay," Rauru's lawyer, Maya Wright, breathes, adjusting the bun her raven hair is held in. "The last person on the list of family members is Rauru's granddaughter, Pearl Sayge."

We all turn to a small girl sitting on the lap of who I presume is her mother. She looks probably no older than ten or so, with reddish-brown hair and sparkling eyes.

"Pearl," Maya says, "your grandfather left you his seaside vacation home in the Tropicana neighborhood in Hylia Village! The house is valued at six million Rupees!"

Everyone in the room gasps in surprise, and Pearl starts giggling in happiness, throwing the ball she's holding in the air and catching it.

"Should have married him, Zelda," Link whispers in my ear. "Could've saved your money and inherited a house from Rauru."

I smile and nudge him in his arm. "Hey, that's not nice. Gold digger much?"

We both chuckle softly and Rauru's family turns to us, glaring us down. When we both see them all, we fall silent and our smiles fade.

"What may I ask is so funny Miss Harkinian?" An elderly woman asks me with an accusing tone. Her long gray hair is amusingly outrageous; it's styled in a very Eastern style, but so much that it looks like an umbrella.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

She raises an eyebrow at me and turns back to Maya.

"Morgan Sayge," Link whispers in my ear. "She's Rauru's ex-wife."

I nod silently and turn back to Maya.

"Miss Wright," Morgan smiles. "I believe you skipped my name during the reading."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, ma'am!" She flips through the papers of Rauru's will. "What is your name?"

"Morgan Sayge," she replies.

"Morgan… Morgan… Morgan…" Maya mumbles. "I'm sorry, you're not… Oh! Here! Morgan Sayge."

The elderly woman smirks snobbishly, sticking her nose in the air.

"Morgan Sayge, my wife of three years from 1993 to 1996…" She reads off the paper. "Laugh in her face and tell her she gets nothing…" The room falls silent at that. Maya looks pointedly at Morgan, who is death glaring Maya. "Hahaha…" Maya laughs monotonously, which causes everyone but Morgan to laugh.

"That good-for-nothing bastard!" Morgan gets up from her seat. "To think I spend five thousand Rupees on this stupid funeral kimono!" She stomps her way over to the door. Before opening it, she turns to us. "Rauru Sayge can rot in the Sacred Realm for all I care! May the Goddesses treat him like the King of Evil himself!!!"

And with that, she turns hotly on her heel and slams the door.

"Wait!" The rest of the family calls, and starts shuffling out the door. "Aunt Morgan! You're our ride!"

"You have a billion Rupees!" We hear Morgan's voice faintly down the hall. "Go buy yourselves a taxi!"

The door closes and Maya, Link and I start laughing hysterically.

"What were you saying about me inheriting something if I married him?" I whisper into his ear.

"Oh dear…" Maya wipes a tear from her eye. "Okay… You two… Zelda Harkinian…"

To be honest, I'm really not expecting anything. And if that's how it turns out, I really don't mind.

"Mr. Sayge left you a corner suite-office on the 33rd floor of this building," Maya smiles.

My eyes go wide. A suite? What am I going to do with that?

"He says here that he had a feeling you'd come back to Hylia Music…" She reads off the paper. "And when you do, you're free to do with whatever you want with it."

"He must be psychic," I turn to Link. "How'd he know I was coming back?"

"So you are!" Maya's eyes light up. "I'm looking forward to your next album, Miss Harkinian. I'm a big fan."

I smile to her as Link begins talking.

"That was nice of him," Link turns to me. "The 33rd floor is the one I'm on too!" He turns to Maya. "Miss Wright, what suite is it?"

"What suite…" She looks at the paper again. "…Room 1027."

I turn to Link and he's now rather confused, scratching his head. "I'm sorry, but that can't be right…"

"My last name is 'Wright' for a reason, Mr. Avalon," the lawyer laughs. "And it's printed right here in black and white."

"But that's _my _office," Link argues.

"Afraid of sharing?" I joke, and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Maybe he's giving you a bigger office."

"Miss Harkinian is right, Mr. Avalon," Maya nods. "Mr. Sayge left you a bigger office in the building."

"But my office is the biggest one in the building," he shakes his head. "The only one bigger is Rauru's off…ice…" He slows down, his voice fading and his eyes widening.

"That's right," Maya beams brightly. "According to Mr. Sayge's will, he's leaving you Hylia Music Entertainment and all its worldwide subsidiaries."

My jaw drops in shock, and soon enough, I'm just as bug-eyed as Link.

"You mean…" Link chokes.

"Yep," she nods. "You're Hylia Music's new CEO."

* * *

I really like this chapter, especially the reading of the will. Writing the part with Rauru's family really made me laugh, it's like something you'd see out of a sitcom. 

Rauru's name "L. Sayge" is a play on Light Sage for anyone who has not yet caught on.

For those who've played the Phoenix Wright games… As you're probably aware of, some of the characters cameo in this chapter! Maya, Pearl and Morgan are all from the Phoenix Wright series. I changed Maya's last name from Fey to Wright because Wright is Phoenix's last name, and I'm implying that they two are married (Phoenix/Maya lives on!). Phoenix is also a lawyer (a defense attorney to be exact), so I made Maya one as well. For added safety, Capcom owns Maya, Pearl and Morgan Fey, and I don't own _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney._

Hopefully I changed your viewpoints about Rauru. The emotions I were expecting from the last chapter were like, "That's sad!" or "Rest in peace". But all I got was "The douche bag's dead!" "Good, that asshole…" You guys are unfeeling. Still, thanks for the feedback.

Review please, and _Mark Tuesday August 7, 2007 on Your Calendars._

* * *

End time: Friday July 20, 2007; 7:00 PM PDT

* * *


	25. Planning a Comeback

* * *

Start time: Tuesday July 24, 2007; 5:15 PM PDT

* * *

Oooh, new chapter twenty-five. 

But before I get to that… some business to take care of first. I don't know if you know (there's a big chance you don't since I didn't get an alert and neither did Yunie093, but I have a new oneshot! It's in the Final Fantasy X section, and it's to celebrate a very successful first year as _SirJoshizzle_. I thought that it was fitting to put a FFX fic instead of a Zelda one because, well, FFX was my home before I started up my Zelda business, and they've been my family members long before I became SirJoshizzle (a good two years or so). It's called _Memories_, and it's about Yuna reflecting on the events of her pilgrimage. If you haven't read it yet, please check it out!

Also concerning FFX, I put up a new FFX-2 drawing on deviantART for those who have been following my artwork. It's called "When I Saw This Sphere of You" and it's based on the ending of X-2.

For those who want a sneak peak at the new Zelda story to come after _Charm Bracelet_ is completed, it's in a blog on deviantART (see blog dated Monday July 23, 2007; 6:34 PM PDT). It contains a very integral element to the plot, and it's called "Hymn of the Goddesses". Check out deviantART for details, and I also pose a challenge to anyone who can't wait for the new story to come up. It seems like Yunie093 is already hard at work.

Now that I got all of that out of the way, this is not the final chapter either! Rest assured that I will tell you a chapter in advance which one will be the final, as well as in the final chapter itself. Until then, just sit tight, okay? Also, you will know what the final chapter is because its title will be very recognizable.

In other news, for those who have played the Phoenix Wright games… The Steel Samurai theme song is the tone ring on my cell phone! Man, that's one catchy tone ring. I haven't been this excited to get phone calls since ever. My brother and sister heard it, and they were like, "Hey Josh, Bluetooth me that!" Haha, silly geese. Okay, too much _digression._

Okay, Link's POV. Chapter twenty-five. Raven's lyrics are in _italics_. Zelda's lyrics are in (_parentheses_). Lyrics that are in normal print are sung in unison.

* * *

COLUMBIA WARD--HYLIA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT HEADQUARTERS- CEO'S OFFICE: APRIL 27, 2009; 1:12 PM HYLIAN TIME

Me… CEO?

She's gotta be kidding me… Rauru's gotta be kidding me! Hell, I would have settled for a Rupee or two! Never did I think that he'd leave me Hylia Music… The company plus all its subsidiaries? That means I'm in charge of the branches in the other countries! It was hard enough managing the Rarity and keeping up with Zelda's schedule! …Of all people, why'd he pick me?

"…I can't lead the company," I shake my head, slumping back into my seat. "I can't even keep up with my label… Why didn't he leave it to someone more… experienced?"

"Mr. Avalon," Maya looks up at me. "When Rauru and I would talk, and when I'd ask him when he'd retire who he'd leave the company to, his answer would always be, 'My best friend Link Avalon, of course!' Not once did I ever hear him talk negatively of you… Yes, he had many subordinates under him who have been in the music business much longer than you… But according to him, no one's more experienced than you."

I sigh softly and shake my head. "And what did he have to back this up with?"

"Does the fact that one of the best selling female artists in years was signed under your label say anything to you?" She smiles and gestures towards Zelda, and she blushes slightly. "You were the one that discovered her, are you not? You saved this company from bankruptcy."

"With a stroke of dumb luck," I scoff. "Zelda and I met in a McDonald's where she just so happened to leave an iPod with her contacts slapped on it! I set out to give it back to her, since she'd naturally be worried about it, when I decided to take a listen to it. Coincidentally, it was full of nothing but her songs, and after one listen to her voice, I was set on signing her to Hylia Music… or at least make an attempt to."

Maya chuckles slightly. "That may be… But it's pretty much an undisputed fact that Rauru was the most competent man in the business. He knew what he was doing, and I doubt that a decision like whom he'd leave his company to would be made without thought… At any rate, he knew of his heart problems, and he knew he wouldn't last long. It says here that should he pass on before he retires, you are to take on the company on your next birthday."

She has a point, I suppose, now that she puts it that way. But still…

"Rauru once said to me that he saw a lot of himself in you," Maya says after a short silence. "When you put it into perspective, the similarities are striking: he started off as a record producer for this company, fresh in his twenties… He signed artists and bands that would go on to be one of the most memorable in music… He became the head of a powerful corporation in a relatively short amount of time, not to mention at a very young age; at 32 he became the youngest man to head a record company… Does this not ring any bells?"

Now that she mentions it, the similarities are _too_ striking… So much that they send chills up my spine. Even the age at which he took over Hylia Music is strange… almost scary. He took over when he was 32. He said that if the circumstances fit, he'd want me to officially take over in May… on my _32__nd_ birthday.

"Still," Zelda interjects, and I look over to her. "You're not going to be alone, you know? I don't know much about this whole corporate thing, but you're going to have people to help you, right?"

"Yeah," I nod slowly.

"Then no problem!" She grins. "You're no doubt the youngest person working in this building. That means you have people with more years of experience to assist you!"

I smile softly at her and look down at my lap, sighing exasperatedly.

PARADISE HILLS WARD—THE HIT FACTORY- STUDIO FIVE: JUNE 6, 2009; 3:34 PM HYLIAN TIME

As stated in Rauru's will, I officially took over Hylia Music Entertainment and all of its regional branches worldwide on my 32nd birthday on May 29. I'm still in charge of Rarity Records as well, adding more to my workload.

When it was announced that I'd be the one to head the company, quite a few people had a few things to say in response, namely the Rauru's more experienced colleagues.

"_Link Avalon_? He's nothing but a lowly record producer! Why'd Rauru pick _him_ over _me_?"

"He hasn't been in the industry for even a decade! He's not fit to run a global corporation!"

"Headlining tonight's broadcast: nepotism takes over Hylia Music Entertainment as late Rauru Sayge picks best friend Link Avalon as his successor!"

Excuse me, but last I checked, nepotism meant preference to family members… If Rauru choosing me is anything, it's _favoritism_… which doesn't sound quite as bad.

But even though there were people who disagreed, there were just as many—of not more—that supported Rauru's decision and are helping me head the company. Thank Goddesses, because if it were just I, then Hylia Music probably wouldn't even be around at this point… Maybe that's just me exaggerating my incompetence, but I surely wouldn't be able to do it alone.

Zelda is also back on Hylia Music and The Rarity's roster. She's back under her old contract; she still owes us one more album, and that's the one we're currently working on. After the release of the album, she's by contract no longer obligated to record for us anymore. Zelda and I have been talking a little bit over renewing it under new terms, but we haven't fully decided on anything yet. We both agreed that it's best to focus on what's at hand and what's to come later.

With us back in our romantic relationship and in a professional one at the same time, its complicated things a bit more than when I was just her manager and co-worker. Now, I'm actually her boss, and I'm her boss in virtually every respect of the term. I potentially control what happens in her career. But after seeing what happened between her and Rauru, I'm doing everything not to abuse that power. I don't want to do anything to stress her—physically, emotionally, creatively, and vocally.

In addition to that, I'm her boyfriend, and I also have to not let that get in the way of my decisions concerning Zelda and her career. I can't make any choices in favor of further promoting her success just because she's my girlfriend. I have to be fair when making choices concerning her, lest I anger her label mates and the people working under me.

We've both decided that the best way to handle this is to put our professional relationship first. I am her boss, and she is my recording act. In the recording studio, we're co-writers and co-producers and nothing more. Inside my office—or any working environment for that matter, we're both in each other's company strictly for business. Any other time, we are boyfriend and girlfriend.

My first move as CEO of Hylia Music, in addition to renewing Zelda's contract, was to order everyone who knew Zelda was back on our roster _not_ to divulge the information. The press was not allowed to know, and so is anyone not working for us. I also told Zelda that if she collaborates with any artists or songwriters or producers, they were to not tell anyone either. My reason for this was very simple: to make sure Zelda's return to the forefront of the music scene was as huge as possible. It's been two years since the public has heard anything from Zelda. The last time she went out to a public event was Rauru's funeral, and she surprised everyone when she didn't sing like they all thought she would. As I've said before, Zelda is no ordinary artist, and regardless of my romantic connection with her, she deserves a comeback like no other artist.

So with that said, the only people who know that Zelda is even a signed artist now are the company and her collaborators. The media is still under the impression that she's hiding herself from the world, and her fans are still thinking that she will never release another album. Won't the world be surprised when they find out that she's back in full force?

To prepare for this, I'm giving as much time as Zelda needs to work on her album. With the last three—or four if you prefer, they've been all under time constraints, and because of that, Zelda always ends up unhappy with the results. For this, because no one suspects a thing, Zelda can take a decade if she wants. Hey, the more time in between her last album, the more her fans and the media will want something new from her.

But there's always a possibility that my plan will backfire. An album that drops out of nowhere usually fails due to zero promotion. Even an artist like Zelda has a chance of failing. So as "insurance" as you would say, Zelda's recording a song—a duet—that will hint at her return, but we will not say anything if anyone asks if she's going to come back.

She's recording a song with Labrynnian R&B singer Raven Ambi. I referred his music to Zelda, and she liked it, mainly for his tenor voice and soft R&B tone, the kind of music she's into. She said she'd really like to record a song with him. The second I heard that, I called him up, told him about our situation, swore him to secrecy, and he agreed. He's popular—in Labrynna, anyway. No one in Hyrule has really heard of him except for his fan following here. But with the right career moves—like recording a song with a singer of worldwide recognition—he could be big.

The three of us got to work after he flew in from Labrynna City a few days ago. We wrote the song; titled "Whenever I Look in Your Eyes", the melody, and all that's left to do is to record it. I came up with an idea that Raven sings all the lead vocals, and Zelda sing backup for "texturing" in a higher key. That way, when it's played on the radio, people will instantly know that's Zelda singing backup. Her voice is very recognizable in its soft, buttery tone. Anyone who listens to so much as a note of her singing will be able to say, "That's Zelda Harkinian." Plus, doing this adds more to the "mystery" of whether she's coming back or not.

"Okay," I say into a speaker from the mixing tables, looking over at Raven and Zelda. "Are you guys ready?"

They both give me thumbs up, and I nod, starting the music.

The melody starts off with a soft R&B beat, slightly lowering when his voice comes in.

_Oh, I feel a strong bond between us, yes I do  
And I, I hope that you can feel it too_

_I feel the coldness in the desert  
And see the sun go 'round the moon  
And then I hear that the gods have told me to meet you_

_When you, babe (When you, baby)  
Reach for me tenderly, it chills me  
'Cause you're touch is loving and true (and true, oooh…)  
_It feels like heaven when I'm in an embrace with you, oooh

_'Cause whenever I look in your eyes  
I'm sure I've found my love in you  
(My love in you)  
Do you feel this way too?_  
_(This way too?)  
_'_Cause whenever I look in your eyes  
I feel like there's no other girl for me than you  
__(No other than you)  
_'_Cause no other girl can make me feel the way you do  
__(Oooh…)_

As the song progresses into the bridge, both Raven and Zelda raise their voices in volume and in key, the music playing louder to match them.

_I never thought my love would be so close to me  
__(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_

_I must have been so blind to not be able to see  
__(But it's alright)  
__It's alright  
__('Cause tonight)  
_'_Cause tonight we'll both make love, just you and me  
_Oh, baby, baby  
_Yeah…_

Next comes an instrumental break, the music playing louder than ever before, Raven humming softly over it, brass instruments coming in as both of them get ready for the last chorus.

'_Cause whenever I look in your eyes  
(Whenever I…)  
I'm sure_ _I've found my love in you  
(Sure I've found my…)  
Do you feel this way too?  
'Cause whenever I look in your eyes  
(Whenever I…)  
I feel like there's no other girl for me than you  
(I feel like there's… Oooh… Yeah, yeah, yeah…)  
'Cause no other girl can make me feel the way you do_

Their voices gradually become softer as the chorus ends and the outro begins playing, the music becoming softer as well, the song finally ending as Raven sings the last line.

_'Cause I love you…_

I stop recording and clap loudly, cheering for them, and they both laugh modestly.

"Good job, guys!" I exclaim.

"Thank you," Zelda takes a sip of her water bottle.

"Thanks Link," Raven smiles, scratching the back of his head. Raven's actually a Hylian; he was born to Hylian parents in Kakariko Village, but was raised in Labrynna City when he moved there when he was five. He's a pretty young guy at eighteen. He looks kind of like me when I was his age… Funny how I happen to see a little bit of myself in all the young guys Zelda meets.

"Okay," I rub my hands together. "I'll play it back and you guys tell me if you want to take it from the top."

GATEWAY WARD—ZELDA'S HOUSE- RECORDING STUDIO: AUGUST 13, 2009; 12:02 PM HYLIAN TIME

"Whenever I Look in Your Eyes" was released on June 19, when it debuted at number five like "It Will Happen". That didn't surprise me; I wasn't expecting it to debut at number one. After all, Raven was relatively unknown in Hyrule's music scene and Zelda's popularity on the charts has pretty much died. Still, the fact that it debuted at number five was surprising. Given the circumstances, I expected at top ten debut at most, much less in the top five. I thought that number five would be its peak as opposed to its debut.

The second week it ascended to number three, and the first week of July it went to number one where it stayed for the entire month. Raven and his label were the ones that promoted it, since he's the one that owns the rights to the song. Still, Zelda said she loved the song so much that she borrowed the rights and it became the first song to officially make her new album's track list.

Because Zelda only provided backing vocals, she didn't have to appear on any live performances of the song with Raven. Her voice was played on a backing track while he sang live. When he was asked in interviews if it was Zelda who provided the female vocals, he just talked around the question, smartly avoiding answering to keep his promise he made me. Zelda isn't even credited as an official singer, which only adds to the mystery behind who is singing backup for him.

Raven is now slowly gaining mainstream popularity in Hyrule thanks to the single's success. His album that contains the song, originally released only in Labrynna, was released to Hyrule two weeks after the song was released, and it debuted and peaked at number three on the Blazing 200.

On July 29, there was more breaking news in the music community: Mikau, the guitarist of The Inidgo-Go's—and the lead singer Lulu's husband—was killed in a car crash in West Clock Town in Termina. It was terribly tragic to say the least, because just a week before the accident they had announced that they were going to have a baby.

It shook the group to its core when they found out, especially Lulu. Zelda was the first to come to her aid, since they've both been best friends since her first album. The group began writing a song in memory of Mikau, titled "New Wave Bossa Nova". They approached me a few days ago, saying they wanted me to produce it, and I gladly accepted, since I've been friends with Mikau when I first started out as a record producer. I originally planned for us to meet at The Hit Factory, but Zelda said to just come over to the studio in her house, since it's closer to Hyrule International Airport, the airport where there flying in from Hylia Village.

Zelda's also been at work with her songwriting. She said that she began writing a song, but she stopped after she wrote a few lines because she said she wanted to duet it with The Indigo-Go's, so she held off completing it until their arrival. What the song is about exactly I don't know because she hasn't showed me.

Zelda is out picking up The Indigo-Go's from the airport, and I'm in the studio getting things ready for them. We really don't have much time to get a lot done; The Indigo-Go's are currently on the Hylian leg of their tour right now, and could only fit in from now until three o'clock or so before they have to head for the Hylian National Gymnasium in Eldin Ward to prepare their concert tonight. They've decided that they're going to continue the concert without Mikau, as hard as that is; all of their shows in Hyrule are sold out, and it's way too far in the tour to cancel anything. Plus, the Hylian leg is the last, and the only have one more show at the Metrodome in two days before the tour is officially over. Then they have to fly back to Termina to prepare Mikau's wake and funeral.

I hear the front door open and close, footsteps headed in this direction. There is talking going on, slowly become louder as they approach. The door opens behind me, and I turn around, watching Zelda and The Indigo-Go's—Evan, the keyboardist; Japas, the bassist; Tijo, the drummer; and Lulu—file in.

I get up from my seat and we all exchange our greetings quickly and we all get down to work since we have so little time to expend. Japas, Tijo and Evan come with me to the mixing tables, setting up the musical demo they created back in Termina, while Zelda and Lulu talk at the sofas.

"Okay dude," Japas tells me. "Just, like, set these switches up like this…" He flips a few switches and turns a few knobs. "That should be good. Just wait a sec or two and we're good to go."

"Alright," I nod.

"Hey guys," Zelda calls us, and the four of us turn to the two ladies. "Come over, I wanna sing you guys the song that I told you about in the car."

We walk over to her as she grabs her songbook and we all sit on the couches and on the floor around the lounge area in silence, waiting for Zelda.

"Okay," she starts. "I only have the chorus so far, so I'll sing that. While we work on your guys' song, we'll talk about the minor details about mine. After your tour is finished and the business concerning Mikau's funeral is finally taken care of, we can focus on this song if you like what you hear, yeah?"

We all nod and share agreeing statements, and she smiles brightly. She takes a deep breath before singing.

_But then I look up to the skies  
__Knowing you're in Heaven  
__Smiling down upon me  
__Lighting up the way  
__Now I realize that although you're so distant  
__You're never too far away_

_And we'll finally reunite forever_

As she sang, the five of us all fell silent, staring at each other in shock, wide-eyed and mouths agape. Evan, the group's main songwriter, grabs his own songbook and flips to the music and lyric sheet for "New Wave Bossa Nova", and hands it to me.

"…What?" Zelda raises an eyebrow at our silence.

"Zel," I turn to her. "Can I see your song?"

She nods and hands me her songbook and I place the two books together. I look back and forth between the two songs. My eyes widen even more—both songs have very similar chord progressions, are written in the exact same key, and both deal with the theme of losing a loved one… They might as well be the same song!

I hand both of the books to Lulu, and she scans them before she gasps in shock. "Zelda… Did Link show you "New Wave Bossa Nova"?"

"Nope," she shakes her head. "All Link told me was that you wanted him to produce a song for you. He never showed me the sheets… Why?"

"Look," she gives her the songbooks. "Check out the melodic structure… the theme… the melody of your song fits perfectly over ours!"

Zelda freezes after Lulu tells her that. For a second, I'm afraid she might even faint or something.

"We know that "New Wave Bossa Nova" was written about Mikau," Lulu rubs her chin. "Zelda, who did you write yours about?"

Her eyes fall down to her notebook, running her hand down the paper softly.

"Rauru."

I raise an eyebrow at the mention of her name. I knew that Zelda's favorite person wasn't Rauru in a lot of respects, but I didn't expect her to care enough to write a song about him… A song that laments someone's passing. Then again, Zelda isn't _that_ cold.

"I wrote the lyrics and the melody with him in mind," she looks up at us. "But then I stopped because I when I went over my ideas for the song, I thought that it'd be perfect to duet it with you guys."

"….Maybe," Japas thought. "We can, like, put the two songs together, you know? Basically they're the same song in a lot of respects… Plus, we'd save a whole lot more time if we combined them instead of working on two separate songs."

"Alright," Zelda smiles after a pause.

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN—HYRULE INTERNATIONAL FORUM- WISDOM HALL: JANUARY 16, 2010: 3:55 PM HYLIAN TIME

Hylia Music's World Music Show conference ends in about fifteen minutes.

The World Music Show started in 2000. The World Music Show is a trade show of sorts for the music industry. It's held every January, and the Big Three come every year, showcasing their plans for the next twelve months. Each record company has a two-hour press conference, with its CEO as the host. In those two hours, they can talk about their marketing plans, talk about their recording artists and their music endeavors, and pretty much anything else concerning their company.

The first company to take the stage was Sheikah International. Their biggest news was that Marin's contract with them expires this year, and that she has decided not to renew it. The reasons why were not discussed, but rumors say that it's because of the tension between her and Ganondorf, since they _were_ ex-lovers and according to her, he was a very controlling and abrasive man.

Next to go on was Majora-Goddess, and they mainly talked about the Indigo-Go's: despite Mikau's death, they would not disband. They talked about how Raven is now signed under their Darmani Records, and increasing promotion for Raven now that he's a rather established artist in Hyrule and how they hope to expand his fan base overseas. At the end of their conference, they announced that Marin would sign with them in March, and that news has so far been the biggest today.

It's now Hylia Music's turn, and I'm almost done with the conference. The first hour and forty-five minutes, I talked about all of the changes going on in Hylia Music. You know, all the corporate stuff. But I'm saving the biggest news for last. The news I'm going to give them all will surely be the talk of the town for months to come—Zelda's return. Zelda has recently completed the track list and the cover shoots for her album. All the details the public needs to know will be given today. However, Zelda herself is not appearing. I told her it's best that she leaves all promotional work prior to the album's release to me, and she takes the time until the album's release date to take a break after working nonstop on the album.

Right now the lights are dimmed, and we're showing a montage of all the artists signed under the company. It's caused the audience to applause quite a few times; Hylia Music has signed the most esteemed artists in the business than Majora-Goddess and Sheikah International combined. I took stock footage from some of our biggest artists and compiled them in a two minute long montage. But I edited it specially so that the artists appear in chronological order, and the last five seconds be footage of Zelda.

I look up at the screens and see stock footage of Zelda's various performances—the Ocarina Awards, _…Acoustic_, and her _Wake Up, Hyrule_ showcase—play in rapid fast-forward. Then, it fades to white and the Hylia Music Entertainment logo slowly appears onscreen. The last thing heard is Zelda's voice singing the hook of one of the songs on her new album, titled "Daydream".

_Shoo-do-do-do do-dum-doo…_

The audience breaks out into a roar at the end of the montage, cheering Zelda's name. The house lights come back up, and I walk back to center stage, before the couple thousand people before me.

"Okay," I say after the applause has died down. "You may have recognized the last artist, judging by everyone's reaction… Her name is Zelda Harkinian."

"Last year Raven Ambi released a single titled "Whenever I Look in Your Eyes"," I say after a short pause. "That song featured backing vocals by a female who sounds strangely similar to Zelda… As many of you have guessed, that was indeed Zelda. The song went to number one, making it her fourteenth number one single."

The audience applauses again, and I wait for them to die down.

"Four years in the music industry, and she's done what no other artist has done before… She's released four albums and sixteen singles… Three of those albums and fourteen of her singles went to number one on the Hylian Blazing 200 and 100 respectively… In just four years she's sold almost 98 million albums worldwide, and over 28 million of those in Hyrule alone… She's also spent a total of 63 weeks at number one on the Blazing 100, the most for any artist… At the end of the video we just showed, you heard a hook from a song that isn't on any of Zelda's albums… But it _is _part of a new song from her… Yes, in the April of this year, 2010, Zelda is coming back to continue her winning streak."

The hall breaks out into a deafening din as the screens change to the cover art of her new album. It's a headshot of Zelda, similar to _Emerald._ On the right side is her face, and her brown-blonde hair is blowing, covering more of the left side of her face. She's in a wide beam, exposing her pearl white teeth. On the left side are her wrist and her hand. Her hand is in a fist, resting gently on her right cheek. Dangling on her wrist is her silver charm bracelet. On the top of the picture her name is in Century Gothic lettering. On the bottom left corner is the title of the album.

"The title of her album… is _Charm Bracelet_," I speak after another pause. "She once said that the charm bracelet that is always on her wrist is a representation of her life. Every charm hanging from it represents the events in her life. Every song on this album she says are like small, silver charms, symbolizing events in her existence. The album itself is the chain linking those songs—those charms—together. Thus, the title of the album."

"This album, like _Jukebox_, will feature collaborations. Who with, exactly, will be made public when thirty-second demos of the songs on the album will be available to listen to tomorrow in the show room."

"The album will follow the tradition of Zelda's previous album packaging: the booklet with the lyrics to all the songs, an open letter to her fans, but she is also packaging…" I reach into the pocket of my black dress pants and pull out a silver piece of jewelry. "…This. A charm bracelet modeled after her own. A special gift to her fans, if you will."

"As a "back to basics" approach, the album is set for release in all markets across the world on April 25, 2010. This date is also the launch date of her first album _Eponymous_. In addition, she is also holding a free-attendance concert right in the middle of Hylia Square the day of the release—just like she did five years ago."

The audience starts applauding as the intro to "Daydream" begins playing, and they reach deafening levels when I finish the conference with one last line.

"This is what you've all been waiting for: Zelda Harkinian is back."

* * *

Yes, this is what you've all been waiting for, right? Now you all know why the story is titled what it is and maybe you can figure out the importance of the italicized quotes at the beginning of chapter one. See roxas-kh, I told you I knew what I was talking about!

Raven is a character in the Oracle of Ages manga. He's Link's ancestor, which explains why Link says he and Raven look alike (and if you've read the manga, you'd be surprise how striking the resemblance is to Ocarina of Time Link). His last name Ambi is taken from Queen Ambi in the Oracle series as well. Just clearing that up, like "Who's Raven?"

The situation with Mikau's death is taken from Majora's Mask of course. It's also implied that in the game, the eggs stolen from Lulu were her's and Mikau's (gasp!), and he dies before they're able to hatch. "New Wave Bossa Nova" is the song that The Indigo-Go's play in the game. However, when I said that Zelda and The Indigo-Go's' song were similar in melody, it doesn't sound like the song in the game. I just named their song "New Wave Bossa Nova" to stay canon to the Majora's Mask storyline.

So with that, read my new oneshot _Memories_ It would make me super happy. And check out my new drawing on deviantART so you have something pretty to look at while you wait for chapter 26 (which will not be the final chapter either!). Lastly, to see what you're in for, check out my blog on deviantART titled "Hymn of the Goddesses" and challenge your wordplay by trying to figure out the puzzle!

Review please, and _Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Wednesday July 25, 2007; 1:02 PM PDT

* * *


	26. The Metrodome

* * *

Start time: Thursday July 26, 2007; 12:02 PM PDT

* * *

Today is Comic-Con! YAY! One of the many things I love about living in San Diego is that I never have to worry about making the road trip for Comic-Con. But as you can see, I'm not there! A-WHAAAAAAT!??! Instead, I'm at home talking to _you people._ Oh yes—I gave up the opportunity to meet the creator of the Phoenix Wright games to write chapter 26. I'm crying just thinking about what could have been—we could be shouting "IGI ARI!" (That's the Japanese equivalent to "Objection!") and pointing at each other right about now… Then again, I have tickets for Comic-Con tomorrow on Friday, and he's still gonna be there, so it's not a lost cause. :)

Today is my grandmother's third death anniversary (so I don't think going to Comic-Con today would be very nice either). Yes, there's a little depression hanging over the house, and the family's coming over tonight for a prayer. But don't feel sad—what with the death of Rauru and Mikau, there's enough weepiness I've caused. Just so you know, the song that appeared in the last chapter (the one that Zelda wrote and found out The Indigo-Go's wrote one almost identical to) I wrote in her memory. Sweet, yeah? But anyway, speaking of the final chapter…

This is the news you have been waiting for: after 26 chapters, _**Charm Bracelet**_** is finally coming to a close, as ****the chapter after this—chapter 27—will be the very last one**. Yes, hard to believe, and I know that you all have been dreading and waiting for it for a long time, but everything must come to an end. **Chapter 27, as I have said before, will be posted on Tuesday August 7, 2007 at 12:00 AM PDT.** So keep an eye out for that.

So because this is the second-to-last chapter, it goes without saying this one is gonna be long—at least it looks that way. This chapter is going to be riddled with song lyrics. Skipping through them, however, is your decision. But the songs that are going to appear in this chapter are some of my personal favorites. Yeeeee….

Lyrics in (parentheses) in "Starry Night" are sung by the backup singers.

Okay, here we go. Zelda's POV. Chapter 26, the second to last. Aww…

* * *

EMERALD WARD—HCT METRODOME- BACKSTAGE: MAY 29, 2010; 7:54 PM HYLIAN TIME

The album dropped April 25 on all markets, and it was met with much success.

I decided to release the album on April 25 so that my career comes full circle in a way—that day was also the release date of _Eponymous, _my very first album. Also, I held a mini-concert right in the middle of Hylia Square—just like I did that day five years ago. I performed three songs off the new album: "Daydream", "Never too Far", and "Starry Night". There were probably ten times as many people there last month _at least_. The second I got on stage, the sea of people didn't seem to end. All the giant displays and screens hanging off the sides of the buildings were displaying my face the whole time, with a few shots of the audience and the band. It was early in the morning, probably 9:00 or so, and it was pretty chilly out so it was kind of difficult to sing, but it was definitely worth it to see all of my fans in full force like that. Because this album is really all about the fans and the music, an experience that I thought was lacking with the last three-or four—albums.

I named the album _Charm Bracelet_, after a special piece of jewelry that might as well be a part of my body. Even the album cover features the charm bracelet along with a headshot like _Emerald._ The back of the album is a picture of the charm bracelet with a spotlight shining on it as well. It also comes packaged with a charm bracelet modeled after mine. I like to think of it as a thank you to my fans. I named it that because every single song that I put on it is essentially a retelling of an event in my life, similar to how the charms on my bracelet represent important parts of my life. Probably the only song that doesn't fit that motif is "Whenever I Look in Your Eyes", a duet I did last year with a Labrynnian singer named Raven Ambi.

"Whenever I Look in Your Eyes" was a duet that was set up by Link. He had this plan to tell everyone involved with the production of _Charm Bracelet_ not to tell anyone that I was coming up with a new album. But to give the public a taste of what was to come, he, Raven and I got together and wrote and produced a song—"Whenever I Look In Your Eyes". Raven sang all of the lead vocals, and I sang back up. It was originally planned for just Raven's album, but I loved the song so much that I borrowed the license and added it to _Charm Bracelet_'s track list.

I did another duet for the album, this one with The Indigo-Go's, titled "Never too Far". The story behind the record is rather interesting; as it's really two songs put together—one written by me, and the other written by Evan, the band's keyboardist and songwriter. They initially intended to write the song in memory of their guitarist and Lulu's husband Mikau after he was killed in a car crash last year. They called up Link asking if he'd produce the song with them, and they flew in from Hylia Village after they finished a show there, and I invited them to use my recording studio since it's closer to the airport than The Hit Factory was. My part of the song was written in memory of Rauru's passing. I wrote the chorus, but then I stopped after I heard they'd be flying in, and thought that it'd be a great song to duet with them after Mikau's death. So while we were in the studio, I sang them the song, and there was this silence because they had written a song that was virtually identical to mine. When we recorded snippets of our individual songs, we laid them over each other and they literally harmonized against one another. It was really the strangest thing ever… So we decided to put the two songs together, and the product was "Never too Far".

_Charm Bracelet_ debuted at number one on the Blazing 200, with close to a million copies sold on release day, and two million sold in the first week. It's now a little over a month after launch day, and it's sold four million copies in Hyrule and eight million worldwide, easily my fastest selling album yet.

Musically, it straddles pop and R&B, and I think that's what makes it so popular—it has a universal appeal. Vocally, it follows in _Jukebox_'s footsteps; I toned down the vocals, but I still make use of that upper register to please those who are looking for big vocal performances. The vocal and musical arrangements are more raw and sinewy. I tried to do something reminiscent of the demos that were on my iPod six years ago. A lot of the songs that were on the iPod went on to make _Eponymous_, but I think they sound better in their demo versions because they're less overproduced.

The first single I released from the album is called "Daydream", and like _Eponymous_ and "Gateway to Freedom", it was released simultaneously with the album. It debuted at number one on the Blazing 100—my fifteenth number one single and first number one in almost two years, and today it just began its sixth consecutive week at number one. It's a really fun, pop record with subtle R&B undertones, and in the middle of the song it breaks down into soft vocals and a really trance-like melody, before returning to the thumping beat.

May 19 was my 24th birthday and tonight is Link's 32nd birthday. What I thought I'd do was celebrate our birthdays tonight—with my fans. I scheduled a special concert at the HCT Metrodome for four reasons: for our birthdays, to celebrate _Charm Bracelet_'s success, to further promote the album—not that it really needs it, and most of all, to spend an intimate evening with my fans. I'm performing four songs off the new album: "Daydream", "Starry Night", "Sweetheart", and "Never too Far"—plus four old songs: "It Will Happen", "Love We Share", "The Only One", and "Gateway to Freedom". Raven is opening up the show with "Whenever I Look in Your Eyes". I didn't plan for it, but when he heard about the concert, he said he wanted to thank me for singing backup for him by opening the concert. I would have performed songs like "The Love Attack" or "I Still Believe", but Jay-T's on a tour and Marin's going through that ugly contractual thing with Sheikah International after she announced she's leaving the company for good.

Raven's performance just ended, and I hear him say "Thank you" in his microphone as the audience roars with applause. I watch him walk backstage from stage right and I run towards him, catching him in a big hug.

"Thank you, Raven," I laugh, as he squeezes me tightly, rocking us back and forth. "You were awesome!"

"No problem," he replies, slowly pulling away. "Congrats on the new album and your success!"

"Thanks, you," I tuck a few strands of my brown-blonde hair behind my ears.

Link walks up to us, and the two guys exchange high fives and shake each other's hand. "Happy birthday, Link!"

"Thanks, man," Link grins, wrapping his arm around his neck and pulling him in.

"Hey! Let me go!" Raven protests and Link laughs energetically in response.

"Hey!" I turn to the band, which is getting ready for the concert. "Aren't these two like the spitting image of each other?"

They all analyze the two men closely, and then they are nod in agreement. But seriously, Raven looks so much like Link it's not even funny. Raven's a decade younger than he is, but Link looks so young for someone in his 30s that the age difference seems irrelevant.

"It's like looking into the future, eh?" I nudge Raven in the arm, and he chuckles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess…" He shrugs. "…Do you think I'll be able to get me a girl that looks as good as you?"

"'Course you will," Link nods affirmatively. "But this one here is mine!" He grabs my arm and embraces me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

The three of us laugh heartily. Things have been like this for some time. Whenever something big was about to happen, like a concert for example, we'd all joke around and have a good time.

"But if you don't meet anyone," Ruto interjects, and she creeps up on him. "I'm always available…"

"Yes, I bet you are…" Raven stammers uncomfortably. Ruto's eyes widen and we all laugh at her expense.

"Come on," Saria, Nabooru and Malon pull the Zora away from Raven. "You're scaring him."

"Everyone!" One of the stage managers walks up to all of us and we turn to him. "Two minutes before the show starts!"

We all begin to scramble around and quickly get into a circle, holding each other's hands. I'm holding Link's in my left and Japas, The Indigo-Go's' drummer, in my right.

"Din, Nayru and Farore," Link begins. "Please bless that the band plays everything right… That Zelda hits all of her notes… That nothing goes wrong in the slightest tonight. In the name of the sacred, holy Triforce…"

"And," I add, and everyone turns to me. "Please bless the souls of Rauru Sayge and Mikau Zoraxe, that they rest in eternal happiness with you three holy Goddesses, the four Light Spirits and the six Sages in the Sacred Realm."

"Amen." We all end our group prayer in unison.

Raven, the girls, and The Indigo-Go's scramble for the lounge, wishing me good luck and that they'll be watching through the monitors there. The band and the backup singers make their way on stage to prepare them.

"Are you ready?" Link asks me.

"As I'll ever be," I nod with confidence. Thank Goddesses I got rid of my stage fright two years ago.

"I'll be watching," he smiles encouragingly, kissing my softly.

"Ten seconds!" I hear the stage manager yell from a distance, and I reluctantly pull away from Link.

"Good luck!" He calls after me as I walk to a marked X on the floor, and I give him a quick smile as the stage manager hands me my microphone.

I look up at a nearby monitor displaying the entire stage. The entire house is pitch black and almost quiet, but as the soft synth and sci-fi like intro to "Daydream" begins playing, the audience breaks out into deafening applause. The stage is subtly illuminated a dark blue as the lights turn on softly.

I examine my outfit one last time to make sure everything is right. My outfit is more of a return to pre-_Jukebox_ Zelda, though I decided this outfit, and didn't have someone do it for me. I'm wearing a pair of white flared pants, a white belt with a gold buckle, white high block heels, and a white sleeveless top that shows off my mid-riff, and a white unbuttoned blazer. My hair is in soft curls at the tips, with more of my left face covered as usual. Except for the hairstyle, it's the same outfit I wore in the photo shoot for the album.

The music grows louder as the drums come in, and I lift the microphone to my mouth, humming softly. My voice causes the applause to become louder. The curtains pull apart, and the lights behind me turn on, illuminating my silhouette. As I walk on stage, the audience gets so loud that I can barely hear the music or myself.

_Ohhh yeah  
Ooooh… Oh yeah… Yeah_

I lift my index finger to my ear and let out a whistling note, and then there's a loud booming sound, followed by a rise in music, the rest of the band joining in with the synth intro playing as a counter melody. All of the house lights turn on as the backup singers start singing the hook, and my face appears on the screens on the far ends of the stage. The ambiance panels on either sides of the stage glow red-gold and the dancers appear on the catwalks on either side of the stage. The din from the audience grows louder and eventually dies down as I begin the first verse.

_Oooh…  
__Yeah, yeah…_

_Oh, every time you pass me by  
__Brushing gently against my side  
__You leave me on a natural high  
__Oh, if you only had a clue  
__Of all the things I wanna do with you  
__Baby, if you could read my mind  
__You'd know that I'm a_

As I begin the chorus, I walk down the steps and the dancers move towards the main stage, the audience growing in volume again as I wave at them. I head for stage right first, waving to the people in the upper levels.

_Hopeless daydreamer, baby  
__My head full of thoughts of you taking me away  
__All I want is you  
__There's no hope for me, baby  
_'_Cause all I can do  
Is revel in you, my daydream_  


As I sing the B-section, I reach into the audience, shaking hands with my fans. Through the music, I can hear them scream, "I love you Zelda!" "Zeldaaaaaa!". I walk over to stage left, winking at Link as he gives me a thumbs up from behind the backup singers.

_Thinkin' all about you  
__Caressing me slowly  
__Filling me up with all your love  
__And when I feel our lips touch  
__And when I look into your  
__Eyes, I toss and turn in joy  
But I'm just a_  


The back up singers sing the chorus again, while I sing over them. As I progress into the B-section, I dance in place, snapping my fingers to the beat and humming as I do so.

_Sweet day… dream, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Oh baby, all I want is you  
__Oh, come take me, my daydream_

I walk back across the stage to stage right, holding the last syllable of "daydream" in falsetto as I do so, which causes the audience to applaud once again. The backup singers sing the chorus over me as I hold the note as well. As I sing the last half of the chorus, I turn back to center stage.

_Ohhh, all I want is you  
__There's no hope for me, baby  
_'_Cause all I can do…  
_…_Daydream  
__Dream, dream, dream…_

The music and the backup singers stop singing and playing. The backup singers freeze in place. All the lights go off except for my spotlight. I trill down on the last syllable of "daydream", and the audience cheers louder.

After a few seconds, a few lights turn to shine on a disco call above me and smoke covers the floor, creating a dream-like atmosphere. The music begins playing, although very softly, the dancers begin moving to the beat of the music, and the backup singers sing along softly with me.

_Please come take me  
__My sweet daydream  
__My lovin' daydream  
__Please come and hurry before I wake up  
__And find that everything was just part of_

All the lights turn back on, the smoke effect goes off, and the music, dancers and singers go back to the chorus. I move to stage left, singing the first line of the chorus in falsetto.

_My hopeless daydream, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah  
__There's no hope for me, sweet baby  
_'_Cause all I can do…_

I move back to center stage, belting out the next line.

_Is revel in you, my sweet daydream_

I move forward to a part of the stage in the middle surround by the audience to the front and the sides, bending down and extending my hand out to the people.

_Oh, oooh, oh oooh… Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
__There's no hope for me baby  
__I want only you, baby  
__Come wrap me in your arms, baby  
__Please hurry, take me, baby_

_It's all a sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet  
__Daydream…_

As I sing the last word of the song, the backup singers finished with the hook and the music ends. The entire audience gets up to their feet and cheers deafeningly, chanting my name over and over. I wave both my hands to them, the microphone in my right hand shaking as I did so. I blew a kiss to all of them and turned around, gesturing to the dancers.

"The New Image Dance Company!" I exclaim. "Thank you, guys."

They all smile at me and to the audience as they walk back up the steps and backstage. I wait for the cheering to die down, pacing back and forth as I do so.

"Thank you…" I smile, looking out to the back rows. "How are you all doin'?"

They all cheer loudly once again, and I laugh into the microphone.

"Good?" I nod, raising an eyebrow as I smile. "Excellent… Thank you all for coming out tonight. This really means a lot to me. Thank you to all who bought the album and showed up at Hylia Square on release day… By a show of hands, who was there?"

I scan the crowd, and nearly every other hand shoots up in the air. I chuckle softly and nod affirmatively.

"Oh, wow! …Okay. For this next song, we're going to bring out the choir. The world famous Temple of Time Choir!"

I turn to the steps leading to the upper stage, and the choir members file up to their spots on the stairs, some of them waving to the audience as they applaud quietly.

"And this next song… Is about never giving up… Despite what others say."

The band begins playing "It Will Happen", and the lights flicker from white to blue, the ambiance panels fading from gold to purple. The backup singers and the choir coo along with the music.

"And never let go of your dream," I chuckle and point to a group of teenage boys holding up a banner that reads, "ZELDA, YOU'RE OUR DAYDREAM!"

"Because no matter how farfetched it may be… It will happen." The audience cheers and I begin singing the first verse.

_Once upon a time, I was alone  
__Without a place that I could call a home  
__Living my life in horrible shame  
__With no clothes, no money to my name  
__I never thought I'd find my way  
__To live to see another day  
__They told me to just throw life away_

I moved towards stage right, waving at the front row.

_Yet I found the strength to keep on moving  
__And always choosing  
__To never give in  
__To all the lies they put me through  
__They said I'd never win  
__I'd never find the strength within  
__To make my dreams come true_

_But despite it all, I just stood tall  
__And told myself  
__My dream will happen  
__That it will happen  
__And I held my chin up high and looked to the sky  
__And said that it will happen  
__It will happen_

I reach into the audience and grab a bouquet of sunflowers a little girl is extending out to me. I smile warmly at her and place it on the piano behind me, and then I make for stage left.

_Yes, I know that it is tough  
__When the world has backed you up  
__Up against a wall, but you must stand tall  
__And just because they say that you'll never, ever, ever, ever pull through  
__Don't let their insults get to you_

I stop right next to the steps leading to the left catwalk just past the backup singers, and I point out to the audience.

_And find the strength to keep on moving  
__And never choosing  
__To never give in  
__To all the lies they'll put you through  
__They'll say you'll never win  
__You can't find the strength within  
__To make all of your dreams come true  
__But don't you dare give in, don't you give in_

The choir and the backup singer sing the chorus over, and I ad lib against them, walking back to center stage, picking up another bouquet of flowers from the audience as I do so.

_Just know that all your dreams will happen  
__Just look up to the sky  
_'_Cause all your dreams will happen  
__Hey, hey  
__If you tell yourself  
__You can make it through  
__They'll never get to you  
__And baby, if you hold your chin up high  
__And just look to the sky  
__Ohh_

_Your dreams will come true  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh yeah_

I hold up the bouquet and belt out the last line, holding the last note for six or seven seconds, trilling down.

_It will  
__Baby it'll come true  
__Yes it will  
__Oh, baby  
__Ohh_

_Ohh, the lies they put me through  
__They said I'd never win  
__But I found the strength within  
__And made my dreams come true  
__Oh, yeah, yeah_

I turn around and walk for stage right, placing the flowers in my hand next to the other bouquet on the piano.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah, yeah  
__If you stand tall…_

I point all the way to the back and smile. "Come on, I see you back there. Get up!" I laugh and walk back to center stage.

_And baby, if you hold your chin up high and look to the sky  
__And say that it will happen  
__Oh, oh, oh…_

_You may be faced  
__With adversity  
__But don't give in  
__To uncertainty  
__No, no, no  
__Oh yeah  
__If you believe  
__If you pull through  
__And don't give up  
__Your deams'll come true  
__Baby, it will  
__It will happen_

The back up singers and the choir chant "Your dreams'll come true" over and over, and after four repetitions, the music picks up, they repeat the chant and I move over to stage-right, singing as I do so.

_Baby, your dreams will come true  
__Just know that they will come true  
__Baby, your dreams will come true_

There's a rise in the music and I move back to center stage. The choir and the backup singers hold "true" and scale up as they do so.

_True… Ohhh, oh yes_

All the lights except my spot light go off and the music pauses for a second as I sing the next line alone.

_They'll come true_

The lights all turn back on, and the music starts up again. The choir and the backup singers sing the chorus as I run to stage-left, the audience cheering as I do so.

_If you stand tall  
__Baby your dreams will come true  
__Ohh, ohhh  
__Yeah, yeah_

The music softens and the choir, the backup singers and myself sing the chorus over one last time. When we get to the third-to-last line, all that's left playing is a tambourine.

_And if you hold your chin up high and look to the sky  
__Baby, your dreams will happen…_

The drummers slam down on the bass pedal, creating a loud boom, and the choir and backup singers sing the last line as I look up, smiling. All of the house lights flicker off and the ambiance panels fade to black.

_It will happen_

The audience cheers loudly as the entire arena is pitch black. I walk over to center stage, brushing some hair away from my face. Through the darkness I can see the choir quickly shuffling off the stage and the band get ready for the next song. A stagehand sets up a microphone stand right in the center of the stage, and I thank him with a simple smile and nod. I pick it up and walk down to the part of the stage where I ended "Daydream" and set up the stand there, putting the microphone in the holder.

The audience's applause dies down slowly and the band plays the intro to my favorite song from the new album, "Starry Night", a xylophone scaling down. The melody of the song is very sinewy and R&B, with a really neat bassline that I always hum when I hear this song. The stage lights slowly turn on, creating a dark blue color, and the ambiance panels do the same. My spot light gradually turns on as I sing through the first verse.

_One starry night  
__You swept me away for some time  
__To ourselves… You took me into your arms  
__And held me tight, all the while  
__Whispering in my ear_

The back up dancers sang the first line of the chorus alone, and I joined in on the second, taking a few seconds to shake hands with the audience.

_All the things that I had longed for you to say  
__That you wanted only me, all night and day  
__And you pressed your soft, sweet lips against mine  
__On that starry night  
__(That star filled night)  
__On that starry night  
__Oh, baby, yeah_

The backup singers sang the first and last lines of the second verse with me, harmonizing the line to the music.

_Holding me close  
__Closing the gap between you and me  
__And I… (And I…) I left all my fears behind  
__Giving all of myself to you  
__Yeah, baby it's all for you_

_And you whispered all that I had longed to hear  
__That you wanted me to always stay near... you  
__And I felt your heartbeat in rhythm with mine  
__On that starry night  
__(That star filled night)  
__Ohhh, ohh  
__(That star filled night)  
__Oooh, ooh, oooh…_

The backup singers sang the bridge, and I sang parts over them.

_Ohhh, tangling your fingers with mine  
__Leaving everything behind  
__Finding our own beat, our own rhyme  
__But it came time to take our leave  
__And deep in my mind, I believed  
__That there could be no other perfect night_

I sang the next line out loud, and the next line, I held the note on "that" as the backup singers sang it.

_That there could be no other perfect night  
__Than that… starry night  
_

_On that starry, starry, starry… Yeah…  
__Than ohh… Than that starry night…_

_Baby, baby…_

The song ended with the same xylophone string, and the lights all rise up, lighting up the audience. My spotlight goes off and the stage goes black. They all applaud loudly, and I thank them over the microphone, taking it out of the stand. I pick the stand up and carry it back to the main stage, next to a few guitar stands.

"You guys having a good time?"

They all scream energetically, throwing their hands in the air. The ambiance panels turn pink and I run to the stairs, taking a seat at the top.

"All right…" I chuckle. "Hit it…"

The band begins playing the intro to "Sweetheart", and the crowd cheered loudly as I hum over the music.

_Oooh…_

The curtains hiding the giant screen behind me pull away, and the screen turns on, displaying camera shots of the audience. I turn around, and I laugh inwardly as I see the people on screen wave exuberantly as they see themselves being captured on camera. I let out a whistle, and the audience screams loudly.

_Yeah…_

The music picks up and the stage lights up, causing the audience to grow in the volume. The backup singers and I sing the hook, and I wave out to the audience.

_Hey, sweetheart come and take me  
__Oooh… baby_

We sing the hook over again and the audience claps in unison to the beat. As I start the first verse, my spotlight comes on, and my face appears on the screens on the far ends of the stage.

_It's been so long since someone's loved me  
__With a genuine love that can make me smile  
__It's been so long since someone came and  
__Swept me off my feet… Oh yeah, yeah  
__It's been so long since I've been in love  
__And I think it's time that I changed all that  
__But I need someone who can love me  
__With a love…  
__That stays true…  
__To its word…  
__And that means you, baby_

I get up from my seat and power walk down the stairs, walking across the stage towards the right catwalk. The audience there screams loudly as I reach out my hand to them, singing the chorus with the backup singers.

_Hey, sweetheart come and take me  
__Sweep me up off my feet  
_'_Cause I know that you're the only one for me  
__Please, baby, don't make me wait  
_'_Cause I need you around  
__And together we can make love through the night_

By the end of the chorus I'm at the end of the catwalk, with the rightmost screen right behind me. I wave out to the people in the upper levels, quickly reading some of the messages on their banners in my head.

_Oh yeah…  
_

I walk back to the center stage as I sing the chorus. The chorus ends by the time I reach center stage, and I hold the note on "night" in falsetto, the audience clapping as I do so.

_With you, oh, sweet baby…  
__Hey, sweetheart come and take me_

I head to the left and I walk down the left catwalk as the backup singers sing the chorus over.

_Baby, come and sweep me… Off of my feet, please baby…  
_'_Cause I know… That you're the only one, the only one for me  
__Don't be cruel, please don't make me wait…  
_'_Cause I need…_

I reach the end of the walkway and I wave to the audience. "What's up, everyone?"

The left side of the arena erupts in applause and I laugh into the microphone. "Whoo! I love you all!" The backup singers sing the chorus again and I sing over them, heading back to center stage.

_Won't you come and take me  
__Ohhh, oh  
__Sweep me; come sweep me off my feet  
_'_Cause I know… Oooh…  
__Oh, ohh…_

The music stops as we sing the last few lines of the chorus a cappella, and I stop moving right in front of the back up dancers. The stage's light slowly dim, leaving only my spot light.

'_Cause I need you around  
__And together we can make love through the night_

The arena erupts in applause, and I giggle softly into the microphone, heading for the part of the stage where I sang "Starry Night". As I walk, I take off my white jacket, revealing my bare arms. The crowd begins to "Oooh" and wolf-whistle, and I raise my eyebrow at them.

"What?" I smile innocently, and the backup singers laugh at me. "…Whatever."

I'm at the edge of the stage "peninsula", and I have my jacket in my free hand. "Okay, anyone want my jacket?"

They all let out deafening screams and I just laugh in response. I fold the jacket over my arm and I extend it out to the audience. "Anyone? …Okay. Before I throw it out there, I'll have you know that I can't throw at all… So if I toss it out to the right but then it goes left, don't blame me!"

I chuckle into the microphone and turn back to the audience. "I autographed the inside of the jacket… so if you wanted my autograph tonight, but you end up getting this, you win either way, so… Alright. I'll try to get it in the direction of whoever can scream the loudest."

They all get up to their feet and screech to the point that I'm afraid the screens behind me will crack or something. I scan the crowd, trying to see who's the loudest, but then I give up and throw it as far as I can straight ahead. As I thought it would, it kind of swerves to the right, and I laugh at my less-than-okay throwing skills. A group of girls catch it in the air, and watch them jump up and down in happiness, causing me to chuckle.

"Good catch," I give them a thumbs up and turn around, walking back to the main stage.

"Okay…" I breathe. "We're going to bring out a few people for this next song… Put your hands together for The Indigo-Go's!"

The audience breaks out into applause as the group walks out on stage, waving to the crowd. I give them all quick hugs and I speak into my microphone, "We're going to sing a song for you that's very special to us, and it's called "Never too Far"."

The lights and the ambiance panels dim to dark blue. The screen behind us displays The Indigo-Go's, while the ones on the far ends focus on me. We sing through the song, with Japas singing first, followed by me, then the chorus we all sing together. For the second verse, it's Evan and myself, with Tijo singing a counter melody in his deep, bass voice. We all sing the second chorus, and the bridge is a duet between Lulu and me. The next two choruses the guys sing while Lulu and I sing over them.

Once the song ends, the audience cheers, and all three screens fade to black with a message in bold white letters appearing that reads:

REST IN PEACE

RAURU SAYGE  
NOVEMBER 13, 1953—APRIL 12, 2009  
_Age 56_

MIKAU ZORAXE  
MARCH 16, 1981—JULY 29, 2009  
_Age 28_

"Thank you," Lulu smiles to the crowd.

"Okay!" I exclaim. "We have a few guests to bring out…"

Two Zora come out on stage, each holding a baby Zora. The screens all focus on the faces of the babies, and the audience goes "Awww" in unison.

One of them hands the baby he's carrying to Lulu, and the other hands the other to me.

"Okay, Lulu," I turn to her. "What are their names and how old are they?"

"First, Mikau and I thought that we were only going to have one baby, but we ended up having twins! …They were born on April 30, so they'll be one month old tomorrow!"

The audience cheers and Lulu continues.

"The one I'm holding is a boy… And his name is Ralis…" Evan takes her microphone and holds it to her mouth so she can hold him better. "And the one Zelda is holding is also a boy, and he's named Mikau after his late father."

"Aww, come on now," I laugh. "Aren't these two just the cutest things you've ever seen!?"

The audience applauds and I mutter into the microphone, "…Besides Link and I…"

Lulu laughs and nudges me in the side with her elbow and the audience laughs in response.

"Just kidding," I shake my head and hand Mikau, Jr. over to Japas. "So since they'll be one month old tomorrow, we thought we'd have a little birthday celebration… Plus, we have another birthday boy inside the Metrodome!"

I turn behind me to the stairs and Link comes walking down holding a microphone. He's dressed up in a light green shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots. All the girls in the audience let out high-pitched squeals as he smiles lopsidedly, waving to the crowd.

He reaches for me and takes my free hand in his own, pecking me on the cheek. "Today's Link's birthday," I say, guiding him over to the others. "And we have a cake for these three guys!"

Malon, Nabooru, Raven and Saria come out wheeling a cart with a cake on it onto the stage. Ruto stops to pose at the audience before Nabooru pulls her over to us. The band and the backup singers all come out onto the stage.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Link laughs and turns to me. His smile slowly fades and he furrows his brow. "Weren't you wearing a jacket earlier?"

The audience and I laugh at him and I point out to a group of girls holding my jacket in the air.

"Oh, I see…" He nods.

"Okay!" Lulu exclaims. "Because Link didn't want us to give out his age to you all…"

Raven wraps his arm around Link's neck like Link did to him earlier so he can't look at the screens. The screens fade out to black again and a message appears, that reads:

"HE'S 33!"

The audience laughs and Saria takes out candles shaped like question marks and Lulu says as Saria lights them up, "…We're using these candles!"

"Okay, everyone sing "Happy Birthday" on three. One, two, three!"

The entire arena sings "Happy Birthday". I extend my microphone out to the audience.

_Happy birthday to you!  
__Happy birthday to you!  
__Happy birthday, dear Link—Ralis—and Mikau  
__Happy birthday to you!_

The entire arena falls silent after we all stop singing, but Ruto keeps at it, singing into Lulu's microphone that she grabbed from Evan and adding trills and melisma to the last note. Ruto opens her eyes, and stops singing when she sees that everyone in the arena is looking at her.

"Happy birthday to you, that is all." She finishes quickly and hands the mic back to Evan. We all laugh and the crowd erupts in applause.

"Blow out your candles!" Malon slaps his arm repeatedly, and he chuckles swatting her hands away.

"Alright, jeez!" He turns to the candles and blows them out, and the audience claps loudly.

"Yay!" I throw my hands up in the air. "We'll put this cake back in the freezer, and we'll all share it after the show," I say to everyone on stage. The crowd applauses as the girls wheel the cake backstage and the band and backup singers return to their spots.

"One more time, The Indigo-Go's and Ralis and Mikau!" I gesture to the group of Zora, and they wave to the audience, who in turn cheer for them.

The screen behind us turns off and the curtains move back so that they cover it. I breathe and look to the ground, pacing back and forth. I look up, and I see Link smiling smartly at me.

"…What?" I ask him into the microphone after a short silence, which causes the audience to laugh quietly.

"Nothing!" He holds up his free hand defensively. "…But if you must know, I was looking at you because I was wondering where my birthday present is."

I look at the audience blankly and they all laugh at me. I turn to him with a raise eyebrow. "You even said you didn't want one!"

"And you believed that?" He feigns a look of shock, and I shake my head.

"This," I point my thumb to him and turn to the audience, "is what I've had to put up with for the last six and some odd years of my life."

"Five," he corrects me. "Remember when you ran away two years ago?"

My smile fades away, only to return as I punch him lightly in the arm. "You off all people should know that's not a joking matter!"

"I wasn't joking!" He shoots back. "I was correcting you, jeez… Someone's on their time of the month," he says to the audience, and they erupt in mirth.

"Hey!" I glare at him. "To think I was gonna give you something tonight for your birthday!"

The audience goes "Oooh" at my remark, some of the guys wolf-whistling.

"Zelda, my dear," he smiles pointedly at me, "You gave that to me three years ago."

My cheeks redden and my jaw falls, and the crowd begins hooting and screaming. I turn to the band and my backup singers, and they're all laughing as well.

"What is this!?" I kick at the air. "Everyone's picking on me at my own concert!"

Link laughs and reaches for me, catching me in an embrace. "I'm kidding!"

He pulls away from me, and I laugh sarcastically. "Well if you're done kidding, I'd like to go on with the show?"

He backs away, holding his hands up defensively, as if to say, "Go ahead."

"Now," I smile, turning back to the audience. "First of all, we should get a little closer to you guys. Come on, Link." I take his and we walk to the edge of the stage and sit down, our legs hanging off the side of the stage. The people in front of us crowd around, and Link chuckles nervously. "We're all gonna take you back a few years… Let me start off with this question: Who saw my concert on _…Acoustic_ three years ago?"

The crowd goes crazy, like they know what song is coming next.

"Well for those who don't know the story, it was the night right before the show… The producers said that they wanted me to write a song just for my concert. I was like, "Well, I don't know… I don't know what song to write, this is so last minute…" But then, Link came into my dressing room while I was stressing over it, and he agreed—"

"Against his will!" He adds, referring to himself in third-person. I glare at him and turn back to the crowd.

"He agreed to write a song with me… Anyway, Link and I would like to perform that song for you tonight and it's called "Love We Share"."

The audience applauds softly as the band begins playing the intro. The ambiance panels turn on, switching from blue to pink depending on who is singing at the time. The same lighting effects from the _…Acoustic_ performance go off. After I sing my first verse, I take Link's hand in mine and we both get up from our seats. We walk across the stage to the right, hand in hand. He lets go of mine during his part, walking to the other side, and he stays there through my next two verses and his singing part.

When we start singing together, the audience waves their hands in the air, some of the people holding up their cell phones to substitute for lighters. The ambiance panels turn to a mixture of blue and pink. We walk closer to each other, eventually meeting right at the center of the stage. We sing the last two lines of the song a cappella as all the lights except ours go turn off. We end the song in a half-hug, our free arms around each other's torsos.

'_Cause time can't erase… Yeah…  
__The love we share_

The band plays the outro and the backup singers do the ending vocals. The lights turn back on as the audience cheers. Link takes me into a full embrace, rocking us back and forth like he did three years ago at HCT Opera City.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I kiss him just below his ear.

He catches me into a kiss, right in front of the entire arena, and they erupt in applause.

"Get a room!" I hear the backup singers, yell into their microphones in unison, and we both pull away. Link shoots them a mock-dirty glare, and they laugh together.

"Link Avalon," I take his hand in mine and raise it in the air.

"Thank you," he bows slightly, slowly letting go of my hand.

"You know," he says over their applause. "Zelda gave me an idea. Since she gave out her jacket, I wanna give a little something to you all."

I raise an eyebrow at him as he gives me his microphone, telling me to hold it with his eyes. He takes a few steps back and slowly lifts up his shirt. His action creates an uproar from the audience, and I just laugh, shaking my head.

Now bare-chested, he takes his microphone and holds up his shirt with his free hand. "Who wants this!?"

They all get up to their feet and throw their hands in the air. He turns to a group of girls to his left. "You want it?"

He takes a few steps forward and throws the article of clothing, aiming for the girls, and they all jump in the air, catching it and letting out ear piercing squeals.

"You're welcome," Link laughs. He stretches his arms out a little bit, puffs out his chest and sucks in some air so that his abs is more defined. I swear half the girls in the audience are probably unconscious by now.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "What I like about you Link is that you're _so_ shy!" I cry out sarcastically, pushing him away. He chuckles and waves to the audience as he walks backstage, the crowd slowly dying down.

"Link Avalon," I say one more time, pointing in the direction he walked in.

"Now… We're gonna take you back a few more years to my first album with this song," I tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear. "And I'm going to teach you a little part of it… Jovani, can you give me the key?"

I turn to Jovani, my band's pianist, and he plays a few notes on the keyboard.

"Alrighty then," I nod. "It goes "The only one"…"

The audience applauds at the part I just sang, knowing what song is coming up.

"The only one for me is you," I sing. I sing it over, this time with my backup singers with me.

"I think I heard you guys singing it over here," I turn to my right and extend my microphone out to them. I press my earpiece closer to my ear so that I can hear them, and their voices buzz faintly.

"Yeah, you got it!" I give them a thumbs up. "Okay, you guys seem to have the hang of it… So I'm going to sing the song through, and then when it comes to it, I'll point to every single one of you. It's like a competition to see who can sing the loudest."

I gesture to the band, and they begin playing the guitar intro to "The Only One". The ambiance panels turn dark red.

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah…_

"And once again," I speak quickly. "You'll see yourselves up there!" I point behind me, and the curtains are pulling back, revealing the screen. It turns on, and my face appears on the screen. "So smile pretty for the camera…"

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah…_

The music picks up and the backup singers and I begin singing the part I just taught the audience. I walk forward and reach into the crowd, extending my arm and shaking hands with them.

I sing through the song, accepting the gifts that they're holding out to me—flowers, stuffed animals, notes, scrapbooks—some of them are even holding out charms to add to my bracelet. When I get to the bridge, I step back, someone throws a stuffed bear onto the stage, and it lands next to me. As I sing, I pick it up and take the note attached to it, and I toss it back into the audience, laughing as they try to reach for it.

As the backup singers sing the last chorus, I point out to everyone in the audience.

_Ooh baby, don't you know you're the only one for me  
__Ohh, oh… Yes, you're the only one  
__You're the only one for me  
__The only one  
__The only one  
__You're the only one for me  
__You may have flown far away  
__But my love for you will burn through the night and day_

The music breaks down to only the piano, guitar and drums, and I walk over to stage right. "Alright, let me hear you!"

I extend my microphone out to the audience, the band members not playing clapping their hands in the air to the music.

_The only one  
__The only one for me is you  
__The only one  
__The only one for me is you_

"Back there, let me hear you!" I exclaim, pointing to the upper decks.

I walk to the left, extending the microphone as I walk. "Let's see if you can sing it louder!"

I accept another bouquet of sunflowers and wave it out to the audience. "Everybody in the middle, I wanna hear you!"

_The only one  
__The only for me is you_

I run over to the left, holding out my mic to the audience.

_The only one  
__The only one for me is you_

The music ends and the guitar plays the same riff as the intro, bringing and end to the song. I smile warmly at the crowd and bring the microphone back to my lips.

_Hey, hey… Yeah  
__Oh yes you are, oh yes you are, oh yes you are…  
__Yes, you're the only… one_

I close my eyes and smile softly, and when I open them, I see the everyone on their feet, clapping.

"It was a close call," I laugh. "So you all win! Good job, guys… Thank you so much for singing with me."

"Before anything else, can we give a hand for these four ladies?"

I gesture to my backup singers and the audience applauds loudly. "These women are incredible singers! They've been singing backup for me for the last six—or five—years, and they've never failed to impress me with their voices!"

I point to each of them, saying their names as I do so. "Ashei, Midna, Beth and Ilia!"

All four clap at me and scream into their microphones. "Zelda! We love you!" "I love you Zelda!"

I laugh heartily, shaking my head. "They make me happy when they clap. That's what I like." I turn back to the crowd. "And all of you, of course!"

I wave to audience and the girls and walk off stage for a costume change for the last song of the night.

…

I'm at the top of the curved staircase, standing behind some curtains so the audience can't see me. The entire arena is pitch black, just like my dress. I'm wearing a black evening gown with a haltered top. White drop diamond earrings dangle from my ears. My hair is in the same style it's been the whole night, but with a black lacquered headband.

Through the darkness, the band looks up at me to see if it's okay to start playing, and I give them a thumbs up.

The music begins with a synth intro, similar to the intro to "Daydream", but it has a more sci-fi feel. As the music plays, the ambiance panels turn on, fading from black to purple.

_Hey, yeah…  
__Mmm, ohhh…_

There's a loud boom from the bass drum. The lights flicker on and the audience roars in applause as I sing the first line.

_Finally I  
__Realized the dream_

The spotlight that's supposed to shine on me moves around the stage and the audience before finally settling on me. For a second, in my mind I was thinking, "Okay, what's going on?"

I sing the rest of the verse and the first chorus at the top of the stairs before slowly walking down, step by step.

_Thankfully I  
__Held onto the hope_

I reach the bottom of the stairs by the time I finish the second chorus. I continue the song, slowly making my way to stage right and waving to the audience.

As I sing over the first verse, I don't add the whistling note on "Realized the dream", unlike the album version. Instead, I just sing in falsetto, and the backup singers sing the parts where I sang over my own voice in the album version.

I sing the very last chorus, adding a dramatic twist at the end.

_I've found my gateway to freedom  
__Leaving my ache and my suffering behind  
__That very same gateway to freedom  
__The one that…_

The music stops on "That", and I add melismatic runs to the note. The audience begins applauding as all the lights except mine fade off.

_Led to… The ultimate…_

I smile smartly at the audience and I slowly raise my right hand in the air. A second later, I swing my hand down, and the drummer slams down on the drums, and the music starts up again, the light slowly coming back on.

_Find  
__Yeah… Yeah  
__Hey…_

I add more melismatic runs as the audience roars deafeningly, standing up to their feet. I press my earpiece closer to my ear and end the song with its signature whistling note, which makes the audience grow in volume.

The music ends with one more drum slam and all the lights turn off, the arena entirely pitch black.

"Thank you!" I speak into the microphone and a few moments later my spotlight turns back on.

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN—VANTAGE POINTE CONDOMINIUMS- LINK'S CONDO, BEDROOM: MAY 29, 2010; 11:50 PM HYLIAN TIME

"That was some concert you gave, Zel."

Link stands in front of his dresser, looking into the mirror. He's still shirtless and in his dark blue jeans. His boots are inside the closet on his shoe rack.

I'm sitting on his bed, still in my black dress. After the concert ended, which was around 9:30, I spent half an hour talking to fans, signing autographs and taking pictures. The next hour and a half the girls, the backup singers, the dancers, the band, The Indigo-Go's, Link and I spent in the lounge having a birthday party for Link. Around 11:40 Link and I stopped at his house. I'm spending the night with him since Malon's family came in from Lon Lon Village and I offered my room to her parents.

"Thank you," I smile. "You sang well yourself for someone who claims he can't sing."

He chuckles and looks at me through his mirror. "Okay, I admit that I can sing okay… But not nearly as well as you."

"You should cut yourself a solo record," I laugh. He raises his eyebrow at me and lightly punches my reflection, shaking the mirror a little bit.

"I'm already heading a label and a global corporation. I don't need anymore work."

I shrug at that. "Well, maybe appear on some more records at least."

He turns to me and leans on the dresser. "…Maybe… Have you decided the next single for the album?"

""Never too Far"," I reply. "I'm releasing it on Mikau's one-year death anniversary."

"I see…" He nods.

He walks over to me and jumps on me, pinning me against the mattress. I squeal as he captures my lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

"Remember what you said on stage?" He asks me between kisses. "That you were going to give me something tonight?"

"According to you, I gave that up three years ago," I whisper as he works his way down my neck, softly tearing at my dress with his teeth. "How can I give you something I don't have?"

He stops his assault of kisses and looks up at me. "But I'm the birthday boy…" He gives me those big, blue puppy dog eyes and his lower lip quivers slightly.

"It's midnight," I correct him, "it's not your birthday anymore."

"But according to the clock," he gestures to his alarm clock, "there's eight minutes left in the day. It's still May 29…"

I sigh softly before I pull him up so that we're at eye level. "…You think we can make it before midnight?"

He smirks suggestively at my question. He tugs at one of the straps of my dress softly before asking,

"Where's the zipper on this thing?"

* * *

Whew! That was a reeeeally long chapter! This thing is over 9000 words—not counting the Author's Notes! This chapter is by far my favorite for sure. I skipped the old songs because, well, you already know how they go. I skipped "Never too Far" because it's going to be in the final chapter—the next one! OMG! But the lyrics that appear in this chapter I think are some of my best. 

Zelda and Link said that every song on _Charm Bracelet _except "Whenever I Look in Your Eyes" are a retelling of a moment in her life. They are as follows:

"Daydream": Zelda's feelings about Link  
"Starry Night": Zelda's first kiss/Zelda' first night with Link  
"Sweetheart": Zelda's feelings about how she's been played by all the men she's been in relationships with before, and she wishes that her "sweetheart"—Link—doesn't do the same  
"Never too Far": Rauru's death

It's a pretty good time to do this, so I'll do it: **If you want the Excel documents of Zelda's album/singles discography and a chart of her number one singles, email me asking for them, and I'll gladly send them to you.** Remember—**EMAIL, ****DO NOT**** private message me!** My email address is in my profile.

Comic-Con yesterday! EEEE! Too much fun, man. Lots of cosplayers. I cosplayed myself. Sorta kinda. I wore my Link hat, so that's something. Check out my blog on deviantART for a recap of Comic-Con.

After writing this, I wanna go to a Zelda concert! I wanna get an autographed jacket. Though I think I'm the only one who wants one because everyone else is fighting over Link's shirt. Damn fangirls…

So next chapter is the last… It's been fun, guys. We should do this again sometime—when my new story comes up, we will. So I'll see you on August 7, yeah? Should be fun. But HEY! While you wait, check out my all new CB exclusive, _Charm Bracelet: The Untold Story_!!! It's a oneshot, mmm'kay?

Review please, and _I'll see you on August 7._

* * *

End time: Saturday July 28, 2007; 3:45 PM PDT

* * *


	27. Charm Bracelet

* * *

Start time: Thursday August 2, 2007; 10:19 AM PDT

* * *

At last, the final chapter of most definitely my most successful story to date, _Charm Bracelet_, has come to your screens. Because you all have been waiting so long, I'm skipping the lenghthy pre-Author's Note at the beginning and saving all I have to say for the bottom of the chapter, mmm'kay? BUT I WILL SAY THIS: this chapter, like chapter 22, will have an alternating point of view. This time, it's in reverse, though. The first half is told by Link, and Zelda tells the second. Once again, you'll be alerted when the POV changes. 

Without further ado, here is chapter 27.

* * *

**LINK**

GATEWAY WARD—ZELDA'S HOUSE- ENTERTAINMENT ROOM: NOVEMBER 12, 2010; 1:04 PM HYLIAN TIME

Like Zelda told me following her concert at the Metrodome, she released "Never too Far" as a single a little over a month after "Daydream" ended its eight consecutive weeks at the top spot. "Never too Far" also debuted at number one, making it her sixteenth number one single. It stayed at number one for not one week, not two—_sixteen_ _consecutive_ weeks.

I guess it goes to show just how happy her fans are to see her back after so long. I shudder to think how many times they requested the song on the radio and bought the single CD to help keep the record at number one for _that_ long.

"Never too Far" is right now in the middle of its sixteenth week. The past Wednesday Zelda threw what she called a "Sweet Sixteen" party for the record. Like the name suggests, it was to celebrate her sixteenth number one breaking the record for the most weeks at number one—a record that remained unbroken for over twenty years. It was held at Hyrule International Forum's Courage Hall, and anyone who was anyone was there.

The album as a whole is still doing very well. After seven months, it's still in the top five of the Blazing 200. Sales have slowed down a little bit, but it's still selling consistently. It's sold a little over ten million albums in Hyrule alone, making it her first album to surpass the ten million mark and to receive a Diamond certification by the RIAH in honor of ten million albums sold. Worldwide, it's sold seventeen million albums.

Last month Zelda and I renewed her contract with The Rarity and Hylia Music under new terms. Like her old contract, she still owes five albums, but we're giving her ten years instead of five so that she has some time for a break inbetween. That way, she doesn't have to push album after album for the next five years. In return, we're paying her fifteen million Rupees per album instead of ten million, not including her songwriting royalties. Altogether, her contract is worth 75 million Rupees her album and five million Rupees per year. If she completes her required five albums before her ten years is up, she doesn't get the five million Rupees for the years she didn't use.

The past Monday was the reading of the nominations for the 52nd Ocarina Awards, which are being held on January 28, 2011 at the Metrodome, as always. One major change was the elimination of the Artist of the Year award. HARAS said they discontinued it because of a "fix" in one of the previous Artist of the Year nominations. The name clearly states "Artist", yet two people were given a shared nomination—Marin and Zelda back in 2008. It seems rather trivial when they use the name as an argument, but whatever floats their boat I suppose. That leaves just Record, Song and Album of the Year, plus Best New Artist.

Once again, Zelda is leading the nomination pack with nine nods, like in 2008. She's up for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Daydream", Best Pop Vocal Album for _Charm Bracelet_, Best Pop Vocal Collaboration with The Indigo-Go's for "Never too Far", Best Female R&B Vocal Performance for "Starry Night", Best Traditional R&B Vocal Performance for "Please Don't Make Me Cry", Best R&B Song for "Starry Night", Record and Song of the Year with The Indigo-Go's for "Never too Far", and Album of the Year for _Charm Bracelet_. Hopefully come January 29, she doesn't walk away empty handed again.

Since I co-produced and co-wrote almost all of _Charm Bracelet_ and "Never too Far", I'm also part of the Record, Song and Album of the Year nominations. I'm also up for a nomination for myself: Producer of the Year, Non-Classical.

I'm lounging on the sofas in the entertainment room at Zelda's house. All the girls are out at school, and Zelda's out at a storage building getting something. I'm reading the old September 2010 edition of _Hylian Magazine_, the most popular magazine in Hyrule. The cover has in big bold capital letters, "CHARM BRACELET: THE UNTOLD STORY_"_, with a picture of Zelda posing in front of her award collection in the house. Sometime in early August, an journalist from the magazine came over to Zelda's house for an interview, which was labeled by the magazine as "the most intimate and personal interview of her music history making career". After reading through it a couple of times, it sure seems to fit the bill. The article was called, "Charm Bracelet: The Untold Story", just like the cover said. Reading the interview really helped me put Zelda's position into perspective—namely hers—and gave me an idea of what she was thinking at the moments when those events were happening to her. I especially like that questionnaire at the beginning. That question about "boxers or briefs on Link" made me laugh a bit. I'll remember her answer for future reference.

I hear the front door open and close softly as I turn the page of the magazine.

"Link?" Zelda's voice calls. "Are you here?"

"I'm in the entertainment room!" I yell out, taking a drink from my iced coffee.

Her footsteps head for my direction, gradually becoming louder. "Link, I found it!"

I don't look up from the magazine. "Hey Zelda," I say. "Do you want me to wear boxers or briefs tonight?"

I turn around and look over my shoulder at her, smirking pointedly. She's holding a brown box filled with something. She gives me a questioning look, asking with her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

I raise the magazine in my lap and show her the cover. She stares blankly at it for a second, but then she shoots me a dirty look. "Shut up!"

I snicker teasingly as she walks around the sofas and sets the box on the coffee table-ottoman.

"What's that?" I nod my head towards the box, closing the magazine and resting it next to me.

"Check this out," she grins, digging through the contents. She pulls out a rather old looking answering machine and shows it to me.

"What's that?" I ask her, furrowing my brows. She just places it in my lap and takes the power cord, plugging it into an outlet built into the ground.

"You're gonna love this, Link," she laughs, taking the machine from me. She presses a few buttons here and there and she looks up at me. "Listen."

I nod softly and lean into the machine, listening to a few scratches on the tape as it plays back before a female voice comes up.

"_Hello, you've reached the phone of five poor girls,"_ I hear my Zelda's voice say. My eyes instantly light up and I beam widely at her. I'm about to say something, but then she presses her index finger to my lips and then points to the machine, telling me to listen on.

"_If you've managed to get this number, chances are is that you know our address as well. If you do, and I know you do, please send money!"_ Malon's voice yells.

"_Lots of it! We need money!"_ Ruto's voice chimes in, and Nabooru's voice comes next. _"Do it or I'll come after you and beat your ass!"_

There is a few moments of laughter on the message before Saria's voice comes in. _"Please leave a message,"_ she says very calmly in contrast to much of the voice message.

Zelda and I both break out into hysterical laughter as the message ends. Oh wow, that voice message brings back so many memories…

"Jeez, you saved that thing!?" I cry out incredulously, but then she shakes her head quickly. "Hold on, there's more!"

We both lean back into the machine and another voice comes back on.

"_Um… This is Link Avalon from Rarity Records at Hylia Music Entertainment…"_

Oh. My. Goddesses.

"_I'm calling for Zelda Harkinian… I've called about five or six times, but no one has answered… I have something that belongs to you, and I'm coming over right now to give it back."_

The machine beeps, and Zelda presses the 'Stop' button. I sigh loudly in nostalgia, reclining into the sofa as Zelda unplugs the machine and puts it back inside the box.

"I can't believe you saved that..." I look up to the ceiling and resting my hands behind my back.

"Of course I did," she cuddles into me, resting her head on my shoulder. "It took me a while to find that thing, but I did."

"Back down memory lane…" I breathe quietly. "You need to show that to the girls."

"I'm going to," she nods. "When they come back from school."

A short, peaceful silence falls between us. We shift around in our places a bit, and then she looks up at me.

"Link, are you a person to hold grudges?"

I give her a questioning look at her inquiry, but then I just shrug it off. "I don't think I am."

"Then if you had a disagreement with someone, then you'd try to fix it, right? No matter who it was?"

"I'd at least try to. But I'd give it my best." I yawn softly. "…Why?"

"No reason," she shrugs her shoulders. She kisses me softly on the nape of my neck, and the doorbell rings. "…I'll get that."

"Who is it?" I ask her as she pulls away from me. She dusts off her shorts and smirks at me. "I invited someone over."

I raise an eyebrow at her, and then she runs out of the room and to the door. I hear the door open and close. From here, I can tell that the person Zelda invited over is a female… Either that or it's a guy with "the voice".

Zelda walks into the room and then the other person walks in. Sure enough, it's a girl. And the girl it is causes my eyes to widen in shock.

Marin.

Oh _Goddesses_, is Zelda kidding me?

Marin is standing rather close to Zelda; she might as well be clinging onto her. Her arms are folded tightly against her chest, occasionally, raising a hand to tuck a few strands of her chestnut brown hair behind her left ear and fixing the hibiscus flower tucked behind her right.

"…Hi Link," she smiles timidly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, getting up from my seat.

Zelda takes her hand and leads her up to me. "Link, I don't know what happened between you and Marin while you two were dating. You said it's none of my business, and you're right… However, seven years holding a grudge against her is long enough." She stops right in front of me, her expression serious. "It's time to make peace."

"…Zelda," I shake my head, but she stops me.

"If you won't believe me, then you'll definitely believe her," she nods.

She turns around and heads for the kitchenette. She grabs her purse off the counter and I nod my chin at her. "Where are you going?"

"The Metrodome," she replies. "The Indigo-Go's and I have to prepare our performance for the Ocarina Awards in January. I'll see you guys later!"

"But Zelda!" Marin and I exclaim in unison. We look to each other for a second, and then back to her. She just waves us off and walks out the room. "I should be back before nightfall! When you've made up, you can come over!"

The door opens and a few moments later, it closes.

Marin and I are left standing together alone, a very painful and awkward silence between us. She folds her arms again and moves from side to side. She always used to do that when she was uncomfortable. I scratch the back of my head nervously, and after what seems like a minute, I gesture to the sofa.

"Marin?" I speak. I seem to have startled her, because she snapped out of her trance. "…Huh?"

"Have a seat, yeah?" I point to the sofa again. She smiles weakly and takes a seat, adjusting her red skirt. "Can I get you something to drink?" I ask again.

"No thanks," she shakes her head.

I nod softly and take my seat next to her, lifting my left leg and resting it on my right. There's yet another moment of silence, before Marin speaks up.

"Link," she leans over to me. I flinch slightly, but I manage to calm myself down.

"Y-yeah?" My voice cracks. I clear my throat quickly, my cheeks blushing softly.

She giggles slightly and runs her hand through her long hair. "Zelda's right. We have a few loose ends we need to tie up."

"I guess," I shrug my shoulders, putting up a façade of indifference.

"…Link, what is it about me that you don't like?" She asks. I turn to her, and her chocolate brown eyes pleading for me to answer.

"Don't tell me you don't know," I whisper, staring pointedly into her eyes.

"I don't, Link," she shakes her head. "Enlighten me, would you?"

"Those months we were together!" I cry out, throwing my hands in the air. "Every day of that relationship you'd throw a fit if I even looked a girl that wasn't you!"

"Is _that_ what's been bothering you all these years!?" Her face twists in confusion.

"Please, Marin," I laugh bitterly. "Don't act like _that_ kind of jealousy is no big deal!"

"I have an explanation—"

"Ganondorf?" I cut her off, raising an eyebrow. "What, is he your scapegoat for anything that goes wrong in your life?"

"Yes, he's my excuse," she nods. "But no, he's not my scapegoat!" She shakes her head.

"Ooh, now we're getting somewhere!" I exclaim sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious!" She protests. "I knew Ganondorf during our relationship. Hell, I knew him years before you and I met!"

My mock smile fades slowly fades away, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she nods softly, twiddling her thumbs. "Ganondorf's parents knew mine for a while. I was best friends with him when he was just an intern at Sheikah International. And then you and him got jobs working your own labels, and then there was this media whirlwind about you and him being this record-producing rivals. You and I met in Hylia Village; we hit it off, and began dating, even though I knew how he felt about you. Ganondorf found out about it, and he naturally got all bitter because, you know, he hates you."

I smile softly, urging her to go on.

"He was like, 'Marin you know how Link and I are, wanna have a little fun with him?' Then he gave me all of these things to do, like being the horrible jealous type and everything…"

"Wait, wait, wait," I shake my head and my hand. "Why'd you even give into him?"

"He was my best friend, and we used to do all these crazy and ridiculous things. It was something like, 'If you don't you this to Link, then I'll reveal that to your parents'," she looks down sadly, tucking a few stands of hair behind her ear. "So then I did whatever he wanted me to do just to drive you crazy. Then you broke up with me…"

I let everything she said soak in, absorbing every single word. So Ganondorf ruined a relationship that could have been perfect?

"But…" I furrow my brow. "Why'd you begin dating him? It seems kind of strange that you'd date someone who blackmailed you."

"I signed with his label before we started dating," she shrugs, her head still down and her long bangs covering her face. "And the blackmailing thing carried onto my career. I wanted to be successful, but I was always insecure with him riding on my back… I thought a relationship with him would make all of that go away…" I hear her sniffle softly. "But it only made things worse… And then the fact that even if I broke up with him, I was legally bound to him by my contract… Then Zelda signed with you and that's when things really began getting out of hand."

Through her bangs, I see drops of water fall from her face and onto the sofa, the cushions absorbing the liquid. Tears. Her arms, which were supporting her as she leaned towards me, began shaking unstably.

I look over to the copy of _Hylian Magazine_ and think back to the part where Zelda was talking about Marin and Ganondorf.

"_Marin was essentially his puppet."_

I slowly reach for the poor girl and take her into my arms, wrapping them around her upper body. She grabs onto my upper arms gently, pressing the side of her face against my chest.

"Shhh…" I try to ease her tears. I hate to see her like this, and I feel even worse when I think back on her career. Zelda and Rauru's situation couldn't be better compared to hers and Ganondorf's.

"I… I don't expect you to believe me," I hear her muffled voice say. "I just thought that you should know the truth."

"Of course I believe you," I reply quickly into her ear. Sure, I didn't believe her for a second, but I know that the tears she's crying are anything but fake. Plus, Zelda told me—or at least tried to—the same thing. There's no way they could both be lying to me, especially Zelda. If she can be a big girl and put her disagreements with Rauru behind her, then I should be able to do the same with Marin.

"I'm just glad you didn't renew your contract with him," I chuckle softly. "…You couldn't terminate it earlier?"

"My contract was fully binding," she responds. "It didn't have any sort of clause like in Zelda's…"

Of course. I expected as much from Ganondorf.

I gently lift her head from off my chest and she looks up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks. I wipe them away with my thumb, and she smiles softly. She wipes her eyes with her fists and clears her throat, pulling away from me.

"Didn't Zelda tell you this… when I sent her that letter about the duet?" She asks, choking a bit.

I smile sheepishly, running a hand through my locks. "I didn't believe her."

Her jaw drops at my answer. "Link Avalon! You'd accuse that girl of lying!?"

I blush softly, folding my arms in front of my chest and simply shrug. She slaps her hand to her head, shaking her head. "Link you haven't changed a bit."

I just roll my eyes, sighing softly. "Whatever… At least we can finally put all of that ugliness behind us."

"Yeah," she sniffles, blinking the last of her tears away. "So… Do you think we can start over?"

I stare blankly at her for a few seconds, before a soft smile creeps onto my lips. "Of course we can."

She extends her arms out for a handshake, and I slowly accept before catching her off guard and pulling her in for our first friendly hug in over seven years.

* * *

**ZELDA**

EMERALD WARD—HCT METRODOME- BACK ENTRANCE: JANUARY 29, 2011; 7:02 PM HYLIAN TIME

Once again, I'm leading the nomination pack for this year's Ocarina Awards with nine of them, just like in 2008. I'm not expecting to appear on stage for any reason other than for the performance with The Indigo-Go's. We're opening the show with an a cappella version of "Never too Far". Absolutely no instruments will be used during our performance. We also included a vocal intro for the song, sung by the guys, which was part of "New Wave Bossa Nova"'s original composition before we combined our songs. It will also serve as a counter melody throughout the entire performance.

But I won something during the pre-show ceremonies! "Never too Far" won Best Pop Vocal Collaboration. Winning that award really meant a lot to me, since its such a personal song, and having it recognized by members of the music industry like that is very rewarding.

I just got out of the press room after accepting the award, and I gave my award to Lulu, asking for her to take it to my trailer as I head for the back entrance to the Metrodome, prepping for the performance in an hour.

"Zelda!"

I turn around, and I see Raven, microphone in hand, headed in my direction with a camera crew right behind him. I can't help but smile softly as he runs towards me, calling for the cameraman behind him to catch up.

"Hey Zelda!" He slows down to a walk and I step forward next to him. "Hi, Raven… What's up with the camera and everything?"

"I'm a correspondent for the Ocarina Awards for HMS tonight," he chuckles. "I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes for an interview?"

"Sure thing!" My eyes light up. "Anything for my friend."

"Alright," he nods. "Before anything, I'd just like to say that you look fabulous tonight."

I look down at my dress. It's a pale pink colored dress with a plunging neckline, exposing a pretty good amount of cleavage. But this time, I checked from all angles and made sure that no one got an extra view. It's backless as well, so it's kind of a halter-top. It flows down to just a few inches above the ground, so I don't have to keep pulling up the skirt so that I can walk properly. My hair is in a loose bun with my long bangs running down the sides of my face, but with more on the left side.

"Thank you," I grin at him. "You're looking fabulous as well!" I gesture to his navy blue tuxedo, white dress shirt and tie, and black dress shoes. His blonde hair is a tad shorter than Link's, and is in the same old unruly fashion. I have to admit though, that he and Link are probably the only person that can make the messy hair work with formal clothing.

"Thank you. Is this what you'll be wearing tonight for the performance?" He asks me, and I shake my head, "No, I have a separate ensemble for that. This is my red carpet and ceremony dress."

"I see," he nods. "Where's Link, if I may ask?"

"He's out taking care of some last minute business," I reply with a slightly faltered tone. "He wouldn't tell me exactly, but he said he'll be here just in time for the ceremony."

"So you've been working the red carpet alone?" He raises an eyebrow, and I laugh softly, nodding as I do so. "Okay… Now, we've just gotten word that you won your first award of the night at the pre-ceremony!"

"Yeah!" I exclaim. "Best Pop Collaboration… Really, really nice moment."

"So Zelda," he clears his throat softly. "It's pretty obvious that 2010 has definitely your year."

"I guess you can say that," I shrug.

"But check it out, though… _Charm Bracelet_ became the best selling album last year and your best selling album so far with fourteen million copies in Hyrule _alone_. It sold almost thirty-five million copies worldwide. It's spawned two number one singles, one of which broke the record for the most weeks spent at number one… How did you react to all of that?"

"Honestly," I twirl a few locks of my hair, "I haven't really thought about it. Since day one I haven't really been paying attention to how many albums I've sold or whatever… If I were to actually sit down and think about things like, 'Wow… I've sold this many albums!' then I think I'd pass out or something."

He just laughs at me and I nod quickly. "I'm serious! But now that I think about it, all of that commercial success for this album is a really big deal for me. This is what I feel my best album to date creatively, and…" I trail off, shaking my head slowly, trying to think about where I'm going with this. "…I haven't gotten this much media attention since… my first album!"

"Ahh, so it's a really good reward?" He asks.

"A _very_ good reward," I grin. "But what's more rewarding to me is being able to do things like meet the fans face-to-face and just talk with them."

"Okay," he looks at the ground quickly. "Do you think fame and success and all of that has changed you?"

I pause for a second, thinking the question over. "…I don't know," I shrug. "I don't think so… I think I'm still the same girl I was seven years ago. I'm still the driven, good hearted, sometimes quirky and wacky eighteen year old I was before I was in the limelight… If fame has changed anyone in my life, I think it's the people around me and the way the perceive me."

"What do you mean?" He raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"I mean that once you're so famous—or if you get any significant level of attention for that matter, people start treating you differently," I explain to him. "They tend to lose their sense of… reality, if that makes any sense. But luckily, I have some really good friends that have stayed the same like me. We can still talk like how we did seven or eight years ago, without the whole 'Zelda Harkinian the superstar' thing interfering with a normal conversation."

"Interesting," he nods slowly. "On topic with your whole fame thing, have you ever seen a group of girls your age walking down the street laughing and having fun and think to yourself, 'Man, I wish I could do that', or anything?"

"…Well, I still can, you know?" I shrug.

"But what I mean is," he tries to reword the question, "yeah, you can do it, but not without someone noticing you and asking for a picture or something... 'Do you miss being able to walk down the street without someone noticing you?' is what I'm trying to ask."

I take a deep breath, pondering the question. "Sometimes. I mean, there are those times where I can't go out to the supermarket without someone pointing," I point in the air and feign a shocked look, "'Oh my Nayru, it's Zelda!'" We both chuckle softly. "Yeah, it gets overwhelming sometimes and there are moments that I wish that I could just walk outside without being photographed or someone pointing me out. But then again it's just one of those things you have to take, you know? You take the good with the bad, so what can you do?"

"Good answer," he smiles. "Very good answer… Now, a little while back you were scheduled to tour, but then some things came up…"

"Yeah," I nod, frowning slightly.

"Do you plan on touring anytime soon?" He asks me. "You really haven't done anything like that yet."

"As a matter of fact," I start. "I actually am coordinating a tour!"

"Really!?" His eyes light up.

"Yeah," I giggle. "I'm working out the dates and the venues, but what I'm hoping for is that I'll kick it off here at the Metrodome sometime in March. Then to Kakariko Village, Gerudo Fortress, then Hylia Village. I'll take a break during April and May, and then I'll pick the tour back up in June and go worldwide hitting Termina, the Great Sea, Koholint, Labrynna, and then ending sometime in July in Holodrum."

"Ahh, good plan there, Zel," he gives me a thumbs up. "Do you have any plans as to what's on the set list?"

"Um…" I bite my thumb softly in thought. "It's kind of hard because I have so much material, you know? Had this been my second album or something, it would have been easier as far as choosing material to sing. I mean, because I've done an album every year since I came out… Most artists would be on their second album by the time _Ichiban_ was released. They release an album; take a year or two off, maybe a tour and then work on a new album. But, uh, I didn't…" I chuckle softly. "…I'll work it out. But the staples are going to be there. Definitely "Never too Far", "Daydream" and "Starry Night", those are givens since this tour is for the album."

""Gateway to Freedom" too, yeah?"

"Definitely that," I nod. ""The Only One"…" I stop myself, waving my hands in the air. "Wait, wait, wait! Getting a little too far ahead of myself! One thing at a time!"

"Of course," he nods, laughing. "You heard it first from Zelda Harkinian herself," he says to the camera. "She's touring this spring and summer!"

We both chuckle softly, going on with the interview, taking it inside the Metrodome.

…

A few minutes later, we're standing right in front of the center of the stage, next to the center-front row.

"This is where I'll be sitting," I run my hand along the velvet armrest of a chair on the far-left side of the front row. "My name's right here, see?" I point to a large piece of cardboard with my name in big capital letters.

"I _do_ see," Raven nods, chuckling. "And I'm guessing the seat next to you with "Link Avalon" written on the cardboard is mine?"

I give him a questioning look before a grin creeps onto my lips, pushing him playfully. "You two may look alike, but not that much!"

"Alright, you caught me," he shakes his head. "But I'm guessing the seats around you are reserved for your entourage?"

"Yeah," I shrug. "The Indigo-Go's are two rows behind me, as well."

"Did you reserve the front row yourself?" He asks. "Or did they assign you the seats?"

"I reserved them," I nod. "…So I don't have to make such a long walk every time I have to walk up on stage to get my awards!"

His eyebrows shoot up at my arrogant comment. "_Excuse_ me!"

I just laugh loudly, shaking my head. "I'm kidding! …Just kidding."

"But since you brought it up," he chuckles, "do you expect to win a whole lot tonight?"

I look up at the air-supported dome, sighing softly. "…If attending the last few Ocarina Awards has taught me anything… It's to not get my hopes up _too_ high."

"Ahh…" He nods. "Oh yeah, since you were snubbed the past years?"

"Well I wouldn't put it _that_ way…" I raise an eyebrow. "I don't think it's because they didn't think I was worthy of the awards I didn't win… It's because someone else was more worthy in that nomination… And that's just how things are, you know? Can't expect to win everything… Besides, at this point in my career, I really don't strive just for success like millions of albums sold or getting all the Ocarina Awards I can get my hands on, you know? I mean, they're nice to have, and it's all such an honor, but that's not so much of a focus to me."

"I see," he smiles. "Now Zelda…"

"…Yes?" I smirk.

"About your interview in _Hylian Magazine_ last year…"

"Yeah?"

"You know that comment you made about Link's choice of underwear?"

I just shake my head, giggling softly. I _knew_ that question would haunt me! First Link and now Raven…

"Whatever you're about to ask," I laugh, "save it."

"Come on—"

"I want to interview you," I cut him off, trying to avoid his question.

"You want to interview me?" His eyebrows go up.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Fine," he hands me the microphone, holding up his hands defensively.

"Okay," I start. "You've collaborated with quite a few people."

"Yes I have," he runs a hand through his hair.

"But who's the best person you've ever collaborated with?" I smirk mischievously. "…Besides me?"

There's a short silence between us, until we both break out into wide smiles, chuckling amongst ourselves.

"…Now I can't answer—"

"Why?" I whine, feigning a hurt look.

"Because the world isn't interested in an artist like me, they want to know about Miss 130-Million-Albums-Sold," he defends himself.

"Of course they want to know about someone like you," I giggle. "They do!"

"No, they want to see you!"

"They've seen me for seven years, they know what I look like by now," I laugh.

"…Okay, so this is what I think about your boxers or briefs on Link comment," he snickers after another short silence.

"And what do you think?" I ask him, interested in what he has to say.

"I think that tents aren't your thing," he says naughtily.

My jaw drops slightly at his blatant vulgarity. "…And who said that?"

"I did," he replies cheekily. "You prefer bulges over tents!"

My face instantly blushes a furious shade of red as I break out into hysterical laugher.

"Big, bulging mountains are the kind Zelda Harkinian is into!" He yells into the microphone.

"Shut up!" I slap his upper arm. "This is on TV, you know!?"

"On a channel watched predominantly by teens," he counters. "This stuff is tame compared to the sex they see everywhere they turn… Miss Cleavage!"

"No!" I shake my head defiantly through my unstoppable laughter. "No! You're trying to go down some dirty road, and I'm not letting you!" I wag my index finger at him in a scolding manner. "…So who's the best person you've ever collaborated with… besides me?"

"I'm not—" He laughs, shaking his head, "You know what?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, unfolding it. "I'll just refer to these questions I wrote during the commercial break earlier."

"Your writing is terrible," I giggle. "How can you read that?"

"No, wait," he pauses, staring at the unfolded note. "…These are your questions…" He turns to the camera. "During the last break, Zelda wrote a few questions she wanted to ask me… I'll just read these off to you…"

"Question one… 'Raven Ambi, what is your name?'" He just smiles straight into the camera and sarcastically strokes his chin in wonder. "Hm…"

His actions cause me to laugh once again, my giggles high pitched and girlish.

"Question two… 'How many of my past Ocarina Award nominations can you name? …And why was I nominated for them?'" He gives me a crazy look, as if to ask me if I have been smoking something. "What the hell do you mean, _why_ were you nominated for them!? …Oh, and the last question is Zelda at her finest: 'Would you sleep with Link for three million Rupees?'"

I stumble back, almost tripping on my stiletto heels, unable to maintain my composure because I'm laughing too hard.

"Honestly, Zelda…" He shakes his head in disapproval, and I lean on his shoulder to support myself, laughing into his neck. "This is why HMS hired me to interview people and not you."

"Shut… Shut u-up," I manage to croak out weakly, shaking my head as my face is still buried in his neck.

"Let's take it back to the studio at Hylia Square," he says to the camera through soft chortles.

EMERALD WARD—HCT METRODOME- BACKSTAGE: JANUARY 29, 2011; 7:45 PM HYLIAN TIME

It's ten minutes before the show starts. Link called me a few minutes earlier; he said he's "making it as fast as he could". The Indigo-Go's are crowding around Lulu and Malon, who are both holding Ralis and Mikau, Jr.

The guys are all in matching white tuxedos with matching white ties and white, polished dress shoes. Lulu and I are in matching dresses. The floor length skirts are the same snow white as the guys' suits, with a very light blue hemline. The top of the dress is the same shade of light blue, and is much more concealing than the outfit I was wearing earlier, showing significantly less cleavage and the back isn't as revealing either. It holds the dress to my body by wrapping around the back of my neck. Lulu's wearing gold and blue earrings modeled after the Zora's Sapphire, an ancient Zora relic, while mine are modeled after the Triforce.

I walk over to them and join in their conversation, waiting for the show to begin.

"Malon," Lulu starts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you and the girls mind watching over these two during the show?" The Zora asks with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Lulu!" Malon exclaims.

Ruto comes up to us and plays with Ralis in Malon's arms, tickling his belly gently. We all fall silent. Ruto loves children, but she hates babysitting.

"We'll, uh, watch over the B-A-B-Y," Malon winks at Lulu, hoping Ruto won't catch on.

Ruto looks up at all of us with a confused expression. "Who's Bobby?"

We all shoot her incredulous looks, shaking our heads in disapproval. Just like I thought, she didn't catch on.

"The baby," Lulu tells her bluntly.

Ruto just laughs lightly, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Lulu, his name is Ralis!"

We all once again groan simultaneously. Nayru, Ruto can't be _that_ air headed, can she?

"Zelda!"

All of us turn to one of the backstage entrances and we see Link headed for us. He's in a finely cut black tuxedo that hugs his figure, defining his muscles underneath his clothing. He's wearing his small rectangular eyeglasses, tilted down slightly. His hair, like Raven, is combed nicely, but tousled subtly… if that makes any sense at all.

"Link!" I pick up my skirt and run towards him, decked out in my four-inch heels. I catch him in a tight embrace, and he laughs softly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I bet you thought I wouldn't show, eh?" He raises an eyebrow, winking at me. "I'm a man who keeps his word."

"I know," I giggle, pulling away from him.

"Zel!" We both turn back to the group, and the girls are walking down a hallway with Ralis and Mikau, Jr. Lulu motions for me to follow her. "Come on!"

"She'll be there!" Link answers for me. "I have to tell her something first!"

Lulu nods and the group of Zora walk away. I turn back to Link, and I find that his expression is rather serious. "What's wrong, Link?" I ask him.

"Zel," he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to me. I stare at it for a couple of seconds before taking it with both hands.

"…What's this?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Rauru's family called me this morning," he says. "They said that I could take whatever I wanted from his house in Ordona Ward."

"Anything you wanted from a multimillion dollar mansion…" I say softly with a smile. "And you take a piece of paper?"

He doesn't smile or laugh or anything. "Read the note."

My cheerful expression slowly fades away, unfolding the piece of paper. I flatten it out, and find that it's a letter. I look back up at him. "What's this?"

"I found it on Rauru's desk," he tells me. "Dated the night before he died… Read it."

I nod softly and read the letter aloud.

"Link—

As you read on through this letter, you may be wondering why this isn't addressed to Zelda. But that will be explained soon enough.

The last couple of months, you may have noticed that I've been complaining about chest problems… Heart failures run in my family, and I'm afraid I'm no exception to this. As they have been growing more frequent, I feel I have little time left, and therefore, will not be able to tell Zelda what I need her to hear the most. So if you're reading this, please tell her what I'm about to say.

Tell her that I'm sorry. Tell her that I'm sorry for everything that I have put her through the last two or so years. Tell her I'm sorry for driving her to her breaking point, making her work all those sleepless nights and sing all those performances against her will. Tell her that I just wanted her to be successful… I know success is what she's been wanting her whole life, and I would do anything to give her that success… I guess I was just too blind to see that she was really hurting… both inside and outside. But Goddesses, she had so much potential! And she still does… I guess with a voice like hers, I forgot that she's just human… I know this is what she still wants, to be a singer. She's told us numerous times she's wanted nothing more than that… Link, do whatever it takes to bring her back to Hylia Music. Help her succeed. I know you can do it.

I can't tell her myself. Something in the pit of my mind tells me I'm the last person she wants to speak to, even now. But if she'd listen to anyone, it's you. She loves you… Even then, if she does not believe you, show her this letter… This letter is all the proof she needs. It's all she needs to know just how truly sorry I am… for everything.

I'll mail this to you tomorrow morning. Promise me you'll give this to her… I'll talk to you later, Link.

-Rauru"

When I'm finished reading the letter, I'm left staring at the paper, scanning across his clean cursive, written in black ink. But parts of the letter begin to run into a puddle of gray liquid as tears fall from my eyes and onto the writing.

"He died during his sleep," I hear Link whisper. "He never was able to give me this… I think that's why it took so long for this letter to get to us."

To be honest, what Rauru just said in his letter… I kind of expected it. Rauru was always predictable like that. But all the same, what matters about this letter is that I can finally rest assured that no more animosity plagues us anymore. I finally know that he was just as sorry that we never made peace as I am.

The arguments we left unsettled and the ends we left loose can finally be tied.

"Link…" I choke, looking up at him. He leans forward, taking me into his arms and wiping my tears away.

"Shh…" He kisses me softly on the forehead and on my lips.

"Zelda!" I hear Lulu's voice call from behind me. "We're on in two minutes!"

"…You'd… You'd better get out here," he whispers. I nod softly, pulling away from him. I give him the letter back and I wipe away the last of my tears.

"Smile for me," he grins. I giggle softly and manage the brightest beam I can manage. He winks and gives me a thumbs up, patting me on my upper arm. "That's my girl."

"Zelda!" Lulu yells again.

"She'll be there!" Link calls back to her. He turns to me, pointing behind me. "Well hurry up!"

"…Right!" I laugh. "You'll be watching?"

"As always," he nods. "Go on, I'll be there."

I wink at him quickly and turn around, picking up my skirt as I run to my spot behind a few curtains on stage right, a stagehand giving me my microphone as I do so. The entire arena is dark, with the ambiance panels glowing dark blue serving as the only sources of light. Behind a few curtains on stage left is Lulu. She gives me a thumbs up and I giggle, returning the gesture.

"Performing the first of the five Record and Song of the Year nominations," the male announcer's voice booms throughout the dome loudly as the audience gradually begins cheering. "Please welcome The Indigo-Go's and Zelda Harkinian!"

The lump in my throat grows at the audience dies down, the stage's lights slowly turning on, creating a dark navy color. The curtains at the top of the central stairs rise, revealing the large screen and the three guys, standing at the top of the stairs, hidden in the darkness. The three of them begin singing the intro, slowly walking down the steps and their spotlights coming on as they do so.

_I know you're out there  
__Shining your light down upon me  
__Guiding the way to your heaven  
__And I know I'll be there  
__I know one day we'll be together  
__But for now all I can do is pray that  
__We'll finally reunite forever_

By the time the intro ends, they're all standing together in a line at the bottom level of the stage between Lulu and me. Japas sings the first verse, with the other two guys humming along the melody, acting as a second voice.

_Though there was so much to tell you  
__You never heard what they were  
__Even though I can still feel you_  
_You're out of reach  
__So out of reach_

As he slips into falsetto on the last note, I slowly walk on stage, my spotlight coming on as I sing. Japas joins the other two in humming along the music. Without the band or anything, it's amazing how much my voice echoes over the microphone. I look out to the audience, and right there in the front row, as always, is Link.

_As I go on without you  
__Never to be by my side  
__(Never, ever by my side)  
__I remember that what we had  
__Transcends bitterness  
__All the bitterness_

As we switch into the chorus, Lulu slowly walks on stage. Lulu and I sing the chorus together, while the guys sing the intro over as a counter melody.

_But then I look up to the skies  
__Knowing you're in Heaven  
__Smiling down upon me  
__Lighting up the way  
__Now I realize that although you're so distant  
_

For the second chorus, Evan sings with Lulu providing a second voice. The others go back to humming the melody, and I take a step back, hugging my microphone to my chest, both hands gripping onto it tightly.

_I know (I know) there were those times  
__(Those times, those times)  
__That I'd take you for granted (For granted, ohhh)_  
_And although I looked like I was taking advantage  
__(I was taking advantage)  
__I cared for you  
__(Please know that I cared)  
__I loved and cared for you  
__(Yes, baby I loved you)_

As the song shifts into the second chorus, Tijo steps up, ad libbing over the chorus with Lulu. Japas and Evan go back to singing the counter melody, and I sing the full chorus over.

_But then I look up to the skies  
__Knowing you're in Heaven  
__Smiling down upon me  
__Lighting up the way  
__Now I realize that although you're so distant  
_

The song raises its key a bit as Lulu takes the song to the bridge, the boys humming the melody again.

_Without you, my world will never be the same  
__But inside my heart you'll forever stay_

I sing the next two lines of the bridge, raising the pitch another key.

_Yeah, yeah…  
__But I know that as I cry my quiet tears  
__We will finally be with each other_

Lulu and I sing the next line together, raising the key until we're singing one full octave higher than when we first started the song.

_In harmony  
__Yeah…_

The guys sing the counter melody over and the Temple of Time Choir comes out on the catwalks on either sides of the stage, the dark blue lights softening and providing more light. The choir sings the full chorus, and Lulu and I sing over them.

_I look…  
__Knowin' you're in Heaven  
__Oooh…  
__Always lighting up the way  
__Though you're so distant  
__You're never too far away_

The choir sings the chorus again and the boys sing the counter melody, leaving Lulu and I to sing over them once again. The now neutral blue lights slowly lighting up to a lighter shade.

_I look up to the azure skies  
__You're in Heaven, smiling and lighting the way  
__Oh, yes you are  
__And although that I know, I know that you're so distant  
__You're never too… far away  
__Ohhh…_

Lulu and I trill down on the last line, the choir and the guys stopping. The entire arena falls silent, the lights slowly dimming so that the only two lights on the stage are on Lulu and me.

Lulu and I both smile warmly at each other before I turn away and look up at the screen behind us. Our faces fade away to black and the same Rest in Peace message that displayed at the concert last year appears. As I look at Rauru's name, soft tears begin rolling down my cheeks. I turn back to the audience before singing the last two lines of the song with Lulu in falsetto.

_Although you are so distant  
__You're never too far away…_

I bow my head softly, my tears falling onto the stage. The house lights all come back on and Lulu reaches for me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. The entire audience gets up to their feet, roaring loudly. I smile softly and wipe my tears away, waving to the audience.

"Thank you," I choke softly. I turn to the others and gesture to them. "The Indigo-Go's."

The cheering gets louder and we all bow in unison and walk backstage.

…

I'm sitting in my seat in the audience next to Link, back in the dress I was wearing before the show began. It's halfway through the show, and so far, I still haven't won anything other than the Pop Vocal Collaboration. I've lost Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Daydream", Best Pop Vocal Album for _Charm Bracelet_ and Best Female R&B Vocal Performance for "Starry Night".

Koume and Kotake walk up on stage, both wearing red and blue dresses respectively.

"The Song of the Year award goes to the composers of the nominated song," Koume says into the microphone.

"This year," Kotake speaks, "that award will be going to…"

She lifts the envelope in her hand and tears it open. Koume leans in and reads the contents, and they both break out into a smile before saying into the microphone at the same time, "Link Avalon, Japas Goht, Tijo Gyorg, Zelda Harkinian, Evan Odolwa and Lulu Zoraxe for "Never too Far!""

My eyes widen in shock as they announce our names and the chorus to "Never too Far" plays over the sound system, applause filling the room. I turn to Link, who's giving me a ecstatic beam and I turn around to the Indigo-Go's who are already standing up, hugging each other. Link and I get up to our feet, walking up the steps to the stage. They give each of us our own golden Ocarina statuettes and I examine the engraving on mine closely, the playback of the song fading away.

HYLIAN ACADEMY OF RECORDING ARTS AND SCIENCES  
LINK AVALON, JAPAS GOHT, TIJO GYORG, ZELDA HARKINIAN, EVAN ODOLWA, LULU ZORAXE  
"NEVER TOO FAR"—SONG OF THE YEAR  
2011

The Indigo-Go's give their acceptance speeches first, then Link. When he's done, he steps aside, gesturing for me to step up.

"…Wow," I smile, reading over the small plaque. "It's been a while since I've been on this stage to accept one of these." I chuckle softly. "I just want to thank HARAS for giving me this award… Link and The Indigo-Go's for a memorable experience during the writing of this song," I turn to them, and they smile at me. "I want to thank Rauru Sayge most of all for serving as my inspiration for my part of the song and for his undying faith in me. Rest in peace, Rauru. Thank you."

I flash a quick grin before turning around and walking backstage with the others.

…

So far my tally is three out of nine. I lost Best Traditional R&B Vocal Performance for "Please Don't Make Me Cry" and Best R&B Song for "Starry Night". A few minutes ago I was also given Record of the Year for "Never too Far", which I shared with Link and The Indigo-Go's again.

I never thought that I'd be accepting any of the big awards, especially since I lost most of my genre-specific nominations. Still, I'm very grateful to be recognized like that.

One more award is left, and it's Album of the Year. Artist of the Year was discontinued starting this year, making Album of the Year the most prestigious of the awards.

"The last award of the night," King Nohansen says into the microphone, "is Album of the Year. It is awarded to the artist and the producers of the album in question… The Ocarina Award for 2011's Album of the Year goes to…"

My heart is pounding, the tension too much to bear. But then again, I didn't even win Best Pop Vocal Album, so that lowers my chances of winning _this_—Album of the Year.

"_Charm Bracelet_."

Goddesses, I swear I almost passed out in my seat right there. I suddenly become dizzy as the arena erupts in applause as King Nohansen continues reading off the envelope and the chorus for "Daydream" plays over the sound system.

"Artist—Zelda Harkinian. Producers—Raven Ambi, Link Avalon, Japas Goht, Tijo Gyorg, Zelda Harkinian, Evan Odolwa and Lulu Zoraxe. Executive producers—Link Avalon and Zelda Harkinian."

"Zel!" Link, who is standing up on his feet with the rest of the arena except me, bends down, an ecstatic grin on his face. "Stand up! You won!"

I look up at him and manage to prop myself upright without my legs giving way. All of us—Link, The Indigo-Go's, Raven, and myself—walk up the steps to the stage and over to King Nohansen, all of us bowing in respect. He extends the Ocarina Award statuette to me, and I thank him, bowing again. I turn around to face the others, and they're all receiving their own awards from the King as he passes them out individually. I turn around and see that the entire audience is standing on their feet, cheering my name loudly. I laugh girlishly into the microphone, reading the inscription.

I wait a few moments for the cheering to die down and the playback of "Daydream" to end before speaking into the microphone.

"People…" I start. "People have different ways of recording their memories so they have something to remind them of their pasts… Some people write out journals and diaries, with each entry a written account of an event in a person's life… Some people record them in pictures or on video, because like they say, a picture is worth a thousand words… Some people even keep weblogs on the Internet, giving them the opportunity to share their lives with the millions of people online."

I sniffle softly, fighting away my tears. "Me? …I keep a charm bracelet," I gesture to the silver bracelet on my right wrist, numerous charms dangling from the chain. "Charm bracelets are special pieces of jewelry that carry ornaments and pendants, which are tiny representations of memories of the wearer's life. When linked together, these charms create one giant story."

I pause shortly before turning around to face Link. He just gives me a thumbs up, winking softly. I turn back to the audience.

"My life has had its ups and downs. There are memories that I think I'm better off forgetting about…" I think back to the meeting in Rauru's office that November when he first told me about "the key to commercial success"… When I was in the studio with Link before I passed out… When I told everyone that I was leaving Hylia Music.

"There are memories that I'd go through over and over just to feel the happiness of that time." I think of when I first met Link and when I got my recording contract… When Link and I first kissed and made love… When we both performed "Love We Share" for the first time… During the concert that took place here last May.

"Be that as it may, they are still memories, and most importantly, they are _my_ memories. All of these songs are memories. They are representations of times in my life, both good and bad."

The audience slowly begins cheering loudly as I continue.

"…When linked together, these songs create one emotional story… one long chain of memories…"

I smile softly to myself as joyful tears roll down my eyes, as my entire career flashes right before my eyes, speaking into the microphone.

"…One glittering charm bracelet."

* * *

After six months, _Charm Bracelet_ has finally come to a close. It's been really fun, guys. This chapter is my ultimate favorite… Namely the beginning with the answering machine and the interview between Raven and Zelda. 

Now you know where that quote at the beginning of the story came from. Yes, did you notice? Zelda's acceptance speech for Album of the Year is those two italicized paragraphs at the beginning of chapter one.

If you haven't heard, _Charm Bracelet_ is so big of a story it even has it's own spin-off! WHAT!??! Yep, look in my story archive and you'll see _Charm Bracelet: The Untold Story._ That's where the _Hylian Magazine_ stuff came from if you were confused about the deal with Link in underwear. But there's a fine distinction between spin-off and sequel. IT'S NOT A SEQUEL, and THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE ONE. I think I just lost five or six reviews saying that; I bet a good number of you was going to ask for a sequel. What a spirit breaker.

Also, check my deviantART, and you'll see concepts of the front and back cover art for Zelda's CB album. I suggest checking that out as well.

But what's to come after this story? When's the next story being published? _It already has_. **Yes, on Friday August 3, 2007, my new story was published.** It's called _A World of Lies_. I don't blame you if you don't know about it; Fanfiction refuses to send New Story Alerts. The following paragraph is a summary for that story.

Link Avalon, twenty-seven, is a new Ancient Hylian History professor at Hyrule University. He has just been appointed a job teaching the twenty-four year old Princess of Hyrule, Zelda Harkinian. During a break from giving the princess her history lessons, he wanders around Hyrule Castle, and stumbles across one of the castle wizard's incantation readings. It's at that moment when he discovers Hyrule's history has been nothing but one giant fallacy—the six Sages, the four Light Spirits, the Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, the King of Evil, and even the three Goddesses and the Triforce… have all been nothing but a world of lies.

It's going to be Link/Zelda evidently, and it's set AU. It's kind of the plot you'd expect from a classic Legend of Zelda game set inside an AU. WOW! You want more information? Well, you gotta check it out (as well as my blog on deviantART titled "1st Tribute + Applying Nintendo's Strategy"). Also, you can see the character design for Princess Zelda there to get an idea of what she looks like this time around also.

Once again, thank you _so_ much to the readers and reviewers. Without you, this story would not have become my most successful story to date. Thank you for all 12500+ hits and 280 reviews (these stats as of 080307, 11:27 PM PDT). Hopefully I'll see you all over at _A World of Lies_. Be careful though, it might go AWoL… Get it?

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Friday August 3, 2007; 11:28 PM PDT

* * *


End file.
